Golden Power
by Alrye
Summary: AU FanFic. All Link wanted was to be the princess's friend, but he ended up being her little serveant and her stand in. So when things start to spiral out of control what's Link to do? Who are these strangers and what do they want? Beware of the dark Link
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

_**The ground was black with blood and littered with bodies as the war manifested.**_

_**The head of one army was a man in a mask. The mask was shaped like a heart with two horns on top and few at the bottom. It was painted a dark almost royal purple with crimson lines that outlined two large golden eyes with green pupils. The man was called Majora and his powers were fearsome, a god of pure hatred and loathing. He led his army in hopes of winning so he could rule as dominant god and destroy the world.**_

_**At the head of the other army was a young looking man. His silver white hair fell to his shoulders and he was tall, lean with well trimmed muscles, not like Majora who was a bit larger from overpowering muscles. His skin was pale and with red markings on his cheeks just below his eyes, and a blue one in the shape of a diamond on his forehead. His eyes were completely white, the irises a shade darker than white and the pupils were a milk white.**_

_**If one looked at his eyes they'd swear he had none. He was dressed in blue leggings with a blue long-sleeved chain-mail and a white short-sleeved tunic over it. His boots reached his knees and had steel caps on the toes and heels. A blue sash acted as his belt and he wore a white hat to shield his head and hair from blood and from getting in his way.**_

_**"You are a fool! The world will be so much better with death and destruction!" Majora yelled, swinging a long sword that had razor-sharp jagged teeth that were similar to sharks' teeth.**_

_**"You will not win." he said back. He was no better than Majora, being a cruel god himself, but he would not let Majora win, not after he destroyed his people, and their lands turning what he once knew into a vast desert.**_

_**Majora swung again, forcing him to dodge back out of reach; his own sword, all his weaponry in fact, was shaped like a double helix. He swung the sword and a blade of blue light shot out of it, hitting Majora in the side. The man let out a terrible scream and then charged and he did as well.**_

_**At ten feet away, they both looked murderous as they charged towards the other.**_

_**Five feet away, their weapons were drawn back even further!**_

_**Three feet, they yelled each others' name!**_

_**Impact! The thunderous clash of the Saw Blade and the Double Helix echoed over the battle field freezing both armies in their tracks, stunned.**_

_**Majora was pushing down on his own sword and then it happened; he broke through and cut Majora cleanly through, almost in half. Before he cast a spell and began sealing the evil being into his own mask. Once he had finished sealing the evilness that was Majora away, he was struck down by an arrow in his back. He hit the ground and glared back at his shooter only to gasp and stare at his sisters.**_

_**"Din! Why!" He yelled, as she walked up to him, slamming her foot down on his left hip, smirking when he cried in pain.**_

_**"Because, dear brother, we no longer need you. We'd have fought if you hadn't done us the favor of getting rid of Majora. Thanks for that," she said graciously as she yanked the arrow out and grinned even sadistically. "And for all that power and strength you have? You are nothing when we combine our powers together and attack as one... Nayru! Farore!"**_

_**He growled, she had tipped her arrow with something that was spreading through out his body leaving him weak and unable to move. The three goddesses began to chant, each holding their hands in different symbols, symbols he knew that were for cursing, sealing, and banishing.**_

_**Din held her hands so that her thumbs and fingertips touched and made a triangle in the gap of her hands. Nayru held her hands so that only her thumbs and index fingers touched; the others spread wide while the gap looked like a tear drop. And as for Farore, she held her hand similar to Nayru, her thumbs and index fingers touched, but the other fingers curled in instead of spreading out making the gap look similar to that of a leaf.**_

_**They chanted together as he cried out in pain, feeling the instant effect. As they chanted he began to shrink until he was almost as small as the Hylians.**_

'_**Oh God!' he though as his godly glow dimmed slowly; the curse was making him mortal, and he could do nothing to stop them. Only watch and writhe on the ground in pain. **_

_**He thought it was over until he felt even more pain as he was slowly, but surely broken down and forced into a mask that they made to look like his face.**_

_**He was being sealed into a mask!**_

_**In an act of desperation, he pulled out his crossbow, preloaded with a double helix tipped silver arrow, he turned to his closest sister and fired. Farore screamed in agony as the arrow pierced her left hand and he chanted a quick spell just before he vanished into the mask completely, ending the sealing.**_

_**Din then sent it away to somewhere where they would never have to see it again, thus the banishment was now complete.**_

_**"Farore! Are you okay!" Nayru cried as she ran to her sister's side and looked at the wound. She grabbed the arrow and pulled it out and healed the wound as Din finished destroying the rest of Majora's army.**_

_**"I'm fine," Farore huffed holding her hand. "Thank you. Din, what was the spell that brother cast before we sealed him?"**_

_**"I don't know, but he hardly had any power left thanks to that poisoned arrow I shot him with. He was probably trying to cast a teleportation spell that failed miserably since he was still sealed away. Now let's forget about the 'Deity,'" Din said with a sarcastic sneer as she said his name, like it was poison on her tongue.**_

_**"Yes, he's gone now and we no longer have to live in fear of him. Now, let us recreate this world that brother made and make it our own and no one will know the truth behind what we did. The Golden Power will now be called the Tri-Force since we no longer need brother's piece." Nayru added in, smiling as they nodded.**_

_**They stood in a circle, their marked right hands each with a piece of the newly dubbed Tri-Force glowing brightly. They each emanated their own color. Din was red, Farore was green, and Nayru was blue. Soon the lights blended into a rainbow and it shot out of them and all over the world bathing it and recreating everything. They erased everything possible about their brother, changing history, and the faith all together. When they were done they sat back on their thrones and watched as life began anew.**_

_**Many years passed since then, the goddesses ruled well, but soon grew lazy and bored so they each chose a clan that they created and blessed them with some of the power from the Tri-Force.**_

_**When they did this, Farore cried out in pain when her left hand began to hurt, a dull glow coming from it, but just as quickly it was gone. They brushed it off as an agitated old wound and paid little attention to it after that.**_

_**Meanwhile deep in the desert, the remaining Shiekah trained and followed their old God's ways. Yes, he had been cruel, and often pure evil, but he was also fair and just.**_

_**One day, an old shaman found a mask buried in her herbal garden she knew it was special and did her best to break the curse and seal, vowing that she and her descendants would work on it until it broke.**_

_**Nearly three hundred years after that did the old shaman's descendant succeed in breaking the spell cast on it. Standing before her was the Deity in all his glory, but he was very weak from being trapped so long.**_

_**She told him of all that he missed and told him that all the other races, aside from the Hylians, still believed in the old ways and were willing to help him become strong once more. Telling him also of the chosen tribes of the goddesses, but instead of getting mad, he surprised the Shiekah when he said that he had been hoping that such a thing would come to pass.**_

_**Soon after, the shaman brought the Deity back to his people, who were overwhelmed with joy at his return.**_

_**He began his training not long after, but he warned his people that he would assume a human persona, so as not to alert his traitorous sisters of his presence when they believed him to be locked away forever in a coerced exile.**_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

In the lovely kingdom of Hyrule, there was a fair and just king by the name of Author. He had a lovely daughter by the name of Zelda, who had been blessed with both beauty and intelligence by the Goddess Nayru.

On a beautiful day, they went riding with their loyal guards tailing behind them to give the king and princess some time to bond.

They had just come to a small village called Ordon when a small brown hare leaped into the horse's path shocking it into a full blown gallop, the princess a prisoner on its back.

Shouts rang through the air towards anyone and everyone pleading for their aid in stopping the runaway horse and save his child.

They rode recklessly through the village till coming across a small house before heading off into the woods once more. Fearing that they would lose the princess, they hurried faster.

"Zelda!" Author yelled out to his daughter fruitlessly as she screamed for help moving farther as the horse raced forward.

Suddenly, a small pony dashed out of the woods with a person on its back moving to meet with the rogue horse head on, with the rider standing upon its back closing the gap between them quickly.

The king and his men watched from atop of their still moving horses as the person jumped onto the horse Zelda was riding back. After a few tense seconds of visible struggling with the horse the rider got the horse to turn left and into a spring with the pony he had rode on following. The King and Knights hurried after them, unsure if the princess had just been saved, or was in more danger than before.

Arriving into the clearing, they saw both horses were cooling off and resting, drinking heavily the fresh water. The one, they now saw, turned out to be a boy, that was now sitting on the floor before the princess, cleaning her ankle gently of the blood that had resulted when they had entered into the enclosed space. He had dove off the horse with her securely in his embrace, but her foot had gotten stuck in the stirrup. It hadn't resulted in a serious injury just a miniscule cut from the foot escape the saddle's strap.

The knights were quick to grab the boy holding him prisoner, but they stopped when they heard a distressed but commanding voice demanding their attention.

"Stop! What are you doing to him!" They turned to see that some of the townsfolk had caught up to them and the one who spoke looked to be the leader of the crowd. "I am Bo, the mayor of Ordon and that boy is not a threat! He's too gentle to hurt anyone!"

"He touched the crowned princess! That is offense enough!" one of the guards yelled manhandling the small boy that looked to be around the same age as the princess.

"Be quiet!"

Everyone looked to the princess, who was being held lovingly in her father's arms since the pain in her ankle kept her unbalanced.

"He saved me. I could've gotten hurt a lot worse than just a scrape and bruise. Now, please, let him go!" She yelled at the guards and they immediately let him go following her royal orders.

Author knelt down on one knee, sitting Zelda on it and beckoned the shy boy forward.

"That was a very brave thing you did, boy. I am sorry if my guards hurt you. I am King Author, and this, lovely little girl, is my daughter, Zelda."

"Hello, Your Majesty's, my name is Link. I'm sorry that you hurt your foot. I should've made sure your feet were free before jumping," he reprimanded, bowing his head in apology.

"Heh! You're kinda cute, Link!" Zelda giggled and he blushed handsomely at her compliment, mumbling a shy thank you to her, making the king laugh softly. "Papa? Can I make Link my playmate? It's so boring in the castle and I get lonely too since you're always so busy. Please?" she asked as he looked to the mayor, who now stood with a hand on Link's shoulder reassuring the boy that he did the right thing by saving the princess.

"That depends on Link, honey," the king answered before turning to the boy. "Link, would you like to come to the castle sometimes to play with Zelda? I'm sure the two of you could have a lot of fun together." Link looked up at Bo, who gave him a small nod and a smile.

"He asked you, Link, not me. Do you want to go visit the castle sometimes when you aren't busy with chores?"

Link looked to the smiling king and princess before nodding his head.

Zelda clapped her hands and squealed happy that finally she had someone her age to play with.

The King, princess, and their knights left later that evening, after taking a tour of the village allowing Zelda to play with Link in the field outside of his home.

Link showed her how to make flower crowns, and to weave jewelry using grass and other plants. While they played the guards kept watch, and Bo sat with the king making a plan. Link would come visit three times a week, do chores three times a week and rest on the last day. This way, he wasn't tired or missing work. They both agreed that this was a smart way to smooth everything into an even layer...

* * *

Link sat on his pony, following the guards silently inside the castle gates.

Today was his first day as playmate to the princess. He hoped they had fun. Maybe they could play hide and seek in the castle gardens? It certainly looked big enough, he thought allowing himself to be awed at the sheer size of them.

Once the two guards left him at the front steps, a servant took his pony to the stables and he hurried up the stairs to the palace.

Zelda was waiting for him at the top of the steps and smiled warmly at him before taking his hand in hers, and pulling him into the castle. They didn't stop their mad dash until they had reached her royal bed cambers.

Once inside and behind closed doors, safe from prying eyes, she let him go and locking them inside turning to face with eyes narrowed, and a snooty look replacing the friendly mask she wore earlier.

"Strip." This was the one word demand from the 9 year old princess of younger 7 year old boy. Link blushed and crossed his arms over his clothes in shock.

"Uh- princess-!" he stuttered, but fell to the floor helplessly from the harsh slap to his face. He looked up at Princess Zelda in shock.

"Now get up and let me see!" she ordered. "I have plans with some friends, but since father decided that you should be here today, I couldn't go with them to the party. But I had an idea: you can stay here and do my lessons while I go see my friends. Father is going to be gone until supper, and I'll be back before then. And if you keep this a secret, I'll give you a gift as a reward."

"But I don't want anything," Link mumbled. "I was hoping we could play together, but if you want to go see your friends then I can stay here. It's my first time inside of a castle. I'm sure I won't get bored."

Zelda looked down at him in shock; he didn't want anything? What kind of kid was he? She waved a hand to the changing stall, and he stepped behind it.

Minutes later he stepped face red and his hand busily covering himself he stood allowing Zelda to look him over.

He was a pretty boy, she surmised eying him up and down. His figure was small like a girl's and with the right dress and spells, he'd look exactly like her. With a grin she ran to her wardrobe and pulled out a pale green dress that she hated, and gave it to Link telling him to put it on and let her see.

The young elf did as she said and put on the dress behind the stall before walking out, the ties still loose, but otherwise it fit and looked very tasteful on him.

"I only wear this dress when my blue or pink dresses are dirty, and since they are; no one will give two thoughts about your clothing. Turn around so I can tie up the dress, and then sit in front of the vanity so I can fix your hair, and cast the necessary spells so you can pass as me until I get back."

Link nodded hoping he didn't get caught, mostly because he would also get Zelda in trouble, and worse he might be killed for posing as the princess, but he was more afraid of being hit again by said princess.

Zelda tied the laces and then brushed his hair before she cast the spells needed. She then put her headdress on his head and smiled. If she didn't know any better she'd swear she had a twin sister! After that she changed her clothes to look like a peasant girl or a handmaid before she walked Link down to the main foyer where her teachers were. She left him at the foot of the stairs and left quickly before anyone recognized her.

"There you are princess; it is time for your etiquette classes."

"Yes, teacher."

"And I will not- huh? Did you just agree?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I? May we begin please?" Link asked his voice was masked over to be Zelda's so no one would know he was a boy. The man nodded, a bit shocked that he didn't have to chase the 9 year old down this time.

"This way then..."

As they walked to the classroom, many servants and maids greeted the princess and the princess smiled and greeted them right back as well as wishing them a good day. This seemed to shock them, but Link was oblivious to their reactions as they began the lessons.

* * *

Link was playing with a few dogs in the garden, laughing and giggling as they ran with him, sometimes getting a belly rub if they did a trick or a pat on the head when they brought back the ball.

The guards were shocked. The princess rarely played with the dogs, she found them to be dirty and noisy.

Link then sat down in the flower field, the dogs all laying around him in a comfy, but protective circle.

When some of the guards approached their resting place, the dogs rose up and growled darkly at them, but made no move to attack them as if they were only warning them. The dogs normally hated Zelda, but today they seemed to be loving and protective of her.

"Princess, it's nearly time for snack, what would you like?" the guard asked and she seemed to think it over.

"If it's not too much trouble, could I please have a slice of lemon cake and mint tea? Oh and could you bring some jerky for the dogs, they could use a treat after being so well behaved!" Link said with a bright and cute smile. The man nodded and left with a bow.

Something happened to the princess, but he liked it. She wasn't being snotty like normal, and was even acting well-behaved for her teachers, too!

Link, on the other hand, was enjoying his time at the palace. He learned about the Goddess', and that the mark on his left hand was from Farore, the Goddess of Courage.

He also learned some basic magic, the teacher saying that even the princess needed to know some magic even if it was healing or one attack spell to protect herself. Link obviously knew that Zelda knew more spells than what she had let others know about since she cast a complex spell to make him look and sound like her.

Link looked up when the same guard came back about an hour later and bowed to him.

"Princess, your snack is ready as well as the jerky for the dogs."

"Really! Yay! Ohh, would you like to see a few of the tricks I taught them?" The man looked surprised and nodded his head as they walked to the patio area. A few guards and servants were there pretending to be securing the area, but wanted to see the miracle that changed Zelda from a spoiled brat to an angel.

Link smiled, and carefully pulled off his gloves to pick up a few pieces of jerky. He let the dogs catch its scent before he held up a hand.

"Sit!" They all sat tall like statues, and he made a stop sign with his hand. "Stay."

He then put a piece of jerky in front of each dog, and smiled as he dropped his hand. The dogs leaned forward eating their treats. When they were done they looked up at him, waiting for another command and treat.

"Stand." They all rose onto their hind legs, wobbling in place, and he made a twirling motion with his finger as he said, "Spin."

They turned, and he smiled encouragingly. "Sit. Good now jump!"

They all did back flips and he set the bowl of jerky on the floor for them to eat.

Those present clapped their hands as he cleaned off his hands, and sat down to eat his snack and drink his tea.

This was the most fun he had in years! He couldn't wait to go home and tell Bo and Ilia about his time at the palace.

* * *

That evening Zelda snuck back in and found Link asleep on her sofa in her room, a book resting on the table in front of him, open to the last page he was reading.

She quickly changed her clothes and woke him up. He sat up and smiled at her, after turning his face to yawn, not wanting to be rude.

"Welcome home, Princess. Did you have fun with your friends?"

"Yep! What about you?" she asked as she undid the ties on his dress, and handed him his own clothes. He stepped behind the stall and changed before coming out so she could undo the spells as he spoke.

"I had a lot of fun! Your teachers are very nice! They taught me about the goddesses and their power, the Tri-Force, and I also learned some basic healing magic! After the lessons, I played with the guard dogs and even taught them a few tricks. I made a few friends with the staff and I think they were all surprised for some reason, they seemed happy that I said 'please' and 'thank you', but not a one realized I wasn't you. . . Hmm? Was I imagining it?" Link questioned.

"Wow, sounds like you had an eventful day," Zelda commented. "Well, come on let's go down and play in the inner garden until supper." She noted that he was the complete opposite of her: he was kind and thoughtful, and she was spoiled and rude. "Now listen to me Link, at dinner, it's rude for a peasant to speak among royals, so say nothing and let me talk with father. If he asks you a question, just nod your head and do the same for the servants, who serve dinner." He nodded his head and they went to go play.

* * *

After Link left that night Zelda walked into the chapel and made a wish in the wishing well that was there. It showed her that in the years to come Link would still be kind and sweet, and she would be wise and in control; this pleased her greatly.

She could see that a war was brewing, the death of the holder of the Tri-Force of Power, and her own father. She could see herself as Queen, and this made her smile even wider.

She saw Link dressed in a green dress with his hair fixed, most likely ready to switch places with her again. He was sitting with her in the palace, and she seemed to be worried about something before he stood up and said something that seemed to calm her down, but the conversation she couldn't discern.

Smirking when it ended, she hurried off to bed and hoped that everything she saw would come to pass...


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: 10 years later.

Link sighed tiredly as he put the last of the hay bails onto the cart that was going to the next town over to help them finish repairing the damage done thanks to the war.

Over the last ten years, Link continued to hide the princess's secrets' and dress up as her. At some point she had even commented that if she hadn't seen him naked so many times she would have mistaken him for a girl, because of his feminine features and body, but he still had some hints to being a male.

He said nothing about her little adventures outside of the palace while he stayed and did her lessons. Sometimes they would spend the day together, but most of the time the he was just her replacement.

People in the palace began to wonder whether Zelda was ill in the head because one day she was as sweet as pie and the next she'd be spoiled rotten. Link laughed because the workers liked him better than the actual princess.

"Link! You're done for the day! Don't want you too tired to see the princess tomorrow!" called Talon as he waved a hand in the air to catch Link's attention.

"Thanks! See you later Mr. Talon!" Link called before making his way out of the barn and down the road to town.

Tomorrow he'd be filling in for Zelda while she went out with some friends.

Over the years she'd had him taught politics, culture, and strategics so he could handle some of the nobles from other races, and countries.

She told him that he'd be meeting with a few members of the Shiekah Tribe, barbarians who lived in the Badlands or so he had heard from Zelda and her tutors, and even a few from the Gerudo Tribe.

He was a bit scared since the Gerudo had met Zelda many times before after the death of her father, and the Gerudo King. He hoped they wouldn't know the difference between them both. After getting home he bathed, made dinner, and got his travel pack ready for his trip, before he lay down to rest.

Somewhere in Hyrule, in a small inn, sat a couple of Shiekah. One man, and one woman. They were both tall and had the bright red eyes that the Shiekah were born with.

"Tomorrow we meet with the princess, but I wonder if she'll be sweet, or snooty?" said the woman, having heard the rumors about the princess.

"What do you mean?" the man asked, his one visible red eye narrowing in suspicion.

"Well from both our spies and the townsfolk, there have been rumors that the princess acts like two different people; one day she'll be sweet as nectar, helping the townsfolk or playing with the children, and then the next day she'll be spoiled and bratty, but no one dares say anything against her since she becomes queen soon."

"Split personalities?" he wondered aloud while she simply shrugged.

"No one knows, but if the information is correct, tomorrow she'll be as sweet as an angel. But be wary anyway, she may be doing this to avoid any more danger than what there is with the aftermath of the war," said the woman as he nodded.

"Well, if she tries anything funny, we won't have to worry. Din, Nayru and Farore, have grown lazy and weak. If they try to interfere then I will destroy the world. But that is not what has me worried. I searched all over for that accursed mask, and when I found its final resting place, some spirit told me that it was found by a mask salesman, and then stolen by an imp!"

"So he may return. What if he does?"

"I'm not strong enough to fight him. I pierced Farore's hand when I was being sealed, so the bearer of the 'Tri-Force' of Courage will have the mark on their left hand instead of the right. I guess you can say I chose a bride at my final moments unsure if I'd ever be free again."

"You were always unpredictable. My ancestor was right about you though, you may be cruel, but you do everything for a reason. That's why the goddesses feared you more rather than Majora."

He said nothing and waved his hand and she nodded. They were retiring for the night.

While he lay in bed he looked at his hand where a black version of the Tri-Force was imprinted on the back of his left hand. The center piece, his piece, was on the hand of the person who had the same mark on their left hand. He thought back to when he was in his prison, dreaming of when he would be released and when he would be able to meet his bride.

His dreams would bring to him an image of a young Hylian with a heart of gold and a nature so sweet and pure you would wonder if they were a fallen angel. He wanted to find this angel and bring them back home as soon as possible, to keep them safe from Zelda and Majora.

Sighing, he closed his eyes hoping to see more of his bride-to-be.

Link was up at the crack of dawn quickly washing up before grabbing his bag and heading out the door. After securing the ladder, he climbed down and hurried over to his stable hut where his horse lived.

She was up and looked as if she were waiting for him to come get her.

"Morning Epona! Come on, we have to hurry to the palace or Zelda will have a cow."

She whickered in response as he placed her saddle on and gave her an apple as an incentive to get him to the palace as fast as she could.

Once she was ready, he swung up into the saddle and they hurried off to the palace.

Traveling from Ordon to Hyrule's castle town took at least an hour on horseback, but Epona was a, efficient horse so they would make it under an hour.

Hyrule field was a wide expanse of land, but it was also dangerous because monsters roamed around attacking anyone that crossed their paths. When he got to the edge of the field and took a deep breath as he patted Epona's neck and leaned his body down onto her back.

She bolted at full speed as he held tight to her neck so he wouldn't fall or get knocked off of her. He closed his eyes in effort to protect his tearing eyes from the sting of the wind as they raced by.

He felt her slow down and slowly opened his eyes. Looking around he saw that they had made it across the field and were on the bridge that leads into the castle town safe from the dangers of Hyrule field.

Sighing, he sat up and patted her neck again thanking her.

She walked into town as he wiped his eyes before taking hold of the reigns. The castle town was busy as always the market place was jam-packed with people buying and selling, so he had to go around the back alleys in order to get to the castle.

"Morning!" he called to the gate guards and they smiled at him as they waved him in.

He was such a sweet kid that hardly anyone disliked him. He was nice enough to help with the manual labor and he even sat with the guards at night the few times he's slept over at the palace.

Link dropped off Epona at the stables. She seemed happy at the chance of being pampered, so he hugged her goodbye, since he wouldn't see her until tonight, and then headed into the castle.

Zelda was sitting on her throne looking bored as the court jester tried, and failed to amuse her.

"Good morning, Princess!" Link called making everyone in the court room look at him, he smiled, though his cheeks became rosy from all the staring as she stood up and ran to him, hugging him tightly in her arms.

"Good morning, Link, did you have a safe journey?"

"Yes, there seems to be a lot more monsters in Hyrule field than I remember, though. Is something going on?" he asked as the other court members left the room knowing that when the princess's man-servant was here that they wanted their privacy, but no one ever thought anything negative, mostly because Link's too much of gentleman to try anything indecent with the princess and Zelda's temper was something to fear greatly.

"Huh? Not that I know of. Maybe some of them are left over from that war we had with Ganondorf before he and father killed each other in battle," she wondered before dismissing it. "Well, come on!"

He was dragged off by the hyper princess. Today she was going to the next kingdom over to spend the day in the spa with her friends and he was to pretend to be her while she was away.

He stepped behind the changing stall in her room and pulled on the teal green dress that she pulled out for him, she noticed that green was his favorite color whereas pink and blue were hers. He came out holding the ties out and turned his back to her as she cinched them up nice and tight.

"Today 'I' am to meet with some foreigners from the Desert Kingdom, the Gerudo's as well as some members of the nomadic Shiekahs from the Badlands. The Gerudo's are here to speak about a peace treaty that should hopefully benefit both our people and as for the Shiekah, I do not know what it is that they want here. If you can find out, please tell me when I get back for supper. And as always do not speak at the table."

"Yes, but Zelda? How am I to go about this? The Shiekah may be fooled, but the Gerudo's have met you many times before. What if they figure out that I'm not you?"

"Relax Link, you'll be fine since I always have to be 'sweet as pie' when they come to visit. And because the Gerudo are all women -minus their late king- and they are just as moody. They can be sweet and they can be nasty; you'll be perfectly safe. Now give me your hands so I can cast the proper spells on you." He nodded as she brushed his hair and then placing the crown on his head.

He turned and took her hands, letting her cast the spells needed to make him look and sound like her. Once they were done, she donned her servant clothes and followed him downstairs.

He waved her off as she left with one of the servant's horses. He sighed and turned to head back into the palace and went to sit on the throne.

'How can she stand to sit here all day? With so many people looking up at her and staring at her,' he wondered.

The other court members came back into the room as it was nearly time for their guests to arrive.

The court jester, who also doubled as a bodyguard for the princess, bowed and began to juggle apples making them disappear and then when he went to bow they'd plop out of his hat. This in turn had Link giggling as the man picked them up and began juggling again making them disappear and random court members or guards would bring the fruit back to him, Link still laughed, but held up a hand when the bell in the clock tower chimed and he let his laughter die away.

The jester and court members all went to their places as the doors opened to the throne room and in walked two Shiekah and two Gerudo.

They walked to the base of the stage and bowed to Link and he stood up from the throne and walked down to them and bowed to them in kind.

"Welcome to Hyrule Castle, I am Princess Zelda. Do you wish we have a break for lunch or would you like to have the meeting now?" he asked them kindly, smiling as they looked at him rather shocked.

He was hoping he wasn't found out, but the only one who wasn't looking at him oddly was the younger Shiekah, his crimson red eye watched him carefully, probably trained to never show emotions.

"We are honored, Princess. May we ask if you are well?" The Shiekah woman asked softly. Link had never met her and he was sure that Zelda didn't either so he smiled softly and shook his head.

"I am fine. Please, you all must be tired and hungry from your long journey," he said softly and they all relaxed a little, the Gerudo figured that Zelda was having one of her mood swings.

They too have heard and sometimes saw her mood swings, one day she'd play with the children in the castle town, then the next day she'd act like the world was her toy and she could do as she pleased.

After a few minutes of tense waiting, the guests agreed to have the meeting after lunch. Link smiled and had a few maids escort their guests to their rooms before he dismissed the court to go about their daily business.

Once he was alone, minus the guards that were stationed in the room, he let out a small sigh of relief and bowed as he told them he was going out into the garden to relax before lunch. Two of the guards nodded and followed him out as he went and sat on the swing. He wanted to play his ocarina, but Zelda played a flute better than the ocarina, so he was forced to play that instead.

He thought of which songs he knew that Zelda knew before he played his favorite lullaby, Zelda use to like it, but it reminded her too much of her father and she practically forbade anyone from even humming the tune.

He placed the cool metal to his lips and began to play. His fingers danced gently over the holes in the silver flute as the song flowed out and filled the courtyard.

Gardeners, servants and guards slowed down or paused to listen to the lovely tune they missed so much, today it sounded delightful and left them smiling, some nights before the princess went to bed she'd play it, but it sounded sour and bitter. When he finished playing it, he began playing the Song of Time; it kept him calm and he could think as he played the song.

He thought about the war, the changes in the people and in Zelda, while he remained the same, albeit he grew up and was an attractive young man.

He sighed and let the song die off and opened his eyes and almost screamed in shock seeing the Shiekah male he met that morning, kneeling before him. He blushed and cleared his throat, nervously.

"Princess, sorry to interrupt, but it's time for lunch. May I please be your escort to the table?" he asked in a nice tenor, but his baritone reached a little lower and smoothed out his voice so it sounded sinful to the ears.

Link was fighting down a blush as he reminded himself that he was another male and that it was indecent to think that way. Zelda had told him that it was indecent to think of the same gender in an intimate way, so he made it a point to avoid such thoughts, but he had to admit it to himself that he found no real appeal in women.

Seeing as the Shiekah was still waiting on his answer, Link blushed a deeper shade of red and apologized.

"There is no need for apology, I must have shocked you by kneeling here," the young man said.

"Ah, but still it was rude of me to drift off like that, and yes, I'd be honored if you escorted me to the table. By the way, may I ask your name?"

"Sheik, yes, it's not very creative, I blame my mother for that, but still it is my name," Sheik said.

'Well it's not like I can say, 'Hi, I'm Deity, you know the god that the three goddesses banished some millennium ago? Yeah, I'm back 'cause I want revenge, my bride and to kick Majora's ass once more!' Yeah, she'll think I'm insane, and have me put out of my misery, though I'd gladly welcome it.' He thought as he watched her stand from the swing, dusting off her gown and placing the flute into a pocket before bowing to him.

Sheik stood from his place on the ground, dusting himself off also and offered his hand to her and she took it with a bit of shyness. He could tell that this was the sweet princess that everyone adored, and that tomorrow she'd be spoiled and mean. He wondered if this was true.

They walked down the halls, the guards standing at attention and glaring death at Sheik, but he ignored it, and Link was oblivious to it all. When they entered the dinning hall, the others were there standing, waiting for Zelda and Sheik's arrival.

They walked to their seats and Link indicated that they should sit, the servers helped them into their seats and then brought out the meal and the food tester took small samples to make sure nothing was messed with or poisoned. They ate in a calm silence until Link broke it, not used to eating in utter silence.

"Tell me, Lady Isis, how are things in the Desert Kingdom?" Link asked after he had finished his mouthful.

The silver haired Gerudo woman finished what she had in her mouth before she wiped it on her napkin and spoke.

"Things have been peaceful, although there are those that are still bitter about the war and those who are even more upset about losing. We try our best to maintain peace but as you well know: that alone is difficult to maintain."

"Yes, you are right, things haven't been easy here either, but I hope we can reach an agreement by the end of this visit," Link said and the Gerudo's nodded in agreement.

"May I ask your names?" Link indicated the two female companions of Sheik and Isis.

"I am Bertha." said a thick woman, much like Isis, she was dark skinned and had bright golden eyes, but her hair was still red with streaks of silver growing indicating that she was growing old much like Isis.

"And I am Impa, your highness." The Shiekah woman said as Sheik nodded his head in confirmation.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both." They both nodded and pretty soon lunch was over.

Link then stood and led them to the meeting room to discuss whatever it was that needed to be discussed.

Link was walking the gardens with Isis, both still trying to figure out how they were going to set up the peace treaty so that they were getting equal shares, but Hyrule had more to offer than the Desert Kingdom. They tried to figure things out, and Link was going to talk to Zelda tonight before he went home. Pausing by the small pond in the middle of a field of daisies, Isis sighed and looked at the lush green grass.

"I love visiting Hyrule, there are so many sights that I have never seen in the desert and it's so much cooler here. But as much as I love it here I could never live here, I am too used to the harshness of the desert. It is part of who I am, part of what makes me a Gerudo," she sighed blissfully as Link nodded his head.

He had always wanted to go to the desert, but new that he'd never be able to stay long because he'd become homesick and want to come back.

"I agree, I'd love to visit the desert, but I fear I'd miss Hylia too much and would want to come back because these forests, hills and fields are part of who I am, I am a part of nature as much as you are part of the desert. Besides the climate is too harsh for someone like me." He smiled bashfully as Isis nodded her agreement, looking at the tiny Hylian.

They walked over to a bench and just relaxed. Bertha and a Hylian Knight were not too far away keeping an eye on their respectful charge as they spoke. The Shiekah's had retired for the afternoon, wanting to relax in their own rooms before supper.

Link closed his eyes as a small breeze blew in, but he jerked out of his relaxed state, and threw himself on Isis just in time as an arrow lodged into the stone bench where they had been sitting. Isis, who had gasped in shock, glared around the area, pulling the quasi princess to her chest and pulling out one of her swords as the Knight and Bertha ran to their aid after sounding the alarm.

"Lady Isis, Princess Zelda are you hurt?" the knight called as he neared them, only to be shot down when more arrows that were headed toward Zelda. Zelda gasped when he fell to the ground dead and shut her eyes as Bertha growled and looked about.

"Assassins. . ." she spit the word out like it was acid.

More guards came and the Shiekahs appeared from clouds of smoke, Impa checked the wounded knight and shook her head gravely when she could do nothing to save him or bring him back.

Sheik knelt beside Zelda and saw that she was shaking terribly so.

"Princess. . ." He touched her cheek and she jumped, but seeing him, she tried to smile.

Suddenly, he dove to the ground, covering her after shoving Isis clear out of the way as more arrows struck, one getting lucky and hitting his shoulder. He grunted in pain and Impa disappeared before reappearing a few moments later with two bound and unconscious assassins.

"Lady Isis?" Bertha cried and helped the Gerudo to her feet and she shook her head and walked over to Zelda after sheathing her scimitar.

"Princess?" She asked, but when Sheik moved away from her, they saw that she had fainted and that Sheik was injured.

Impa came over and when Sheik indicated Zelda first, she checked her over before picking her up and handing her to one of the knights and told him to take her inside and to call a doctor to check her, but over all she had just fainted from shock.

Hen turning to Sheik she tended to his wounded shoulder, removing the arrow and healing the injury with some magic.

They were all escorted into the castle and to their rooms where the castle doctors went to tend to them as the head doctor went to deal with Zelda.

By the time the real Zelda came home, it was a little before supper and she was in a hurry to get to Link. But as she entered the palace she noticed that the security was tighter and gasped. Did something happen!

Asking one of the other servant girls about it, she told her that some assassins tried to kill the princess and that the princess refused to come down to supper, still frightened from what had happened earlier that afternoon. Zelda gasped and went up to her room and found Link resting in her bed, but he looked to be in a fitful sleep.

"Link?" she called to him, after locking her room door and sitting on the bed, caressing his face. He whimpered in his sleep a little before opening his eyes, it took him a moment to focus on the room and then he looked to her.

"Ze-Zelda?" He shot up and hugged her tightly, shaking with fear still.

he held him close and hummed the lullaby her father use to sing to her. He slowly calmed down, and sat back after almost an hour. He wiped his face and blushed in shame.

"I'm sorry- Uhh, Lady Isis says that they want a peace treaty, but they want to be equal in the trading, but seeing as Hylia has more to offer than them; we couldn't get very far, though I think we may have a way to help out."

Zelda nodded watching him carefully his face had twisted slightly at the end and he wiped his eyes before fresh tears fell from them.

"The Shiekah's gave no indication as to what they want, though I believe that the male Shiekah, Sheik, may have a strong liking to you Princess, but it would seem the sweet side of you."

"Mmm, that may be a problem," she whispered to herself before speaking to Link again. "I heard about the knight who was killed; don't feel bad. It wasn't your fault. The knights know what they are doing, and are willing to die for me if it means that I get to live longer. He protected you, please don't cry or his death would be for naught."

Link nodded and managed to stop his crying. He got out of bed, a bit stiff from being there for a few hours now, and they both changed back into their original forms and clothes.

Link washed his face in the basin to rid himself of both the makeup and red, puffy eyes.

Once he looked presentable, he nodded to the door and Zelda nodded, having changed for dinner, and she had forced herself to cry a little to irritate her eyes so it looked like she had been crying for a while.

They walked to the door and Zelda unlocked it and they walked downstairs while Link filled her in on her missed appointment, careful to be silent when they passed a knight or servant, but otherwise continued to fill her in on what went on in the meeting as well as telling her the names of the four guests. When they arrived downstairs one of the guards nodded to Link, who smiled softly at him, and bowed his head and pointed to the seats and he nodded his head in kind.

He led Zelda to her seat and as she waved for the others to sit he helped her sit down and then took his own seat, a servant helping him sit as well.

"Forgive me for my stubbornness earlier. It was rather rude of me to act so childish," Zelda said forcing a blush up to her cheeks trying to be timid.

"It was not rude, princess, it is normal for one to be frightened when someone is killed right in front of them, but since I am of the Gerudo tribe I am used to it, but in the beginning I used to wake up crying at night for watching someone die before me," Isis said as Bertha nodded.

"But you were also brave, your highness, throwing yourself at Lady Isis like that saved you both from a painful death." Bertha pointed out..

Zelda nodded, having been informed by Link that he had saved Isis while still disguised as her. She smiled softly at Isis and asked, "Were you hurt at all?"

"No, princess. I was perfectly fine, but I also have to thank you, Shiekah, you caught those traitors and had them arrested."

"Thank you Lady Isis, young Sheik is also well if you were going to ask Bertha, he was only wounded in the shoulder while protecting the princess."

Zelda took that moment to look to the masked Shiekah's, and her blue eyes met with piercing red ones. She forced a second blush to her cheeks and smiled kindly as they continued with supper.

"You, young Hylian, what is your name?" Bertha called while pointing at him with her fork.

Link looked up at Bertha, who was pointing at him with her fork. He blinked and looked to Zelda who gave a nod, screw the usual plan, it'd look too suspicious if he was mute at the table, but spoke to others just fine.

Most in the castle knew he spoke, but peasants shouldn't speak at the table so that was why he remained mute during dinner.

"My name is Link, Lady Gerudo," he replied shyly, feeling nervous now that he was talking to them as himself and not Zelda. Bertha looked at him with scrutiny and nodded her head.

"He's a cute little thing, but too frail to make a good mate."

Isis covered her mouth in a polite manner as she laughed a little. Link blushed and ducked down in his seat as Bertha openly laughed. Zelda also giggled at his discomfort and the Shiekah's merely smiled, though it was hard to tell.

"Bertha, please, he's still a child, I doubt he's felt the warmth of a woman before and if we take him, I'd keep him to myself, the adorable little darling!" Isis giggled as Link let out a small 'eep' and sank so far down he was hiding under the table.

"Oh please, stop," he begged, his face beyond red, this in turn made everyone laugh.

Sheik stood from his place and pulled Link's seat out before kneeling under the table and offering a hand to him.

"There's no need to be shy, little one. It's only teasing. Come, let's finish eating."

Link looked into that one visible red eye and then to the hand offered to him.

He felt his face heat up for another reason and blushed as he took the hand and was pulled out and then helped back into his seat. Sheik, for what little of his face one could see, was a handsome young man and Link couldn't help but blush around him.

He was thin, yes, but not sickly so and he was tall, toned, and solid. Whereas, Link was small and feminine and often mistaken for a girl.

Dinner progressed and Zelda and Isis came to an agreement that once a month the Gerudo women could come to Hylia and have their pick of unmarried men for their mates and only the ones that produce a male heir would remain with the tribe while the others would return.

It was a fair deal and it benefited them fairly because once the men had served their purpose they would be brought back with goods from the desert kingdom and thus improve trading. Isis also promised that if the men they mated with wished to stay then they could, but they would be the domestic ones since the women did all the work.

Soon dessert came and Link was happy to have something sweet, he needed some energy to make it home tonight.

"Link, it's too dangerous to leave tonight, what with the assassination attempt and everything. I'll send a hawk to Bo telling him and Mr. Talon that you'll be here for a few days and to not worry too much., Zelda said remembering the attempt on her (Link's) life earlier. Link nodded his head and looked out one of the windows at the moon, he had a bad feeling about tonight.

Link was walking to the stables. He saw the servant girl, Ellie, who always spoiled Epona when they came.

"Evening Ellie!" He called to her and she smiled softly at him, Epona pranced over to him to show him how shiny her coat was and the flowers braided into her main and tail. "My, my; Epona, you look beautiful," he whispered admiring her fresh look.

She whickered in approval at his praise as he hugged her neck.

"We're gonna be staying for a few days, someone tried to kill the Princess today," he said softly. Ellie gasped as Epona nudged him in the shoulder to let him know it was alright with her.

Ellie smiled and told him that he could use the obstacle range out back to run around with Epona for a little bit before they retired for the night. He thanked her before he got Epona's saddle on her back and climbed up. They road out onto the field and Epona reared back with a mighty cry before bolting for the first hurtle.

He cheered when they cleared something and patted her neck if she had to swerve off course or nicked something with her hooves. They were having fun and Zelda, who was up on her balcony, saw them and sighed, her mind wandering.

'What did those visions mean?' she wondered watching him and Epona race about, happy to have something to do. . .


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Sheik and Impa stood in his room, both silent. They along with the Gerudo had noticed the change in the princess at during that evening's supper. She had been too relaxed for someone shaken by a near-death experience.

Was she ill in the head?

When they had looked at each other during dinner, her eyes were irritated, yes, but she was too calm. She had even forced the blush onto her face, but earlier when she blushed it was naturally and felt very shy. Almost like that of the effeminately handsome Hylian boy. In fact, what he had felt with the princess earlier that day, he had felt it again with the boy.

"That princess was a fake," he stated bluntly, shocking Impa from her thoughts. "The princess we met this morning and spent all day with, she was a fake. The personality changed way too much, and I know it's not a split personality, because even the aura's were completely different."

"So, I was right, but should we tell the Gerudo?"

"No, let them figure it out. I'm sure Isis noticed as well- Hmm?" He heard the wicker of a horse and walked over to the balcony. He looked out and down to see the Hylian they met at dinner riding a horse around the hurtles. He was handling the horse beautifully.

"A talented young man. . . That must be his horse," Impa commented as she noticed how well synced the two were.

"Yes, his eyes, they were so expressive, like the fake princess. . . Impa, when he goes home, follow him."

She nodded before excusing herself to go to bed. His will was her command, and if he wished for the world in gold she would do her best to please him.

Sheik watched the blonde for a while before he jumped over the side of the balcony, landing safely on his feet.

In doing so, Link jumped off Epona and she led herself back into the stables as Link ran to Sheik to see if he was OK.

"Are you hurt?" the young Hylian asked, worried that the Shiekah had hurt himself by doing that.

"I'm fine. . ."

"But that was really dangerous! You could've killed yourself!"

Sheik said nothing as Link sighed and looked away from him. He watched him carefully wondering about the boy.

According to Zelda he had been here all day, but no one recalled seeing him about the castle, and there was no way he was related to the assassination attempt earlier. He watched the Hylian walk back to the stables where his horse was waiting for him where he removed her saddle before and leading her into her stall hugging her good night, but she nipped at his shoulder and shook her head.

"Hmm? You want me to get you some food?" She shook her head and he looked about wondering what she wanted before he blinked and gasped knowing what it was that she wanted!

Sheik watched the boy with sharp eyes as he grabbed a near by stool and pulled out an ocarina and began to play Epona's song. The nice country song was soothing, all the other horses all calmed down and lay down, settling in for the night as Link kept playing the song.

Sheik watched those thin fingers nimbly move to cover the holes of the right notes as they also let them go on others, pulling the notes together into a song. It was calming to see. He watched him in silence; he gave off a gentle aura that made even the purest angel feeling as if they were a sinner. They sat there in the calm silence, the music Link was playing the only sound heard.

Once the song faded away, Link smiled to see that all the horses had settled into their pens and was fast asleep. Sheik smiled as he watched Link check every horse and lock the doors of the barn before heading out of the stables and closing the door.

"That was a lovely song you played earlier. What's it called?" Sheik asked.

"Oh, I named it after my horse: Epona. It's called Epona's song," Link answered smiling as they walked back to the castle in silence. Sheik nodded, and then pulled out a golden lap harp from thin air and began to strum it gently, a soft eerie tune flowing out and making Link pause and look at him.

He felt sleepy, but at the same time, he somehow knew this song. As if it had been sung to him in his dreams every night. When the song finally ended, they were standing before Link's bedroom and Sheik had put his harp away.

"Good night, little one." the taller male said.

"Oh, uh, good night, sir. . ." he stammered turning to walk into his room, but Sheik snatched his arm and pressed him into the door as he leaned over him. His bangs were out of his face completely now and showed off both brilliant crimson eyes.

Link was scared, what did this man plan on doing to him?

Sheik noted the fear in his eyes and smirked as he leaned down to his ear and whispered huskily, "My name is Sheik. Call me Sheik. And be careful tonight, Link, you never know what is lurking around in the shadows. . ."

And with that said he let him go and melted away into the darkness. Link leaned on his door, still in shock, his face bright red as he tried to calm his racing heart.

Did that man know?

He shook his head and quickly went into his room making sure to lock it tightly before he did the same with the windows and spare doors. Once sure that no one could get into his room, he pulled out a male's night gown and pulled it over his clothes before he carefully stripped out of his own clothing, letting them drop to the floor beneath the night gown. Once done he pulled his arms through the sleeves, and climbed into bed.

'That man is scary, but he did save my life today. But . . . he likes Zelda, not me. . .' he thought sadly. Closing his eyes, Link drifted off to sleep.

Link awoke with a cry, sometime later that night. He was sweating uncontrollably as he tried to get the images out of his head.

He had seen himself trapped in a small room with someone with a mask towering over him. He screamed, and cried, but the person only came closer and then he was suddenly naked and was about to be raped when he had awoken from his dream. Not being able to handle sitting in his bed much longer, Link got up and hurried down to the kitchen. Some cold water would help him calm down.

As he walked down the halls, he noticed that the halls were way too quiet and there was the distinct smell of blood in the air. Link looked about the hall and walked slowly to the end, but stopped feeling something sticky and wet on his feet. He found one of the oil lamps and lit a match that he dropped in though the opening. The fire sprung to life and Link screamed seeing several guards and servants all lying before him dead.

He fell back and tensed up feeling something behind him. He looked to see a ghost of some kind, a Poe.

He trembled and tried to move, but the room had become cold and he was frozen with fear. The ghost smiled and raised his scythe, slowly moving over to the frozen Hylian. Link tried to call for help, but his voice had died away. The Poe brought down the scythe, but it never hit Link.

The young Hylian looked up, not realizing he had shut his eyes, to see Isis and Impa block the Poe and Bertha kill it. He gasped and began to cry, he was still frozen and he was sitting in the pool of blood.

Impa turned and seeing the frightened Hylian, she cursed and was about to help him when Zelda ran down the hall in her night gown, her hair flowing behind hair and Sheik on her heels. Zelda ignored the dead, and went to Link.

"Link? Did it hurt you?" she asked him.

He looked at her as she touched his ice cold cheeks and jerked her hands back when the cold stabbed her fingers like a thousand sharp needles.

"Link?"

"H-help. . ." he managed as more tears running free and freezing to his face.

Impa closed her eyes and began to cast a spell and then a fire flashed for three seconds and when it died away, Link collapsed back into Sheik's waiting arms. He pulled the boy up and winced at the blood that stained his skin and clothes.

"What happened?" Zelda asked.

"We don't know. Bertha, did you find any clues?" Isis asked her companion.

"None, though there are a few more dead bodies. . . How did the Poes get in the palace?" Bertha asked, completely confused as to how it was possible.

"We don't know. Link, are you alright?" Zelda asked turning her attention back to Link.

The blonde shook his head and whimpered as Sheik tightened his grip on him.

They all looked at the dead bodies and Bertha growled, something fishy was going on here and it was not sitting well with her. Impa was feeling the same. Sheik kept silent; he knew there was more to this than they thought.

He looked at Link in his arms, shaking and whimpering as he continued to cry in his chest. He looked to Zelda and said, "Point me to the washrooms, I think that he's been traumatized enough having to face a Poe all alone."

"Yes, this way. Um, please go back to bed. The captain and the others will deal with the bodies and the security will be tripled once more," she said before she led Sheik down the hall and into a large bathroom. She told him where to find everything and then left him and Link alone.

Sheik sat Link on the floor and pulled out everything he need before he stripped himself down and wrapped a towel over his hips. Once he was ready he turned to Link and tore the ruined cloth from his body and picked him up. The bath had been drawn and the water was still steaming hot; stepping in and easing them both into the large pool like tub, Sheik set Link on the tub's bench and grabbed a washcloth and soap.

Link looked up at him as the Shiekah began to wash him, being careful not to hurt him as he scrubbed the caking blood off of him. It was silent the whole time, only the soft sloshing of water and Link's near silent crying could be hear.

Sheik finally finished cleaning the small Hylian and got them out of the now pink water and let it drain. He dried off Link first and sat him on the floor in a big fluffy towel as he dried off and pulled on some night pants before he grabbed a clean night shirt and pulled it over Link's head and helping him pull his arms through.

After that he passed him clean underwear and bed shorts before turning his back to him and letting him put them on. Once Link was dressed. Sheik carried him back to his room where Zelda was waiting for them. She looked up and Sheik shook his head at her as he went to tuck the boy into bed.

"Link?" She called softly.

"Let him sleep. He's been through enough already." He said sternly, his eyes narrowed in a glare and she nodded her head as he finished tucking the blonde Hylian into bed and guiding the princess out. Once outside, Sheik secured the door and put a Poe banishing charm on the handle so that the room and Link would be protected.

Zelda stood before the wishing well waiting to see what was going on, but it showed her only an image of Link and her talking about something before she made him dress as her and she left and he went to greet someone, but the person was in shadows. When she asked to see further, nothing happened.

So she bit her lip and wondered if all the attack were due to whomever this mysterious guest was. She walked out of the room and jumped seeing Bertha and Isis standing outside the room; their eyes were narrowed and sneers addressed their faces.

"Lady Isis?" she asked them as they glared darkly at her.

"You've tricked us, princess. Where is the girl we met this morning? We wish to see her," Isis bit out.

Zelda cursed in her thoughts as she looked off to the side, she couldn't exactly tell them that she made Link dress as her and pretend to be her while she was out.

"Forgive me, Lady Isis, I needed a double in the event that someone tried to kill me. As you saw this afternoon there was an attempt, but as for the Poe attack: they should not be able to enter the castle town let alone the castle itself, this land is holy. The Goddesses built this castle themselves," she said looking back at her.

The Gerudo just snorted and grabbed her by the throat and slammed her back into the wall.

"You may be wise, princess, but to put an innocent child's life in danger just to protect your own is weakness. If you wish to be queen, then be willing to sacrifice yourself for your people. Now take us to your stand-in," she demanded once more as Bertha grunted her agreement.

Zelda sighed and led them to Link's room and indicated that her stand-in was in the room. Isis went in and looked at Link's sleeping form before glaring at Zelda.

"You think me stupid?"

"No! Link's my stand-in; he has been since we were very young. I cast spells on him that make him look and sound like me, but we differ from one another . . . Now please come out so he can sleep. That Poe attack has him shaken still," she told Isis as the Gerudo walked over to the bed and looked at the sleeping Hylian boy.

It was true, he was cute and adorable, she felt a motherly need to protect him from harm, but she sighed and left him be.

"We are leaving in the morning. Our business is concluded and the treaty's been signed. But I will have my spies checking on him. If he's in danger for any reason related to you, I will personally come and kidnap him myself," she warned her and then left for bed.

Bertha snarled at Zelda and following her queen back to their rooms.

Zelda sighed and closed Link's door before she went back to her room, but stopped seeing Sheik leaning on the wall. His mask and head cover still on though he only wore the night pants; not that the sight of his well toned torso was bothering her in a negative sense.

"Princess, I hear that the Gerudos are leaving. I am here to inform you that my escort and I will be leaving as well, but we will remain in Hyrule for the time being. We wish to see the lands before returning to the desert," he said and then headed back to his own room. Zelda went into her room and got into bed.

She did not like how things were turning out. She'd have to come up with a better plan in the morning, but for now she wanted nothing more than to sleep. . .

Link awoke the next morning with a start. He had another dream last night, but this one was different. He heard that song Sheik was playing the day before, the one that haunted his dreams, but instead of Sheik, he saw a tall man with long silver hair. He had his back to him, but he was playing the song on his harp and singing in a tongue he was unfamiliar with.

As the man sang Link felt himself walk over to him and when he was within arm's length of the man, suddenly finding himself pinned against a tree with the man kissing his neck and muttering soft nothings into his ear as he felt himself fall into a passion filled daze only to jerk out of it when he was met with bright gold and green eyes.

Sighing, Link got out of bed and hurried into the bathroom to get ready for the day. After he was sure he was clean and refreshed after last night, Link put on his clothes and hurried downstairs to make sure that the servants didn't need an extra hand since they were down a few staff members, literally.

"Morning! Need any help in here?" Link asked with a bright smile, brightening the gloom that festered in the kitchen.

The head cook smiled and tossed him an apron and said, "Why not cook so I can help with the moving of the stock from the storage unit to the pantry?"

"Got it!" He quickly tied the white cloth over his hips and tucked his hair under a bandana a girl handed him before he got started on cooking.

By the time Link had finished cooking and setting up the table, the castle was alive and the security was so tight that even the wind had trouble passing through.

He walked out of the kitchen, humming to himself as he carried a bowl of salad out, but nearly dropped it seeing the Gerudos, the Shiekahs and Zelda sitting at the table.

He blushed prettily and set the salad down before dashing back into the kitchen once more. When he came out again the servers helped bring out the rest of breakfast and set it down on the table before Link untied the bandana from his hair and the apron from his waist handing them to one of the servants and taking his place beside Zelda.

"My, such a talented young man. . . Not only do you ride horses very well and play lovely music, you can also cook," Sheik said as Impa giggled. She could tell that her master was only teasing him, but the blush on Link's face was priceless.

"Yes, he'd make a lovely little housewife. Don't you agree Bertha?" Isis asked sweetly, though there was an edge to her voice as she looked from Bertha to Zelda.

The Hylian princess winced slightly at the jab, but otherwise said nothing as the two Gerudo women agreed with Sheik about Link's talents.

"Please, it was the least I could do. Um, Princess, I was planning on returning home today. . ."

"Yes, I'll send you back with an escort and please don't come back till I send for you. You've had enough what with the Poe attack last night."

Link nodded, finding that he was no longer hungry, but forced the food down anyway. After they finished eating, Zelda handed over a copy of the signed treaty to Isis and she then left with Bertha, promising to come back for a visit and wishing to see Link's village. The Shiekahs left after them, reminding Zelda that they were going traveling for a while before returning to the desert.

As soon as they were all gone, Link left with the escort Zelda gave him and they headed back to Ordon. Once they had arrived safely at the mayor's house and Bo came out to greet them, the knights saluted Link and he wished them a safe journey back to the castle.

Unknown to anyone, Link had been closely followed by two shadows. Both of which smirked at one another and seeing the boy arrive in a humble village and after some time they saw him go to the edge of town near holy lands, where a small hut was built and go, inside after making sure his horse was fine.

"Hm, I knew the boy was from a humble home, but this just confirms that he's the princess's double. . ."

"Yes, well we'd best get back to his Excellency. He's not exactly patient," the other commented as they both vanished in a flash from a Deku nut.

Sheik sat in the inn with Isis, both of them deep in discussion. The Gerudos were another race loyal to him, though their King had become corrupt; he had been a firm believer in his ways.

They talked about the plan to come monthly to claim unmarried men to bring back to the desert, but hid their plans to steal young unmarried and pure maidens as well to help him find his bride.

"Are you sure of this, Deity?" Isis asked.

"Yes, but I get the feeling that the young Hylian, Link, should be brought with you as well. Poe's got into a castle that my sisters' built in their Prime; something that should be completely impossible. And not to mention that attack earlier. Those assassins were neither Gerudo nor Shiekah. What news do you have from the Gorons and the Zoras?"

"The Goron Elder had found some villages in complete and utter ruin. The Zora Queen also informed me of a small imp's corpse floating in her rivers. When they went to drag him out, they all hissed sensing the loathing and destruction on him. It's HIM, Deity," she said to him and he frowned darker than before.

That was just great; his worst enemy was coming back stronger than ever while he was still weakened from his imprisonment, and searching for the one who held his piece and would give him back his powers by giving them self to him...


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Link and Epona were herding the livestock into the barn as Fado, Talon's right hand man, kept them from escaping the farm.

"Hey! You're both done for the day!" Talon's daughter, Malon, called as she waved a rag in the air to get their attention. They waved back and Fado locked the barn door so the livestock wouldn't escape.

"Well since the boss gave us the okay, let's head on home. I noticed that you haven't been going to the palace lately. Care to tell me what's going on?" Fado asked, walking next to Link's horse.

"Someone tried to kill Zelda, and I wasn't there to protect her, but then later that night, I couldn't sleep and I was going to get some water. . . I found several of the castle staff murdered. She feared that I would be in danger, and told me to come back here and when it was safe enough to visit she'd send a hawk," he answered somewhat truthfully.

He didn't mention that it was him that the assassins almost killed nor the fact that Poes got into the castle; sacred ground from when the goddesses made the world.

Fado seemed the think this over and looked at Link. "Was she hurt?"

"No, she was saved by a knight and the Gerudo's High Priestess." This seemed to shock Fado and he laughed afterwards before waving bye and going into the local tavern.

Link waved bye as he took off for home; the children all smiled and ran around the field he was passing by. It was nice to see the smiles and hear the laughter after such a long time. He got to the edge of the village and frowned. There was someone standing outside his home. He hurried over and noticed it wasn't someone he had seen before.

"Excuse me? Can I help you sir?"

The man turned to him and looked up at him. He had tanned skin, his eyes were dark and his hair was black. He was handsome and he was very thick with muscles. He looked up at Link and then smiled a small charming smile.

"I was looking for someone. . . Do you know a man who looks similar to you with white hair and white eyes?"

Link blinked. How'd he know about the man he saw in his dreams? He made a thoughtful look trying to see if he knew this man, but shook his head.

"Sorry, but no I haven't. Um, do you need a place to stay for the night?"

The man looked disappointed for a moment, but then his eyes flashed briefly when the young Hylian offered him a place to stay.

"No, I do not. If' it's not too much trouble, may I stay here for the night?" he looked hopeful, seeing as the Hylian was very pretty and there was a faint aura of HIM all around him.

'He will make an excellent pawn in my plans as well as a lovely harem wench,' he thought as he watched the boy on his horse.

"Well, I don't have room, but I can direct you to the Inn in the village."

'Damn it. All well I can come back tonight,' he thought once more, his eyes narrowing darkly.

Link didn't like that look, and was worried that this man may be dangerous.

"The inn is fine. Where can I find it?"

"If you take this road that way you'll reach Ordon, and after the first three shops you'll see the Ordon Milk Bar. It doubles as an Inn and tavern. I'm sure that Lila will have a room open for you."

"Thank you, what is your name?"

"Link, sir," he said softly, feeling nervous when the man smiled widely and walked over to him.

Epona let out a growling like sound and stomped both her front legs on the ground. The man backed off as Link tried to calm her down and scolded her lightly for her behavior. Epona made some noises that sounded as if she were protesting, but Link didn't understand her restlessness completely.

She settled down and glared at the man as he as he spoke, "Well, thank you kindly, Link. I will see you around, by the way I am Dark," he said and then left.

Link watched him walk into the village before heading over to his home, and into the small stable he had built for Epona getting off of her before removing her saddle and his travel bag. He gave her grain and water, but no oaks since she had been rude to the man that was asking for directions earlier.

Epona nudged his shoulder as if to say she was sorry and then turned her head to her food and began to eat. He nodded his head and went inside the house to rest and make dinner. Later that night he grabbed his bathing supplies before he climbed down and walked off to the Ordon Springs. As he walked he felt uneasy, as though there was something out there watching him.

He held his lamp high and his clothes tightly to his chest in case some thieves attacked him; right now, he wished he had the wooden sword that Collin's father made him.

He jumped hearing rustling around him and hurried faster to the spring. Once in Ordon springs, he sighed when nothing but silence reached his ears. He set his things down as the fountain glowed with fireflies and the like.

He quickly stripped to his birthday suit and walked into the cool water, shivering a bit, but welcomed it all the same as he began washing. He hummed to himself, but suddenly the hairs on the back of his neck stood tall and he looked around. He had sharper senses than others since he grew up in the forests and woods.

Link looked around for a few moments, before sinking into the water in the deeper pool and making sure he would not be spotted. He ducked behind a rock when he saw a few robed figures walk in and walk over to the edge. He scolded himself for leaving his things on the bank, but voices broke him out of his thoughts.

"My lord, is it absolutely necessary to speak with that woman? We could easily attack now!"

"Yes, I know, but I want to know if that bastard is still walking around. I owe him for destroying my beautiful body, but thankfully that imp had a lot of magic and that magic allowed me to make a new one, and all it took was killing a whole town full of innocent people," the man in the hood said simply.

"We've searched high and low, sire, but still no sign of him! And why did you bring us to that hut? There was nothing worth stealing there. The horse may be, but nothing else."

There was a harsh sound of skin meeting steal and leather, followed by the sound of breaking bones before a harsh voice said, "Bumbling idiot! I told you to kidnap the boy there! He reeks of HIM! If we have that boy either HE will come to us, or HE is that boy! Now go before I kill you both!"

"Forgive us. We the Garo are loyal to you, Lord Majora." And with that they vanished. Link slowly peeked from his rocky shelter to see the man staring right at him and ducked back quickly.

He waited a few moments and when he went to look again, he screamed seeing the man standing above the water.

He smiled and reached for the boy and pulled him up and against his chest.

"Well, I see that you've done me the favor of stripping and cleaning yourself. Mmm, HIS scent is even stronger now; yes, it's very strong now," he purred in his ear as he pulled the blond close.

He held the naked Hylian close, and Link tried to get free as he called for help, forgetting that the springs were too far from town. Maybe someone was out for a late night walk, who knows, he might get lucky.

"No! Let go of me! Someone, please help me! Farore!" he cried to his goddess, hoping that she'd help him, but nothing happened.

He screamed and cried as the man held his struggling form, and brought his mouth close to his neck, but suddenly he was dropped back into the water. He panicked for a moment before being pulled back up, but this time by the Gerudo.

He looked about the area in fear and shock to see a whole band of them there, but no sign of his attacker. He was picked up and carried out of the water, and set down on a warm blanket as they dried him off and got him dressed.

They spoke in their native tongue and nodded as he looked at them with wide eyes.

"Please, I-"

"Calm down, boy," he jumped and looked up at Bertha as she smiled at him. "We are only taking you back to your hut, and we'll be camping out in front of your house. The Garo will not dare fight the Gerudo. Now sleep."

He tried to say something, but something was pressed over his mouth and within seconds he was passed out in the arms of two Gerudo women.

Bertha sighed once the Hylian was knocked unconscious and had her group rounded up before they headed over to his place. They hurried away from the Springs, not understanding why the goddesses were ignoring their people or why the spirit of the spring didn't help the boy. There was something very strange going on.

After making sure that Link was safely tucked into bed, Bertha checked that her group was set up for the night before taking a seat in Link's kitchen area, watching the flames of the fire burn away in the night...

Link shot up in bed the next morning, confused as to how he got home last night. Opting to eat, he got up and changed out of his night shirt and shorts and put on his usual shorts, shirt, shoulder pad and the Ordon obi that everyone wore, men and women alike. Slipping on his sandals, he climbed down the ladder, but gasped seeing Bertha sitting at his kitchen table, a mug of warm milk and a piece of bread in front of her.

Then it all came back to him and he fell to his knees shaking like a leaf.

"Wh-what's going on? Why are these things happening?" he cried, his hands pulling on his blond hair.

"Calm down, I wish I knew myself, otherwise I'd tell you," she sighed, getting up and helping him to his feet. Once she was sure that he wasn't going to keel over again, she let him stand on his own.

"Um, why are you here in Ordon?" he asked, looking at her shyly.

"Ordon? Strange name. . . Well, we were scoping out the men, I guess window shopping if you will," she said.

"Oh! Um," he blushed brightly, recalling what she and Isis had said at breakfast a few days before. "A-are you going. . . going to take me too?"

"Do you want to come to the desert?" she asked, a teasing tone in her voice. "Bet you want to feel a real woman before you settle down, eh? Show her some excellent skills while you're at it?"

He turned brighter than the red of brightest redheaded Gerudo. Bertha laughed and shook her head.

"Relax, boy, I am merely teasing. But know this: if I had intended to take you, then there would be no doubt in heaven or hell that I will. I am more skilled than you may think given my old age," the woman stated, an evil glint in her eyes as she smiled at him.

"I-I see, uh, most of the men in Ordon are married, engaged, or they are too young or too old. I'm the only one right of age. The other's passed on during the war or from illness," Link said a bit sadly, having lost many good friends.

Bertha noted the saddened look and pulled him into her arms, hugging him close, a rare moment for any Gerudo. He stiffened, but relaxed and let her hug him until he no longer felt the need to cry.

"I'm sorry. Ah! I'm going to be late!" Link cried, noting the shifting shadows as the sun rose higher into the air.

Link pulled from from Bertha, grabbing his fishing rod, a bag of rupees and a basket to put his catch in he hurried outside. The other Gerudo women were milling about the yard making breakfast or admiring the forest surrounding them. They looked at him and let out whoops seeing Bertha come out next.

"Calm down, ya brats! He ain't my mate!" Bertha yelled and the blush came back tenfold, Link wondered if it were possible to die from embarrassment.

He climbed down the ladder and shrank back, when he saw what looked like hungry wolves ready to pounce on him, but when Bertha landed soundlessly next to him, hardly disturbing the dirt under her feet, they backed off.

Bertha was a dangerous fighter since she was very silent for such a heavy woman.

"Link!" Link looked up at the yell and saw the village children and Ilia running over to them, stopping just outside of the Gerudo campsite.

Link hurried over to them, thinking that they were in in trouble. As soon as he was in spitting distance, he asked, "What's wrong?"

"Are you alright! We saw them and thought-!" Ilia broke off into a sob, holding Link close to her.

Link stiffened and stiffly pet her head, Ilia was about the same age as him and she acted like such a child at times, but what made his skin crawl was her need to hold him close and to always press her chest against him, like now.

"Oh, come off it, Ilia! Link's not in danger! Remember he took out that goblin that attacked us at the springs?"

"Yes, and he was badly hurt after that!" Ilia snapped back at the young boys and the younger girl.

Link sighed and shook his head.

"Alright, enough! I'm fine, I met them all at the castle. We have a peace treaty with the Gerudo tribes all over Hyrule, and in the desert. So stop worrying," Link said before a yelling match could start, he was not mentally prepared for it after all that had been happening to him the last few days or so.

Ilia sighed as the other's did and came to a temporary truce.

"Hn, you'd make an excellent king," Bertha said, scaring Link out of his skin.

"Lady Gerudo!" he cried, blushing brightly again.

"Is that blush only there when I tease or is it always there?" Bertha asked, as the blush got deeper.

"You're teasing again! Stop!" Link whined, the children laughed. Link was so shy sometimes.

"Link! You promised to take us fishing today!" the boys reminded him and he laughed.

"That I did. But I need to get some bait first." Link told them.

"Oh okay! Race you to the store!" the brunette boy called as the others chased after him, Ilia squawked and took off after them, telling them no to run or they'd trip and fall.

Link sighed, really this was going to be a long day. He turned to Bertha and she just shooed him off, watching as he left, whistling to Epona, who came running at the call, and letting him to hop up onto her back before leaving.

Once he and the children were out of sight, Bertha's smile fell and she sighed. "What did his Excellency say about the attack last night?" she asked as Impa appeared from out of thin air.

"Not pleased to say the least. I've looked at the corpse of the Imp child. It wasn't pretty, all the magic and life force was sucked right out of him, his face frozen in terror as if he tried to look away from something horrible, but was forced to watch anyway."

"Tsk. . ."

"The Zoras in Great Bay of Termina Field told us that the town, that celebrated the Festival of Time, was completely wiped out, hundreds lost their lives."

"Clock Town?" Bertha gasped and looked the platinum blonde woman in the face. Impa nodded her head and then sighed. "Why aren't THEY doing anything?"

"We don't know; all we know is that not even the spirits are doing anything."

"That's because they can't. The goddesses won't let them," Impa spit out.

They were both silent once more. The cool breeze washed over them, a steep contrast to the hot breezes they were use to from the desert.

"When he's back in power, that barren land will be like this once more. Protected by the shifting sands like it once was," Impa whispered, a longing look in her red eyes.

Bertha nodded as Impa vanished again.

Meanwhile down by the river, Link made sure that everyone was together, Malo and Talo were there as well as Beth and Collin, he and Ilia made the last pair.

The river was pretty dangerous since the current was very strong and there were jagged rocks here and there. They had to be careful not to fall in otherwise drowning would be the least of their worries.

"Hey look, the Zoras are on the bank!" called out Malo in awe, Zoras were a rare sight in these parts since the river flowed too fast and the rocks made it dangerous to travel, both by swimming and by boat.

"Malo!" Ilia cried when he took off ahead of them.

Link ran after the short Hylian, the brat could be such a handful at times. Link gasped when Malo slipped and began to fall toward the rapid waters. Diving and bracing his feet at the last second, he caught Malo and kept them both from falling into the rushing waters.

Ilia and the others walked over to them, being careful of slick spots and not to trip on their own feet.

"Malo! That was very dangerous! What if you both fell in! What if Link didn't save you in time!"

"Ilia, don't yell at him! He's frightened enough as is. Let's just go home and relax at the springs,." Link suggested, sighing as he held Malo in his arms. The small boy was shivering badly, his eyes wide with fear at the realization of how close to death he had been.

Ilia sighed and nodded in agreement. Collin and the others didn't even protest to not having their fishing trip since they were worried about Malo.

"Are you all alright?"

They looked to see a Zora, she was tall, her light blue skin was slick with water, she must've just gotten out of the water. Her indigo blue eyes looked them all over as her fins twitched and flickered in the dry air of land.

"Yes, we're sorry to have disturbed you." Link said with a bow, mindful of Malo in his arms.

"You didn't bother me or the others, we saw him about to fall in and dove into save him," she assured them as they looked to see the other Zoras that were using the rock near them to keep from being pulled down stream.

"I can help him. It's a small sleeping spell that will calm him down until you get back home."

They watched as she pressed her hand on Malo's eyes, singing low and eerily as the others did and Malo slowly drifted to sleep in Link's arms.

"Thank you, we're still sorry for not being more careful," Link said and the Zoras just smiled and bowed when they did.

Once the Zoras were sure that they made it safely back to the higher ground, Link making the children ride on his horse while he carried Malo still and Ilia guiding Epona, they dove back into the water and let the current take them home.

It was late afternoon when they got back to Ordon. The Gerudo were still camped out in the clearing surrounding Link's house, they wondered why they were back so soon, but didn't ask since Link seemed to be having a heated conversation with Ilia.

"-how dangerous it is to go off running like that! What do you think would have happened if you hadn't saved him in time?" they heard the blonde girl ask.

"Ilia, please stop already. We all know what could have happened and luckily it didn't. Malo's safe, and I'm safe! Now drop it!" Link said, raising his voice only slightly to emphasize that he was getting tired of repeating himself.

"But- Fine," Ilia acquiesced indignantly as she stormed off for home leaving Link to tend to the kids.

"Link? Are you mad?" Talo asked softly.

"No. I'm just very annoyed with Ilia. Really he's only 6, she can't expect him to think like herself or me for that matter. Come on. Let's get you guys home," Link said, patting Epona's neck.

She lowered herself and the other three hopped off. She gave a whinny before heading into her stable to relax. Link smiled at the Gerudo and waved, they waved back before he went into the village. Bertha, who had been sharpening her scimitar, called a few girls close and they told her what they had seen and heard.

"Hm, we're leaving tonight, but you three will stay, and keep secret watch of the Hylian boy. There's danger here and I don't like what it is. Not one bit. . ." she trailed off with a cautious look.

"Yes, commander," the three girls saluted.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Link sighed as he finished explaining to Talo and Malo's mother that everything was fine and that the Zora's sleeping spell would wear off soon. He asked her not to be too cross with him, that he was still a small child and often forgot what he was told in a moment of excitement. She nodded reminding him that he use to be the same way when he was smaller. After she assured him that she'd give Malo a firm, but comforting talking to, Talo as well, he left to take the others home. Beth waved when she got to her house, waving at him with her mother and father before he turned to walk Collin home as well.

"Oh Link! How are you?" Asked, Uli, Collin's mother, she was holding the baby in her arms, said baby made grabbing motions for Link.

"Hi Ms. Uli. I brought the kids back early due to a small accident, everyone is fine and safe. Um, is Rusl home? I was hoping to have a small spar match with him." Link blushed lightly.

He wasn't a fan of fighting, but Rusl told him it was okay to know a little about fighting to protect himself and those he held dear. Uli smiled and nodded her head, understanding that Link was one of the few young men of age and still able bodied to defend them against raiders.

"He's coming right now with some fire wood," she said, waving to her husband.

"Hey! Link, aren't you guys home early. . . Where's the fish?" Rusl asked, once he was close enough.

"Oh, we didn't get a chance to fish, there was a small accident-!"

"Where are the kids! Are they alright! What about you and Ilia?" Rusl cut in, looking over Collin first and then him.

"Rusl, they're all fine! Collin, Beth, Talo and Malo are all fine. Ilia is too and Link's just fine! Malo slipped and fell, but Link caught him in time to keep anything bad from happening to anyone," Uli said softly and Link sighed.

"Are you sure you're alright- Huh?" They all looked up hearing a screech and saw a small white falcon, tied to its leg was a piece of parchment and there was a blue ribbon tied to its tail feathers.

"That's the princess's falcon. . . She must need me for something. . ." Link whispered softly as he held up his left hand, the protective padding dulling the sharpness of the Falcon's talons. It landed, being gentle with him and chirping softly as he stroked the feathers on the back its head. "Hey there, beautiful, let me see what she sent me."

As soon as he loosened the ribbons holding the scroll, the falcon took off into the air and circled around them. He opened the letter and looked it over, he gave a small whistle and held his hand out to the bird and retied the ribbons before pulling off one of his earrings and slipping it onto the falcon's talon. It let out a screech and took off once more, circling the gathered group before flying off back home to its master.

"It seems things have died down at the palace. The princess is taking a holiday tomorrow and wants me to accompany her. . ." He misled as Rusl gave him a sharp look.

Rusl knew there was a lot more than just that. But Link didn't want to worry them so he left it at that. Link had been friends with the princess since they were children, there are just somethings Link wanted to keep solely to himself and Rusl couldn't help, but smile at the tiny bit of selfishness that Link rarely displayed.

"Well then. . . How about a quick spar and then dinner?" Rusl asked and Link nodded, smiling at him as he caught the wooden sword that Rusl made him and then they walked off some ways from the house to spar. . .

Meanwhile, Zelda paced about her room, looking out the window every few seconds, trying to find any sign of her falcon. Just when she was about to go herself to tell Link, she heard the familiar cry of her bird and ran out onto the balcony, a thick leather arm guard and glove over her left arm as the falcon landed on her, sharp talons dulled down thanks to the padding. She quickly untied the ribbons, being careful not to pull out any feathers, and smiled when Link's small lapis earring fell into her lap.

"He will be here tomorrow. . . That's good," she sighed, sending her bird back to its nest before she moved into her room and had her room changed to the lightest shades of green and earth browns; Link's favorite colors. She had grown to like the colors over the years, they really did suit Link's gentle demeanor.

She had them bring out her green and blue dresses, night gowns and the likes for Link. She would cast a spell on him that allowed him to be Zelda during the day, but at night after supper, he would be himself; maybe?

She was going away for a few days because something important had come up and needed her immediate attention, but she also had a guest arriving tomorrow and didn't want them thinking she was rude or anything like that.

But her vision disturbed her.

What did it mean?

She wasn't sure what she was seeing all she knew was that the castle was being overthrown by monsters and that there was screaming coming from the chapel. Then she was in the chapel and she could see a man raping someone on the alter while a dark priest married them in unholy matrimony. And when she tried to see who it was everything would suddenly change to a desert, but the sands were white while the cacti were all silver with golden blooms on them.

Sitting under a silver tree with leaves as blue as the ocean was a man and resting in his lap was someone else, but again when she tried to get close she was pulled away and brought back to the present. Someone or something did not want her seeing what was to become of the future and if those two visions meant anything, the future could either be for the better or for the worse.

When she got a chance, she would speak with the Sages while she was dealing with the other matter. She bit her thumb and glared darkly.

'It had been sealed away and placed under heavy guard! Who or what could have stolen it and where can it be! If he's released then what? I can't kill a god!' she thought. No spell she ever studied and mastered would be of use against a god unless she got lucky and he was somehow weakened from years of imprisonment.

'There's no use worrying about it now, I need to prepare for tomorrow,' she thought once more before she began getting her bags ready, after the maids had left her alone. . .

Somewhere in Hyrule; Sheik was talking with Impa about plans when a Gerudo came running in and whispered in his ear and he shot up.

"Are you sure?" he demanded as the girl bowed and nodded her head.

"Very! We have to move!" she said before turning and running out of the room. Impa didn't need to know the details to know that something had gone wrong.

"Those bastards found out. . . We're leaving now! Tell the camp to go back to the desert, minus the unit that Bertha left and Impa, I want you to be my eyes and ears here."

"But-"

"If anything happens to that boy, I will never forgive you," he warned and she nodded; she was fond of the Hylian Elf as well, but she was in charge of Sheik!

"I will be fine on my own. I am going to see the Zoras about that Imp and then I'll be going to Termina to find any clues about HIM," Sheik said.

She nodded, knowing better than to argue with him. After packing up everything, the Gerudo left for the desert as Sheik left for Termina Field. Impa left to join the unit that Bertha left to watch over Link. War clouds were brewing, HE was out there somewhere and it was only a matter of time before the sages noticed that HE was free as well. Not to mention the attacks that seemed focused on the Hylian boy, that also had her worried.

When she arrived at the small camp outside of Link's home she noticed the Gerudo unit all sneaking off somewhere and opted to follow. She spooked them and they glared at her before shushing her, she glared at them with her blood red eyes and pulled out her sword a bit from the sheath on her back, warning them that she was not to be messed with.

"Look!" One girl called out softly as she pointed to a small field and to two figures standing in the middle of it.

They turned their attention to the field and watched silently. . .

Link and Rusl had walked to the field just outside of his house, they then did light warm ups and jogged around the field a bit. When they were ready Rusl told him about what he would be learning today.

"Okay Link, let's try it once and see how well you hold up."

"Okay." Link said, getting into position.

Rusl nodded and got into position as well. They stared one another down before Rusl charged, Link took a step back and brought his sword up to perry Rusl's strike, then ducked the punch aimed at his head and rolled back to avoid the kick aimed at his feet. Rusl didn't give him time to recover, he charged and caught him in the shoulder, but Link had used the closeness to elbow him in the gut and spun around, kicking his foot out, and knocking him to ground before holding his wooden sword to Rusl's chest.

"I think I got it. . . but I have avoid taking a hit, because if that had been a real sword I'd be missing my arm right now," Link said helping him up.

"Well that's why we're going to do it again. . . Ready?"

"Yes, sir," Link answered and they began again.

They clashed and threw kicks and punches, to try and get the advantage, but when Rusl got the upper hand, Link dodged and then with a clean sweep knocked Rusl flat once more. Rusl smirked and kicked Link's feet from under him and pinned him down in a way that would guarantee death no matter how he struggled.

"Very good, but always keep your guard up even when you win. You never know when they may strike and if that strike will be the fatal one. . . Now come, Uli must be wondering where we are," Rusl said as he got up and pulled Link up as well.

They both laughed as they walked off back to Ordon Village and to Rusl's to eat, never once noticing their audience.

"Amazing!" One of the girls said.

"Not so much," said another.

"Oh come on! For a delicate boy, he's not bad at all! Sure he'd fall in battle against a really skilled opponent, but if an attack were to happen, he'd be able to defend himself a lot better than if he didn't know anything about fighting." The last Gerudo said.

"Well, if he were to fight Lady Isis, he'd be on his back faster than you could say Ganondorf," Impa said. "But I've seen that boy in action, his survival instincts are sharper than you'd think. He'd be able to hold his own against all three of you."

"Really?" They asked, looking up with bright eyes.

"Yes. Saving himself and Lady Isis was no easy feat, but he cleared all the arrows and didn't even get nicked," she recalled, remembering the assassination attempt. "Come, we best get back to camp."

They nodded and headed back to their small base some ways from Link's house, hidden from view, but close enough to be able to get to him in the event of trouble. . .

Link sighed as he walked into his house, his training with Rusl had gone well, he was getting better, but he lacked aggression as well as will power. Without those two, he was just another little boy playing pirates with a wooden sword. He locked the door and set his sword down in corner before he lit the fireplace and the oil lamp by his bed.

He began packing his bag with about a week's worth of clothes and other things, making sure he had his ocarina with him. He had told Bo, when he was on his way back from Rusl's, that Zelda summoned him to go on holiday with her and that he wouldn't be able to help out on the ranch. Bo said he'd let Talon and Malon know in the morning and assured him that all would be fine. Ilia wasn't too happy about the news.

She got mad and demanded to know why Link needed to go with the princess, and then she went off on a rant about the princess taking advantage of Link and making him do things like serve her drinks and massaging her feet or even making him walk around in a palm reed skirt and a crown of flowers while carrying her. Bo and Link both wondered how she got all these ideas in her head when all he said was that all he was doing was accompanying her on the trip and they would most likely be camping out.

He shook his head and put his bag down. He'd be staying at the palace until Zelda came back and he was to carry out her duties to the best of his abilities. He just only hoped that no one came to see him at night. After triple checking his bag and making sure he had everything he needed, he climbed into bed and fell asleep. . .

_\\ He was running from something, what it was he didn't know. All he knew was that he had to get away from it! He tripped and fell many times, each time that black shadow got closer and closer. Link couldn't describe the intense feeling of fear racing through his veins!_

"_Where are you going?" called a voice as the shadow got even closer._

_Link screamed and changed directions, but the shadow jumped from the thing it was riding and grabbed his hand. He tried to scream and run, but the hand holding his own let out a shock that left Link feeling very weak and mute from the pained screams he let out._

_Feeling faint, Link slumped back, but the shadow held him up, pulling him close to its chest. The shadows moved enough to reveal a mask, a heart shaped one. Link's eyes got wide as terror gripped him, but he couldn't scream, couldn't fight; just stare in terror as the person got closer and whispered in his ear._

"_Make me a god, my sweet little princess. . ."_

_And with that he removed the mask, his face was slowly revealed, inch by inch until-\\_

"LINK!" called Ilia from outside.

Link's eyes shot open and he gasped for air. His body was heavy with terror and shaking terribly. He was frightened about what it meant and what it might mean for the future. He got up and shakily got dressed and washed up. He looked in his small mirror, his face was pale still and his eyes were bloodshot. That nightmare didn't let him get the rest he needed.

"LINK!" called Ilia again, this time she was really worried.

"Coming!" he finally answered back, grabbing his bag and climbing down the ladder from his room to the main room of the house.

He walked over to the door and opened it. Ilia was standing there with a basket in her hands and had a worried look on her face.

"Link, why didn't you answer sooner?"

"I was still sleeping," Link replied, yawning a bit as he let her in.

She saw the bag sitting by the table and frowned.

"You're really going?"

"Yes. . . The Princess asked me to come with her and I cannot tell her no. She is to be queen soon and you know the law."

"Yes: never deny the King and Queen their wishes. . . But why you?"

"Because I am the only friend she's had as a child who likes her for herself and not the fact that she's rich or a princess," Link said.

"I still don't like her! How long will you be gone?"

"Don't know. When the Princess goes on holiday it's more than a week or two. I'll be fine. We'll have her finest guards with us and a few good wizards as well," Link assured her.

Ilia still made a face about him being gone for such a long time. She did everything she could to be the perfect woman for Link. Fixing her hair so it was braided neatly back and hung over her right shoulder, made sure to smile shyly and blush every so often. She even tailored her clothes to match his ideal girlfriend, a sleeveless white shirt with minor designs at the top and hem. Long shorts that ended just below the knees and sandals to show off her dainty feet.

Link sighed and looked at his childhood friend, she had grown up well over the years, but it still didn't change the fact he didn't love her. He tried to be nice and remain friends, but Ilia would not hear a word of it. He sighed as he turned to his bag and rifled through it again and made sure he had everything he needed.

"Ilia," Link began," I like you as a friend and as a sister. Please understand that I do not love you the same way you love me. . . I'm sorry but I just don't and no I do not love the Princess. She's far too intelligent and rich for my tastes," Link said as he slung the bag over his shoulder and walked passed her. "I'm really sorry. . ."

With that he climbed down the ladder and went to retrieve Epona, it was still dark out, the first Cocco hadn't even crowed yet, but it was safest to get to the palace now than at dawn when bandits were seeking lost travelers to attack.

Ilia stood there still, her hands shaking violently as she tried to keep from crying. She listened to the soft thuds of Epona being lead away from the house until they faded. Link's words echoed in her mind as she tried to wrap it around and understand it, but it seemed that it would not sink in and fade away.

"Doesn't love me. . . He doesn't love me!" she sobbed, dropping the basket she held that had been filled with rupees and her mother's wedding dress.

She had hoped to confess to him tonight and elope with him before the next morning, but it seemed her plans were dashed by the very man she loved. She looked at his humble home, traced the wood and stone used to build it. It was ideal, high off the ground and hidden among the trees and boulders so raiders would never find it. She remembered bringing the children here and Link would defend them from the trees around them.

He was her knight in shining armor, he was her prince charming, her white knight. And he dashed her dreams and her heart, though he had been kind about it, it still hurt deeply. Closing her eyes, she began to cry, but remembered his door was unlocked. She locked it tightly and went up to his bed to sob herself to sleep. . .

Link sighed when they got to Hyrule field. He could make out shapes of a few merchants riding by and a couple of monsters. He took a breath to steady his heart before he snapped the reigns and Epona took off at full gallop. She raced across the field, jumping over rocks and dodging monsters that tried to attack. She let out a loud neigh when they were close to the bridge and slowed down to a walk.

Link sat up and rubbed her neck and patted her shoulder, smiling at her.

"Good job, Epona. . . Come on, it's almost dawn," he told her, jumping down and taking her reigns in his hand before leading her across the bridge. The gate keepers let him in through a side almost invisible door and did a thorough search of his bags and saddle and even his person before they let him through.

He smiled in kind and took his bag and they walked through the now waking castle town streets. Merchants hurried to their stores to open shop, early bird shoppers were up as well, teens his age got up to start chores so they could enjoy their afternoon with their friends and guards began patrolling the streets making sure nothing happened and all was peaceful.

The sun had fully risen from its slumber by the time Link got to the castle, having stopped to pick up some things, and he was let in by the castle gate keeper.

"I haven't seen you in days!"

"Well, the princess let me stay home for a while and summoned me just yesterday afternoon," Link answered smiling softly.

"Ah yes. . . Well good luck, she's a bit cranky this morning for some reason. No one knows why she's like this, but they are hoping she mellows out before the court and guests arrive."

"Yes, I hope so too. . .. Well I better go save the servants from getting their heads bitten off," Link said with a sigh.

"I pray for you, my friend," the guard laughed and Link waved bye. He dropped Epona off with Ellie and took his bags inside.

Zelda was coming down in her night gown when he walked in. As soon as she saw him, she ran to him and grabbed his arm.

"Come, I must speak with you!" she demanded urgently.

Link didn't get a chance to ask her what was wrong when he was suddenly dragged up the stairs and to Zelda's room. He blinked at the sudden change from pink to green, but even that was short lived since he was shoved behind the stall and handed one of many green dresses. Once he was changed, he stepped out and let her fix his hair.

"Zelda?" he asked hesitantly.

"Link, remember the history lessons on the Creation of the world?"

"Yes. The Goddesses, Nayru, Din and Farore created the world. . ."

"That isn't the whole truth. . . You see before they created the world, there were two gods fighting for their favor. Both gods were powerful and cruel. One of them won, how no one knows, but when the goddesses refused to favor him because they saw he was evil and would only lead the world to ruin, they cursed and imprisoned him in a mask and banished him deep into the depths of a temple far, far east of Termina Field."

"Really?" Link asked, his eyes wide with wonder.

"Yes. . . But it seems someone's stolen the mask and I fear that unless it is found soon, they may set that god free and there is no telling the amount of death and destruction he will rain down upon us! I had horrible dreams of the castle and towns were all ablaze in black flames, our people running and screaming as horrible creatures not of this world chased after them; killing them. Men, women and children dying horrible deaths I even saw you being brutally attacked and killed before they turned their sights on me. . .. I have to go Link, I may be the only one able to seal that mask back up, but I can't do that if I'm stuck here!"

Link was sitting across from her before he got up and sat beside her; she had cast the spells needed and dressed his hair like hers and placed her crown on his brow. He pulled her into a hug and sighed as he said:

"I will do my best to act as you while you are away, but promise me that you will be careful out there. . . If anything should happen to you, then I fear I will not be able to handle things. But you are very smart and you are very talented. I am sure that you will find the mask and seal it before anything happens."

She smiled at him and he smiled back. She got up and got dressed in her clothes.

"I will send you word once I get there and then as soon as I find out what is going on I will keep you updated. Be careful and be safe," she said and then she grabbed her things and jumped out of the window and down a rope that was hanging from her balcony. Link untied it once she was on the ground and she hurried off for the stables and took off.

Link sighed as he waited for a while before he left to go down stairs. . .

The castle was lively and everyone was happy, their princess had been her sweet kind hearted self for five days straight! They went to bed every night praying that she wouldn't change and in the morning she'd be as sweet as ever. The guests that arrived from all over were impressed with her. Some even asked if she had a suitor or asked what were her favorite things.

The maid who woke her up in the morning smiled as she knocked lightly on the door and went in. Zelda was curled up in her bed, sleeping soundly. She smiled and opened the curtains and smiled when the princess shot up in bed, her hair all over and making a face crossed between a pout and a scowl.

"It's morning, Princess. Time to get up," said the maid as she turned to the girl as she tamed down her hair and gave a soft yawn into her hand.

"Is there anything going on today, May?"

"Uhh, not that I am aware of. . . I think the Gorons are leaving today to go back to Death Mountain." May said as she tried to think of anything else that may be going on.

Zelda gave her a thank you and sent her off to do her chores while she got up and dressed.

Link sighed as he got up, pretending to be Zelda for five days straight was no easy feat. He got through five peace meetings, signed seven different treaties, after carefully reading them over, he went on countless trips to all the parts of Hyrule, even places he didn't know about like Lake Hylia and he'd had to deal with many suitors asking for his favor or his hand in marriage.

He got a few surprise visits from the Gerudo, they brought with them some goods, saying that Isis sent it as a thank you for signing the peace treaty with them and getting trade going. He sent back with them some of their plants that produced grain and some of their meats and fish as thanks for the advance payment.

He washed his face, cleaned up and put on the light blue dress that he set out the night before. As soon as he was in the dress the illusion fell on him once more and he picked up his hair in a neat braid and let it hang over his shoulder and put on the crown. He put on very light make up and left the room. Ever since the Poe attack, Zelda had been given an armed escort everywhere she went in the castle.

The two Guards posted at her door bowed seeing Zelda step out of the room and escorted her down to the dining room. Link mentally groaned seeing one of the dukes that was visiting standing in the hall waiting for her to show up.

"Good morning, Princess. . . You look ravishing today!"

"My sir, Duke, you say so every morning," Zelda said with a soft giggle, though mentally Link was screaming about creepy dukes not keeping their hands to themselves.

"May I be your escort to the table?"

"You may," she said and he took her hand, kissing it as he bowed before he escorted her to the table.

She indicated that everyone should sit and they did. Breakfast was brought out and the Goron Elder cleared his throat and turned to Zelda.

"Princess Zelda, I've heard that there have been strange attacks all over Hyrule. Is there something wrong?" he asked, looking at her with his big black eyes.

"Yes there is, but I do not know what exactly. . . Poe sightings are happening more and more. But they've never been so close to living people before, they prefer the graveyards and ruins," Zelda said, sighing sadly. "I wish I knew what was going on so I can protect my people better. . ."

"I see. . . It must be very difficult to sit here and not be able to protect your people from something you cannot even see sometimes," the elder said.

"Yes it is very difficult, but I try my best to protect everyone as best I can. . . Is the meal any good?"

"It's quite nice, but it's not Rock Sirloin," the elder said, laughing a bit as Zelda giggled.

The Gorons liked their rock sirloin and magma based drinks. Soon breakfast was over and the Gorons got ready to leave. Zelda saw them off along with a few others before she turned to go inside. She was considering what to do when a guard came running up to her.

"Princess! Princess! There's a man at the gate! He says he wishes to have an audience! He gave me this. . ." He held out a piece of parchment and there was a royal blue seal on it with a symbol that she had never seen before.

". . . Escort him in. . . And tighten security in the throne rooms" she told him and he nodded before running off again. She walked into the throne room and took her seat.

'I have a very bad feeling about this. . .' he thought as the doors to the throne room were opened. . .


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Impa was not having a good week; for five days they couldn't find Link! The three Gerudo girls searched the whole forest while she searched the whole village, but not a single sign of the small Hylian boy!

"He's going to want a status report soon, and we can't tell him that the boy is gone, and we can't lie to him either. . . Damn, the only thing we can do now is just ask someone in the village," Impa sighed as the girls nodded their heads and heaved sighs of their own.

They went into the village, drawing the attention of everyone since they had never seen someone so tanned or a woman as tall as Impa, who stood at an impressive 6'4". The children who had seen them some days ago slowly approached them. Malo, who had been asleep at the time, hid behind Talo and Beth.

"Hey aren't you ladies camping out by Link's house?" Talo asked.

"Yes we were. We met him at the palace and met him again here. Uh, have you seen him? We were wondering if he knew a good spot to hunt for food?" asked one of the girls.

"Huh? Oh, Link's not here. He's with Princess Zelda, she's away on holiday! He promised to bring us gifts!" Talo said, excited over Link's return and trying his best to behave.

"Oh. Do you know where they went?" asked the shortest of the Gerudo women.

"No, Link left five days ago. He asked me to keep watch of his house." Came Ilia's voice as she walked up to them with a basket in her arms. "He won't be back for nearly a month or so, royals like to take their time."

Impa noted the cold tone of her voice, and frowned behind her mask as she looked at the children.

"Well thank you. Sorry for troubling you," Impa said directing the girls to leave. They had to let Sheik know that something was up.

"Impa?" asked one of the girls.

"Callie, Abel, Bethany; pack up and head to Hyrule castle. Spy on them and see where the princess went off to. I'm going to inform Sheik," Impa commanded as she grabbed her things and vanished in a cloud of smoke.

The Gerudo girls: Callie, Abel and Bethany, gathered their things and left for Hyrule castle. They would find out all they could and send word to Impa.

"Hey, that Ordon Girl; wasn't she the one yelling at Link?"

"Yeah. What about her?" Abel asked.

"She seemed. . . bitter; don't you think?"

"Yeah, forget her, Sheik's the one I don't want to piss off," Callie said as they nodded and kept going. . .

Back in Ordon, Ilia had just finished shopping and was walking to Link's house. She was going to clean it and air out the furs he kept in storage since the warm days were slowly fading, allowing the winter months to come in.

As she cleaned she thought darkly on Link's rejection. There was no way he could not- not love her! She was sweet and beautiful, dressed the way he liked, and she made him the foods he liked too! She took care of him when he was sick, and she took great care of Epona when she was hurt or ill! Sure, she scolded him a bit when he let something happen to Epona, and yes they have different methods for dealing with the children, but still no one in their entire village loved Link as much as she did!

'He said he didn't like Zelda, but for all I know he could have been lying! No. . . No, Link's never lied before and certainly wouldn't start now. Maybe he was beating around the bush? I know there are some things that he keeps to himself, a bit of selfishness on his part. NO! Zelda has to be controlling him!' She thought suddenly and then something clicked in her head!

"That's it! That must be it! Link would never reject me! That witch has to be controlling him!" Ilia shouted out loud, pumping her fist into the air. She smiled, and finished cleaning up. Once she was done she went home to plan to visit Hyrule Castle and try and prove that Zelda was manipulating her beloved Link. . .

Back at the castle, Link wasn't having the best of luck. The stranger that had come into court a few days ago had been the same man that he had directed to the inn in Ordon, he was the same man that had made Epona act so aggressively. He tried to hide his discomfort around the man when he first arrived, but now he could hardly go off on his own without him showing up, and trying to subtly coerce information from him.

"Princess, it's a lovely day today. Why not join me on a mid-morning ride?" the man, Dark, asked.

Link looked away from him, hoping to find something to distract himself with, but seeing no way out this time, he reluctantly agreed.

Dark smiled, and led him to the stables. Zelda's stallion was saddled up and waiting for her and Epona looked jealous of the of white horse. Link walked over to Epona and pet her nose, assuring her that she was still his horse even if he had to ride another.

"You love horses, don't you, princess?" Dark asked.

"Yes, they're delicate creatures, and yet strong, and powerful," she answered, petting Epona once more before getting on the white horse and sitting side saddle.

As they road out, Link couldn't relax in the slightest bit. The man beside him was dangerous; he didn't know how or why, but all he knew was that he couldn't be alone with him. The escort that followed him around was riding closer than normal, and for that he was very glad.

"I'm sorry that you've had to entertain me for so long, but I will be leaving soon. I had just wanted to see if you could help me find what I'm looking for."

"Well, it's hard to find something if I don't even know what it looks like," Zelda commented, trying not to sound snippy.

"That is true. I'm looking for someone. A young man with white hair and cream colored skin. He's a relative of mine and I've been looking for him for many years and have yet to find him. I mistook a farmer boy for him, but still nothing."

Link said nothing as he thought again. He had been getting reports from Zelda, like she had promised, and it seemed that things were looking pretty bad since the mask was missing and she found out that Termina was destroyed as well. Nothing but Snow Peak, Great Bay, Ikana Canyon and Wood Fall were left, and even they were pretty much devastated.

He remembered asking her about a Hylian who had white hair and she said that unless they were born albino, there was no one that looked like that that she knew of, and she got monthly reports of all living in her kingdom.

"Sorry no, I don't know anyone who's not albino that looks like that. Ah, this is my favorite field!" Link said, getting off his temporary horse and walking it over to the small pond to drink.

Dark dismounted as well and walked over to let the horse drink as he watched Zelda with his red eyes, they seemed to never blink whenever Zelda was looking at them.

"Surely you've seen him, princess. He likes to hide from others," he said.

"No, I haven't. . ." Link answered, backing away from him, he was feeling really uneasy now.

"Really? You seem uneasy; am I making you uneasy?"

Link said nothing as the white horse he was riding aggressively stomped its hooves on the floor and snorted, displaying his anger and dominance. Dark backed off as the horse he rode did the same. He smiled kindly and laughed a little as he bowed and stood up.

"Well it seems my dear relative isn't here. I'm sorry for disturbing you, princess. Maybe before I return home I may call upon you once more?" he asked and then turned and walked away.

The guards rushed over to him as soon as they were sure that Dark was gone and one of them caught Link as he passed out from the shock.

"Princess!"

"Let's get back to the castle," one of the guard's suggested and they did just that. . .

Zelda growled as she dug through some more muck and pulled out yet another useless mask.

"A bunny hood? What is this, a child's mask?" she asked herself as she kept digging.

"Princess, the sages have confirmed your suspicions," said a guard. "But it's worse than we thought. . ."

"How could it be any worse than this!" she indicated the wide expanse of nothing and piles of what had been living beings.

"Majora's mask is also missing," he deadpanned.

She froze, her eyes wide with horror as suddenly all those visions made sense. She cursed and took off running and jumped into a steep hole, the guards that had gone with her following as they landed in the Fairy Fountain and the great fairy laughed as she appeared, eyes glowing as she looked down at her guests.

"So you've finally come. Too bad you're too late. . . My sisters have all died because of you," she said, laughing all the while.

"You're mad for finding this funny," Zelda spat back.

"Madness comes with godliness, my child, and you should know we fairies can never be angry. Merely grin and bear it," she said, eyes narrowing slightly.

"What's happened here? How could this happen? Where are the four guardians?"

"The Four guardians, were corrupted. . . Their power's stolen and infused into a poor little imp. The imp was the vessel Majora used to do his misdeeds and ultimately destroy everything," she answered, pushing herself from her normally laying down position to sit up and cross her arms.

"Where's the imp?"

"Dead, obviously. Nothing survived. I only survived because I was already whole when it happened."

Zelda sighed and rubbed her temples.

"What is going on?"

"Ask the goddesses, I'm sure they'd love to hear about this. . . A threat to their power and rule? Surely they'll call to arms and fight."

"Are you questioning the mothers of our world!"

"Why not?" the fairy snapped back as she laid back, her long orange hair sparkling. "There's a truth that no one knows of and that the Goddesses fear will come to light. It's funny how they were so paranoid and now they've grown so lazy; it's pathetic. . ."

"That's not true."

"Then if you know better, tell me what is going on. If not then I doubt you have room to speak," the fairy said as she stood up and sighed. "If you are too stupid to find out the real truth then I have no use speaking with the likes of you. . ."

With that she was gone. Zelda sighed as she turned to the guards.

"Collect all the masks and get them cleaned up. . ." She paused and looked back at the pool of water before adding, "Then we'll head on back to Hyrule."

The guards nodded and did as told. Zelda stood there a moment more and then snorted.

"If you are so powerful then why do you cower away when you could have helped?" she said snidely and walked away never once noticing the shadow who hid behind the gossamer curtains of the fountain.

Once the place was completely empty, the figure stepped out, livid as hell. The fairy appeared once more, this time much smaller than she had been when Zelda was here.

"She dares to call those who protect these lands of theirs cowards, and yet she hides behind a scapegoat," he said.

"She's a spoiled brat, bitter and cruel, though she seems kind. What shall we do now?"

"I've spoke with the Zoras and examined the corpse. It's not good. . . I have to find my piece or all will be lost," he said, pulling his cowl off to let his long blonde hair fall about is shoulders and his bright crimson eyes to be seen clearly. His face was mature and held a slight boyish charm as the pointy ears were pierced with double helix earrings.

"Then allow me to give you what I have left. . . There is no point in lingering if I'm just going to fade away with time," the fairy said, smiling sadly.

"But-"

"No, sire. I want you to have my powers. Better you than that spoiled wretch or even HIM," she said her tone bitter.

He looked at her, memorizing her face so it would never fade from his memory. Her and her four sisters all looked the same the only difference being the color of their hair: purple, green, yellow, pink, and orange.

"You will never fade away. I will always keep you in my memories," he promised her, kissing her hands and she smiled and cried as she began to sparkle and glow.

The mark on his left hand glowed brightly as she passed on her powers to him, slowly fading away as she smiled at him. All that was left of her was a small orange leaf that he set into the water, much like he did with the others when he found their 'remains.' He prayed in silence for only a moment before he put his cowl back on and vanished in a small mist of smoke. . .

Back in Hyrule, Impa and the three Gerudo had snuck into the palace unnoticed and were looking around. The security was pretty damn tight for some odd reason. Impa had a good guess as to why. She walked down the halls, using the shadows to move freely as the Gerudo girls frowned and followed at a distance, ducking from sight when a guard or servant passed.

They finally made it to Zelda's private chambers and Impa took a small blow gun and loaded it with sleep darts. She shot both guards before they could react and nodded to the girls to come out of hiding. They did so and wondered why as Impa slowly opened the door to Zelda's room and stepped in. They saw Zelda laying in bed, but Impa knew better. The Shiekah's red eyes could see the truth and even if you used magic, the same trick wouldn't work twice.

She looked into the bed and while the girls saw Zelda, she saw the horrifying truth.

"Ms. Impa?"

"Girls, get out. I need to do something," she demanded, pulling out a few bags of powders and potions. They nodded, but couldn't leave through the hallway, so they went out onto the balcony.

Impa quickly and carefully pulled Link from the bed and she began mixing the powders and potions before she pulled off her cowl to show a young woman with long silver hair and bright red eyes. She took a drink of it, and pressed her mouth to the boys forcing the drinking into his mouth. He swallowed it and fell deeper into sleep.

She then pulled out a crystal and let it hang from a thin string and dipped it into the same mixture and let it hang over Link's forehead. As the mixture dripped on his forehead, a strange symbols appeared. Familiar symbols. A blue diamond, red tribal marks on the cheeks that actually went down his neck and over his torso and back where more blue ones appeared. Then a faint glow came from his left hand.

She quickly snatched it up, her red eyes growing in realization. Setting it back down and sitting back she pressed her hand over her mouth, muttering in the ancient Shiekah language.

'I can't believe it! How could we've been blind to this! His Excellency is not going to like this. . .' she thought before snapping to attention and cleaning up her mess, destroying everything she used, minus the jewel, and cleaning up Link and then laying him back in bed.

She got onto the balcony and nodded to the girls that they were leaving and did so before anyone noticed them. . .

The very next morning, Link woke up groggy and felt his temples hurt. He sighed as he rubbed them, trying to recall why his head hurt so much, then the memories of Dark's strange behavior came back and then he had fainted. Sighing, he got out of bed and changed into a clean dress and fixed his hair and crown before he opened the door to see the guards looking around a bit lost and on high alert.

"What's the matter?" he asked, instantly worried.

". . . It's nothing, princess. Forgive us, we're a bit paranoid is all." one said as the other nodded.

They didn't want to risk telling her that they fell asleep just in case she turned back into the snotty princess. Link nodded and didn't press further, he then headed down to the garden, he had a day off from duties today and he felt like lazing about the garden. As he was passing the library, he paused for a moment, only a moment as he caught movement from inside of it.

"Is there anyone in the library?" He asked, watching the crack for the movement again.

"There shouldn't be. . . Step back, princess. . ." They got into position as Link hid behind them, watching them carefully.

They both nodded and grabbed a door handle each, taking a breath and throwing them open. What they saw inside the library was not a man, or a robber, or some fool thinking they could steal from the princess. No, it was a dragon, one of its wings was tangled in a shredded curtain and the large window had been shattered, but the odd thing was no one heard it.

Link peeked into the room and gasped seeing the small creature. It was no bigger than a puppy and covered in purple scales and had red tinted eyes. It turned to them at the noise and hissed, but whimpered when it stepped wrong.

"Oh the poor thing," Link cried, walking passed the knights and to the creature.

"Princess-!"

"Calm down. . . He's only frightened and hurt," Link told them, reading the body language. "If you calm down and don't make any sudden movements, he'll calm down too."

They watched the princess, who seemed to have learned a thing or two from Link, her childhood friend, about animals. They watched her calmly get to her knees before it and hold out a hand to it. The dragon hissed for a moment before sniffing at the appendage. It did this for a while, trying to see if she would harm it in the least, but seeing that she wasn't dangerous, it relaxed.

"See?" she asked, looking back at them before she carefully touched the trapped wing and began to pull off the remains of the curtains from it.

The dragon tensed, watching the girl's hands avidly to make sure she wouldn't suddenly attack it. Link finally got the wing free and lightly stroked the webbing between the joints. There weren't any tears and there weren't any obviously broken, or damaged joints. Smiling, he carefully began to set the leg free and the dragon hissed in pain, but didn't do anything to hurt the Hylian. Once the dragon was completely free, Link picked it up and cradled it.

"There, was that so bad?" he asked it, before he walked out the room and downstairs. As soon as he was outside, he held the dragon so it could flap its wings and it did, picking up the wind current and floating there. "There you go, try not crashing into anymore windows, okay?"

It opened it's mouth, a small puff of flames coming out as it then took off as Link smiled and went into the garden. He wondered if things were going well for Zelda since he hadn't gotten anything from her in a while.

'She's probably busy or on her way home,' he thought, hoping that she would come home soon so he could tell her about the things that happened while she was gone. . .


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Link sighed as he walked around the palace. It was late at night, and outside it was storming like crazy. He jumped every time lightning flashed, casting frightening shadows all over the place. The servants had gone to bed and the guards were stationed at the castle gates and doors on the outside. He had another nightmare and was too scared to go to sleep again.

He sighed as he kept walking down the dimly lit halls. He looked at his left hand where the Tri-Force of Courage rested. He wondered about what Zelda had told him. Why would they hide such a thing from everyone? If those two gods were so evil and the goddesses defeated them, than why not tell everyone?

He jumped when thunder crashed again and lightning lit up the halls, but he almost screamed when he saw a shadowy figure in the window. He pressed himself against the wall as he watched the window for the figure. Then he saw it, the shift in darkness before the window was broken. He bit back a scream, and quickly hid behind a statue of Farore.

The figure climbed inside, the rain pouring in and making the hall suddenly very cold from the harsh winds blowing through. The figure shook water off their cloak, and then their hood before moving down the hall. Link held still, watching them for a moment before his hand slipped on the smooth shoulder of Farore and his bracelets clinked together.

"Hn?" The figure stopped and then seemed to be looking for something.

Link backed away from the statue, getting ready to run away from hall when the figure was suddenly in front of him, pinning him against the wall with a small knife pressed at the base of his neck with their hand pressed firmly over his mouth.

Lightning flashed again lighting them up and the figure gasped, letting him go, and then laughing as it pulled the hood off.

"Link? Sorry about that; I thought you were some sort of monster. Didn't mean to scare you like that."

Link blinked and blinked again as lightning flashed once more highlighting Zelda's pretty face for a moment before the hall was plunged back into darkness.

"Zelda, but what-?"

"The gates are sealed shut when it rains and the security is so tight that even a ghost can't pass through. I had to break in since there was no other way around."

Link nodded and Zelda turned and clapped her hands tightly before chanting a spell that repaired the window and dried up the floor. Once she was done she smiled and they walked up to her room in silence. Link got out of her dress and put on his clothes, glad he didn't have to dress up anymore for the moment.

"Things have been pretty busy here. I got through several peace meetings for you. Signed a few treaties, had the guards check out some odd disturbances and that guest. . . his name is Dark and he was looking for his brother, though there was something really off about him. He got a bit touchy feely."

"What? Did he do anything?" she asked worried about him as he shook his head.

"No, the guards never left me alone with him for too long, but he did say he would come again. Please be careful around him! He's scary and he's dangerous. I've seen him in Ordon as well, and he makes the horses act aggressively."

"What? Even Epona?"

"Especially her. She almost stomped on him the first time he approached me. He unsettles me. And at first I didn't notice it, but when he was here practically stalking me; I couldn't get a moment's breath."

Zelda bit her lip, was that the one she kept seeing and yet couldn't see? But it was two of them. . . What the hell was going on!

"This is not good, the mask is gone and that devil may be on the loose and if he is free- Shoot! Link, this is really bad! Come with me!" she shouted out and dragged him out of the room and to the wishing well that was hidden deep in the palace. She set up the offering like she always did and they both said a quick prayer before she dropped it into the well and waited.

For a little while, nothing seemed to happen until the pool of water at the bottom began to shimmer and finally the water gushed up and wrapped around them. Link, not sure as to what was happening, held his breath as long as he could as he struggled in the gravity defying water, but Zelda grabbed his arm and made him calm down.

"Relax, we're safe."

Link let out a breath and breathed in, shocked to see that he wasn't going to drown. He settled down and the water pulled them into the well. For a second all was pitch black before the darkness was shattered and they were standing in the middle of what looked to be a war. On one side, there was an army of what looked like demons and monsters as for the other; they could see it was the Zoras, Gorons, and even a few Hylians here and there.

The armies meshed together, screaming, cursing and killing anyone who opposed them. Link jumped back thinking that he was going to get hit, but the blow went right through him. He gasped as he looked around; what was this?

"MAJORA!" screamed a voice that sounded like the roaring thunder.

"DEITY!" Screamed another, a violent earthquake sounding voice.

They looked to see two figures on horse back, one of them decked out in white and blue while the other wore black and dark purple.

Zelda gasped as she saw that the darker clad man held what looked to be her on his horse, using her as a shield. Link looked scared out of his wits, about to run forward to see if the Zelda in the vision was dead when it suddenly faded and they both fell and landed on the floor of the palace. Zelda gasped seeing three glowing figures, but the color of the scene were muted, monotone almost.

They were pointing at a lone figure that stood before them, they looked to be speaking but they couldn't tell. Suddenly the figures attacked as one and it hit the solo figure, but they didn't seem bothered by it and walked forward and then raised a sword killing all three in one fell swoop. Zelda screamed and it broke the vision.

Suddenly, Link and Zelda were back in the chapel where the wishing well was and Link crawled over to Zelda as she sobbed her eyes out.

"No... no! No, please no!" she cried and Link held her close. He didn't understand it; what was happening?

Zelda calmed down after a while and sat up looking at him with tearful eyes. Link carefully cupped her cheeks and wiped the tears away; smiling softly as he told her it was going to be okay.

"No it's not, Link! Two devil gods are on the loose and it's only a matter of time before any of these visions become the truth! I've seen things since I was a child! The war with the Gerudos, papa's passing and as well as the Gerudo king. . . that man's visit, you comforting me. Those have come to pass, but these new visions? I- I-?"

"Zelda! Get a hold of yourself! You are to be Queen in two weeks time! If you fall apart now, then all of Hyrule will fall and Hylia will be a wasteland! Do you want THAT to come to pass!" Link asked her, scared as well.

He had always looked to Zelda for strength since she always managed to keep a level head no matter the danger or how much pressure she was under. So to see her break down like this, it frightened him. If anything were to happen, then they would all be killed because the one person they looked up to to lead them all was so frightened and shaking like a leaf in a hurricane.

Zelda stared at Link for what seemed like forever. Never before has she heard him sound so . . . so panicked. Sure, he was shy and timid, but never once had she heard him scared and it must have been made worse by her freaking out like that. She took a breath and let what he said hit home; he was right, she was to be queen soon and if there was to be a war then she needed to be cool and collected to lead them to victory.

"You're right. . . I'm sorry; I guess the stress has finally caught up with me. I mean the assassins, the Poes, then the mask and now these devils. . . I'm just over worked; but I can't take a break now, not when there's a war possibly brewing. Thank you, Link, for reminding me of that."

"You're welcome. Come on, we should go to bed if we want to be able to make a head start on everything," he suggested and she nodded her head before they left the chapel.

Link stopped at his usual room and waved good night to Zelda as she went off to bed. Link sighed softly as he yawned and gathered his night clothes. Once he changed, he got down on his knees beside his bed and said a quiet prayer to anyone who would listen. He asked for protection for everyone, friends and family and their families. He prayed that all this would pass by quickly and peacefully before he asked for all of Hylia to be blessed. When he was done, Link climbed into bed and drifted off to sleep...

Meanwhile, elsewhere in Hyrule, Impa paced back and forth as she waited for Sheik. Isis sat at the table beside her, having told her that she knew that Link was Zelda's stand in, but when Impa told her that wasn't all of it, she immediately asked what was going on. Impa told her that Link bore the markings of the Deity and both instantly began to worry. Isis sighed as she rubbed a hand over her face, the old Gerudo muttered in their native language as Impa spoke in the Shiekahs language, they were similar, give or take pronunciation on a few words.

They jumped when the door to their room opened and Sheik walked in, he set down his bag and pulled off his cowl and loosened his braid. Impa caught him, he was tired and in need of rest, but he had picked up the tension in the room. He sat on the bed and refused to lie back as he looked them both over.

"What is it?"

Isis looked at Impa and the younger woman pulled off her cowl as well and got on her knees before Sheik and said softly, "Your Excellency, we've found your bride."

"What?" he asked in shock, his red eyes growing large and a small smile tugged at his face, but it fell and he looked at her closely, something wasn't right if she wasn't happy about the news. "What is it?"

"The one who carries your piece, Sire, is the Hylian boy, Link, but he's the princess's stand in and if the princess knows about the masks; you can bet she's brainwashed him into believing what your sisters have said is truth and what we say are lies."

Sheik's shocked state slowly bled from his face the more she spoke. He was shocked that his bride had been right there in front of him and he didn't even know. But as Impa spoke, he felt his temper peak and he was now glaring coldly out the window.

"Damn it, I need more time. . . I can't do much like this."

"We're trying our best to stall, your Excellency, but without knowledge as to where HE is or a reason to get near Link-"

"We CAN get near him," Isis interjected. "Back when the assassination attempt on me and 'Zelda' happened, Bertha and I figured out that the 'Zelda' we were with all day was a fake since we've met the brat too many times to know. We demanded that she show us her stand in and when she showed us Link; we promised her that if he was in any danger, related to her, we'd kidnap him to the desert."

Sheik looked at her and almost kissed her: she was bloody brilliant!

"But how are we to do that? Link's seen how we've both moved about, he's got a sharp memory. He proved it during the meeting we had."

"Yes, that's a problem. Then that run in with the Garo too. . ."

Sheik smirked as he turned to the window of the room and opened it. A small purple scaled dragon flew in and landed on the floor before it was engulfed in black clouds and a tall pale purple, almost gray in color, skinned man stood before them with long purple hair and red eyes.

"Vaati, I was wondering where you were." Sheik said.

"Sorry. I tried to sneak into the castle to steal a few of my spell books back, but I got . . . tangled. Though I have to say I met an interesting person," Vaati said, adjusting his clothes first and then bowing to Sheik.

"Let me guess, a young Hylian disguised as the princess."

"You know, I hate it when you do that, but yes, and considering those guards were about to kill me, I'm surprised he set me free," Vaati said, having expected to be killed.

"He's a gentle one, Minish. . . Have you done your mission?" Isis asked.

"Of course, Lady Gerudo, in fact I was just about to inform you about that. We're ready and so is our dear friend."

"Thank you. Has our friend recovered back to normal?" Sheik asked.

"Yes. What shall we do next then, your Excellency?"

Sheik sat back down on the bed and smirked darkly.

"Zelda will hand Link over to us. Vaati; gather his belongings and his horse. He's not to be harmed, is that clear?"

Vaati nodded and with a cool breeze he was gone.

Isis smiled and got up, bowing as she went to send word to her troops while Impa knelt beside him as he laid back on the bed. She waited for him to say anything and when he said nothing, she stood bowing, and grabbed her cowl off the table to cover her face once more.

"Impa, have a room set up for Link back home," he finally said and she nodded, bowing and leaving...

Link and Epona were now on their way home with an escort. Dark's odd behavior had Zelda worried, and not to mention those visions. She even gave Link a few weeks off of his duties to her, wanting him to be safe and to hopefully forget about what was going on. When they arrived at Ordon, the kids ran over to greet him and he smiled as he climbed down. Ilia also greeted him, probably having cooled down from their spat a week back.

"I'm fine from here. Get back safely and tell the princess to take it easy on her foot," Link said.

"Will do, sir. Move out!" And with that the knights were gone.

Ilia and the kids hung out at Link's house, Link gave the kids all a gift he bought in the city and even got one for Ilia, as an 'I'm sorry' gift.

"So what did you guys do?"

"Well we were at a resort, they had a hot spring there and something they call a surf pool. I ran into a few Gorons and a couple of Zoras. Zelda spent her time in the spa, but when we got back to the castle she slipped and twisted her foot. She wasn't very happy about that."

"I can imagine that she felt embarrassed to have fallen like that," Beth said, sighing softly.

Ilia held back a snort and a snide comment, preferring to keep on Link's good side. Link told them about their 'trip' though he got all this from Zelda who figured he could use the little white lies to hide what he was really doing during the week. When the sun was nearly set, Link realized that the kids were late for supper. So he gathered them up and headed outside.

Ilia lined them up according to youngest to oldest as Link climbed down first to make sure no one slipped and fell. As Malo climbed down, Collin noticed something and gasped before pointing it out.

"Link, behind you!"

Link spun around and gasped, the ground was breaking up as what looked like Stall Hounds came out of the ground. Link grabbed Malo and began climbing back up, but one of the beasts bit his pant leg and began yanking on him. He grunted as he lost footing and hurt his hand, from trying to keep him and Malo up. Malo screamed and held his hands up to Ilia, who grabbed him and told the kids to get into the house, but they screamed when they saw that there were Stalfos inside the house making it so they were surrounded.

Link finally lost his grip and fell hard onto the floor, screaming in pain when his ankle gave a sudden crack as his foot rolled over a stone.

"LINK!" screamed the kids as Ilia looked around for something to use as a weapon.

She saw the Ordon Goat Horns and ripped them off the nail holding them above Link's door. She swung it knocking back the Stalfos, which hadn't attacked at all before she broke it in half on the stone floor. Ilia took a breath in and blew into the broken horn, a loud lowing sound came out of it and it seemed to do the trick. She handed the other one to Beth and the two girls blew and blew and blew until their faces were almost blue.

Fado showed up with a long plank of wood with the other adults intent on helping their children. Sera's husband picked up rocks and chucked them at the Stall Hounds, the beasts whined and whimpered as they backed off of Link, but tried to surround him again. Link managed to curl up as Ilia got the kids down the ladder before jumping down herself to see if Link was alright. Link winced when Talo touched his foot.

"Ilia, his foot's all purple," Malo said as they looked t his foot. One of the Stalfos up in the house finally shrieked making them all cover their ears in pain and their bodies to freeze up.

Link's eyes got big as the Stalfos kept shrieking one after another making it so no one could move as they moved slowly forward. Link went into shock, flashes of the dead guards and servants lingering flashing before his eyes. He couldn't think, couldn't breath, but then he screamed out as loudly as he could.

His scream shocked the Stall Hounds that had formed a fence around them and made them back off as the Stalfos stopped shrieking, but kept moving forward, now that they were on the ground, ignoring Ilia and the kids. Link closed his eyes as he screamed in pain, having moved his foot and putting slight pressure on it. Suddenly the sound of a Poe sounded above him as it turned to him, laughing evilly as it rose its scythe. It was that horrible night all over again!

But before it could attack, a blinding light filled the area, the Poe shrieking as it died, and just as quickly as it had appeared, the light was gone as well as the Stall Hounds and the Stalfos. Ilia fell to the ground shaking with fear as the kids crowded Link.

"Link? Are you okay?"

"Of course he's not, Talo! Look at his foot!" Beth scolded as she tried to move Link to lay more comfortably.

Rusl and Bo moved them out of the way and winced seeing the young man's foot. It was swelling and nearly black from the bruising. Bo picked Link up and told Rusl to take Ilia to the spring to get a bucket of the spring water. Uli, Rusl's wife, ushered the children back to the village. Strange things were happening; the land they were settled on was holy and blessed, there shouldn't have been any Stall Hounds, let alone Stalfos.

Once Link was safely inside of Bo's house, his foot in the bucket of spring water, slowly healing, Bo began asking questions.

"I don't know what's going on, strange things like this have been happening all over Hyrule and Zelda has no idea how to handle it, but she is trying," Link assured them.

"You don't think the old legend is true, do you, Mayor?" Talo and Malo's father asked as he held his sons close to him.

"What old legend?" the kids asked, even Ilia and Link blinked. What legend were they talking about?

"There's been a legend passed down from Ordona himself. Long ago before the Goddesses created the world, there was a power called the Golden power and it was controlled by a God who was both kind and cruel. But one day the God suddenly vanished and in his place were the Goddesses, Farore, Nayru and Din. But Ordona said that the God would one day return and would take back his power, and in doing so the world would fall into chaos."

"So as long as that God was gone, all was fine?" Collin asked.

"We'll I'm not sure. Ordona didn't mention anything besides him being kind and cruel. . . but if he is coming back then we better move from here, these lands are no longer safe," Bo said. "I'm sure the Gorons would be willing to guide us through Death Mountain to Termina."

Link almost paled at the name, he remembered Zelda telling him about Termina, and, well it wasn't pretty.

"But father! Link's foot is badly injured! He can't travel in this state! And those things! They seemed to be after him since they didn't attack anyone, but him!" Ilia shouted out.

"Ilia! Pipe down!" Sera scolded as Uli winced and held her stomach, the pregnant mother sat down with some help from Fado as Rusl sighed and called everyone's attention. The baby was fast asleep in his crib by Uli's side.

"Listen, we'll begin packing to move to Termina. But Link can't make it since his foot's in a bad state, even the spring water's not healing it as fast as it should have. Not to mention it's most likely broken if that crack was anything to go by. We need to, first and foremost, get Link to a doctor in one of the neighboring towns, or send word to the princess."

"But-?"

"Enough, Ilia," Bo said, sternly. "Now is not the time to complain and act spoiled. Link's hurt and needs treatment as soon as possible. At the very least be glad it wasn't you or any of the the younger children! We've lost to many already to the war. We are not losing any more."

Ilia bowed her head in submission as her father nodded and turned to Fado.

"Take Epona and find a doctor-"

"Wait! We should send a message to Princess Zelda first!" Fado told him. "Don't you think it's a bit strange that Stalfos and Stall hounds would suddenly attack out of nowhere especially on hallowed grounds?"

"You're right, but what could she do?"

"The castle was built by the goddesses themselves, if we take him to see the princess she can get him the best doctor for one thing and she could protect him in the event of another attack," Rusl pointed out and Bo nodded. That did make better sense than seeing a quack and possibly making the injury worse.

"Alright, Rusl, since you're the swordsman here, please go. Fado, I'm gonna need you to wake Lily up and have her brew up some medicinal milk for Link to take. If we try and move him now the pain be too much and he'd pass out from it," Bo said as Ilia rushed up to her room to get down extra blankets.

Once Link was settled on the sofa, his foot still in the bucket to try and heal it, though it didn't look like it was working, everyone else left for home, bolting the doors and windows as Rusl took Epona and rode to the castle under the cover of the night...


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Zelda was sleeping peacefully in bed, and nothing could wake her up. That is, until one of the guards knocked furiously on the door to wake her. She glared and stormed over to it, about to rip him a new one when the servant girl spoke up.

"Forgive us, princess, but there is a man from the Ordona Regent and he says it's urgent!"

"At this hour? Couldn't it wait for morning?" she asked, grumpy from being woken up.

"He says it's about Master Link!"

Zelda gasped and quickly grabbed her robe off a hook and pulled it on, tying it as she ran down the hall and down the stairs. As soon as she got to the greeting hall, Rusl knelt low as he bowed his head before standing.

"What's happened to Link!" She asked as soon as she as with in throwing distance of the man.

"He and the children of our village were attacked by a few Stalfos and Stall Hounds. Link's been badly injured and can't make the journey to Death Mountain. We were hoping that you'd be able to help us."

"Of course! How bad is the injury?"

"We fear his ankle is broke, it's terribly swollen and nearly black from the bruising. We've tried the spring water from Ordona's Spring, but it doesn't seem to be working."

"That is definitely a broken bone, but I'm afraid I don't have a wizard to heal him. Not to sound rude to the medical staff, but they don't know how to properly mix medicines for broken limbs. He can stay here in the castle and will have to heal the natural way though since we can fix the bone and set so it heals properly," she suggested.

"Thank you princess. We've given him some medicinal milk to ease the pain and let him sleep. How early will the escort be there so we may pack his things. I'm afraid after the Stalls attacked, we cannot stay. If Link hadn't been there, Goddesses only know what could have happened to the other children."

Zelda nodded her agreement, though she wasn't too keen on Link getting hurt. She turned to the servant girl and told her to wake the captain and have him come immediately. The girl ran off and she sighed, touching her forehead as she tried to think of what to do. If Link was hurt by Stalfos and couldn't make the journey, then she had to be careful with what he did around the castle since he didn't know the whole truth.

'How could I have been so stupid to ignore such obvious signs! No matter, as long as the Gerudo don't find out about the attack, he'll be fine here. I just hope that vision was incorrect,' she thought as her face took a dark glow to it, but she looked up when the captain ran up to her, bowing low and waiting for his orders.

"Stalls have been spotted in the Ordona Regent. I want an escort of fifteen to go to Ordon Village and help them pack for their journey to death mountain. Ten of the men will go with the villagers while five of them will bring Link here. He's been injured, and has a broken ankle. If you can set it before you move him, wonderful, but if not he's going to need to be sedated so please get some sleeping potion from the doctor before you leave. How early will you be able to leave?"

"As soon as the first Cocco crows, your highness," the captain answered and she nodded her head.

"Thank you, you should rest here tonight, it's too dangerous to return now," she said to Rusl.

"With all due respect, Princess, but I have a pregnant wife and children at home and I am the only other person, besides Link, who could wield a sword and fend off raiders."

"I see. Then I'll have an escort-?"

"Epona's too fast for your guards to keep up, princess. Do not worry I'll be fine. Please get some sleep and you can expect to see Link first thing in the morning." Rusl told her before he bowed and left.

Zelda watched from the entrance as he mounted Epona, patting her neck before he let out a cry as he smacked her lower back and she shot off faster than Zelda has ever seen the mare move, down the path and out the gates before they were shut firmly. The captain told the princess to get some sleep as well before he left to wake fifteen of his men and have them start packing and getting ready.

Zelda returned to her room and tried her best to sleep, but it was a restless one where every movement she made woke her up and it was about another ten minutes before she fell back to sleep. When the First Cocco crowd, she sat up and walked over to he balcony and watched the fifteen men mount their horses and begin the long trek to Ordona. She silently prayed that nothing would go wrong. She didn't want the Gerudos getting their hands on Link...

Meanwhile back in Ordon, Rusl, Fado, Sera's husband, Malo and Talo's father and Bo were up before dawn, herding the goats together and tying them together to make it easier to keep the herd from straying off. Uli and Ilia took care of Link who had been running a fever from his injury and looked to be having a fitful sleep at the moment. Beth, Talo and Malo were given the task of backing up Link's travel bag with help from Sera and the boy's mother.

"Ah! Link's ocarina! We can't forget that!" Talo said as he grabbed the blue instrument. Malo put it in the bag along with clothes and a few blankets.

"Mom?" Beth asked as she noted her mother looking at the old pictograph that was on the wall. It was a of a man and woman holding a baby in their arms.

"I'm fine... I just wish Flynn and Felle were still alive. Felle was the best doctor anyone had ever seen and Flynn? Flynn was a man who would never give up," Sera reminisced fondly, missing her dear friends before taking it down and placing it in the pack knowing Link wouldn't want to leave his treasure here.

Malo's mother had finished putting everything he would need for his stay with Zelda away before she and Sera set to work moving his valuables into his basement. The pitch black cellar was well hidden under some planking that made it look like it was part of the floor and covered by a carpet to keep anyone from hearing the hallow sounds of the planks.

The once colorful and simple home was now bare and empty. Beth shivered remembering the Stalfos that somehow got into the house the night before. That had been so frightening, but it was so strange, they only seemed to be going after Link, but why?

Sera sighed as she ushered the others out of the house and closed the door, twisting the key in the lock and then hiding it under a well hidden rock behind a curtain of moss on the side of the house. From there they went back into town and set everything in a neat pile as Bo got the wagon ready for the women and children to ride in. Ilia came out of the house with the bucket and dumped it out. Link's foot was still terrible looking, but the pain had subsided for now.

"How is he?" Beth asked worried.

"He's still sleeping, but the fever seems to be getting worse. I hope the escort gets here soon. As much as I hate admitting it, Link needs Princess Zelda's help," Ilia said, worrying her lip as Bo carried Link out of the house, careful not to jar his foot before he laid him down on the steps to wait, covering him up so he wouldn't get cold.

The sun was slowly rising from its slumber as the kids slept in the wagon with Uli, Rusl kept watch for the night so the others could sleep some more as well. He kept Link's forehead cool, but the fever refused to break. He looked up hearing hoof beats on the ground and smiled seeing the escort. He called out to Bo, who woke up instantly and looked to see the escort.

"Greetings from her highness... is everyone ready to leave?" the captain asked as he noted the sleepy faces that poked out to see him.

"Yes, but we can't transport Link since the kids are in the wagon."

"We have brought a wagon as well. You three, carefully put him inside with the healer the princess hired." The captain ordered as the three men quickly dismounted and moved to Link's prone from.

They carefully got him into the wagon and the healer poked their head out. From what they could see it was a woman, but her face and hair were covered and her blue eyes looked sharper because of it. She gave a nod to the captain who nodded back.

"If there is nothing else, then we should get moving. Four of you protect the wagon with Master Link in it and tie his horse to one of yours. The rest of you surround the wagon and keep on high alert."

"Yes sir!" chorused the men as they moved into position before they began the long trek...

Link woke up to a searing pain in his leg and bit down hard on something that had been in his mouth before. He arched his back and clawed at the floor boards, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes as he screamed around the bit in his mouth.

"Shh... It's almost over..."

He shook his head, he wanted it to stop now!

There was a snap and a few cracks that left Link limp and almost blind with pain. The black spots bled away from his vision and his breathing was labored as he whimpered from whatever was touching his foot. He blinked his eyes and looked up to see the healer, but he gasped as he recognized them. The healer smiled at him, before taking the leather bound piece of wood out of his mouth and then pulled off the scarf she had on.

"Z- Zelda?"

"Hey Link, I had to come make sure you were alright. Your foot was so horrible! The good thing is that the break wasn't as bad as it could have been. I've reset the bones and tied a splint over it so that it heals properly," she said as he nodded, wincing in pain still.

"It's too dangerous for you to be doing such reckless things, princess. What if something had happened?"

"It didn't and we both know that my magic skills have no parallel," she said with confidence.

Link shook his head, sometimes he felt like the older brother trying to scold his thick headed sister. The 19 year old princess sighed as she hugged her friend close and just let his warmth seep into her. He had been hurt so badly she was scared that something worse would happen. Link hugged her back and then began feeling sleepy all of a sudden.

"Z- Zel..." he conked back out as she pulled back, removing the dart she had used on him.

"Sorry Link, but it's best if you were to remain asleep..." she muttered almost darkly as she put the scarves back on and then pulled out a spell book and began reciting an incantation.

A strange light appeared on the floor and glowed brightly as she tried to erase his memories of all that had been happening lately, everything from the assassination attempt to Dark's visit and her trip to Termina. All he would know was that he was attacked by Stall Hounds and Stalfos. She made sure he didn't recall the Gerudos and the Shiekahs, especially; those heretics weren't to be trusted. When she was done she put the book away and settled down to keep his fever down while they traveled back to the castle...

The escort had stopped to let everyone eat a quick meal and for the children to run around, burn off the extra energy since they still had a long way to go. Link, who had woken up not to long ago, sipped at some of Uli's broth, his stomach hadn't agreed with him and he got even sicker, so the broth was helping him. The healer used a magic spell to numb the pain n his leg so he could at the very least enjoy his meal and maybe a few more hours of sleep.

"Thank you," he told Uli when he was full.

"Don't mention it. Ah Ilia, where are the little ones?"

"We're here!" Malo called as he ran up to Link and plonked down. "You know you are so clumsy, right?"

"Malo!" Talo scolded.

"What? It's true! If he had a bit more grace, he wouldn't have broken his ankle!" Malo protested.

Link sighed as he watched the kids argue, him and Ilia looked at each other, smiling before they grabbed one of the brothers each and pulled on their rounded ears.

"OUCH!"

"Serves you right!" Beth scolded. "Link's lucky to have only BROKEN his ankle. What if those things killed him?"

"Off the subject please," Link groaned, he had already gotten an earful from Ilia and was not in the mood to sit through another tirade of should've, could've, would've.

"Seems everyone's back to normal," Rusl laughed as he came and sat beside his wife and student, Collin tailing him like a little shadow. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine. The healer's been keeping me sedated so the pain wouldn't bother me too much during the trip... Sorry that we all have to move."

"It was too dangerous to stay, Link. If you hadn't been home and those things attacked, Ilia or one of the kids could've been killed. Don't think it's your fault, because it's not. You just focus on getting healed up and staying clear of the forest."

Link gave him a pout and Rusl laughed, Link loved wandering around the forest. They used to joke saying that he was as much a part of nature as the sun would rise and set everyday. When everyone was ready to go again they got in the wagons and were on their way. When they arrived at the northern end of Hyrule field, Bo hoped up into the back of Link's wagon and told Ilia to say bye and to come along.

"But father, can't I stay with Link? I'm sure he could use some familiar company besides the princess. And she'll be busy since her coronation's soon!" Ilia protested. 'Besides it gives me a chance to prove that Zelda's manipulating Link!'

"Ilia..."

"It's too dangerous. The princess has ordered that Master Link be kept in one of the tower dungeons-?"

"He's not a prisoner!" Ilia yelled out drawing attention.

"Ilia, calm down! The tower dungeons aren't like the jail cells! They are furnished to keep royal and noble war prisoners comfortable. I'll be fine, since the towers are built so close to the royal bed chambers, no one will be able to get close to me and the princess in the event of an attack!" Link tried to sooth her.

"He's right, young lady, the rooms are well furnished and are secure. He'll be fine once he's healed up, but until then he will remain in the guest room," the healer said.

Ilia looked ready to protest, but sighed, there was no arguing when there were so many facts presented to her. Link had told her about the towers before when he was still a child and would play with Zelda, hide and seek was their favorite game since there were so many places to hide in the palace.

"And even so if there was an attack there are secret passages that the Princess and few of her most trusted staff know about. There's nothing to fear. He will be fine."

Ilia sighed and nodded before she left, hugging Link and promising to come visit as soon as she could. From there the others came to say goodbye, Malo once again being a smart mouth while Talo told Link not to worry that he would protect everyone. Collin gave Link a small satchel of Ordon Goat cheese and milk to snack on before he told him that his mom said to get better soon. Rusl popped in with Fado both telling him to not worry about them and that they will be fine once they got to Termina.

Link noted the way Zelda stiffened slightly at that, but she said nothing. Rusl gave Link something that looked like a gnarled root, but when he pulled on end from the other a sharp knife was revealed.

"Remember that timing and instinct are everything when protecting those you hold dearest," Rusl told him before he left Fado assured Link the goats would be fine before he left as well. Bo was the last to say his goodbyes and from there the ten guards left with rest for Termina while the five brought Link back to the castle.

Zelda didn't relax, not even as they continued across Hyrule field. Link watched her for a while, trying to read her, but the princess was like a clam, if you tried to pry her open, she'd remain clamped shut. He sighed as he tried to get comfy, but the bumpy ride wasn't helping him much.

"Termina's gone; they'll surely find that out as soon as they get to the peak of Death Mountain," Zelda suddenly said.

"But what about Great Bay Coast? I'm sure that the Gerudos have sent word to their sister tribes about the peace treaty. I'm sure they may be able to help them," Link said.

"But still, Termina's a wasteland, Link. There's nowhere for them to go!" Zelda told him, keeping her voice down so the guards wouldn't know that she had snuck out when no one was paying attention.

Link sighed again, he was feeling sleepy again. Zelda watched him sleep, he still recalled her going to Termina, but that was alright, it wasn't doing her any harm. She peeked out the back of the wagon to see that they were nearing the Faron Regent, which was very close to the Ordona Regent. They had to back track south again to be able to get to Hyrule Castle Town from the southern entrance since it was much closer than the Eastern or Western entrances.

The sun was still high up, but it would be setting in a few short hours, the winter months were coming pretty fast this year. As she sat back, she felt Link's forehead and sighed as his fever seemed to have died down for the moment, though he was still pretty hot. As soon as they got to the castle he would be locked in his room and when he healed up he'd be moved to the tower dungeon. As much as she didn't want to treat her friend as a traitor, she was going to have to.

No one, but her family knew the truth of how the goddesses came to power and they wanted to keep it that way. Even if they had to kill a few innocent people along the way. She recalled a couple 17 years ago coming to her father and asking about the Shiekah Tribe that had been banished from Hyrule all of a sudden. She didn't know all the details, but she did know that the woman was half Shiekah, since her skin tone was too dark for a Hylian's but too pale for a full blooded Shiekah.

When her father learned of that, he told them everything and said they could go home, but they never did make it home. A week later a patrol group brought back what was left of them and they were entombed in the catacombs of the palace. They had only wanted to know about the Shiekah, but in order to learn about them they had to learn about THEM.

'I'm sorry Link, as soon as all of this is over... I'm so sorry...' she thought as she pulled out a knife she kept hidden. She had intended to kill him that night when she slammed him into the wall, but seeing his wide eyes staring at her, even if he didn't see her very well. She couldn't bear to then...

She thought about many times since then. She could smother him in his sleep and make it look like he died in his sleep, but he was too healthy for such a thing. She considered poison, but she remembered he had been given small doses to become immune to them. She even considered having him pose as her and assassinated, but then everyone would think she was dead and if they find out that she had been secretly having Link pose as her she could be killed as a seductress.

She looked at the clean blade, her father had stolen it from the Gerudo King during the beginning of the war and she hid it since. If she stabbed Link with it in his sleep she can claim it was an attempt on her life gone wrong and go to war with the Gerudos once more and wipe them out completely this time. She sheathed it when the captain pulled the curtains back and looked on them.

"Madam, we've spotted trouble up ahead!"

"What is it?"

"Re-Dead!"

"What!" Zelda shrieked and then poked her head out of the wagon and sure enough there was Re-Dead blocking them. She looked up at the sky and cursed, when had the sun set so quickly! "You five try to stop them, I'll take the long way back to the castle!"

"Which way!"

"Over Lake Hylia!" she yelled and climbed out of the back and into the driver's seat, the Knight having no other choice than to take Epona since he was in charge of the wagon both going and coming back.

The knights charged the advancing zombies as Zelda snapped the reigns and took off. She handled the four horses with about as much ease as a bear handling bees. They jerked around trying to get away from the monsters, but almost ran right into them before she managed to get them to turn and run back towards the north.

Link, who had been sleeping peacefully, was jerked and tossed about the wagon before managing to grab hold of the planks in the back and hold on tightly. He gasped in pain as his foot bounced painful on the hard wood. Zelda snapped the reigns and yelled, forcing the horses to move faster and faster. Link cried out in shock when fire arrows pierced the top of the tent like covering of the wagon and screamed out in pain when the wagon hit a steep bump in the road causing him to bounce painfully up into the air and back down.

"Link!" Zelda yelled as he grabbed his pack and began looking for his bow. "What is that!"

"Moblins!" he called back, the nasty green critters raided Ordon often enough that he knew how to defend them. "Keep it steady!"

Zelda snorted as she grumbled a snide remark before she heard shrieks that weren't even human. She chanced a glance back to see Moblin after Moblin fall from their boars an arrow piercing their arms or shoulders. She smirked, looks like Link wasn't so docile after all. She turned her focus back up front and sighed when they were nearing the Great Hylia Bridge. She ducked when a few arrows were shot at her from the front and cursed when the wagon tent became engulf in flames.

She drove the horses faster, dropping the reigns since the bridge was narrow and there was no where to turn, she began ripping the tarp off the top and breaking the bars off to lessen the flames since she couldn't be bothered to put them out properly. Once she got the still burning tarp and a few bars off, she grabbed the reigns again and made the wagon jerk left to make it around the turn, but she didn't see the break in the ground until it was too late.

The right side's wheels hit it; the front wheel shattered on impact making the wagon tilt dangerously before the back right wheel one came loose from the spoke and sent it tumbling to the ground. Link screamed as he was trapped under it, the metal bar pinning his foot down at an awkward angle, causing a terrible blinding pain to shoot up his leg once more as Zelda laid on the ground, disoriented and temples throbbing from hitting the side of her head on a rock.

The horses had broken loose and ran off to goddesses only knew where. She groaned as she slowly sat up, but gasped when a Moblin raised its club to strike her down with as she shut her eyes bracing for it. But suddenly it and several others shrieked, followed by Link's pained scream and the splintering sound of wood being smashed to bits. She looked around and gasped as she saw the hard piercing gazes of several Gerudo women.

One spoke up in their native tongue to another girl who walked up to her and ripped the scarves off her head. When they saw Zelda sitting there, they became silent before turning their attention to a cloaked Gerudo how was holding Link in their arms. The girls spoke amongst themselves as the cloaked Gerudo looked over the Hylian for any other injuries.

They all looked at his foot which was now bleeding from the fall since the bandages and splint were gone, also revealing the blackish purple bruising on his foot. One woman walked over to Zelda and grabbed her by the front of his clothes, raising her up as she brought back a knife, but before she could kill her an all too familiar voice called out.

"Stand down! We have a contract and if you kill her it will be an all out war again..." Bertha ordered as she made her way to the woman and Zelda. "We had an agreement princess. The boy was not to be brought into harms way related to you and here we find him banged up and trapped under a cart and with a broken limb."

"It- It's not what it looks like! Link was hurt before this! An escort and I- we were taking him back to the castle when we got attacked!"

Bertha glared coldly at her as she pointed at the state Link was in. The boy was passed out due to shock and pain and it was looking a bit grim for him.

"You foolish girl! Look at him! He's badly injured, if he was so badly hurt to begin with why did you not take him to a doctor! Surely seeing the princess would make them do their absolute best!"

"But no one knows I'm even here-" Zelda clamped her hands on her mouth, her eyes wide as she realized she just told them she did something stupid and in a roundabout way caused this to happen.

Bertha's eyes grew cold, the normally bright golden orbs were a honeyed brown and growing darker as her face became stony, she barked something in the Gerudo tongue and the woman dropped Zelda before the others fished out all the belongings that belonged to Link. Zelda gasped as Bertha and the others raised a hand and threw down Deku nuts. The resulting flash blinded Zelda for a moment and when she was able to see again, the Gerudo were gone and so was Link.

"Damn it!" she screamed, the cave like tunnel echoing her voice before she got up and threw down smoke pellets, vanishing back to the castle to try and find a way to get Link back.

'Damn it! They have him! Those heretics have him!' she thought as she changed her clothes and got dressed in her normal gown and headed down to meet what was left of the escort...


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Link moaned, his body aching all over and the pain in his foot sent colorful spots into his eyes even though they were still closed. He grit his teeth and struggled to breath deeply through his nose. He screamed in pain when he felt his bones crack and whimpered as something bound it tightly before setting it down. He fell flat on the bed, not realizing that he arched off of it in an attempt to ease the pain running rampant through his exhausted body.

"How is he?"

"He's still in pain, but give the medicine a bit of time to work."

He knew that voice... But where was he?

Slowly opening his eyes, Link blinked away the spots and turned his head to the side to see Bertha's battle scarred body hunched over him as she smiled at him and pet his hair while a man was hunched over his foot.

"Finally awake, boy? You seem to have a streak of bad luck. Don't worry, we'll take care of you from now on," Bertha said.

"What?" Link asked not sure what was going on.

"Bertha. . ." She looked at the man beside her and he growled something out in the Gerudo tongue and Bertha's eyes got wide before they narrowed and she asked him something back as he nodded.

"Ms. Bertha?" Link asked nervously.

"Hm? No, it's alright. You only need to relax... We've got a rough week ahead of us, but I promise nothing will happen to you," she whispered softly, a major change from her usual brash self.

Link nodded, though he still didn't understand what was happening; he vaguely remembered hearing Bertha saying something about taking him away and Isis saying she would keep him for herself. Were they really going to take him away? He had thought it was a joke.

As Link was in his thoughts, he slowly drifted off to sleep and when he was sleeping peacefully, the man nodded to Bertha who backed up as far as she could as the man held a large hand over the boy and a black and dark purple mist appeared around his hand and he moved it over the boy. There was a flash of light and it looked like a shield had broken as he put his hand back down.

"The princess tried to seal his memories. This is the magic of the royal family," the man growled out as Bertha snarled before her face softened and she moved the boy to lay more comfortably.

"His Excellency wishes that nothing happens to this boy. We are to do as he wishes."

"And the boy will be unharmed. Go."

She bowed low to him before jumping out the back and climbing on the side of the wagon and jumped onto her horse. The man shook his head, for such a heavy set woman, Bertha was light on her feet. He looked at the boy sleeping before him and had to admit that he was very pretty. He looked down at the boy's foot and growled again. Whoever had set it the first time didn't do it properly. If they hadn't found him and it healed that way, he'd never be able to walk let alone run away in the face of danger.

'I have a feeling I know why,' he thought darkly before he sat down more comfortably and kept his golden gaze out the back, his hood hiding his face from view still...

Meanwhile, hidden deep in the wastelands of Termina, an army was growing, festering like an infected wound. Standing on a cliff, above where the army was growing out of the death and muck that littered the land, was a man with a mask. He had found his precious mask and couldn't stop the smile from ripping his face in half.

"Lord Majora!"

He turned his head at the call of his name and saw his most trusted servants.

"Where is the boy I sent you to get?"

"It seems he's protected by the power of the goddesses. As well as something. . . stronger," one servant said.

"The Stalfos and Stall hounds nearly had him, but there was interference from the villagers," another said as the final one said: "He was injured in the attack, but we doubt he'd be able to get far without help."

Majora said nothing as he looked at them.

"Did it ever occur to you that they could travel by wagon?"

"Yes, but when we attacked them, we were attacked by the Gerudo," the first servant said.

"The Gerudo? Were they under orders from HIM?" Majora asked, sounding both excited and enraged at the same time.

"No... This is the time of year were they collect men to impregnate them so they can give birth to the next generation," the third one said as the second one nodded.

"So they must have felt threatened that one of their targets was being attacked. This is why the Gerudo are called the Devils of the Sand," Majora laughed a bit as he turned back to his army. "I want that boy, and I want him now."

"We, the Garo, understand and will carry out your will," the three of them claimed simultaneously before vanishing.

Majora laughed darkly, soon he'd have enough power to take over this land and with that boy's hidden power, he'd be able to fight and kill the goddesses.

"Oh my sweet little Deity, you can't escape from me," he preened softly. "If you happen to really be Deity then it will be a waste of such a beautiful body. . ."

He conjured an image of Link up and smiled softly at it. He really did look like Deity, he chuckled as he pulled out his Saw Blade and licked it.

"I will carve out your heart Deity; don't you worry about that," he laughed darkly...

Back in Hyrule, Zelda put on an act like she didn't know that Link was missing and when the escort, or rather the captain, came back. The captain was covered in dirt, blood and grime as he knelt before her, holding his injured side tightly.

"Princess... Forgive me, but we've lost Master Link and the Healer you sent us... We were attacked by Re-Dead and when we found the wagon, the healer was dead and Master Link is missing."

"What? But how?"

"We do not know. The four men with me have been slain, I'm the only survivor, but the others are still fine and on their way to Termina as we speak. We found this." He pulled out a small golden earring and Zelda gulped; that was hers!

She walked down the stairs and looked at it and then mentally smiled as she thought up the perfect plan. She looked at it a bit more before she gasped, her eyes wide and a hand rising to cover her mouth.

"That- That's a Gerudo earring! I saw Lady Isis and her girls wearing them!"

"Than the Gerudo's planned this attack?" the captain asked shocked. "What of the peace treaty?"

"For now, do nothing. Our main concern is to find and rescue Link. In his condition, he wouldn't be able to escape on his own." Zelda said.

The captain nodded his head and left, he needed to rest and heal anyway, but he would see what he could do about rescuing the princess's playmate from those barbarians. As soon as he was gone, Zelda smirked to herself as she walked out the room. Now that she started the fire all she had to do was wait for it to blaze and roar to life. Talk would spread soon enough that the Gerudos kidnapped Link and those still bitter about the war would rise to arms and even offer their services to save the boy so they could get back at the Devils of the Sand.

As she left the room she did not notice a dark figure hidden from view. As soon as the room was empty, they stepped out of their hiding spot, red eyes glaring darkly before smirking as they vanished. The castle was silent as they moved along the halls stopping at the library and sneaking in. The sages had long since stopped coming to the castle believing that with the end of the war there would be no need to stick around.

'Too bad; if they had, the princess might have stood a fighting chance against someone like me or even Lady Isis,' he thought darkly as he searched through the books, pulling out ones that were pretty useful while looking for his.

He found them in the back where the books were carelessly tossed about. He sucked his teeth as he gathered up a bunch and looked them over, growling silently when he saw that they were detailed records of the Deity, the only hints of his reign that still remained besides what his people and several more knew and followed. Opening his magic satchel he began putting all the books in, making sure to do it neatly so they wouldn't get ruined anymore than they already were.

Once he got both his books and the records, even a few blueprints of the castle and the castle town, he smirked as he vanished once more and appeared outside of Zelda's bedroom balcony. He snapped his fingers a wrapped box appearing on the princess's bedside table before he laughed, disappearing with the wind that blew by...

He whimpered, his foot hurt a lot and it felt like it would rip right off. He struggled to move, but something held him down before a scream was ripped from his throat. Link opened his eyes in pain as the pain lacing up his leg continued before it suddenly stopped and he collapsed back onto the cot he was resting on. He whined and slowly looked down at his leg and gasped. The cloaked figure stood at the end of the bed, one hand hovering over his leg, a black and purple mist healing it as his other hand crushed a viper's head.

"What's happened?" cried Isis as she ran into the tent.

"A pest sunk in looking for shelter and bit him... I'm almost done purging the venom from the wound." He said lowly, before he finished and then he chucked the dead snake out the tent before going to clean off his hands.

"Are you alright, Link?" Isis asked and Link blinked his eyes.

He slowly sat up and she smiled maternally at him before hugging him close. Feeling her there, feeling her breath on his hair and her heart against his ear, Link began to cry. He had been so scared and confused in the last few days he just needed someone to hold him. Isis soothed him, cooing and whispering sweet little nothings as he held her tight.

She looked up to see Bertha and the man peek in and she shook her head as if to tell them not to come in. The man nodded and left, most likely to go meet with their good friend the Wind Mage. Bertha sighed and stood before the tent door, self appointing it as her job to keep intruders away from their Excellency's fiancé.

Link soon calmed down, just sniffles and hiccups as Isis cleaned his face before she kissed his forehead and smiled.

"Are you hungry?" she asked.

"...Yes..." he mumbled, sniffling still.

She smiled and picked him up with ease, Link blushed brightly as she carried him bridal style and out the door. Bertha took one look and burst into a fit of laughter as Isis rolled her eyes and kicked her in the shin before walking forward, an air of authority and dominance around her. She got to the fire pit and set him down on the large cushion that she normally sat on before she took a seat on a floor cushion and looked at the stunned girls.

"You will show Master Link respect, and his wishes are to be granted. His requests, and orders are to be followed. If anyone tries to harm him, or touch him without my consent will be punished. Now then, any objections?"

Link looked at the group of women as they looked back at him then to Isis and then back at him before they gave a chorus of, 'No, my lady,' before returning to their previous activities. One girl knelt before him and offered him some fruit to snack on and he thanked her kindly. He was starving and wasn't sure if he'd be able to hold out. He picked at the grapes as Isis spoke with a woman who looked at him and his injured foot.

"But my lady, you should have let me kill her..."

"No. It would have started a war we're not ready to fight. Once we complete this mission, things will fall into place. His Excellency will woo and court his bride while we prepare for the war. The Gorons and Zoras have already begun and we need to get started as well once we get the boy to the safety of the Iron Fortress," she told her just as harshly in a low voice.

The woman nodded. She had wanted to kill Zelda for the boy's injuries and because she didn't like the little bitch, but Bertha had stopped her before telling her to calm down and worry about getting the boy back home where he would be hidden away from the world and protected. She looked the boy over and could see why Bertha had been so cheery about when she and Isis got back with the the treaty. The boy was cute and the blush that seemed to attach itself whenever one of the girls came to ask him anything or teased him was adorable.

"I don't like this; there's something that wasn't right. His Highness found the memory spell she placed on him. Why would she do that if he was her cherished friend as she had claimed." The woman asked.

"Alice... I honestly don't know... We've never trusted the Hylian royal family for that reason. They cannot be trusted not as a friend nor as family... Girls enough, he's still has a fever and you making him uncomfortable will not help him." Isis ordered as she noticed that Link was starting to get a bit tired.

The girls bowed and sat down, though the new topic of the next few days was, of course, the Hylian they had captured...

Link woke up to feel himself moving, but at the same time not moving. He sat up to see he was in a wagon, though this one was more lavish than he deserved. The royal plum and blue pillows and drapes made it dark and cool and to be honest he wanted it to be cold so his overheated body would cool off. He sat up and noticed that the cot he laid on was a lot more comfortable than the first one.

He wondered why the sudden change in decor? Was it because Isis wanted him as her pet since she was too old to get pregnant?

He didn't get to dwell on that for long when said Gerudo queen entered the wagon followed by the cloaked figure. They smiled seeing he was awake and Isis poked her head back out and called for something before a bundle and jar was handed to her followed by a pitcher and a goblet. She brought them in and set them beside him before she began preparing his meal while the man called his attention.

"How is the pain?" he asked, lifting the thin sheet off his leg and carefully picking it up to look at the wounds and clean them up.

"Ah, I haven't felt any. At least not for a while," Link answered, blushing as the man focused his eyes on his face before looking back down at his foot.

"There's no reason to be scared. We haven't hurt you and we won't hurt you. I'm pretty sure my grandmother will keep her promises."

"That I do, my dear boy, that I always do," she said before handing him a pita bread stuffed with meat, cheese and something that looked like plant leaves.

He thanked her and took a bite, his eyes going wide before he ate almost ravenously. Isis stifled a giggle or two as the man snorted softly and finished tending to his foot. He was glad the numbing spell he placed on it was working far better than the one the princess had put. He set the foot down on the pillows it was on before and moved back so his back was against the wooden planks.

"Hungry?" Isis asked as Link paused to breathe and then blushed even brighter when he realized just how rude he was a moment ago. "Relax. You've been sick for a few days and the pain hasn't helped with that either. You must be starving."

"... Yes... I'm sorry if I offended you..." Link said, taking a smaller bite of what was left of his pita sandwich.

"Nonsense!" Isis said, waving a hand like she was shooing of a fly. "You should eat to keep your health up or the fever will never go away."

Link blinked and then nodded his head. The man looked up and sighed before pulling off his hood. The reaction was almost instant. Link's eyes got big taking in the fire red hair the heavily bronzed skin, he was almost black from how dark his tan was, the full lips and large regal looking nose to the piercing golden eyes. But the most striking thing about him was the golden scarab embedded in his forehead and the crown of golden wires and beads that decorated his hair.

He could never forget that face, he had seen it before the war began. The man before him was none other than Ganondorf himself. Ganon looked at the Hylian and gave him a smile, but with his sharp features and the piercing gaze, it looked almost sinister.

"It's been some time, boy. Do you still play music for that spoiled brat?" he asked.

Link stared in shock, his skin paling and then his eyes rolled and he collapsed back. Isis quickly checked on him, making sure he didn't choke on food or his own tongue before she glared at her grandson and scolded him. Ganon just laughed at her and told her he had the same reaction when they had met the first time at the palace. Isis grumbled about evil grandchildren as she tended to Link..

When he woke up again, they had set up camp for the night and Ganon walked into his tent and picked him up. Link tensed and tried not to freak out as the man carried him with ease and brought him out to sit with the girls for dinner.

"We should arrive home tomorrow, mid-morning or around noon the latest. We have to ride fast because the sand storm will roll in fast." Link heard Isis telling the girls before she looked to see Link.

"Awake?"

"Yes, Lady Gerudo..." he mumbled shyly and she smiled softly.

The girls stared at the phenomenon with wide eyes. Lady Isis was a cold hard killer and always gave a smirk or a slight crinkle of the eyes to show she is smiling, but with the Hylia she gave him a full smile that reached even her cold eyes and it softened her beautiful face even more.

"Please, you can call me Isis. After all you will be living among our tribes from now on. Please do not think ill of us, but it's for your own good," she assured him and Link nodded, though he doubted he'd be able to handle the desert for long. He was born in the forest and felt most comfortable there. He did want to see what the desert was like, though.

Ganon set Link down on the large pillow and pulled out a cloak and wrapped it around him. Link thanked him quietly and smiled at as Bertha dropped her hand on his head and messed up his bed hair even more.

"How's sleeping beauty holding up, brat?" she asked Ganon who glared playfully at the brash woman.

"He's alive, isn't he?" he shot back and she laughed loudly before she smacked Ganon's head and thrust a plate in his hands.

"Don't be a smart ass before I tan ya one," she threatened and Ganon just scowled at her. "Here you go, boy."

Link looked at the sandwich she made him and smiled, he saw it was a in a pita bread still, but he could see the Ordon Goat cheese and smoked ham in it. He thanked her kindly before digging in, being mindful to eat slower and to take smaller bites. Isis laughed softly as Link ate in bliss, he looked like a little puppy eating a big bowl of minced meat. The girls giggled and cooed as they also ate, Bertha plunked down beside Isis and began eating as well.

"Well I know what I'm coming back for," Bertha said.

"Oh?"

"The Goat cheese," she answered, holding up her own sandwich.

Isis snatched it from her hand and took a quick bite before the woman could yell in protest before setting it back in her hands. Bertha just scowled and Isis gave her an impish smile. The goat cheese was sweet compared to most and had a bit of a kick to it. It was really good!

"It's delicious, but which goats produced this?"

"Oh, this is from the goats in my village, Ordon, but no one's there anymore and the goats are with them."

"What happened?" Isis asked, noting the sadden look on the boy's face.

Everyone paused in their chatter and looked at him, some stopped eating when they noted how sad he looked.

"There was an attack. If it had been raiders, we wouldn't have moved, but it was by Stalfos and Stall Hounds."

"What?" Alice, the woman on Ganon's left, gasped.

"That's how I broke my ankle. I had just gotten home from the palace and I was playing with the kids in my village, but we lost track of time and they were running late for supper. I climbed down first since it gets really dark out and I didn't want the kids to slip and fall. I was helping one of the boys down first when another one told me to look out. I turned around and saw the Stall hounds coming out to attack me."

Ganon looked from the boy to his grandmother and she nodded her head, her eyes almost black in the fire light before she gently urged Link to finish.

"I grabbed the boy and began to climb up again when one grabbed my foot and began to pull me down towards it. I almost slipped and banged up my right arm and side as my friend, Ilia, grabbed the boy, Malo, and pulled him back up to safety. I don't know what happened up in my house, but according to Ilia, when they went inside to hide, there were Stalfos in there. But the odd thing was they didn't attack. I lost my gripe and fell pretty hard. I had tried to brace myself on my right foot, since the Stall Hound had my left foot in it's jaws, and hands, but I didn't place it right and it rolled over a stone and well the crack was loud enough to hear."

Isis winced, that was not a pleasant way to break one's ankle, she was surprised the bone didn't come out of the skin from the way he had worded the fall. The others were all a bit green from the image in their heads as Ganon looked back at said injured foot and made a slight wince almost as if he could hear the bone snapping.

"I screamed and from there things were a blur. I remembered hearing a blowing sound and then the Stalfos shrieking. I don't really understand what happened next, but a Poe suddenly appeared and it was ready to kill me when I screamed again and suddenly a light flashed, but no one seemed to notice it but me. The light flashed and in an instant everything was back to normal minus my injuries. After the attack everyone agreed that it was best to move away from Ordon and go to Termina- OH NO! Termina's gone! No, no, no, no! Everyone went there and Zelda said it's a wasteland!"

Isis quickly pulled him into a hug as he began crying and rambling as he worried about his friends and their families. As he rambled on, he said something that caught Isis's attention and she pulled him back.

"What was that last bit?" Isis asked.

"Huh? Oh... um... You see- I-..." he bit his lip and blushed brightly, bowing his head as Isis took noticed that probably had to do with Link pretending to be Zelda.

"We know that Zelda's been forcing you to act in her stead, Link, please tell us what's happening? I promise you if it's bad we'll protect you. And I'm sure my grandson would have our sister tribe in Great Bay protect your people from harm," Isis assured him then giving Ganon a pointed look and he nodded his head, summoning one of the younger girls to his side and quickly writing a message before giving it to her to take to their sister tribe.

Link was shocked, they knew? Then why didn't they say anything? They could have had him arrested in a heart beat! So why?

"It's alright, boy, just tell us," Ganon said in a soothing tone, really shocking the Gerudo women present, their king was anything but kind and gentle.

Link looked at him and then to Bertha and Alice before looking at the other girls. They all looked at him with worry and he nodded, he didn't like seeing others worry or upset. So he took a calming breath and began to speak.

"Before I was attacked, I had been pretending to be the princess while she went to investigate the sudden disappearance of Termina. She told me about how the Goddesses came to power. She said there were two devil gods that wanted to destroy the world and the Goddesses defeated them, but now one of the masks is missing and with all these strange things happening, she thinks the devil gods are back and want to take the goddesses powers. While she was away villagers suddenly began disappearing, most of them found dead, others had run away fleeing. Poes have appeared everywhere, and demons as well."

Isis said nothing as she looked at Ganon, they both now knew why Zelda had sealed his memories, he wasn't suppose to know all that.

"And there was a man, a strange man who wouldn't stop following me. He said he was looking for his brother. He said that his brother looks similar to me but has white hair," Link mumbled.

Bertha gasped as Ganon went rigid, Isis looked wide eyed in shock.

'Shit...' was all that passed through their minds, 'HE'S back!'


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Zelda smirked as she sat in a meeting with all that was left of her kingdom, the village leaders and mayors of the cities along with Gorons, Zoras and even Deku Shrubs were there. They were all chattering about the possible threat of war as she hid her growing smile behind her hand.

"This is outrageous! To attack an innocent boy and kidnap him? The Gerudo have gone too far! He's not even of age!" shouted an old woman, shaking a gnarled hand in anger.

"But it's part of the treaty that they could have any pick of unmarried men and we all know that he had yet to settle down!" cried a younger man, but still old.

"Please, settle down! I know that we agreed on this, but they did attack and kill the healer I had assigned to treat him while they were on their way here," Zelda said, lying as plain as day, but no one took note of it.

"But princess! With all that's been happening, how could we not go to war with them? Before the peace treaty these things never happened! We've lost so many and in such a short time and we've heard that Termina has been devastated! No one survived, only those living on the boarders of the Termina managed to survive, if barely!"

"I know, I was shocked when I heard the news, but we don't have many who would stand up against the Gerudo and besides wouldn't it be better to have them come here where we have the advantage over their massive numbers? The Gerudo Tribe is mostly women, but the few men there aren't push overs either. Besides without their brilliant king, they won't be as demonic as when father had first gone to war with them!" Zelda said.

"But princess, how can we be sure that they attacked the healer?" the Zora Queen asked, her son, Rulis, hiding his face in her side.

"This is the proof." She held up the golden earring she had been wearing. "The Gerudos dropped this this on the corpse when the made off with Link."

"But, princess, they could have been check to see if the healer could be saved when it fell." The Gorons' Patriarch said.

Zelda felt her eye twitch, but she relaxed herself and conjured an image of the Gerudo woman who had been about to kill her and then made a false alternate of it. The others gasped when they saw the Gerudo plunge her blade into the healer, the earring slipping off as she turned and slung the unconscious Link over her shoulder and vanished.

"Do you still believe that they are not to blame?"

The Zoras said nothing the Goron's lips tightened in displeasure. Something was off. The Hylians began demanding that they do something and even a few offered to go and bring back Link before it was too late. Rulis hid further into his mother's side as she pet his head lovingly as she turned to the Goron Patriarch. He shook his head and turned to the Hylians again.

"Please princess, allow us to go and bring back Link! We know he's a dear friend of yours and we all adore him as well! Please, let us go!" a group of young men demanded.

"Fine, but please, bring him back alive. I want my friend back and... tell him I love him." She began to cry, sobbing softly as a woman rushed to her side and offered a hankie to dry her tears.

Now everyone who knew Link and Zelda knew they were the best of friends, but they had a feeling that they secretly loved each other, but said nothing because of the social differences between them. Now that they heard the princess say that she loved him, they knew they had to bring him back, Zelda and Link would make an excellent king and queen after Zelda's coronation.

"We will leave as soon as we can!"

"Wait! No!" she called. "We can't let the Gerudo know that something is up! I moved my coronation back by three weeks because in about two weeks we need to send a shipment of goods to them!"

"Oh, I see! You want us to take the shipment there and when we come back, we bring Link back with us!" said one man getting what she was hinting at.

Zelda nodded and thanked him for being so smart. Soon everyone was planning in detail what they were going to do and were considering the possibilities of the Gerudos using magic on Link to make him think that they were his friends. Zelda could almost laugh in glee, but didn't, she'd have to hold her poker face a few moments more. Soon the plan was set, they would deliver the goods and stay a few days. During those days they would map out the fortress as well as find Link and sedate him and they will keep him sedated until he was safely back here in Hyrule and in the castle with his fiancé...

After everyone had left, the Zora queen, Rutela sighed and shook her head as she walked with the Goron Patriarch.

"This is madness."

"Yes it is. I know the Gerudo wouldn't attack unless they felt it necessary. Something was not right about what she showed us," he said, his deep voice rumbling like a dormant volcano.

"Yes, but there isn't much we can do, but be wary," she said. They couldn't speak what they really felt until they were safe in their own lands. The patriarch nodded his head as he sighed; this was not easy.

He looked up and smirked, there was a desert Hawk peeking at them from a tree. Rutela nodded her head as she caught sight of it as well, Rulis smiled and almost ran to it, but remembered that he needed to be careful or they all would be in trouble. The Goron elder sighed as they came to the river, he wasn't a fan of traveling alone so he asked if he could join them.

"But of course, you have been most kind since my husband's passing, please come. We'll guide the surf so you don't drown."

"We Gorons can breathe under water. It is our brother tribe that's deathly afraid of deep water," he said and she nodded. Rulis jumped in with a childish cry of delight and Rutela laughed as she dove in as well, they waited as the patriarch tested the water, shocked that it was cold, but never the less he got in and curled up into a ball and rolled along the bottom as they swam ahead.

They traveled for a few miles before stopping near an underground trench. Rutela sighed as she stood on the bottom of the river and Rulis entertained himself by swimming after the fishes that swam around.

"We best wait, they think we are taking the route back to Death mountain in the Eldin Regent," she informed as he nodded, they watched Rulis play happily as the sun slowly set and when it finally did, the Goron opened the secret door to the trench and Rutela had called Rulis to her and they went in.

As they traveled much faster now, they finally made it to Lake Hylia and they got out on shore. The Goron sighed as he sat down on the cool grass and the Desert hawk he had seen before came to land on his shoulder. Rutela took the message from it and read it over before she sighed and removed a coral gem from her 'hair' and slipped it onto the hawk's talon before it flew off.

"It said that the princess knows that HE'S free and it seems that the other one is also free. I will contact my niece's people in Great Bay, you may want to send word to Snow Peak as well."

"What about the Dekus?"

"The Deku Shrubs have already relayed the message. Remember they communicate with other plants as well as have underground tunnels. We best get going before someone sees us," she said, calling her son to her. They both dove into the water and he stood up, sighing softly before he curled up into a tight ball and road away...

Deep in the Gerudo Desert, the sun was slowly reaching high noon when the small caravan could spot a massive stone and steel structure, also known as the Iron Fortress, from a rocky cliff. If you think the out side was massive, wait until you got inside and blew the surface. Link had been sleeping restlessly since he told Isis about what was going on.

He had felt better to get it off his chest, but at the same time he felt scared still. He didn't understand what was going and didn't know what to make of all the strange happenings going on around him. He didn't understand why all these bad things kept happening to him; was he being punished for something?

He moaned and slowly opened his eyes and looked around, he was still in the wagon, but it had stopped for some reason. He was about to sit up and pull on the curtain when it was yanked open and someone not of the Gerudo tribe came in. He opened his mouth to scream, but it was muffled by a hand over his lips and a soft chuckle, a familiar one.

"Sorry, little one, I didn't mean to scare you. Welcome to the desert."

Link blinked and saw a pair of red eyes looking at him.

"And I must say you look much better without the makeup and dress, though you did look really cute," he teased.

Link's eyes got as wide as the moon as his face, even his hairline and ears, turned a bright pink and it looked like steam was coming out of them.

"S- Sh- Sheik?" Link gasped and the Shiekah smirked softly as he moved to sit beside Link.

Link blushed and lowered his gaze, unable to hold the Shiekah's stare. Sheik thought it was cute how submissive Link was; he looked really beautiful. Bringing up a hand he lightly traced his cheek and Link looked up in shock of the gentle gesture.

"We're waiting for the other scouts to arrive and then we'll continue, and yes, the Shiekah and the Gerudo work together. We are sister Tribes after all," Sheik said as he pulled his hand back.

"Oh, so you came to the castle to protect Isis?"

"... Yes, and to also protect you," Sheik said, giving him another smile, though the cowl hid it from view, but the slightest curving of his eyes told Link that he was smiling or smirking.

Link blushed gain and hid his face as he mumbled a thank you. He recalled how Sheik had protected him from the arrows as well as took care of him after the Poe attack. Sheik sat back against the wall, the truth was, they were actually waiting for a rival tribe to leave the area before they moved, but he didn't want to worry the Hylian.

'I can't believe it, he was right in front of me and I didn't even notice... Then again he was in disguise. He did make a beautiful Zelda, though,' he thought as he watched the boy fiddle around from the corner of his eye.

He looked to the back when he saw Isis climb in, she gave him a curt nodded and he hit the back panel of the driver's seat letting them know they were okay to move. The wagon moved from the shelter of the cliff and joined the rest of the caravan once they got the all clear. Link sat silently as Isis spoke in the Gerudo tongue with Sheik who spoke it just as fluently that you'd think he was one of their tribe members.

"Are you hungry?" Isis suddenly asked Link.

"Yes, and do we have any milk?" he asked a bit hopeful.

"Sorry with the extreme temperatures of the desert milk would just curdle and sour before we could even settle down to drink it, but as soon as we get to the castle I'll get you a pitcher of fresh milk," she promised him.

Link smiled and nodded as she got up and jumped out the back. The ride was fast, but still smooth. He didn't get tossed around like in Hyrule, though it wasn't the guards' fault or Zelda's when they got attacked. He sighed as he stretched what little he could in the overly stuffed space. Sheik remained silent, keeping watch and listening for any threats.

Link took this time to examine him better. He wore a strange blue suit that was hard and yet flexible, on the front was the symbol of the All Seeing Eye. He heard from Zelda that the red tear drop was blood because the Shiekah had done something so horrible that they had cried tears of blood and that the blood permanently turned their eyes red allowing them to always see the truth, but if that was true then how come they didn't point out that he wasn't really Zelda the first time?

Shaking that thought out his mind, he looked at Sheik's hands, they were bigger than his own, but they were still slim and he had long spindly fingers he wore bandages around his lower palm, wrist and forearm with the leather like gauntlet over it on both hands and even had bandages around his fingertips to help him grip certain weapons without hurting himself. The cowl was also strange, it hid his most of his hair and face and he noticed that on one side there was a small slip knot that held it closed over the older boy's face.

He looked at his bangs and noticed they were a shade darker than his own golden locks. Sheik was also a pale tan compared to Impa's own golden brown color. Link looked at his own skin, he was a creamy color, but he was almost the same color as Sheik. He looked up again and blushed when Sheik was staring right at him and almost like he was looking right through him. He ducked his head and fiddled with the blanket a bit before he jumped when Ganon jumped in. These Gerudo were going to scare him to death with how silently they move!

"We're almost to the Iron Fortress. Here's something light. When we settle in we'll give you a proper meal," he said handing Link a bowl of porridge.

Link thanked him silently, still scared to death at the fact that Ganon was back from the dead. Sheik noted Link's unease and gave Ganon as small jerk of the head and the larger male gave slight bow before he jumped back out and from the sounds of it he was riding his horse directly in back of the wagon. Link managed to finish eating just in time since the Gerudos were letting out what sound like war cries before they picked up speed.

Sheik moved over to him and held him steady as the wagon began to rock a bit more heavily. The speed kept up for a good hour or two before they began slowing down to a walk. The horses were breathing heavily from the heat of the desert and from the mad dash they just preformed. Link hoped that they would be okay. He jumped when they suddenly stopped and there was clattering all over the place, sounding very much like chains and locks falling to the floor.

Sheik got up and walked over to the back and jumped out, he spoke in the Gerudo tongue, sounding like he was giving orders. It was no less than five minutes later that Sheik came back in and carefully picked up Link and climbed out.

"Shield your eyes," he said softly as he walked out of the dark area and into a sun filled one.

Link quickly ducked his head into Sheik's chest, the body suit felt funny, kind of like an exoskeleton type of armor. Sheik smiled a bit as he took note of the Hylian using him as a shield.

'I don't mind. I'm just glad I finally have him in my arms. . . And I am not letting him go,' he thought as he kept walking.

He was also glad that Link refused to lift his head otherwise he'd wonder why the Gerudo and Shiekah were watching them and throwing flowers at their feet. He didn't want the boy to know just yet, but it would be hard to hide it from him. Link looked up when the intense heat was replaced with coolness and shade. He looked around to see that they walked into a building.

Sheik walked as if he owned the place and knew where he was going since he didn't stop to ask for directions nor seem to care that the Gerudo and Shiekah were staring at them. Link blushed as this kept up until Sheik got up stairs and stopped in front of a room that had two guards in front of it, one Gerudo and the other Shiekah.

They opened the doors and Sheik walked in and over to the bed. Link's mind went running wild then.

Why was he carrying him to a bed? Was he going to rape him and make him sex slave since he couldn't runaway on an injured foot? Was this really why he was at the castle? And why the hell wasn't he fighting back and screaming for help?

As the questions raged through his mind, he began to shake and silently whimper, but Sheik heard him and gently set him down on the bed and sat beside him. He wrapped his arms around him and gently pulled him into his side, holding him tightly in a protective hold.

"What's wrong? Is it something I did?" Sheik asked, sounding rather worried and a bit upset.

"... I'm scared," Link mumbled around his tears as they began to flow. He was really scared, what did they want with him? Why were these things happening?

"I know you are, but please relax and breathe. Come on, I'm not going to hurt you and no one here is going to either. If you thought I was going to rape you, you needn't worry."

"Why?" Link asked despite his fear of Sheik suddenly doing just that.

Sheik stiffened, which in turned caused Link to struggle out of his arms, but he held him tight and sighed while saying, "Because I like you very much. I'd never hurt you, not intentionally."

Link stopped fighting to get away and froze.

'He likes me? But that's wrong, men aren't suppose to like men!' he thought but then an afterthought hit him. 'But I'm no longer in Hylia, and I've seen the Gorons, Zoras and even the Dekus had same sex relationships... Also, I do find Sheik attractive.'

Sheik watched the boy's emotions like a book. He was confused, scared still, but there were hints of attraction on his face. He could always peek into his thoughts, but then Impa would kick his ass for even thinking it. Finally Link's face went blank and he sighed, having calmed down during his internal war.

"I'm so tired..."

"I know you are. You'll be like this for a while so get some sleep. I'll bring you something to eat in a little while," Sheik said softly, kissing his temple through the cowl, but it still left a tingling feeling on Link's skin as he was gently tucked into bed and then left alone in the room...

Sheik sighed as he walked out the room, the two guards looking at him with concern.

"Silva, Phire; no one gets into this room and no one is to touch him while I am gone. When he awakens bring him something to eat and water. He's not much for wine." They nodded as he was giving them a glare the promised death if they didn't do as he said. "And inform Isis. She'll take over caring for him. I have some things to do before lunch."

"Yes, your Excellency," they said and bowed before he walked off.

Sheik made it to the end of the hall where Ganon's office was when said male appeared from nowhere and fell into step behind him.

"The boy's frightened. He thought I would rape him."

"Most would assume so when they think they are a captive and instead of shown to a cell or prison, they are shown a lavish room," Ganon said.

"Yes, well let's not forget Arthur and Zelda's ideas of ruling is causing fear. Since she has no say over the other tribes of Hylia she can't command them to do as she pleases," Sheik said recalling all he learned when he spying around looking for both Majora's Mask and his bride at the time. "Lovers had to meet secretly away from the towns and villages lest they be found out for loving another man or another woman."

"Tsk, and they say we are barbaric. At least we acknowledge those who prefer the same sex. We only expect them to keep with tradition and our heritage. Just because they love the same gender doesn't mean they stop believing in their beliefs."

Sheik nodded his head as he walked into the war room and smiled at Vaati who was busy reading over more of the books a deep frown in on his youthful face.

"Vaati."

"Sire. Ganon," he answered, bowing as he looked at them. Then moved so that he could be standing out of range of Sheik's wrath more so than Ganon's. "I've managed to get my books as you can see, but I also found some interesting things while I was there."

"Oh?"

"Detailed records of your reign, but here's the shock, they were written in Hylian script," he said, setting down a few books and opening them.

Ganon took one and began reading it over, his eyes widening as Sheik did the same, a large evil smile pulling tightly over his hidden features, making his eyes look like narrow slits similar to those of a Keaton Fox. He looked through more of the books and found one that was bound in a dark green leather that had only a symbol on the front of it.

He picked it up and noticed it was a black Tri-Force symbol. Shocked he pulled off the gauntlet on his left hand and removed the bandages to look at the back of his left hand. Vaati and Ganon noticed his near frantic movements and moved over to see. They looked between the book cover and his hand and then Sheik flipped the book open to the first page to see an ancient Shiekah prayer.

"_'Bless me with love divine and place upon me your dear embrace, O' God of my people.'_" He read aloud before he began flipping through the pages. "A Shiekah mother wrote this... It's a diary."

They blushed and began to close it when one of the pages caught Vaati's attention.

"Wait! Look here! _'Flynn wasn't like anyone I've ever met...'_"

_He's strong and courageous, but then again he did bear Goddess Farore's symbol on his right hand. But he was also uncommonly kind to those in need. I guess that's why I love him. He stayed with me even when that doctor tried to kill me for being what I am..._

_The bastard child of the Shiekah..._

_Honestly you couldn't tell I was one of the Shiekah since I was so pale. And my eyes were green instead of red, but in certain lighting my eyes would take a red tint. Not to mention I was very tall for a Hylian child. I better go to bed._

_Tomorrow Flynn and I are going to see the king. He's the only person around that I know who could tell me about my people and why everyone seems to hate us so much. And don't worry I asked Mili to watch the baby for us. Flynn was so fussy about taking the baby with us and I agreed to leave him here so Flynn would relax._

_Well good night,_

_Felle._

_It's me again, sorry for the sloppy handwriting, but Flynn and I are on our way home from castle. As I had expected the king knew a lot about the Shiekah, but not all of it was pleasant to hear about. Well I better not dally too long or you'll be bored! Mommy's silly isn't she, eh Link? Well anyway!_

_He told us that the Shiekah had once severed the royal family a long time ago, they protected them from assassins and evil beings that sought their power. Our people even have a strong culture rich with arts and music and even our prowess in fighting. I hope to seek them out so that way when you get older you can meet some of your family members! I bet you even have an auntie who's a Gerudo!_

_Ah, there I go again getting distracted! But still I'm sure you will have a lot to learn. Your father thinks so too. But like I said not all of it was pleasant. You see, some time ago, before the Shiekah were banished back to Gerudo Desert, they tried to form a coupe dé ta. They began telling everyone who would listen about a God called the Fierce-_

Vaati stopped reading as he now noticed the rest of the page was stained in dried blood. Ganon carefully removed the book from Sheik's shaking hands as the Shiekah stared at the empty space in his hands. Sheik let out a shaky breath before he steeled his nerves and glared at the other books, he began looking through them, finding most were stained in blood others were burned. All of them had details of his reign, from when he had been the ruling god to his down fall. As soon as he found them all he put them in order so he could calculate the exact amount of time as well as how many deaths to keep him a secret.

Vaati scribbled furiously as the Shiekah cursed in the Minish's native tongue as he told him the notes and began raiding Ganon's books as well. By the time his fury had run dry there was five scrolls full of notes and details that would shame even the best school of scholars. Vaati's hand was killing him, but he bit back his complaints, not wanting to suffer the Shiekah's fury. He may not be powerful but he was strong.

Ganon had busied himself with looking over the blueprints of the castle and the castle town, taking notes on things like the sewer system to the secret tunnels in and out of the castle as well as secret passageways. He also noted that Vaati had found the older versions of the maps so most of these areas have been sealed off or forgotten so if they ever sunk into the castle they could use the secret passages.

"That bastard!" Sheik yelled, throwing the pitcher of water at the wall as Isis walked in, barely dodging the spray of water and glass.

Impa and Bertha stepped in as well, shutting the door as Sheik continued to pace.

"Sire?" Vaati ventured.

"Arthur killed Link's parents and stole the Dairy! He knew Link when they first met! He probably even planned on telling him about us to kill him or even send him here and learn about us and- That little bitch she's going down!" he bellowed before he stood there panting. No one said a thing as he slowly brought his anger and rage back under his control and sighed.

Ganon risked death for the second time, though he didn't really die, he just went into hiding to spy on things, and placed his hand on Sheik's shoulder.

"Breathe, sire. I know you're still angry from the betrayal all those years ago and you are angry now because of how many have died for even uttering your name. I still need to tell you everything I've learned and you will surely want to wish death to the whole of the world, but you need to bare in mind that not everyone thinks the same way. We have a war to plan and we have HIM to deal with before we can deal with THEM."

Sheik glared at him from the corner of his eyes, his eyes had paled to an almost off white color and even the red tribal marks had appeared on his face. Ganon held firm and he sighed. He nodded his head before he calmed down almost as quickly as blowing out a candle.

"What is it Isis?"

"The Hylian boy's fever has spiked again," she said.

Vaati jumped up.

"How bad?" he asked racing over to his pile of books looking for his medical ones and then yanking them from the pile.

"Bertha and I stripped him, but even his body is like fire to the touch," Impa answered as moved her hands. "I used one of the belladonna plants I had to put him into a deeper sleep until we could brew a cure or get the fever to break."

"That's fine. Ms. Impa come with me, Bertha too. I'm going to need a few things if we're going to keep him from dying."

Sheik made to go as well, worried for his little bride, but Isis stopped him and shook her head.

"You are still angry and that will cause more harm then good right now. For now, be of use to yourself and plan this war or we'll go into it unprepared," she said in a stern voice, very much like a mother scolding her unruly child.

He opened his mouth to protest and she smacked him in the back of his head and glared. Seeing that he wouldn't dare to talk back again, Isis left him and Ganon alone. Ganon snickered as Sheik rubbed his head and grumbled about evil women and hitting for no reason.

"You walked into that one, Sheik."

"Shut up, Piggy."

Ganon glared as Sheik snickered back and they both got to work constructing a battle plan...


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Vaati sighed as he finished examining the young Hylian boy all the while having Isis explain to him how he came to be in this state. When she had finished he hummed a bit to himself. He could understand the long travel and the extreme temperatures causing a mild case of Sun Fever, but seeing as how he was injured and already running a fever to begin with also caused some complications as well.

"Not to mention that the princess had purposely set his foot wrong, and even tried to seal his memories. She didn't want him to be able to escape when they were to kill him for knowing everything he knows from the amount of time he'd spent pretending to be her." Bertha said as she finished crushing the herbs that Vaati asked her to crush for him.

Impa stood over Link's foot examining it again. Ganon had set it, but seeing as they had been traveling at the time, she wanted to make sure. All they needed now was for it to heal wrong and leave Link vulnerable to attack or immobile. But the good thing was that it was healed correctly and they had nothing further to worry about as long as the boy took the medicines needed and rested a lot.

"Here's the potion, Minish," Bertha said and handed him the bubbling brew.

He thanked her and lifted Link into a sitting position and lightly pouring the potion into his mouth. The blonde swallowed it all before he moaned, his brow frowning at the bitter taste. Setting him back down on the bed, he then cast an ice spell and touched the boy's head watching as his soon relaxed and fell into a calm sleep.

"This ice spell should hopefully do the trick and break his fever... I'll remain here for the day and monitor him. Tell His Excellency that we've done all we could," Vaati spoke as the three women nodded cleaning up their mess before leaving.

The Minish took on his dragon form and laid himself beside the boy and kept watch, eventually falling to sleep as well. He was vaguely aware of someone cuddling him and someone was petting his head right behind his ears where he liked it...

Zelda walked around her castle, plans were going well. The villagers were gearing up for war and the select hand few that offered to get Link were training hard to be able to fight the Gerudo as well as be as silent as those desert thieves. She walked into her room and looked around it. It was decorated in dark blues, nearly black, as a sign of mourning. She had been acting like the lost lover for the last few days.

Sighing, breaking down sobbing and even making herself look haggard to convince the people further that Link's disappearance was heavily weighing on her. She couldn't count how many times someone had to comfort her, had to get her some water or make her go rest. She would sob and cry, yelling until her voice was horse.

It was all an act and everyone ate it up, even the guards who had been a bit skeptical were gearing up to fight. Smiling to herself, she walked over to her water basin on her night stand and that's when she noticed the box sitting innocently on it's surface. Frowning, she couldn't recall seeing anyone bringing it to her in her room and if it was brought by a servant, they'd have brought it directly to her.

Suddenly very wary, she carefully touched it. When nothing happened for a few moments, she picked it up and set it on her bed and opened it. Sitting on a velvet blue cloth was a small letter. She picked up and frowned, it was in the ancient Shiekah language. The one used before HE was sealed and the goddesses rebuilt the world anew.

She studied it and finally made sense of the short letter.

"Rest assured that all will soon gaze at the truth and will see nothing more of your lies."

She frowned, whoever sent this must think she was some easily scared little girl; fools.

She pulled the cloth out of the box and gasped.

"No... no... NO!" She picked up the box and threw it at the wall, but the mask just floated there and seemed to be smiling wickedly at her.

A smooth creamy face, painted with red and blue tribal marks, eyes of the purest white framed by silver locks. It was a face that should never be seen ever again! It was-

"Princess! We heard screaming!" The guards ran into the room to see her sitting on the floor looking in fright of the mask that floated there.

Zelda shook, she could feel fear gripping her heart, squeezing it with it's icy hands and suddenly all faded to black...

Sheik suddenly looked up at the sky and smiled. Ganon looked to him even as he finished explaining the details of the attack plan to the leaders of their armies. Something made him happy, but the question was what. Soon the meeting ended and those attending it were dismissed.

"Sheik?"

"The fool finally opened the box... She knows I'm here," he laughed before looking back at Ganon. "I trust that you will be able to handle everything while I'm... distracted."

"Of course... Just be careful, the boy is full of surprises," Ganon said, smirking as the younger male walked out the room and off to his bride's room.

The day had passed by and from what Impa has informed him of earlier, that Link was still deeply asleep since the fever had been worse than they had first thought it was and that Vaati had taken over keeping watch of him. He paused in front of the doors and then carefully pulled the solid oak door open, Silva and Phire were still there, neither one moving or saying anything as he walked into the room.

He looked around the dark room before he held up a hand and then flicked his hand out at the fire place, a fireball smashing into the marble hearth and lighting the logs to give the room both light and warm. He hadn't realized that he worked right through lunch, but all well. He turned to the bed and smiled softly as he saw Vaati's dragon form curled up in Link's arms, both sleeping contentedly. He walked over to the bed and pet Vaati, rubbing the spot between his horns and waking him.

"Hey sleeping beauty." He said softly as to not wake Link.

Vaati carefully, and rather reluctantly, moved away from Link before standing up in his human form and bowing to his king.

"Forgive me..."

"You were exhausted, it's understandable."

"But I was near your bride without permission and even slept with him." Vaati pointed out the obvious.

"And I know for a fact that you wouldn't do anything to him seeing as you have your own lover... A certain Pig," Sheik said.

Vaati had the decency to blush at that and look away from Sheik for a moment.

"His fever hasn't risen since this morning. We gave him a potion to help the healing process of his foot. He'll need to remain in bed for some time, but he should also get out every now and again."

"I'm assigning a few girls to act as his guard and chamber maids. Silva and Phire will stand guard for the remainder of the night and in the morning I will do the selection. You may return to sleeping if you wish. I'm sending Ganon to retrieve Link's horse and his belongings."

"We brought his belongings with us, or at least some of them, they packed light meaning they had intentions of returning home... As for the horse, according to Alice it got away and no one knows how to find it." Vaati said. "I wonder how he's managed to call her when she wanders off?"

Sheik blinked, he then smiled brightly as he recalled the song that Link had played that night before the Poe attack. He made a motion for Vaati to be silent as he pulled his harp out of nowhere and began playing the song. The light lazy song drifted into the air and Link gave a contented sigh as he turned over and curled up more into the warm bed.

Vaati liked the song as well, it was soothing and dare he say he was getting a bit sleepy again. When Sheik stopped playing and Vaati shook his head to clear it.

"He called it... Epona's Song. I'm sure that this will help us find his friend," Sheik told him.

"I see... Is there anything else?"

"... I think it would be best to let him get use to our customs..." he said ominously as before he turned to look at Link and smile.

Vaati said nothing as he watched his king pull the slip knot and the mask slip off his face as he carefully leaned to the Hylian's sleeping face and kissed his cheek. It was a sweet sight to behold and even cuter when Sheik whispered softly in his ear and Link mumbled something and curled up further, hugging the pillow tightly against him.

Sheik looked at him as he smiled slyly at him before transforming once more and climbing back into the bed with Link, squeaking when Link cuddled him and began petting his head again. Sheik laughed as he walked out of the room and down the halls, Ganon fell into step with him as he headed down the halls and towards his room.

"Vaati's sleeping with Link... I have a mission for you."

"The boy's horse?" Ganon asked, nodding his head.

"Yes. She's important to him and I would like to keep her close where he can have easy access to her," Sheik said.

Ganon nodded once more before like a ghost, he vanished into the darkness as Sheik walked into his room and began to strip, once he was naked he walked over to his dresser and pulled out a loose fitting set of night pants and pulled them on and tied the strings. Pulling off the cowl and undid his braid, letting his hair fall over his back and shoulders as he walked over to the bed and stared at it.

He hadn't slept in his own bed, because it'd be too lonely, and knowing that Link wasn't that far down the hall made it worse. He moved to the lounge chair and took the blanket draped over the back off and pulled it over himself before closing his eyes and drifting away into a dreamless sleep...

Link moaned as he woke up the next morning, his stomach sounded like a wild boar and was demanding rather angrily that he feed it. He opened his eyes to see that he was in the room that Sheik had put him in and that the small dragon was sitting up looking at him with wide eyes. He blushed and covered his stomach when it protested once more, demanding food. The dragon got up and scurried out the room as the doors opened and a group of women came in, setting about the room, cleaning and getting out fresh clothes and linens.

Link blushed when a strong Gerudo picked him up and carried him into the bathroom on her shoulder. He squeaked as he was stripped and set in the bath tub as she set to work cleaning him and washing his hair. He'd have protested, but he doubted they'd listen to him. He blew water out of his face when it was dumped over his head to get the soap out of his hair and off his body. It happened a few more times before he was finally allowed out and was being dried off, the woman took extra care to be careful of his right foot the entire time.

She carried him back into the room and set him on the bed before letting two Shiekah girls, no older than 15 by the looks of them to dress his wounds and dress him in a set of loose pants with a sash tied to hold it in place, a billowing tunic was place on his torso and his feet donned soft shoes, to protect them from the sand of the desert. Once he was dressed, they set to work taming his wild mane from the night before and drying it thoroughly so he wouldn't get sick again.

As they finished a sharp knock on the door alerted them to someone wanting to come in. One of the Gerudo opened the door and in stepped a tall young man with pale purple, nearly creamy gray, skin, long lavender hair and bright red eyes. He was dressed in a blue-ish purple tunic with red pants and a purple hat was donned on his head. The women in the room bowed to him and he nodded before walking in and over to Link.

"Good morning. I hope you are feeling much better than you were yesterday?" he asked, his voice was like his own, light for a boy but still too deep to be a girl's. "I am Vaati, I'm a Minish as you can see from my skin and eyes."

Link nodded, though he thought the Minish were tiny creatures.

"I'm half Hylian," Vaati said, seeing the confusion cross the boy's face. "It's complicated, but maybe some other time I will tell you about how I came to be... Now then; how are you feeling? Any pain at all?"

Link shook his head and glanced down at his foot, trying to figure out why it wasn't throbbing. Vaati nodded and then waved his hand, two sticks appeared in his hands and he set them down. One end was small and had rubber on it while the tops were wider and had padding at the very top and in the middle of them.

"These are crutches. They will help you maneuver on your own," Vaati said as he then placed them beneath his arms to show Link how to use them. "As you can see they will act as spare legs for you so you do not put pressure on your ankle."

Link nodded as he watched how the Minish moved with them, picking up one of his feet to imitate how Link was to move. It reminded him of a monkey swinging its arms in order to swing its body from one branch to the next.

"It's rather simple, just takes time to get use to it and practice makes perfect," Vaati said as he brought the crutches over to Link and allowed him to get up from the bed and use the crutches to help him stand. It was awkward and a bit uncomfortable, but he managed and Vaati was talking him through walking with the pieces of wood. When he was sure that had a handle on the crutches, Vaati had him hop around the room a few times, the Gerudo and Shiekah women ready to catch him if he tripped or lost balance.

"You're a fast learner," Vaati commented.

"Well I had a good teacher," Link said, smiling softly as he sat back down on the bed, laying his crutches next to him.

"Thank you. Now then, this is your personal staff, Alice," he called and the Gerudo woman he recalled being with him during his travel, stepped forward and bowed her head to him, giving him a small smirk.

"I will be escorting you around the fortress. Silva and Phire will be the guards on duty for your room during the night. Cali and Able will have the day shift," she said pointing out the three Gerudo women and the one Shiekah. "Lizzy and Becky are your chamber maids. They will help you with bathing until you heal and they will tend to your room and your needs when you are here."

Link looked at the women and blushed, he wasn't use to giving commands outside of what Zelda told him to do and well when he was in charge of the children, it wasn't so much commands as they were more like reprimands. The women all bowed to him and he greeted them. Vaati told him a few things about the fortress, such as the training grounds, both inside and out, the various guests they had and a few 'off limits' places to be careful of.

"Alright, I believe that's all, if you have any questions feel free to bug Alice... I will be seeing you around when I'm not busy. Now then, let's go eat!" Vaati suddenly went from serious to childish as Link laughed a little and agreed. He took up his crutches and with Vaati there to stable him he got them into position and began hopping out of the room. The women then went about their chores, Silva and Phire went to bed as Cali and Able stood guard...

Alice walked behind Link and Vaati as the two slowly made their way down the stairs, Link having figured it out rather quickly. The two were talking about magic and Vaati was finding the boy to be very bright and well educated. The two were becoming fast friends and Vaati thought it was nice. When they entered the dining hall, all the top ranked Gerudo and Shiekah were seated at the table, but to Link's shock, Sheik sat at the head of the table with Ganon to his right, to the right of Ganon another seat was empty and the seat on Sheik's left was also empty.

Vaati quickly took the seat on Ganon's right and Link blushed as he moved quickly, a bit awkwardly to the seat on Sheik's left and with help from Alice, he sat down. Sheik smiled at him and nodded his thanks to Alice for taking up being his escort during his stay here. Link blushed and looked nervously around the table, everyone was looking at him and he wasn't exactly comfortable about it. Ganon seemed to read it in the boy's face as he quickly, but discreetly let Sheik know and the Shiekah Prince stood up and told everyone that they may eat.

After the command, everyone tucked in and began talking to their friends as Sheik looked at Ganon and thanked him with a small quirk of his eyes. Link shyly took a loaf of bread and some eggs, glancing around the table he saw a few Shiekah remove their cowls and eat with a couple looking up at him and smiling, the men and women bowed their heads and had this light in their eyes like they were very happy he was there.

"Is something wrong?" Sheik asked, scaring Link out of his musings.

"What? No! No, just looking a-" Link's voice died in his throat, Sheik had removed his own cowl and had it sitting on the back of his chair, his handsome face was framed by his golden hair and his red eyes seemed to glow brightly as a small smile tugged at his lips.

The man was devastatingly handsome and Link was finding it hard to pull his gaze away. Sheik smiled at the stunned look on the Hylian's cute face and then turned his head to begin eating, when he did that Link quickly took a bite out of his bread and blushed a deeper shade of red. Vaati giggled into his cup as Ganon smiled at the cute Hylian.

"Sheik, I've informed Link of everything that you told me, and he seems to have a handle of his crutches down. He's a bit awkward on the stairs though, but given practice and he will be able to make it around the whole fortress as if he didn't have a broken ankle."

"That's good to hear. Link, I hope the girls we selected will do their best in taking care of you. Until you've adjusted to the desert's harsh temperatures, I'm afraid I will have to limit where you go and how long you may be out side of your room. Sun Fever is very dangerous and deadly." Sheik said.

"I understand. Um, what will happen to me?" Link asked.

"Nothing, boy. You are safe here and considering that many of the women here find you so adorable, you have nothing to worry about... Except for Vaati's potions that is."

"Lord Ganondorf!" Vaati wailed loudly, smacking the man's arm and then huffing childishly once more.

Sheik laughed and shook his head, those two were impossible sometimes but ah well. Breakfast continued in a similar manner until a young Gerudo child ran in, and slid to a halt by Ganon and whispered in his ear before the man sighed and stood up.

"Excuse me, it seems we have a few problems down south that need to be taken care of. Vaati, do not cause Sheik any headaches."

"I'm not you!" Vaati snapped, huffing once more as Ganon left as did a few Gerudo.

Sheik sighed as he told everyone to finish eating as he pushed his seat back and stood to leave, he still needed to go over those books that Vaati found and plan the war they were facing. From what he could see of Princess Zelda, she liked to keep things under her control and since they had Link, the princess was going to try something, anything to get him back. So he had to be prepared for the worse...

Link had finished eating not long after Sheik had left. He figured that everyone had their jobs to do, so he fought back the urge to ask Sheik to spend the day with him. Alice had finished some time before and was waiting on him. She stood and he got up with her help before she lead him outside, but they stayed in the shaded area of the fortress. The sun had barely risen to mid morning and already the air was hot and humid.

Alice saw his sluggish pace and opted to keep the walk short. They only made it to the corner of the side entrance when she had them turn back and head back inside where it was much cooler. Link wanted to protest, but Alice told him that not until he gets use to the desert he shouldn't over do things and that it was best for him to remain inside to avoid any accidents.

"Believe me, the desert is no joke. Even those of us born and raised here can fall victim to the mighty desert's will. The sun is harsh and the nights are freezing. I don't want to see you hurt more than you already are..." she mumbled, but Link's elven ears picked it up and he smiled softly.

"I'm sorry... It's just that I've been stuck immobile for nearly a week and I'm just restless... I don't mean to sound like a spoiled brat."

"It's alright. I know the feeling... We have an inner garden that is protected against the harsh sun and is very cool," she informed him, recalling from Isis and Bertha that the boy liked living in the forest, he was close to nature.

Link looked up, his blue eyes bright as she laughed and began leading him down the hall to the garden. Once in the garden, Link instantly relaxed, his aura, his body and even his mind seemed to die down into a somber lull as he moved down the hidden paths like he knew them like the back of his hand. Alice was stunned that he moved so quickly and had to jump into the trees to keep up with him as he came to a stop by a pound and carefully set himself down to laze right there near the pond.

The sun was bright, but warm, the shade of the big tree he sat under kept him cool and soon he drifted off to sleep. Alice sat in the tree above him and took out her knife and a block of wood to carve it. She looked up from the harp bow she was making some time later when she felt someone enter the garden. She quickly, and quietly shifted her position and was ready to kill them when she saw that it was Bertha.

Jumping down, she checked Link, who was still sound asleep before she walked over to her long time friend and they both clasped forearms in greeting.

"I went to see if the boy wanted to raid the music room, but when he wasn't in his room I figured you were either leading him around on a tour or had told him of the garden." Bertha said.

"Well I did mention it and when his face lit up, I couldn't deny him coming here," she said, looking at him.

"He's a cute one, ne?" Bertha asked.

"Yes, makes you want to coddle him and gobble him up!" Alice laughed a bit. "But that would mean I would have to fight Lady Isis... I like my limbs were they are."

"Smart girl. The only one who'd be able to get away with taking him from her is Sheik and we all know that Isis wouldn't stand a chance against him and she's the strongest fighter we have beside his highness," Bertha commented as she plopped down on a rock not too far from Link. Alice nodded and went back to her carving.

"So what does his Excellency plan on doing?"

"For now, we are letting him get accustomed to the climate and then we'll begin teaching him our customs... I didn't believe it at first, but the boy's got Shiekah blood in him... Got it from his mother," Bertha said.

"What?" Alice asked in a muted shriek, looking at the boy as he slept peacefully still. "But-"

"Yes, it's impossible seeing as the Shiekah haven't been in Hyrule for a very long time, but you forget we've had spies hiding out along the edges of the country, spying on what they could, waiting for the embers to catch wind and turn into a fire about his Excellency."

"And during that time, they settled in and began converting people back to the old ways as well as starting their own families." Alice said, not all that surprised.

"Yes... I just find it sad that he had to grow up never knowing his parents." Bertha said.

"... Who are you and where the hell is Bertha?" Alice asked, looking at the other woman like she lost her mind or something.

"Can it, you!" Bertha hissed and Alice smirked.

"What? I just never thought I'd see the day when Silent Bertha would become soft, especially for a Hylian!" Alice said.

"Hn..." Bertha said as she noted Link stirring and beginning to wake.

He yawned and stretched before he looked around and saw that he was in the garden still and that Bertha and Alice were watching him. He blushed a bit and tried to make himself look decent, but Bertha just laughed and shook her head.

"There's no one here to impress, boy, so quit the priming!" she scolded playfully as he blushed brighter and stopped trying to tame his wild bed head.

Alice rolled her eyes, the woman was surely going to make the boy die from blushing so much! Link sat up a bit more comfortably and looked at Bertha as she smiled at him and then stood up, her large form looked menacing in the light of the sun, but she wasn't even trying to be imposing.

"Had a nice nap?"

"Yes... I wouldn't mind coming here more often, if it's alright?" he asked, blushing a bit. He knew he needed to be on bed rest, but now that he knew there was such a beautiful garden that was just right, he wanted to be able to come here as often as he could, even if it was just to sit there and listen to the plants breathing around him.

Bertha and Alice both laughed this time as Bertha said that he could do as he pleased as long as it wasn't something crazy like jumping out of a window or trying to leave the fortress seeing as they were deep in the desert and he'd most likely be a shriveled up mummy by the time someone found him again. Link didn't like the image she left in his head, but he figured that was probably one of the worst things that could happen to him while out here.

He slowly got up and Bertha told him to follow her. When he asked her where they were going, she told him back to her room and his face turned such a bright shade of red he was practically smoking from his ears! Alice and Bertha blinked in shock before they began laughing louder than ever, Bertha had to lean on the wall as Alice shook her head and tried to tame down her laughing. Oh boy, if the boy got like this from simple teasing, she couldn't wait until he started his lessons!

Eventually they calmed down and Link's blush died down to a less alarming color and they headed on their way. They got to a set of beautifully carved wooden and blue painted doors, Bertha opened them wide to reveal a large music room and Vaati was sitting in the corner of the room pouring over some books as in the other corner there were some men and women doing stretches and warms ups.

Link's cheeks colored once more when Bertha burst into another fit of laughter as Alice snickered, but smacked the thicker woman's arm for her cruel joke.

"Ms. Bertha, that wasn't funny!" Link scolded, his cheeks hot but even he couldn't help but laugh, she got him pretty good.

"What's this? Silent Bertha's laughing?" Vaati asked as he floated over to them.

The dancers had even paused when they heard her laughing and were making their way over to see what was so funny. Link smiled at Vaati as the Mage nodded his head and then looked at Bertha wanting to know what could be so funny to make her laugh that way.

"Minish, do not look at me that way."

"I will look as I please," he said. "Besides, I know it annoys you when I do it."

Bertha growled and swung, but he simply 'popped' from in front of her to be behind Link. Bertha just rolled her eyes and called him a cheater.

"I do not cheat, I just evade," He teased and she shook her head.

"Whatever Minish. I brought the boy here so he could entertain himself for a while so he's not spending the whole day sleeping."

"But, Ms. Bertha you said I was to go to your room?" Link said, smiling when the woman paled and then blushed before she glared at him and he just smiled wider. "Don't like being teased?"

"You cheeky little brat!"

Link just laughed as Alice did the same.

"It's only fair, Brie, you did embarrass him," Alice said.

"Hn... Whatever." She said and Vaati finally put all the pieces together and snickered.

"Well as long as it's harmless teasing we don't have to worry about His Excellency's temper." That seemed to kill the mood, but then they all burst into laughter when Bertha groaned about being the first one to die a horrible death via Vaati's practical jokes.

"Alright enough..." Vaati said as he stopped his laughter, Link giggled still but managed to tame them before Bertha started teasing him again. "So since our dear guest has an injured foot he obviously can't dance or play the organ."

"Um, do you have a flute or possibly an ocarina?" Link asked.

Vaati nodded and rolled up a sleeve before he 'popped' out of view. While he was M. I. A. Bertha lead Link over to a sofa and Alice helped her get him comfy, propping his foot up on a fluffy pillow. Bertha then walked off to where the instruments sat and came back with a couple of drums, Alice took them and set them up between her legs as she sat on a stool. The others went off to grab something and Vaati appeared once more with an ocarina in his hands.

"It's kinda old, so I'm not even sure if it's in any good condition," Vaati said.

"Don't worry. I'll just see what I can do!" Link said and took the ocarina from him. He began cleaning it, looking it over before he blew into it, playing a few notes to see how the condition was. When it was to his liking he began playing a song, not really caring as he played the notes and fell into his own little world...


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Sheik sighed as he finally called an end to the meeting. So far everything had been quiet in Hyrule, and he wasn't liking it not to mention there were no signs of HIM, and it was worrying him. Shaking his head, he headed to his room to take a quick cool shower. He had appointed, Ganon, Isis, and Impa to act as the leaders while he was busy trying to woo Link.

Isis had been a well of information about the boy's likes and dislikes from her spies and from when she had seen him at the castle. And seeing that his horse was still missing, he figured a nice little chat in the inner garden would make him feel more at home. He also liked music...

His ears perked up when he heard lively music and looked around the hall. He was close to the music rooms. He finished tying his cowl around his face, having taken a shower during his musings and walked into a random room and sure enough Vaati was playing a trumpet with Link playing an ocarina as Bertha and Alice played drums as the dancers added in filler or danced as well.

He heard this song before. A mischievous imp had made him chase it through the sacred grooves where his palace had once stood. His sisters destroyed it when he was gone and he was furious. The castle that the four of them had been born, the castle that their father had built and raised them in. He walked in and watched Link's face, he was smiling happily as he played. Vaati was playing just as lively; it looked like they were having fun.

Bertha looked up from her playing and smiled at him, her normal cocky smirk was full of mirth. He gave a mock glare as he took a seat on a floor cushion as he watched them have their fun...

Almost three hours later, Sheik finally managed to kidnap Link from the dancers, who all whined about him not being fair and trying to keep Link all to himself. He just told them to stop whining or they could help Bertha feed the guard animals. When they paled and quickly ran off, he just laughed as Link said he was a meanie.

They were walking outside in the shade, going at slow pace as they talked, Sheik learned that Link never met his parents, he was raised by a kind elderly woman named Celia who passed away when he was four and from there he raised himself. Sheik told him that he was born outside of the desert, but had lived here for so long.

"Wow... I bet the forests were nice where you were born," Link said.

"They are. They glow and seem to talk to you. The earth is so fertile that you can put a seed in and in three hours a plant will be in its place... We call it the Sacred Grove, because we believe that is where the God of the Golden Power was born," Sheik said.

"God of the Golden Power?" Link asked.

"Yes... You see those of us who live here in the desert believe there use to be Four Gods. Goddess Farore, the youngest, Goddess Nayru, Goddess Din and the eldest, Deity... He was a very powerful god, but he could be cruel and he could be kind. Some called him the Fierce Deity because just his mere presence alone could shake the very earth and his three younger sisters feared him because he could have killed them with a glance..." Sheik said, a dark shadow falling over his face.

"There's four gods? I wonder if Zelda knows that... I always wondered why there was an empty space in the Tri-Force. I remember asking when I was little, but the teacher snapped at me, saying that only heretics believe in a fourth god and that heretics should hang from their tongues until they were dead..." Link said, recalling the scolding he got from the teacher, who thought he was Zelda, but the man did say that he shouldn't be afraid to ask anything and that one question had been bothering him all day.

"Yes... It's why we were banished. Those who are in charge fear that if people started questioning them about what is true and what is false and those that find out the truth and reveal it; those in charge become frightened and try to cover it up or they make those people disappear... Hyrule's history is not a pretty one. And neither are those of the other tribes and clans, even us..."

"... When you say disappear... You mean...?" Link looked down, stopping in their trek around the fortress.

"Killed, sold into slavery to another continent across the ocean, beaten and left for dead somewhere where help was months away?" Sheik filled in. "I'm not proud of that, but when we were in service of the Hyrule Royal Family... Their word was law and we had no choice but to follow it... But no matter what we could see the horrible truth and finally it became too much, Hyrule was suppressing peoples individual thoughts, their beliefs. If you questioned them, they'd call you a heretic and have you imprisoned, banished or executed, depending on how big of a threat you were. And we were a very big threat."

Sheik looked at Link, his face as open as ever, he could see the mixture of sadness, anger, grief and even shame. Link always followed what was taught to him, always believed what he was told to believe, but he always had his doubts, but rarely ever voiced them. The few times had, he had been a child and was told that certain things were naughty and only naughty children would say or ask such things.

When he began learning in Zelda's place he found out that there were 'liars' who would do anything to get someone 'innocent' to believe them and then get them in trouble. But how much of it was true and how much was false? Who are the liars and who are the naïve fools being led to slaughter?

"If you are upset, I'll stop talking..." Sheik said, he didn't want to overwhelm Link, but at the same time he wanted to shatter that naïve belief in his traitorous sisters and those snakes in the grass Hylian Royals.

"N-no! It's just a bit much; I-I'm fine though! Umm... Can we find somewhere to sit?" Link asked, his shoulders were starting to hurt and his left foot felt like thousands of shards of class were pricking it.

Sheik nodded and swept the smaller blonde off his feet.

Link squeaked in shock, but Sheik laughed as he kicked the fallen crutches up into the air and caught them with one hand. He carried Link in one arm and them in the other, making his way into a dark, but cool building. Link gasped as he looked at it.

It was made of white and snow gray stones with pearls, platinum and silver embedded into it. Pillars shot up into a blazing gold and white ceiling as white and sheer gold cloth hung between them. Stained glass windows of a world long since gone, were placed in the walls as paintings hung below or between them. Even the floor depicted a fierce being atop a pure white stallion holding a strange sword in his hand.

Midnight black and blue stones made the sky a silver, gold and lass beads made up the stars as tan and yellow stones made the sand the horse was standing on. Darker browns made up rocks and mountains dark green, almost black stones made the forest. The figure was stunning, clad in blue leggings, white leather boots and tunic with silver armor. The chest plate had a crescent moon on the right breast plate and a solid Tri-Force on the left.

The face was stunning, young, but mature. Angular with a strong jaw. Sharp features accented by the red lines on his cheeks, his white eyes outlined in black as a blue diamond like mark covered his forehead. Full lips pulled into a displeased line as silver white hair was hidden under a simple white hat, only the bangs fell to frame his face.

Tearing his eyes from the floor, Link looked up to see an alter of some sort. It was pool of water with two stool like benches and above that was four triangle pieces that spun lazily in the air, everyone once in a while forming the Tri-Force and then a solid triangle Long ropes of glass beads and precious gems hung like a curtain around the small pool of water making it glimmer beautifully.

Link was knocked from his thoughts when he was seated down on a large floor cushion and Sheik sat down on one as well, setting his injured foot onto his leg to keep it elevated. Link blushed, he had let himself get so distracted by what was around him, but at least Sheik wasn't an enemy or at least Link hoped he wasn't...

Shaking those kinds of thoughts from his mind he turned his full attention to the Shiekah prince as he got comfortable to tell him everything he wanted to know. Sheik began at the beginning. Link listened to every word, his eyes wide and his face open with his every thought as he heard the creation of the world as how the Gerudo and Shiekah believed it happened.

It was very similar to how the goddess's created the world: Din's fire created the earth as Nayru's water created storms and filled the world with water and Farore's wind breathed life into the lands. But for the Shiekah and the Gerudo, the Deity was the one who created everything. He clapped his hands and the earth formed, quaked and shifted until mountains, valleys, caves and much more had formed, but it was bare.

So Deity took his sword and stabbed the earth. The resulting earthquake shook the world and as the plains rolled grass, trees, flowers, bushes and more grew and their roots dug deep into the earth to hold it steady and finally the earthquake fell away into nothing once more. Next he took his boomerang and threw it in several directions, creating the winds that were forever changing, bringing a calm day or a fierce storm.

Deity then breathed life into the creatures he wanted to live on these lands, but noticed that they were dying too quickly. It was then he saw there was no water. So he wept and wept until rivers flowed, oceans rose and rain fell from the heavens, the water revived the dead and allowed them to live. He smiled and was about to rest when he saw that the creatures were still dying.

He saw that they were stupid when he saw one eat a poisonous plant and another eat its own offspring. So he took an arrow and shot it into the heavens and bathed the world in light. When the light faded the earth was now stronger and the waters were clear, forever changing and never remaining the same, the plants were bountiful and grew lush and creatures were no longer stupid. They worked together in packs and only killed to survive, or protect themselves.

Soon the creatures developed and were able to grow on their own and finally Deity was able to rest. The creatures continued to develop and soon they built houses and towns, temples to where they would go and praise Deity and his sisters who would listen to their prayers and grant them or pass judgment when the mortals couldn't decide if someone was guilty of a crime or not. And soon the world was like it currently was.

But through out all that time a dark being manifested and manipulated those who were weak willed or weak minded and began raise an army and cause mass destruction everywhere. The being was called Majora. An evil as old as the goddesses and much stronger than them too. He declared war and that was when the Great Rift happened. The Great Rift was what the Hylians called that one part of history that had suddenly disappeared as if it never existed.

But as Link listened to Sheik, he felt as if he somehow knew all this and could see the images in his mind as if he were looking from someone else's eyes. As Sheik's tale spun on, he had a sense that Sheik was somehow there. He was enraptured as Sheik told him of the current races of the three continents banded together under Deity's command to face this mass army of demons. The war was long and it was grueling. Many died, but still they fought on.

Majora and Deity clashed like Titans and the force of their fierce battle caused both massive armies to freeze in their places and watch with wide eyes as the two clashed and fought, their power causing a fierce storm and the very earth to moan in protest.

And then suddenly! Majora's final scream was heard as he was cut down and banished into the mask he wore. But before any victories could be celebrated, Deity was struck down next and turned to see who would dare such an act only to see his sisters. They laughed as the poison arrow worked on the weakening god and while he was down they cursed him and banished him in a similar manner as he had done Majora.

But they didn't stop there, they destroyed the world and then rebuilt it anew, making it so that Deity was never existed. And then the ripples began, at first they ignored it, but the signs were as obvious as the there were things that seemed to be there that had nothing to do with the goddesses. Like prayers that had been ignored were suddenly answered, plagues that would have left the world empty of life suddenly cured and medicine found and made.

When darkness threatened to eat the light and like a arrow piercing the night, it was gone. Suddenly those ripples became waves, crashing harshly against the shores of peoples minds and then, nothing once more. All the ripples stopped and were hidden away, buried and forgotten. Then once more they began, chiming like the purest bells of a church, ringing loud and clear, and now the ripples were waves once more.

"... You be amazed, a single feather caused ripples that turned into waves and suddenly you have the world questioning all that they had once believed to be true," Sheik said. "But like I said, those in power don't like to be questioned about the truth and tend to make those that get too close to the truth disappear... I've found dairies, journals, even detailed novels about Deity and well... a lot of them were stained in blood, other's were burned or had pages ripped out..."

"What?" Link asked, his eyes wide in awe and then wider in fear. "I don't understand, that story was real? But why-?"

"Because the goddesses didn't want anyone to remember HIM. They feared that if enough people believed HE had existed then they would band together and search out HIS prison and set HIM free. They feared that HE would find a way to gain back HIS powers and come after them. But even if HE were freed now, there's not telling what HE'D do... These are dark time Link and have been for far longer than you first thought..."

Link nodded and looked away from Sheik, this was a bit much to swallow, but in a way it explained all the sudden changes in Hyrule and Zelda's odd behavior too. He sighed and rested his head on his left knee, thinking about all he learned in such a short amount of time.

"... It makes sense... But, not to sound rude, it's a bit much to swallow."

"I know you're confused, but I found this among the books I told you about... I read some of it and I saw your name... I think it belonged to your mother." Sheik said, pulling the book from a satchel had had on his hip.

Link looked up and saw the dark green leather bound book and took it from Sheik when he offered it to him. He looked at the book, tracing the worn leather as he felt an emotional wave hit him. On the front was a black Tri-Force symbol. Opening it he read a prayer he vaguely recalled hearing as an infant. Distant memories, all clouded and hazy floated over his mind. A deep male voice, a light female voice, warm, smiles, blue eyes and green eyes.

Link jumped when Sheik's hand lightly traced his cheek, wiping away tears he hadn't noticed were falling from his eyes. Sheik smiled softly as he leaned into Link, slowly, giving him time to pull away if he didn't want this. Pulling his cowl down to show his whole face, Sheik lightly pressed his lips to Link's.

Link gasped, eyes going wide, but as Sheik's tongue slowly snaked into his open mouth, his eyes closed and he whimpered softly into the kiss leaning into Sheik. The kiss was like a splash of cold water on his face on a hot summer's day. His mind jumped started and began running a million miles an hour before suddenly halting on something.

"... My parents were killed by... by Zelda's father?" he asked after he was released from the kiss.

"Sadly yes..."

"... But why would he allow me to live?"

"You were an infant. What harm could an infant do to him?" Sheik asked rhetorically.

Link sighed and looked down at the book. His mind was in chaos; what was real anymore? What was fake? Why was all this happening and why was he being dragged around like some dog on a leash?

"... I don't know what's real anymore... I don't know if I should be happy that I finally have something of my parents besides an old pictograph... I should be angry that King Author killed my parents... I should be scared of you because you're dangerous and can easily kill me... but I can't... I'm terrified to read this book, I can't begin to even feel anger at King Author, there's no point in being angry with a dead man... and as frightening as you are... I can't help but fall deeper for you... I'm so pathetic." Link said bitterly as he turned away from Sheik, missing the blissfully stunned look on his face.

Sheik shook his head and grabbed Link's arm, startling the Elf. Link looked at him with wide blue eyes, but he didn't let that last as he pulled him into another kiss and smiled softly. Link's eyes blinked before slowly closing and he closed his own crimson gaze.

He poured his feelings into the kiss, feeling Link gasp at the intensity of it all. Diving his tongue in once more, he pulled the Hylian into his lap. Link wound his hands shyly over Sheik's neck and kissed him back, his body trembling uncertainly, but wanting the warmth and protection that Sheik seemed to offer him without question or reward.

When they pulled back Link hid his face from him and looked down at his lap. Sheik understood and wasn't offended. This was a bit fast for the smaller male, but he would give him time and he would wait forever if he had to.

"I think you should rest... I seem to have overloaded you," Sheik suggested, slowly rising and picking up Link once more. After securing his crutches, he began walking.

"... Sheik?" Link asked after a while.

"Yes?"

"... Nothing... never mind," Link sighed, hiding his face from the red gaze.

Sheik smiled and kept walking. After dropping Link off in his room, smiling when the younger male fell to sleep the second his head touched the pillow, Sheik walked down the halls to his room and took a seat on his lounge chair, closing his eyes and peeking into Link's dreams...

Link sighed as he sat in the study with Vaati. The Wind Mage paused in his lesson and smiled at the younger Hylian.

"Sorry, was this too much?" he asked.

"No. I'm sorry... It's all very fascinating, but... I feel like I know this already... Probably because of all the classes I attended as Zelda..." Link said, bowing his head.

"Hmm... Then how about I take you to the inner garden? I'm sure you could use the time to relax and maybe we can play a trick on Sheik," Vaati added with a cheeky smile on his face.

Link laughed as the Mage led him out of the study and to the inner garden. They talked about the things Link learned and he learned more and more about the Desert tribes, his mother's tribes. They showed him how they trained and Link watched Vaati and Isis have a magic duel. He even watched Ganondorf train. The large man was quick and silent, even more deadlier than Bertha.

The last few days felt like years and yet a blink f an eye. He wanted to know more about Deity everyday and wanted to spend more time with Sheik but he was busy doing whatever it was he was doing. He got use to the extreme heat and cold nights, was able to travel farther and faster with practice on the crutches.

It shocked him when he realized he had been there for a week, time was so jumbled he didn't think he was there more than two days at the very least. He wished he never had to leave here. The people were kind and warm, but he missed Ordon and everyone there. He wondered if his friends and their families were fine.

"Link?"

He blinked when Vaati's bright red eyes looked into his own. He jumped and backed up a bit as Vaati leaned back as well.

"You've been kinda strange lately... is something wrong?"

"... I guess... I miss Ordon and my friends... I hope they made it to Great Bay safely..."

Vaati nodded his head. He'd have to ask Ganon about that later as well as finding out about the horse. They walked into the garden and Link quickly found his way to the pond and got himself comfy as Vaati formed a small tornado and sat on it.

"You know, I've never seen Sheik happy before... He's always scowled and spoke coldly, even when he was being nice, there was this chill in his voice that made it hard for anyone to approach him..."

"Really?"

"Yea... Ganon and him used to get into these stupid fights and well... Sheik would beat him to within an inch of death and then heal him to do it all over again... He was trained since his birth to fight, to kill without mercy and to show no sympathy," Vaati said, his eyes dulling and darkening to a deep auburn, almost maroon red.

Link paled thinking of Sheik being so cruel. Vaati almost laughed at the pale boy's face as he sighed and conjured an orb of wind and tossed it the air creating a small cloud that floated about raining lightly over the plants.

"He was cruel... But he mellowed out over the years, I guess he managed to see pass the madness that revenge cloaks one's eyes in. And you seem to be the arrow that pierced through it to set him free... He's been kinder, more understanding and well, he no longer talks like he's going to kill you for even uttering a sound."

"Are we talking about the same Sheik here?"

"Hmm? I wonder... Are we?" Vaati asked, making Link laugh as they settled down. "But really, you've done something that none of us have ever been able to do... Make him smile."

"But I didn't do anything."

"It's the simple fact that you are near that he smiles... You know he likes you a lot... He's probably going to kill me for this, but I think he loves you. Since the first time you two met, even if you were dressed in drag and pretending to be Zelda at the time. And then again when he met you as you."

Link blushed again and nodded. He recalled thinking Sheik had been handsome and even some of the strange thoughts that floated about his head, but he quickly ignored because such thoughts were considered wrong and indecent.

"I wonder if he fell in love with Zelda when I was her?"

"I don't like women... Too clingy, too noisy and well... Zelda's the icing on the cake when it comes to deceit," Sheik said walking over to them from somewhere in the garden.

Link blushed and Vaati quickly ran away as Sheik cast a fire spell at him. Link gasped and then started laughing when Sheik rolled his eyes and muttered about nosy little Minishes. He looked at Link and couldn't help but smile a bit. Link looked up at him and smiled brightly.

"Don't be so mean to him. He was only telling me about you before I met you... I find it hard that you could be cruel, but then again from all I learned about the Shiekah's bloody history, I can understand that you were cruel, but now you're kind and that's all that matters. You learned to see passed the pain and welcome a new view on life."

"You sound like a sage," Sheik teased, sitting down beside Link and pulling out his harp to play on it. He began playing that haunting lullaby as Link laughed and laid his head on his shoulder.

"Is that bad?"

"No... Just makes you sound old."

"HEY!" Link shouted, sitting up and hitting Sheik's shoulder with the side of his fist, making the older boy laugh at him and shake his head. "And here I was thinking that you were sweet! Jerk!"

Sheik laughed some more as Link sulked a bit before flopping back over and laying his head on Sheik's shoulder once more. They were silent for a while, just relaxing in the garden as Sheik kept playing.

"Sheik?"

"Hm?"

"Do... Do you think I'm disgusting?" Link asked, his face pulled into a sad frown.

"What?" Sheik asked, stilling in his playing, looking down at the smaller Hylian.

"I mean for liking another man... I was always taught that liking the same gender is wrong and indecent... That it should be dealt with by death only for those involved... Even if you were forced into it, you were killed for being involved..."

"Link... I kissed you, several times in fact during the last week alone. Not to mention that we did bathe together last night and we've touched each other in places no one should ever touch... So how can I think of you as disgusting when I'm equally, if not more so, disgusting?"

Link blushed and nodded.

"Sorry... I guess it's hard for me to think outside of what I've been taught for so long... I mean up until I was brought here I thought that all the strange things happening all over Hyrule were because of some strange test the Goddesses were putting us through... And then I met you and Lady Isis, Ms Impa and Ms Bertha... Then the Poe attack and even that strange man, Dark..."

"Strange man?"

"Yes... He said he was looking for someone, a relative, who looked like the Fierce Deity... He scared me and made me uncomfortable... He kinda looked like me only he had black hair and your red eyes... Come to think of it, you look like me too..."

Sheik mentally growled, if Dark was who he thought he was, that means he knows that he's alive still and out and about.

"Did he do anything strange, say anything strange?"

"No... He tended to get too close for comfort, but when he did that I was dressed as Zelda so he may have been lusting after her and not me.. But I was also attacked by a stranger in a cloak. He said I smelt like HIM, whoever HIM is... He caught me while I was bathing and well... he touched me... But Bertha and the other Gerudo women were there and stopped him. I never saw him since then. I even heard he wanted to kidnap me, but I don't know why..."

Sheik cursed mentally, Majora got to Link first, but luckily was too damn dumb to know the boy held his power inside of him. Blinking, he looked down at Link and tilted his head up, his harp left forgotten on his lap, and kissed his lips softly.

"Don't worry. I'm here and if he ever shows up again. I'll ram Bertha's sword down his throat for even looking at you funny... Vaati's right though... I like you a lot... No, that's not right... I love you, Link... I love you with all my heart and soul... I only hope that you can accept me. All of me..."

"Sh-" Link couldn't speak as Sheik sealed his lips in soul searing kiss that tore a heart-wrenching sob from his lips.

"I love you, Link... I love only you..."

"... I-I love you too!" Link cried pulling him into a fierce hug, tears still pouring down his face as Sheik held him and kissed his tears away...

-A few weeks later-

Zelda smiled as the small caravan drew closer to the Iron Fortress.

'Soon, Link... soon.' she thought darkly, looking at the blade of her dagger...


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Zelda watched from the inside of the Caravan as they drew closer and closer too the Iron Fortress. The men that had come were all here to spy on the Gerudo and to 'rescue' Link, but what they don't know didn't kill them. She eyed her dagger once more, looking at it's purity that would be stained in innocent blood that very night.

She quickly hid from sight when they were stopped by a few guards inside of the door where it was cool and shaded, the poor horses were tired and panting harshly from the long trip and extreme heat. She listened to the men tell the guards that they where there to drop off trade items and to hopefully be 'selected' by one of the Gerudo women before they were due back at the end of the week.

The guards talked in their native tongue, obviously Gerudo, as they looked over the royal documents that Zelda had set up just in case with her seal on it. When she heard them call out something she tensed until the doors to the inner gate opened and they were soon back into the heat and sunlight. She came out of her hiding place, seeing as they didn't bother to check the cargo, and looked through a hole she ripped into the canvas material covering the top of the wagon she was hiding in.

She saw Shiekah and Gerudo alike, going about their daily routines, shopping, mingling, sparing, some were gossiping as others did laundry and others were teaching the children the basics of any school, reading, writing, and math. She sneered at them; barbarians that thought they could act like they were somewhat educated, why it was laughable! The only thing they were good for was being bodyguards and assassins.

She jumped when the cart stopped suddenly and quickly ducked out seeing they were at the Guard post where they were beginning to unload the wagons and take the horses to the ranch to let them cool off and relax before they keeled over in the overwhelming heat. She smirked and quickly hid from sight, she was disguised as a Shiekah, but she still had to be careful. Their eyes could see through any trick, any lie and any illusion. Though she doubted that seeing as they had believed Link to be her, unless they pretended that they didn't know...

Shaking her thoughts of the past she focused on her present mission: Killing the only true friend she ever had. Again a pang of guilt shot through her heart like an arrow, but just as quickly as it pierced her heart it was gone.

Steeling her nerves and her thoughts, she began to trek through the fortress hoping to find Link alone...

Link, on the other hand, was in Ganon's study, the man himself was telling him of the Gerudo history and how they bred their horses. Link was enraptured by this since a few days ago, Ganon had returned with Epona and even brought a few things from Ordon for him. Sheik had watched from the sidelines, smiling at the boy's reaction as he saw the beautiful mare race over the sand dunes toward him.

Ganon even told them that their sister tribe in Great Bay had found the people from Ordona and were taking care of them. Link had been relieved that everyone was safe and sound. This in turn allowed him to learn all he could from the Shiekah and the Gerudo.

Ganon chuckled as he watched Link read through a few books, his innocent face pulled into a light scowl of concentration as he red through the books, a quill in his left hand as he took notes on a spare parchment. Ganon turned from the boy and looked out the window to see the court yard and frowned when he saw the envoy from Hyrule. Snapping his fingers, a Shiekah child appeared from a mist of smoke, Link looking up briefly to see who was there before he went back to his reading.

Over the two weeks he's gotten use to Gerudo and Shiekah popping up like daisies and hardly jumped anymore. He ignored them figuring it was simply either a summons from Sheik or Ganon looking for someone. Ganon shook his head at the young man's reaction and laughed a little as he turned back to the girl who was still waiting.

"What's going on down there?"

"Trade goods have arrived from Princess Zelda with some... men." She made a face when she said it, the crinkling in her red eyes telling him that she was making a face as her cowl hid it from sight.

"And I take it that these... men aren't choice?"

"Not at all... even the Gerudo women are saying they'd rather sleep with a mule than them." she said with a snort.

"Hm..." He glared down at them. "This is not what we agreed too... go inform Impa and Bertha that there may be an assassin or even a spy. Tell them before you tell Grandmother or even Sheik."

She nodded and vanished just as she had appeared and Ganon looked up to see Vaati walking into the room, in his arms was some books as he struggled with the door.

"What are you doing, Minish?"

"Getting materials for Link to study... He's gone through everything else I had planned to teach him over the next few months, in only two weeks."

"Well I was on bed rest and had nothing to do besides reading." Link told him, getting up to help him. His foot had healed, but they still told him to take it ease, they didn't want him hurting himself again.

"I got it, you sit down and stay off that foot or I'm chopping it off." Vaati warned.

"I'm fine, besides you look like you're about to fall over." Link said taking a few books and walking back over to the desk and setting them down as Vaati came up behind him, pouting at him.

"Minish, you are not cute." Ganon laughed as Vaati's red eyes glared at him.

"So says the man that was just telling me I was adorable this very morning." Vaati jibed as Link' face got hot and really fast.

Ganon took one look at the pale Hylian and began to laugh as did Vaati, Link was just too cute for his own health. With all the sexual comments and jokes they made, you'd think the boy would stop blushing by now.

"Anyway, take out the horses, go for a ride. I'm sure that your mare would like that and Vaati gets to play for a while." Ganon said.

Vaati's eyes lit up at the chance to be as free as the wind and Link nodded, he was getting bored sitting in the study all day, but Sheik had his duties to preform and he respected that Sheik looked out for his people first and foremost, Link being one of his people after confirming that his mother had indeed been a Shiekah.

Link put together his notes and the books he was reading before setting them on the side of the desk before bowing to Ganon and heading out of the room. Vaati ran over to his lover and kissed his lips before purring seductively and running out the study before Ganon could register what happened. Said Gerudo growled, smirking as he planned on paying his little lover back later.

Link laughed softly as he walked to the stables, Alice fell into step behind him, as silent as a shadow as Vaati raced passed him laughing hysterically. They shook their heads as the Minish flew out the door.

"He acts like such a child..." Alice said as she nodded to Impa, who was running passed them with what looked like legal papers in her arms. "Come, this is one of the cooler days here in Gerudo Desert."

Link nodded his head and followed her out of the palace and out to the stables. Epona upon seeing her friend and master let out a cry of happiness and raced over to him, a large golden horse right along side her, the stallion reared back, letting out a loud cry as it kicked it's front feet. Alice pulled Link back from the horse until he settled back down and wickered softly, snorting as he shook his mane.

"Ah... Epona, a boyfriend?" Link teased his horse, knowing that the stallion was merely stating his dominance to the beautiful mare.

Epona rolled her eyes and bobbed her head before she nudged Link's hands so he could pet her the way she liked. Link smiled as he did as she wished, petting her nose and behind her ears, tickling the left one as she butted his stomach and whinnied softly. The stallion butted Link's side and Link smiled stroking his long face admiring how well groomed his coat was.

"We're going out for a ride, want to go?" He asked his long time friend as Alice stood stunned.

Link, goddesses bless his obliviousness, was petting Sheik's stallion. The horse was very arrogant and refused to let just ANYONE touch him and yet here he was letting the small Hylian pet him as if they were old friends. Epona bobbed her head to his question, no way was she letting him ride off on another horse! Besides she wanted to run around like a wild horse since she's been kept in the pen since arriving not to mention she was almost dinner for a bunch of Bokublins!

The stallion snorted, nipping Epona's shoulder and she nudged him away from her before getting in front of Link to climb up into her saddle. Smiling, Link grabbed the horn of the saddle and climbed up in a second, holding her reins as she walked proudly with her master on her back. The stallion snorted and butted her neck and then walked back over to his shaded area and laid down.

Alice in that time jumped up on her own horse as Vaati came out riding a huge black stallion with bright red eyes. Link blinked in awe of the large animal as it snorted and shook it's black mane and looked up at him with those red eyes.

"Ready?"

"Yes..."

"This is Ganon's horse... he's strong and fast, hope your little horse will keep up." Vaati teased as Epona glared up at him, snorting at the jibe of her being slow.

Link soothed her softly as Alice led them out the gate and headed off towards one of the oases that wasn't too far to the castle, nor was it too close to... those lands...

Sheik looked up from the reports he was going over and frowned, his red eyes glowing for a moment as Ganon walked in leading a group of Hylians into the room.

"Sorry to disrupt the meeting, but it seems the princess has sent us a gesture of good faith..." Ganon said, sounding like he was in command as Sheik nodded his head, glancing at Isis, who bowed and exited the room.

"I'm glad, Lord Ganondorf is pleased..." Sheik said smirking as he noted how pale the hylians had been before they came in and even now they were paler than before, almost sickly now.

The room was suddenly shrouded in darkness as the doors slammed shut and bolted themselves, locking the group inside. Ganon bowed as he vanished into the darkness of the room while Sheik calmly removed his cowl.

"... Now then... let's see the truth..."

Screams were heard only to suddenly be followed by an eerie silence that could scare even the dead...

Vaati laughed as he and Link raced across the blazing sands, Epona leaving Ganon's horse in the dust as Alice tried to keep up with them. The race ended after the fifth sand dune and all three horses walked lazily, while panting from the mad dash they just preformed. Alice took the lead as Vaati smiled and chatted with Link about how fast Epona was. He was rather amazed really the only other horse that could keep up with the black stallion was the golden one that had stated his dominance over Epona.

"I'm amazed! I've never seen a horse that could even keep up with Fear! Well besides, Twilight. And for such a small horse she's rather strong too."

"Well I've had her since I was a child and she was a filly. Epona's my best friend and a sister to me. She's stubborn too!" Link said getting a snort from Epona as Alice laughed a bit.

"I believe she feels insulted. We're here."

Alice said as she looked over the sands that shifted lazily before them and there in a bowl like formation there was a grand oasis and sitting in the heart of it was a perfect lagoon. Link smiled softly as he took in the breathtaking sight.

"It's so pretty... Are you sure we can come here?"

"This is Sheik's little retreat when he wishes to be away from the duties of our people. Even Lord Ganondorf comes here." Alice said as she leads them down the slope of the dune they were on and heading into the forest like woods and towards the lagoon where a heart stopping waterfall stood feeding the lagoon and coating the surrounding area in a light misting. "Come let's rest here for a while..."

They nodded in agreement with the woman, Vaati letting Fear wander around, the large stallion took to gaining Epona's attention as said mare rolled her eyes as Link took off her saddle and blankets, leaving her reins on so he could lead her. He walked into the water up to his knees, his pants having been rolled up and out of the way as he guided Epona into the water.

She began to drink as Link began to trickle water all over her back, tail and mane as she continued to drink her fill. Link walked over to a saddle bag and pulled out her brush and began to groom her down, splashing water over her whenever he needed to. She wickered softly as he did so, always loving how he carefully groomed her down.

Fear walked over and began drinking as well, though he was curious of the small Hylian that was talking with Epona as he groomed her coat to perfection. He was wondering what it would feel like to have him groom down his coat like that. Epona seemed to like it a lot. Finally having enough of debating he walked over, nudging the small Hylian to get his attention. Link looked up from petting Epona's neck to see what was nudging him to see Fear, but the horse was looking at him expectantly.

When the horse saw that the Hylian wasn't understanding, he lowered his head to bump his hand that held the brush and looked back at him expectantly.

"You want me to groom you down?" Link asked, just to make sure that he understood the horse.

When he got a whinny with a bob of the head, he smiled at the horse and began removing the saddle and other things, moving them to sit on the bank as Alice came and moved them into the shade. Vaati during all this had taken perch up in a tree and was enjoying the wind that blew by. They watched him groom down Fear, calmly working from back to front.

Fear liked this, it was relaxing and the boy knew what he was doing. He let out a purr like sound as Link splashed water on him and then brushed down his coat, cooling him off as well as removing any dirt or sand as he brushed his black hide to a silky smoothness.

"It's very rare to see Fear so calm or relaxed with anyone besides the Minish or Lord Ganondorf... even Sheik can touch him. It seems horses have a natural liking to you, boy." Alice said from her place on the bank, her own horse was laying in the cool water, lazily bathing and cooling off.

"I've always liked animals, horses especially since we us them for such large parts of our lives. It's only fair to show them our respect by taking care of them, feeding them, getting them water or a doctor, sheltering them from the harsh elements." He listed. "Besides that, Epona's family to me. She's like my sister, overprotective, but loving and loyal."

Said mare wickered and reared up with a loud cry, splashing Link from head to toe. Link jumped and gave his horse a mock glare as she pranced about, sounding like she was laughing at the soaking wet Hylian.

"... Meanie." He splashed her back and she reared up again, splashing him on the way down.

Fear didn't take kindly to being splashed or ignored so he darted at Epona, but veered off to the left, splashing her in his wake. Soon all three horses where racing about in the ankle deep water, splashing one another as they went. Link shook his head as he walked out of the water, completely soaked and sat down in the warm grass as the sun beat down on him, slowly but surely drying him off.

Vaati jumped down from his perch, floating down to Link's side and turning into a small dragon, curling up in his lap.

"So you want to be petted too? Alright..." Link laughed as he began to stroke Vaati's head, humming softly as the wind blew coolly over them. He loved moments like these where time seemed to fade away into nothing but background noise, all thought stopped and the world was at peace. But he felt it deep down that something wasn't right...

It was hours later that Alice decided that they should head back to the fortress, Link was looking tired and Vaati agreed. Though Link wouldn't tell them, he was feeling tired, his body sore and he had a sinking feeling that something was going to happen. Vaati frowned, Link wasn't looking good at all. Worrying his lip he nodded to Alice who came up to his side and whispered something to her before he vanished in the wind.

Fear immediately took off for home as Alice got Link up onto Epona, the strong mare holding both their weights as Alice's horse took off after Fear. The Gerudo woman let the mare take off for the fortress, her eyes wild and her breathing heavy, sensing something was ailing her friend and master...

Zelda opened her eyes, smirking. She would have Link in her clutches soon enough. She had spent the day looking for the little Hylian, but he seemed to slip away like water through cracks. Finally she had, had enough and took a piece of cloth from one of his old tunics and began concentrating ill thoughts on it, enough to make the owner or former owner ill and unwell.

And seeing as everyone knew of Link and liked the boy so much, word would spread like wild fire and she would know where he is. And then... she looked at the blade in her hand, her fist shaking as those doubts and fears crept back up, but she stubbornly shook them away. She would not allow someone who knew so much to live. She would end his life.

"You there... what are you doing?" A deep and cold voice asked.

She paled and spun around, her eyes widening as the looming figure of Ganondorf stood be for her. Her eyes felt as if they would fall from their sockets, this was impossible! She was staring into the eyes of a dead man!

"Girl, what's wrong with you?" Ganon demanded, looking at the girl as if she were insane.

"N-nothing, my lord... I- you startled me from my daydream is all." She told him and he glared down at her, his piercing golden eyes picking her apart, but he simply nodded and told her that she was to help clean out the bath house with the other for their guests to be able to use that evening.

She bowed and waited for him to leave, as soon as he was gone she breathed a bit easier. Her heart nearly jumping out of her chest when she thought he wouldn't believe her. She fanned herself quickly, feeling dizzy with all the blood rushing through her body, even causing her a headache with the rapid pumps.

Finally she got herself under control and headed for the bath house, knowing Link, he liked to take a bath when he wasn't feeling well. She had just walked into the bath house when a Gerudo woman walked in, her long silver hair a mess as she looked around them and looked at her.

"Girl, get over here this instant!" The woman bellowed.

Zelda had to remind herself that she was in disguise or she would have let the woman have it. Walking up to the Gerudo woman, seeing that it was Isis, and bowed to her.

"Yes, my lady?"

"Come! It seems our guest pushed himself and has come down with sun fever!" she said and pulled her down the many halls and stairs until they got to a room full of herbs, plants, weeds, roots, liquid potions, solid medicines and liquid medicines.

Zelda blinked, the room smelt horrible, but at the same time sweet and airy. Isis rushed about gathering things and handing them to Zelda. Once the Gerudo had all she needed she gathered up some glasses, all empty and varying in shape and sizes. They headed down to the kitchen next, Bertha was shouting and cursing most foully as she stood over a pot making stew as servants and cooks dashed about in a tizzy.

"Bertha! I've got all we need to make the medicines for Sun Fever!" Isis yelled over the din.

"Good... Girl! Set those items down here and fetch me a few buckets of water from the well! And be quick about it!" Bertha ordered Zelda as she set everything down on the counter and then took a long pole that had four buckets tied to it, two at each end.

Zelda was mentally growling and grumbling about being ordered about, but she really needed to get close to Link if she was going to get away with what she was about to do. She got the water and carried it back, a lot slower than before, the water was heavy and she felt off balance. She teetered and tottered trying to keep from spilling the water. As she went, she bumped into someone and was about to snap at them when she saw that she had bumped right into Sheik.

The male Shiekah looked down at her with cold red eyes and she gulped silently. He said nothing, walking passed her and she quickly hurried into the kitchen. After setting down the buckets, she was sent to get fresh linens and quilts, then she was sent to gather chicken eggs and milk from the cows. From there she was sent to tend to the three horses that had just arrived, after that she was called back to the kitchen to take up the medicines to the Minish in their "guest's" room.

Walking up the long flights of stairs was exhausting with the heat that clung to her her from the constant moving. When she got up to the room Ganon was standing in front of the door, his deep voice sounding like thunder in the hall as he spoke in the Gerudo's native tongue, the woman he was obviously scolding had her head bowed.

She got closer and Ganon looked at her before waving her into the room. She heard him speaking more calmly as the woman finally spoke, both still speaking in their native tongue. She frowned her brow, barely understanding some of the Gerudo's language from what little of the Shiekah's language she knew. But she was pulled from her thoughts when she saw a pale, almost ashen skinned male no taller than herself, with bright red eyes and long violet hair.

"Could you be any slower!" He demanded, grabbing her arm and pulling her to where he needed her. "Stand there and hand me whatever I ask you for!"

She wanted so badly to tell him to respect her, but then she would give herself away. She watched him lean over the figure and she saw Link, he looked really ill, his normally creamy skin was white as bones, he was sweating profusely and she could see the veins, the blue spider web like vessels making him look even more sickly.

"Minish!" Ganon bellowed as he stormed in.

"Not now... This isn't Sun Fever... This is magic." The Minish said, looking the boy over. "He's gotten much worse in so little time. Whoever did this has to be powerful, almost as powerful as myself or even Lady Isis."

Ganon growled, muttering under his breath as Zelda stood, looking at Link's gravely ill form. He looked to be suffering greatly from the spell she had cast. She mentally smirked. As soon as she got away from the room she would finish him off, this way she wouldn't have to stain her hands with his blood and they would still go to war.

"This is terrible. We don't have anyone who could reverse this type of magic... I'm afraid that... that he will die." The Minish said.

The room fell silent, looking at the Minish as he shook his head. Covering Link up with all the quilts they could, they gave him medicine to ease the pain and soup to help him sleep as Ganon ordered that the woman he had been scolding to keep a close watch on the boy before dismissing everyone else from the room. Zelda hurried out of the room after leaving the tray. She would gather up the men from Hyrule and have them come to check on Link to find him dead and they would think it was because of the Gerudo and the Shiekah...

It was late, the moon rose slowly, bathing the Iron Fortress in pale white light. Everyone was in their own room, some in bed, but hardly sleeping a wink. Word had spread like wildfire that someone was trying to kill Link with magic. They knew it couldn't be any of them or the Hylians that had come since the Hylians didn't have any magic and no one of the Gerudo or Shiekah tribes wanted to risk Sheik's wrath.

Sheik stood in Link's room, the boy looked to be suffering greatly, but he had to do something. Sighing he pulled off his cowl and set it down on the night stand. He let the hold he had on the power he was gaining back from constantly kissing and touching Link intimately. His hair paled to a snow white color as blue and red tribal marks began to appear on his face, and naked torso.

He opened his eyes, they were a pale red now and he looked around the room. No one was around so he carefully climbed over Link's unconscious body and sighed, eyes glowing as a silvery wisp of mist floated out of his mouth and into Link's. For a moment nothing but then Link took a deep breath, eyes opening as the markings on Sheik appeared on him and the Tri-Force on his left hand began to glow. And then he collapsed back to the bed, in deep REM sleep as Sheik tilted off to the side and passed out, but his arms were wrapped tightly around Link's body.

This was how Zelda found them, she had intended to finish Link off with magic, but with Ganon interrogating everyone who could use magic she was forced to go with her first plan of action. But to see what she saw, she was shaken, frightened even.

'No...'


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Zelda could only stare at Sheik and Link, sleeping in the bed, Link unconscious while Sheik was in and out of REM sleep. She looked at her knife and looked at them. Her original plan was to slew Link, but seeing that Sheik was the Devil God that Nayru, Farore and Din had warned her of, she knew now that she had to kill him before he gained anymore of his strength back. Deciding that Sheik was the bigger threat, she quickly walked over to the bed, looming over the sleeping men and holding the dagger over Sheik's heart.

"You will not succeed..." She hissed and drove the blade down, but a sudden burst of light filled the room, silvery green in color.

Zelda slammed into the wall, sliding down it, her dagger clattering on the stone as the table she landed on fell over and the basin and pitcher shattered on the floor.

Sheik bolted up right in bed as the doors flew open and several Gerudo and Shiekah guards stood in the room spears, scimitars and knives ready to defend their king and his bride. For a long silent moment no one knew what to do, but Sheik glared at them and pointed to the fallen Zelda, the girl was out cold from slamming into the wall. Bertha walked over to the girl, ripping the cowl from her head and everyone growled seeing Zelda there.

"Don't kill her. Bind her powers and lock her in a cell away from prying eyes and ears. Wake Ganon and have him see what he can do with the girl..." He ordered them.

Bertha nodded once before taking Zelda away, the others quickly searching the room once more to make sure all was safe, a couple of girls cleaned up the glass while Isis and Vaati looked over himself and Link. When they deemed the boy was unharmed, and in fact was improving, Sheik breathed easier. He hadn't been sure if the bitch had killed the boy beside him before attempting to kill him.

Once everyone was done, they left the room, tightening security as they went, and leaving the two alone. Sheik turned to Link, the boy was looking much better than before, but he wasn't out of the woods just yet. He smiled and kissed the boys lips, breathing into his lungs with some of his magic as Link exhaled into his own mouth, unconsciously passing more of Sheik's true power back to him.

Pulling away from him, Sheik stood up from the bed, smirking when he noticed he was taller than before and some of his tribal markings appeared on his body. He moved to the balcony and stood in front of the glass, smirking at the heavens where he had been banished from. Soon his plans would come to fruition. His sisters would suffer as mortals and Majora would be hunted down and killed. He would not allow that bastard to live...

Elsewhere, Majora smirked his army was nearly complete. Now all he needed was to capture the one how held the power of the Fierce Deity. He looked behind him at his followers and smirked even more.

"It seems Deity has finally come out of hiding... He must be after his power, but too bad he will not get it back... Go, bring me that Ordon boy." He ordered, smirking darkly one more.

"Yes, Lord Majora..." They bowed and vanished from sight.

Majora laughed darkly before he vanished from sight and appeared before a group of stunned Gerudo women.

"Hmm, it seems I have some spies..." He laughed when the girls gasped and turned tail.

They knew they couldn't fight and were hoping get away as fast as they could, but Majora just laughed darkly as he thrust both hands up into the air, a piercing shriek that echoed for miles as the ground shook violently. The Gerudo women braced as well as they can they gasped in horror as a large warrior stood before them. It let out a battle cry before swinging its sword.

Majora just laughed cruelly as their dying screams echoed over the lands. "Gaaaah!"

Link screamed as he shot up in bed, he looked about the room in terror, screaming and struggling to get out of the bed. Sheik turned around and ran to his side as Ganon and the others rushed in. Sheik ducked a punch, but got kicked in the nuts when he caught the boy's arm. Ganon jumped into the fray managing to pin the small Hylian down with one hand and with his other he cast a sleep spell on his hand and covered his mouth to silence the screams.

Link thrashed more, before slowly going limp. He fell into a hypnotic sleep, his eyes open and dull as his breathing was deep and even. Sliding off the bed, Ganon knelt by Sheik who was doubled over and in a lot of pain at the moment. God or not, a kick to the balls hurt like a bitch.

"He's sedated..."

"G-good... a- ask... what- what's wrong..." he gasped, through the pain.

Ganon looked to Vaati, who sat on the bed with Link's head in his lap. The Wind Mage whispered in his ear and he blinked slowly, heavily.

"Man... killing Gerudo..." He answered, his voice monotone and dead.

Vaati whispered again in his ears and he sighed.

"He... looked at... me... says... he will... find me... Fierce Deity... cannot protect... me..."

Sheik growled as he cursed in a language that no one knew and he looked to Ganon and ordered him to take Link and get him ready for a long ride. He stood slowly, painfully and limped out of the room as he gave orders and answered no one on what he was doing. Isis and Bertha were to take the army, including their prisoners, and move them from the fortress.

Ganon was to bury it and go to the Arbiter's Grounds and assemble the Mirror of Twilight. He would be needing the Princess of the Twili's help. He just hoped that the Twili was not attached to her... sire. He ordered Vaati to find and bring Link's friends and their families to Rutela's people. The Zoras will keep them safe from harm as they take refuge with the Gorons.

He ordered the girls he had assigned to Link's protection detail to go to Hyrule and gather up all their spies and sneak into Hyrule castle and capture it without anyone knowing. When he returned with Link, they will have Link pretend to be Zelda so the people would be none the wiser while they prepared for war with Majora.

'I only hope Link will forgive me for this...' He thought sadly as he walked into his room, the pain having finally gone. 'Note to self: In the near and distant future avoid Link after he awakens from a nightmare. Side note to self: Do not give him steel toed footwear or sharp weapons.' He paled at the the thought of either of those near the family jewels.

Shaking his head, he gathered his things, all that he would need and got dressed in his exoskeleton body suit. He put on his weapons and grabbed his harp. Typing his cowl over his hair and face, he caste one last look at his lonely bed and knew that soon, if all went well, that bed would no longer be lonely and if he could, he would find away to have to complete another desire...

Within the hour, all of the Iron Fortress was a ghost town. The civilians left for the base camp of the Shiekah that was well hidden near the Home of Gorons. The Patriarch was there waiting for them and after everyone had rested he would lead them through Death mountain and into the inner caves where they would be safe during the war.

The Goron Elders agreed with the Queen of Zoras to protect their civilians, though the Zoras weren't comfortable with the idea of being surrounded by intense heat. But the people would do as their queen wished and protect the young prince, Ralis, from harm. They also had their men ready to save as many Hylians as they could when the war began. They knew the Hylians were like a flock of sheep, if you remove the Shepard, they are lost and vulnerable. Besides there was no need for a genocide when they had Majora to worry about.

Rutela looked at her son and pulled him into her arms and held him tight. He did the same, breathing in her scent and looked her over, memorizing his beautiful mother's face as she smiled at him and kissed his temple.

"My son, my sweet Ralis. If I do not return, promise me that you will not grieve for me forever. Our people will need you to guide them and to lead them out of these dark times."

"I understand, mother, but promise me that you will do your best to come back to us... Father would not want you to die just yet." He told her.

She smiled and kissed him again and hugged him close. She promised him she would try, but their god was above all else and if he was in danger she would protect him. Ralis nodded, their god was still weak and needed the most protection right now, even if he's still very powerful.

"Rutela, we must go... Brothers protect out friends and our home." The Patriarch told them.

"Godspeed, our Brothers!" called the Gorons being left behind as the army of Zoras and Gorons left to be at the ready for when the enemy comes...

Avel yelled at her pirates to open the underwater gates to allow the fleeing Zoras into the inner pool. She had felt something was wrong when her scouting unit did not return. She paced her room, her sisters stood looking at her with concern.

"Rita, Nilima, Kira. As soon as the Zoras are within the compound, gather everyone in the Arena. We need to get out of here if we are to survive."

"But Avel-"

"What's going on!" Rusl yelled as he ran into the room.

"What do you mean?" Kira asked, her pink clothing was not the usual color of the Gerudo women that he normally saw walking around.

He noted the other three also wore different colors. He shook his head and pointed back at the door.

"Talo saw an army headed this way! What is going on?"

"WHAT! RITA SOUND THE ALARM!"

Rita took off, her orange clothes a bright contrast to the deep red of the Head Pirate. Avel jumped from her seat to land before Rusl and looked down at the shorter man.

"That army will kill us all unless you gather your people this very moment so we can leave. Nilima, tell the Zoras we are leaving." The last girl, her bright green clothes also stood out as she nodded to her sister and left to inform the Zoras.

Rusl looked at the woman as she glared at him and then he turned hurried out. Avel sighed as soon as she was alone in the room. She tensed when she felt an aura and turned to see Vaati standing behind her, looking up at the shield on the wall that had the Gerudo Crest on it.

"His Excellency has advanced the army." He told her.

"Majora's headed straight for us. We need to get out of here if we are to live."

"That is why I am here. Quickly gather all you can and have everyone close together. We are short on time."

Avel nodded and took off. Vaati sighed and walked out, an eerie wind floating about him as he gathered as much magic as he could. He was told to take them to the Goron Mines using the Kakariko Town Pass. He understood that one the Elders would be waiting for them. He got outside and walked down to the gathered Zoras, Hylians and Gerudos.

Avel ran back to him, bowing low as she informed him that everyone was there. He nodded his head and told her that her group would be protecting the Mines with Gorons. She wanted to protest, but he told her that the Civilians were taking refuge there and that the main armies were gathering close to Hyrule to fight. Sighing, he told her that more Civilians would be showing up and they needed enough people there to protect them in the event that Majora's men get passed the army and come to slaughter the rest of them.

"I understand His Excellency's wishes." She bowed lower and he thanked her.

"Alright. We don't have much time. Everyone is ready?"

"Yes."

"Then I shall begin." He told her before the wind that had tailed him suddenly spun violently around them Everyone held tight to each other as the wind moved faster and faster, getting smaller and smaller until it formed a sphere around them.

They began to lift into the air as the wind kept spinning faster and faster. Vaati began to sweat with the effort he was putting into keeping them all together before he opened his red eyes and shouted into the roaring wind. Everyone gasped as suddenly the fortress of the Great Bay Pirates vanished and in its place was a town nestled into a canyon.

They began to float down as the wind slowly slowed and died down finally it stopped all together as soon as their feet touched solid Earth and Vaati collapsed. Avel and Nilima caught him and held him as he gasped for air, he was drenched in sweat and he was shaking violently from all the effort he put into the spell. The group had been too large so he reached passed his limit to make sure all got there safely.

"Minish!" Avel called as he weakly looked up at her and smirked.

"...fine... tired..." He moaned weakly. He closed his eyes and sighed. "L- Luda... get- get your father... and the- the Elders..."

They blinked to see a young girl standing there and she nodded before running of into a house before a man and two of the Goron Elders came out. The man walked over with a potion and gave it to the weakened Minish. He chanted softly putting him to sleep as Avel picked him up and bowed her head.

"Thank you, Shaman..."

"It is the best I can do... I was informed that more and more would show up."

"Yes." Avel looked at the group. "We are to help protect the people here. My girls will set up the defenses we've used in the fort and as the attacks come we will fall back further and further into the Mines."

"I see. I am Renado, this is my daughter Luda. We are the Shamans in this town... Mr. Barnes. He's already set up landmines in the ground blocking off the northern entrance to the town." Renado informed them. "He's currently in the mines with some of the Gorons setting up more traps to keep the enemy busy."

"Good. We shall get going then." He nodded.

"Gerudo... I must leave; please keep an eye on my daughter while I'm gone?" He asked.

Kira nodded and he thanked them once more before he left on foot. Luda said noting, keeping a brave face as her father left. Before he could vanish out the Southern entrance, she ran and hugged him and he hugged her back before telling her that the people would need her as a healer and he wanted her to be brave no matter what happens. She nodded and he was finally gone...

Avel and the Gerudos were amazed at the maze like tunnels and looked at the Gorons that were busy setting up their own traps and securing escape routes. They were told that the tunnels reached all the way to the Gerudo desert and Lake Hylia. If push came to shove they would escape down those tunnels. Rusl and Bo finally had enough with all the secrecy and demanded to know what was going on and Vaati, who had recovered told everyone present of the war that was about to break out.

Uli gasped as she heard that they were moved from Great Bay on request of Link to keep everyone safe and as soon as the name left his mouth everyone began asking if the boy was alright and what was happening and if they would see him.

"Settle down!" He yelled, his voice bouncing off the tunnels and air rushed through, cooling the place down considerably. "Link is safe. He requested that we keep everyone from Ordon safe. We will try and let you see him, but not until it is safe. I'm sure he would be deeply upset if something happened to any of you because of him."

"Minish." Kira bowed, she whispered in his ear and he sighed.

"It seems I'm needed else where... I will tell Link that you wish to see him." And with that he vanished with the next rush of air going through the tunnels.

"I can't believe we are at war..." Uli said, holding Colin and her baby close as Rusl hugged them and rubbed her belly, feeling his third baby kicking his hand. "What is the Princess going to do?"

"I don't know. But let's worry about the danger that's going to come our way if things get worse... How many tunnels lead to Lake Hylia?" He asked.

"Three of them. We were planning on having the women and children take one route to Hylia with Prince Ralis. The Yeti's of Snowpeak will be waiting and they will take you to their home deep in the mountains." One of the Elders said. "It is very cold up there so you will need the proper gear for traveling."

"Then the men and warriors will lead the enemy out into the Gerudo desert to keep them from going after the women and children." Bo said looking over the battle plans. "We can fill the other tunnels with traps and seal off the tunnel that our families escapes through so if the enemy does find them they can't get to them without going down the other tunnels."

"It's risky, Hylian, but I like it." Avel smirked. "But what can a Hylian do?"

"Link showed me how to set up the wall from that last raid by the Bokoblins!" Talo said.

"Yeah!" Malo agreed, his eyes getting bright. "We can build up a wall of spikes to slam down when we escape!"

Rusl smirked, "Can you boys show me?"

They nodded before grabbing Beth and Colin and the four told him how Link set it up around his house and how to trigger it either themselves or by the enemy. Ilia noted the items they would need and Barnes said he'd take a handful of the Gerudos to get them so they can set it up.

Ilia clutched her heart, hoping that they would pull through and she could see Link again.

'I will see him again and we will be married. Zelda can eat her heart out!' She thought as she paid close attention, being sure to be as helpful as possible so she could impress Link with her own battle experiences...

Silva smirked as she dropped down on a guard and hypnotized him. Once he was under her control she ordered him to gather the others in the main hall, all the guards, servants and nobles. They would hypnotize all of them to make it easier on themselves and keep doing so until Sheik came back.

Not long after everyone was in the main hall and she and the other Gerudos and Shiekahs surrounded them, stunning them with Deku nuts before hypnotizing them all into going about their normal lives and to ignore their presence in the palace until further notice. Then they snapped them from their dazes and like they didn't see the Gerudo or Shiekah, they went back to their posts and went about their daily lives...

Ganon smirked at the Mirror of Twilight, it took him a bit of time, but he got all the pieces. He set the complete Mirror into its place and stepped up to the platform when the mirror opened up the tunnel to the Twilight. Sighing, he began to walk up the stairs that appeared, but before he got even halfway up, he was attacked by a spear of red light. He jumped back, the mirror closing the tunnel as he turned to face the bastards that dared to attack him.

"No!" They gasped seeing who it was that had opened the door to the Twilight. "This cannot be, King Author killed you!"

Ganon glared at the Sages even as he smiled cruelly at them. He laughed darkly as blackish purple light appeared around his hands and he lunged at the Sages. Sheik had warned him that they would try and stop him. He also said that if need be, to kill them. They couldn't afford the Sages beseeching the Goddesses or for them to find out that Deity was back and growing stronger with every day that passed.

Two of the Sages threw spears of multicolored lights at him, but he dodged them and grabbed the floating mask of one of the faceless Sages and crushed it before he drew more power into his hands and punched the Sage in the chest, his body shattering as did the tower with his symbol on it. The others shook in fear and began to summon binding chains.

The chains shot at the Dark King as he dodged them and killed yet another Sage, the 7 Sages slowly fell one by one until all that was left was the eldest of the Sages. He looked up at the towering Gerudo as he looked at the towers around them. Only two stayed. He looked back at him and accepted his death.

Ganon grabbed his head and concentrated his magic into his hand.

"We've failed..." He said just before his mind was crushed from the pressure of the magic forced into his head.

He dropped the 7th Sage and turned when he felt a presence behind him, but instead of the faceless, masked sages decked out in white. This one was dressed in silver and blue. A solid 'Tri-Force' in the center of their torso as black eyes looked at him. Red and blue tribal marks were on their face and their hair was as red as blood and glowed with a soft pink light.

He tensed, never before had he ever seen someone like this person. They walked silently, almost floating to him. He could tell from their sun kissed skin they were of Shiekah descent, they were as tall as the Gerudos too. He felt compelled to bow to the person and did so, though his eyes never strayed from them in case they attacked.

"King Ganondorf of the Gerudo." They said, their voice was of a woman in sound and tone, but it was like two people speaking at once. "I am Sheira, Seer of the Shiekah Tribe."

He bowed his head, he had heard of the Seer. She was supposedly the mother of Shiekah Tribe and Sister of the Mother of the Gerudo Tribe. He stood and she looked to the seven shattered towers and she smiled, it was soft, but it was frightening.

"I have been a prisoner here since Father was sealed away... Thank you for setting me free from those pompous old fools. They thought that they could use my powers to make themselves more powerful." She said. She turned to him and touched the Scarab in hid forehead and he felt a flood of images wash over him.

He saw the world back when it been created by Deity and he saw Sheira and Lirran, the mothers of their tribes and beside them were Ruzu, father of the Zoras, Fedis, Father of the Gorons, Denuk, father of the Dekus, Zella, the mother of the Hylians, Velidia, mother of the Fairies and many more. He could see not much had changed and he saw Deity though his image was a burl of white and blue, he knew it was him. He saw him there at the birth of their children, and saw them grow and expand.

Then the images changed. He saw he was in the middle of a war, he looked to the hill top and saw Deity and the Seven founders of their peoples standing behind him. He saw Ruzu order his children to the waters that Deity created to allow them the advantage on the enemy while Fedis roared, beating his stone like chest as the Gorons curled up into balls and charged the on coming army. Only the strongest warriors grew spikes out of their bodies as they rolled into the enemy, cutting them down as they went.

Lirran and Sheira nodded to their sons and daughters who called out their war cries as their armies raced forward, magic, smoke and the flashes of metal told them that the battle had started. Denuk gave a signal and his children shot out of large flowers and floated over the battlefield, dropping what he recognized as Deku Nuts onto the enemy or bombs. Others would pick up the injured and carry them to where the children of Velidia would heal them before they raced back into battle.

Suddenly the Seven Founders raced forward into battle, it was magnificent to see! His foremother and her sister cut through the ranks of what he assume to be Majora's army, clearing the path as Deity came and clashed with Majora himself.

But after that all became a burl of movement. Randomly clearing to show him, Ruzu protecting Sheira, or Denuk and Velidia clearing a path as Fedis rolled through, his spikes were red hot like white iron. Suddenly all halted as everyone turn to the center and he watched as Deity dealt a final blow and sealed the evil being into his mask.

He jumped when Deity was suddenly shot down and gasped when he saw Nayru, Din and Farore. He was blinded by a blinding light and when it faded he could see everyone running to the four corners of the world as all seemed to break apart and recreate itself as Majora's army was banished from the lands as well.

Ganon blinked as he looked around himself, he saw Sheira before him but the world was now dark and shaped differently as neon blues and pinks glowed on the black as night stones and rocks. He look at her confused and she smiled as she bowed to a figure who walked up to them.

"Princess Midna of the Twili..."

"Lady Sheira... We've waited a long time for you... the others have told me what has happened. And I think we shall help you." Said a soft voice that sounded like Zelda's but was more sensual and dark.

Ganon blinked in awe when Midna removed her hood to show that she looked much like Zelda, but her skin was a rich shade of green with darker green tribal marks as her hair was a molten red and her yellow and red eyes looked at him as her purple lips pulled into an impish smile.

"Thank you..." Sheira said, bowing to her before she walked passed him. "I see a wonderful future of peace a head... do not let us down."

Midna and Ganon bowed as she vanished and strange beasts that looked similar to the creatures of his realm walked out, large ones with humanoid bodies walked out on all fours as a man in a mask stepped up to the Twili Princess.

"Zant, I want you to set up 'arenas' around Hyrule and I want as many of our strongest Shadow Beasts to guard the Palace. I am sure that Father will try something with the Bride of the Fierce Deity." She said.

"Of course, my love." He bowed and kissed her hand. "But I cannot leave you without protection."

"She will be safe, I can assure you that." Ganon said. "I know the Light is too powerful for your people to exist, but I believe that will not be problem now since the balance of power had been shifted. And since Deity is expecting her, the necessary precautions have been taken."

"Then she is in your care." Zant told him.

He moved his hand out to the left and the beasts let out shrieks similar to those of the Stalfos before they move to black and gold gates while the white and black tunnel of the Twilight mirror appeared behind Ganon. Midna turned to the masked man and pulled what looked to be a tongue off the mask and kissed the scarred lips of her husband.

They spoke in an eerie, yet musical tone to one another before he placed the piece of his mask back on and vanished into thin black blocks. Midna looked at Ganon and pulled her hood back up and he bowed to her and took her hand.

"Shall we leave?" He asked.

She nodded and they walked through the tunnel. As they got closer and closer to the Light, he noticed that she began to change into Zelda only her eyes were green and her hair was black, while her skin was a sensual sort of red color. He noted her clothes also changed from her bodice and skirt combo to something between the Shiekah armor and the Shiekah formal wear of the Shamans.

The armor like body suit hugged her soft curves and slender frame while a slightly loose women's tunic with rich green embroidery was placed over and the skirt was a simple metal hem with fabric in front that stopped at her knees and the fabric in the back that fell to her ankles. On her free she wore simple soft shoes.

He was amazed and she smiled, the light did no hurt her. She looked at herself and wondered what her husband would look like. Ganon whistled and then picked her up and ran for the edge of the tower of Arbiter's Grounds. They fell fast, Ganon's boots sending sparks down the sides of the former prison before he hit a ledge, jumping of and landing on the back of his horse, Fear. Midna sat behind him as he took off with the horse for Hyrule...

Sheik stood in Faron Forest, the monkeys of the forest gathered around him as he stood on a ledge, he grabbed his kunai and chain and swung it fast before throwing it at the nearest branch of the next tree. It hit with a satisfying thunk and when he pulled it tight, it held. He looked at Link, who he managed to strap to his back, before swinging off into the forbidden forest.

It took a bit of patience and careful planning and timing on Sheik's part as well as making sure the unconscious Hylian would not fall to his death or shift and cause them both to fall to their deaths. He landed before the cave that led into the Sacred Grove. Walking through he sighed as the soft ethereal glow of his home slowly got stronger and finally he stood in the serene forest. He could hear the wind singing softly as he stood in the first of many groves.

He untied Link from his body and carefully set the bundled blond down. He sighed, the boy was sleeping peacefully and would remain sleeping until Sheik woke him up. He kissed his temple and stepped forward, but gasped when an imp with large orange eyes grinned at him and laughed mischievously before he blew into his trumpet.

Sheik jumped back and ducked the marionettes that appeared and attacked him. But cursed when he heard the Imp call to him and he saw two of the dolls holding Link's unconscious form.

"Let him go, Eful!" Sheik commanded.

"No! Let's play hide and seek!" Eful said, smiling at him.

"Eful, you will do as I say! Let him go!"

"Noooo! I want to plaaaaay!" Eful yelled, jumping up and down, stamping his feet and glaring at Sheik. "And only Master can tell me what to do! You are not him!"

Sheik growled, damn, he knew Eful would not recognize him in this human form. So he sighed and pulled out a few needle darts, but Eful tutted him and he cursed when one of the marionettes placed their long sharp claws under Link's chin, close to his throat.

"Nah, ah, ah! You can't do that or he'll be hurt badly and Master will be upset when he gets back to see blood all over his beautiful garden!" Eful said, wagging a finger at him like he was scolding a child. "Now play with me and you can have him back!"

Sheik growled and stepped back and pulled out his harp. He knew what to do. He's done it a million times with Eful before, but he didn't have time to chase the Imp all over the forest. With a sigh, he began to play a lively song, that he had titled as Lost Woods, and smirked when Eful's large eyes got big and he smiled. Blowing his trumpet once more, he and the marionettes holding Link vanished with a giggle as more of the deadly dolls dropped from the trees to slow Sheik down.

"_Time to play, time to play! Time to play a game of Hide and Seek! Now come get me! Time to play, Time to play! Time to play a game of Hide and Seek! Now come get me! Come fine me in the forest, find me and you will see! Come find me in the forest! Come and fight me and you will get a prize!"_ Sang the Imp to the melody of Lost Woods as his voice echoed throughout the Sacred Grove...


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

"_Time to play, time to play! Time to play a game of Hide and Seek! Now come get me! Time to play, time to play! Time to play a game of Hide and Seek! Now come get me! Come fine me in the forest, find me and you will see! Come find me in the forest! Come and fight me and you will get a prize!"_

Sheik cracked a smile as he recalled the little song he made up for Eful to sing whenever someone wandered into the Sacred Grove.

Even back then it was a cruel game to make up for the little imp, Eful, to play with trespassers. Killing those who could not find him and even if they found him, they still couldn't fight him since he could teleport from place to place and was always out of range. And not to mention those who died became Marionettes for the Imp to play with when no one was around or he was busy.

He couldn't help it, began to sing it in a low menacing voice as he fought the dolls, making sure to cut the strings so they wouldn't revive and attack him from behind. He ran through the stone archway and stopped there were three paths to take and he smirk was he walked forward and as the marionettes fell from the tree tops, he spun in place, the sharp blade at the bottom of his braid sliced the strings as he took of on the left and then right as the flute half of the song echoed.

The further into the maze he wen, climbing trees and broken stone ruins, he smirked as he could here the trumpet getting louder and louder until he was looking Eful who danced and spun playing the song. He ran at him and kicked him in the back, causing him to tumble into the latest batch of marionettes. When he stood up he laughed and vanished as the dolls dove at him trying to cut him down and kill him.

He could almost here their droning voices in his mind telling him to join them and be happy playing with Eful forever. Sheik cut them down and dashed off into the new tunnel and went left again, before going left and then straight, he had to dive in the water when a swarm of the marionettes attacked from all sides. He looked up to see the Imp at the top of a tree and stone set of step like platforms.

He swam to the lowest one and climbed up, but screamed in pain when he was cut across the back and kicked back into the water. The dolls weren't happy that he was refusing to die and join them. They were even more upset with him because he cut down their friends and they could hear them crying about him cheating.

Getting his bearings, he shot out of the water and onto the platforms, using smoke bombs to make it hard for the dolls and even the Imp to see him. He climbed the platforms and saw Eful still playing the song, singing in between parts in a taunting manner. Smirking he swept the imp off his feet and Eful vanished but appeared at the mouth of an overpass tunnel and shook his rump at him in an unsightly manner.

He frowned at the rather rude gesture and followed. He nearly fell off the edge and saw Eful enter the main Garden of the Palace through a stone door that normally remained hidden from sight. Jumping down and dashing through he gasped as he stood on a cliff and looked out beyond it. What should had been the Guard tower was nothing more then a circular clearing with the bases of the stairs and a few statues with Eful dancing on the center base playing Lost Woods still.

Beyond the clearing should have been the palace he was born in but nothing stood just ruined stone, grass and rubble. Growling he threw a few kunai at Eful as he jumped down and Eful got angry now, he shouted and stomped his feet.

"You hurt my friends! That's cheating!" He yelled band then blew into his horn as more marionettes came down from the tress above them.

He ducked and dodged them, glaring as Eful continued his song and dance, teleporting from place to place. Smirking he threw a barrage of needle darts at four of the bases as he jumped onto the one that Eful had been standing on a second before, kicking a marionette in the face and into the wall, watching it shatter on impact before Eful screamed in pain and then laughed as he vanished.

They kept this up for hours, Eful dodging as more and more marionettes attacked Sheik trying to hit him, only managing a few hits every once in a while. Finally Sheik had enough, the sun was nearly down and he needed to find Link before Eful made him into a marionette as well. He threw out a few smoke bombs and lunged through a group of marionettes just as Eful appeared on the center Base once more.

He tackled Eful and snatched his trumpet away. Eful gasped before he screamed in fury and began to have a tantrum the dolls all shook and backed away. Eful angry was never good.

"Noooo! No, no, no, no, no! You cheated! You cheated, cheated, cheated! I never lose! No one is allowed to win but me! I can't lose! Noooo!" He yelled and kicked his feet as his hands hit the floor.

"EFUL!"

Silence reigned the clearing as Eful gasped and looked up at the stranger. Sheik kept a stern glare on his face even as he removed his ruined cowl. Eful blinked his large eyes and titled his head. Sheik growled.

"What is it?"

Eful gasped and sat up, slowly touching the pale skin of his master's face, where the red marks would be on his cheeks, as he asked almost frightened, "M- master?"

"Yes Eful. How many mortals do you know who call you by name?" He asked, still glaring at Eful.

"Master... Master! I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have done that! I'm so, so sorry! Please forgive me, master!" He begged, crying as he hugged his friend.

Sheik sighed, he wasn't really mad at Eful, he figured the child was merely lonely and because no one really came to this place anymore he could understand why when someone did Eful would always win.

"I will forgive you if you promise to stop playing this dangerous game. You can play hide and seek, but no more hurting or killing. Am I clear? You cannot make friends by doing that and no your dolls are not _real_ friends, they do as they are told." He scolded him.

"But... it's been so long..."

"Yes and in that time I've changed as well. Now tell me where you hid my friend."

"Friend?" He blinked his big eyes at him before his face lit up as he recalled the boy who was sleeping.

"He's laying in the Grove... Your sister broke the castle and killed everyone here. I was very lonely and wanted friends... I made everyone into dolls, but then people came and tried to hurt me so I hurt them back..."

"That I understand, but killing senselessly is very bad and I don't like it and neither does my friend." He told him.

"I'll stop... You hear that guys? No more hurting or killing! Only bad people who hurt the forest and us! And don't forget master and everyone else!" Eful called to the dolls. They clacked their heads as they agreed before he sent them to get the others and to tell them same thing.

Sheik stood up and Eful jumped to his feet. The imp grew since he last saw him he now stood up to his chest, he was lanky as were all imps, but he was also well toned from his constant running around the forest and climbing the ruins. Eful giggled as he turned and ran for the Grove, Sheik dashed after him. His home was gone and it was rather upsetting.

He wanted to see his old room and see the faces of his old nannies and teachers. Everyone who taught him to be the God they wanted him to be, but because of his selfish behavior he ended up as cruel one. He sighed as he walked to the Grove and saw as beautiful as the day he pulled it from it's resting place, his Double Helix sword was glittering prettily in the evening light.

Eful and two of his dolls got Link more comfy on a bed of leaves, moss and grass. Eful looked at the Hylian and then at Sheik.

"He's pretty..." He told him, touching a lock of sun gold hair.

"That he is... Eful, he's to be my lover."

"Really? He'll be a very pretty Queen!" He said, looking happy. "But why is he sleeping?"

"Majora was hurting him in his dreams so I had to put him into a dreamless sleep." He told him. Eful gasped and then grew red with anger.

"That jerk! He's bad and hurts everyone!" He stomped his feet, before he gasped looking horrified. "Was I as bad as him? Hurting and killing all those people!"

Sheik nodded and Eful sat down, looking shameful of his actions and muttered to himself.

"But luckily you are going to stop that right? Majora's evil and does it because it's fun and he loves it. You did it because you were bored and lonely, not to mention it's my fault as well for teaching you to do that." Sheik said. "So you see we were both like Majora, but we're going to change because we want to have friends right?"

Eful looked up and then beamed as he nodded. Sheik told him to go to the forest and to set his dolls free because when he was finished, all of them were going to leave. Eful nodded and ran off, calling to his friends. The Imp knew that Sheik would take some time to do what he need so he didn't have to send all his friends away right this second.

Sheik sighed as he picked up Link and walked out of the Grove and into the center of the open space. The palace, or what the Hylians called the Temple of Time, had one stood here, but now nothing not even the large gears that acted like an elevator was gone leaving the space somewhat flat.

"Oh Link... what I wouldn't give to show you my home... Wait a moment..." He quickly walked up what would have been the main stairs that lead down into the main hall and laid Link down before the double doors and began to dust the moss off of them.

He found the runes he was looking for and smiled. The castle may begone, but his sisters foolishly forgot about the ancient power he had infused into the very stones of the castle. He stepped back, careful not to step on Link and closed his eyes letting all the dams his power go as his hair turned to pale almost white blonde and the tribal markings appeared bolder now, but still not his former glory.

He had nothing to worry about since the Sacred Grove was hidden in a bubble of warped time masking it and its powers from the rest of the world. So he could have been a full blown God and his sisters wouldn't even get an inkling to his presence.

He touched the door frame and began to chant, the whole grove began to shake and break apart, shattering into millions of pieces before snapping back together. But as it did so, the stones and metal, technology and relics, and even those that had once lived here began to come back one at a time. He watched the dull gray stones pale an brighten into a soft cream color as Gold lined the rims and outlined details both in and out of the marble. The moss bloomed into colorful flowers and vines.

He could hear metal snapping an scraping together, the low hum of gears filling the silence as voices began to fill the space behind him. He chanted more fiercely, his red eyes paling until they were nearly white, the castle and everything was almost back to normal. He didn't realize that while he did this, Link stirred and awakened nor that Eful appeared behind the boy and stared in awe as the whole Grove changed back to it's former glory.

As the world stopped shaking and the last of the ancient spell was read, Sheik began to slowly pull back, allowing his hands to fall as he closed his eyes and whispered the last part of the spell. He smiled as he felt the shift of the air and smelt the flowers as exotic birds sang and flew about, animals scurried here and there. He whispered the final part to keep this place forever hidden, so when the heavens fell, he'd always be able to come home.

"...Sheik?"

He jumped, and spun to see Link looking at him with wide blue eyes. He knelt down to see if the boy was hurt and Link touched his face.

"... I- I've seen these marks before... in my dreams... W- what are you?" Link asked, pulling back as if he was burned and that look of hurt began to fill his eyes and his face as Sheik sighed and looked up at the gathered crowd.

"I'm sorry for my absence since the war with Majora. I'm sure you all know what became of me as soon as his evil was sealed." The crowd nodded and murmured softly. "I was release from my prison nearly 600 years ago. I'm still mortal, but thanks to this young Hylian I've slowly been gaining back my Godhood."

Link gasped and blushed, then paled and looked near faint. Eful braced him when he nearly collapsed, but still Link could not fully faint as he listened to Sheik speak..

"No one knows this but when Din, Nayru and Farore betrayed me, I pierced Farore's hand with a bewitched Arrow that was tipped with my 'piece' of their so-called 'Tri-Force.' This piece Farore passed onto the mortals along with her own. It had remained hidden for a long time since my sisters were still quite powerful. But when they began to grow lazy and their powers slowly waning, my piece took its place in the bearer of the Tri-Force of Courage."

Link looked down at his left hand and saw it glow, but instead of gold like Zelda's would, it was glowing a soft white, pale blue light. He felt a sense of total calm and ease fill him and hang around him almost as if Sheik was holding him, comforting him even as he spoke a truth that he kept hidden from him.

"The bearer was to be my Bride! And I still plan to marry them, even now. But it seems that Majora is after my Bride as well! He has been release from his prison do to a foolish mortal and he's killed thousands of innocents using an Imp by the name of Skullkid as his medium. When he was powerful enough he killed even his host and I'm sure he's recreated his body as well."

Link felt sick as he recalled all that Zelda had told him about Termina and the wasteland it had become. He worried for his friends and their families, they were in Termina now and he was sure that if Majora hasn't killed them already he would do so soon.

"He plans on taking my bride to gain my powers as a God and if he does that my sisters would be too weak to fight him and everyone even here, the Sacred Grove will be reduced to nothing as he slays everything and destroys it all. I've used up a lot of the power I have stored up over the last 600 years to revive this place. I ask that you all please, if you see it fit to forgive me and to stand by me in this war. I understand if you do not wish to forgive me or even fight with me. But know that I have changed and I am going to change this world for the better."

Link felt his heart flutter at the look of sincere guilt, self loathing and shame as Sheik begged forgiveness.

"Even so, I wish to rest here and if my Bride will have me. I wish to bind us together: mind, body and soul." Sheik finally looked down at Link and Link felt his body burst with thoughts, sensations, feelings and warmth as he looked into those paled eyes that looked beseechingly at him.

"Lord Deity."

Sheik looked up at the crowd and was shocked to see everyone had bowed to him, his guards kneeling, their weapons laid on the ground to their sides as they crossed a fist over their heart, servants kissed the floor, nobles and teachers, bowed low as they all said in one voice:

"We pledge our lives to serve the Lord God Oni, the Fierce Deity, from now to the end of our days! We Pledge our lives to serve the Lady Queen, Bride of the Fierce Deity, from now to the end of our days!"

Sheik was stunned before he felt tears gather and he smiled. Bowing low he thanked them and told them to stand.

They did so, maids quickly coming and grabbing Link and carrying him off and into the castle as doctors rushed in behind them the others walking to do their duties as the guards went to patrol the Grove first then the castle. Sheik stood there a moment more as Eful looked at him with bright orange eyes.

"It seems they forgive both of us..." He said. "I promise to be good and to protect my friends and our home."

Sheik smiled and nodded.

"Let's play a game of Hide and Seek." He told him, pulling his harp out and playing Lost Woods as Eful smiled and then vanished after blowing his trumpet, but this time no dolls came out to attack, but the cheerful melody of Lost Woods filled the Grove as Eful's voice sang on the wind:

"_Time to play, time to play! Time to play a game of Hide and Seek! Now come get me! Time to play, time to play! Time to play a game of Hide and Seek! Now come get me! Come fine me in the forest, find me and you will see! Come find me in the forest! Come and find me and you will get a prize!"_

Zelda moaned as she regained consciousness. Her head throbbed and her body was sore, but when she attempted to touch her forehead she gasped and snapped awake. She looked around and saw that she was shackled and in a dungeon, she couldn't move nor summon any form of magic. She recognized the stones to be the castle dungeon and she could hear the men, that she had 'enlisted' to 'rescue' Link, shouting to be released, that they were innocent.

Suddenly the door slammed into the wall at the end of the dungeon and slowly the shouts fell silent one by one. When utter silence fill the room, Zelda became nervous as she heard the rustle of a cape, but no footfalls. It was unnerving until finally she was looking into the piercing eyes of Isis. She wore a hood and cloak, but her silver hair and golden eyes stood out like that of a banshee.

The men had fallen silent hoping she would not stop before them and scream. It is said that if one should ever see a banshee and hear her awful wailing screams, it meant that they or someone close to them would die or have died. And at this moment the smile Isis was giving Zelda, even she began to fear the sound of a banshee.

"Finally awake, little bitch?" Isis asked, cackling loudly when Zelda glared at her defiantly. "Did you think us to be so stupid?"

"How dare you attack and imprison me! I am the Queen of this land! My people will not sit silently by while you hold me prisoner and attempt to overthrow me!" She yelled with as much nobility as she could, though dressed in the servant clothes of a Shiekah and filthy from sleeping in the prison for a few days now.

Just looking at the smelly and filthy princess, Isis began to laugh again, her cackles sounding harsh and shrill in the enclosed space, sending chills down the spines of those who heard it. She smiled as she chuckled lowly and hissed out:

"But my dear, who said your people know you are imprisoned? In fact not even your guards and nobles or even your teachers know you and these pitiful fools are here." she said. "And they will never know either... until it's time to put you on trail for high treason against the Princess Zelda."

Zelda stared in horror and yelled wildly, kicking her feet as if she could actually harm Isis. The elderly Gerudo cooed and laughed once more before she opened the cell door and walked up to the shackled princess, laughing when she lunged, though barely moving two feet from the wall, at her, snarling like a beast.

"Temper, temper..." Isis chastised her, before smacking her.

Zelda fell back into the wall and gasped for air as Isis grabbed her by the throat and strangled her enough that she was forced to open her mouth and was trying to desperately swallow air. While Zelda did this, Isis calmly poured a muddy brown liquid down her throat and she coughed as it burned and tasted horrible.

Releasing her, Zelda rasped out:

"W- what did- did you... g- give me?"

"Something to loosen your tongue. Every time you attempt to lie, you will be forced to speak the truth as unbearable pain will spread from your stomach to every single inch of your body." Isis said. "And not until I give you the antidote, you will not be able to stop. So I suggest you think wisely, my dear, and prepare to tell us exactly what we want to hear and know. And if you lie, prepare for unbearable pain."

With that she walked out the cell and out of the dungeon. Isis traveled up the stairs and entered the throne room in time to see Ganondorf walk into the room with a Zelda look alike behind him, those this one was tanned compared to the pale Hylian and her eyes were green to Zelda's blues and her hair was black where Zelda's was a dark blonde almost brown.

The doors closed and as they walked forward a figure appeared out of black particles of some kind dressed like a Shiekah male, the tight body suit was covered with a loose robe that he left open and the sleeves fell passed his hands. It was hemmed with dark green over the soft blue fabric making it look both elegant and mystical. He wore a hood and she could see the bottom half of a cowl on hiding the rest of his face from sight.

The Zelda look alike smiled at the man that appeared and he took her hand kissing it lovingly as they got close. Ganon hugged his grandmother as she kissed his cheeks and pet his hair, smiling at him before looking at their guests and politely asking:

"Whom might you be?"

"Grandmother, this is Princess Midna of the Twili... she looks human because of Sheik's powers."

"Aw, a pleasure to meet you... I hope that you are here to help." Isis said, bowing low.

"Yes I am... this is my husband and commander of our army, Zant." She indicated her mate and he bowed low, kissing Isis's hand.

"A pleasure to meet a beautiful woman such as yourself." He said charmingly.

"Boy, Twili or not, I will kill you if you think to try and stroke my ego." Isis hissed and he laughed.

"By all means, my lady, I am only trying to be polite..." He told her.

"Mmph, polite you say and yet you hide your face from us."

Zant turned his head to his mate and she smiled softly before turning to the annoyed Isis and explaining that while he had been in battle with her father, Majora, he sustained terrible scars across his face and body that he hides shamefully because it reminds him of his failure to liberate their people from her father's reign of terror.

"Forgive me... But I see even those born in the darkness do not get rest from evil either... You both must be tired, allow me to show to your room. We are still waiting on Sheik's arrival. When he gets here all will fall into place."

"It's quite alright. I hope that this Sheik of yours is powerful enough to defeat King Majora when I could not."

"Oh he'll be powerful enough, after all it was he who banished him back to the Twilight the first time." Ganon told him. "Now you should rest and at dinner we'll fill you in on everything so you will up to speed with the attack plan."

The nodded in agreement as they followed the Gerudos to their room to rest for a while...

Link stood on a balcony in the castle, ever since he woke up and heard Sheik's speech, he's been thinking and trying to sort out himself out. But every time he would catch a glimpse of Sheik or rather Oni, he'd become flustered and his thoughts would muddle together and he'd have to start again. And when the servants or a noble, even the guards called him Lady Queen or Queen Link, he'd become a blushing mass of Hylian and answer meekly.

'Sheik's is Oni... Oni's the Fierce Deity, the Devil God... but what he told me back at the Iron Fortress... was this all a lie or- no, he was most sincere, I could see it in his eyes and hear it in his voice.' He sighed and leaned on his arms.

"I'm so confused... I want to be angry and call him a liar, but I love him still and I want to believe everything is true, but I'm still hurt he lied to me..." He mumbled to himself, hoping that by voicing hi thoughts he could make sense.

"Talking to one's self is a sure sign of insanity." Oni said, startling Link out of his thoughts and to stand and face him. "Forgive me for intruding. I saw you from below and came to see if you were unwell... I haven't exactly come to you these last few days..."

Link blushed and looked away from him, Sheik's hair was getting whiter with the passing days and the markings of his Godhood were becoming bolder and bolder as well. He even grew in height and was bulking up in muscles as well. He was still lean and toned, but now his shoulders were broad and his torso cut and trimmed to perfection while his waist was slim and his legs were strong and toned. He was studying and training, reacquainting himself with those who knew him simply as Oni.

Link was taken from his thoughts by Oni's soft hand cupping his cheek and gently turning him to face those pale eyes. He was looking more and more like the Oni in his dreams and he felt weak in the knees thinking about them. Oni was always soft and gentle with him, treating him as if he were a delicate flower. But Majora, as he found out, would force him and hurt him. Just thinking about that heart shaped mask made him shiver with fear.

Again his thoughts were halted when Oni pulled him into a hug and was soothing him, cooing and whispering words of love and endearment while he stood still before the floodgates opened once more. He poured his emotions out while Oni held him and simply let him as they slowly sank to the ground. When he was done, he was tired and cuddled close to Oni.

"... I will understand if you do not wish for me to ever see you again. I will return you home when this war is over and I'll never bother you again. You will be safe from harm and free-"

"No..." Link said.

"What?" Oni asked, not sure he understood what Link meant.

"No! You will not abandon me after you proposed to me! I will not be left behind while you go gallivanting around with some other man or woman! I have never been selfish before and it's not fair that you are trying to leave me! You are mine! I will not let you leave after you've taken my heart, you thief! And I will not let you get away unpunished for making me love you! So if I have to suffer this torturous emotion, you will suffer along side me!"

Oni stared in shock as Link grabbed his tunic and shook him as he yelled in his face, his cheeks blazing red with anger as his blue eyes looked like the stormy sea and the Hylian, dare he say it? Looked absolutely adorable with his nose wrinkled up into a scowl as his lips pouted at him, begging to be kissed into oblivion.

"You are not abandoning me! You've told me so when you brought me to the Iron Fortress! I believed you then and I believed you when you said you loved me! I let you touch me in away I've never allowed even myself to touch. I let you see me for who I am! I'm weak, insecure and powerless! I loved you when I thought you were the Prince of the Shiekah and I love you now, even if you are Oni! I love you and I want you to be here with me! Do not push me away... just... don't..."

Link sobbed into his chest as Oni smiled softly, holding him tightly for a moment before he kissed him firmly on his lips. The kiss was nothing more than that, but all the raw emotions that have been building and building and building up until this point were pour into it, letting the other know how much they felt for one another and how much they needed the other.

Soon the emotions became too much, Oni forced his tongue into Link's mouth when the Hylian gasped at Oni's hand boldly grabbing his backside, rubbing a finger over the seam of his pants over his hidden entrance. He moaned hotly as the touch to such a forbidden place made cool tingles travel up his spine, making him hyper aware of Oni's presence as the kiss made him feel like he was bathing in molten hot lava.

Air became a problem and Link forcefully pulled from the kiss, panting as Oni was not deterred in the least as he attacked the long pale neck of the elf. Whispering hot words of passionate love as he marred Link's skin with his mark of possession.

"... So beautiful... my sweet angel... my Shiekah Flower." Oni whispered fervently.

Link vaguely recalled finding out he was a Shiekah and to be called Oni's flower made him melt. They kissed again, hungrily, moaning and groping each other as if they other would vanish if they let go for even a second. But sadly the had to let go when a squeal came from a servant followed by the crash of fine china shattering on the marble floors.

Oni growled in annoyance, his hands still firmly on Link's perky rump as said Hylian born Shiekah blush seven shades of red and was trying to distance himself from One. The boy knew he must look like some desperate harlot right about now. He could not bare to look at anyone as he squirmed and tried to hid his face away from them all.

Several servants and guards came to see what had happened as the maid blushed brightly and was facing away from Oni's murderous glare, but he sighed and released Link, the boy whimpering at the lose of Oni's touch.

"All is fine... But I'm glad your all here. I believe that tonight my Bride and I shall finally join together." He announced to the group, smiling like the sun as they gasped and cheered. "Send for-"

"There is no need, my Lord. We are here." said a man as the crowd parted to show a man decked out in cream and silver robes, his dreadlocks had silver beads in them while a woman stood beside him, dressed in pale yellow and gold robes, her red hair pulled back into a messy bun with gold and crystal hair pins holding it steady.

Both were tanned compared to Link and both were tall. The woman had face paint similar to the Gerudo's Sacred Sisters while the man's robes remind him of the Shiekah's Holy man. They stood before the two and bowed low.

"Renado, Telma; it's been a long time..."

"Only two years, my lord." Renado said formally.

"Hun, I saw you just a few months back when you came to see that bratty princess!" Telma laughed, which annoyed Renado because she was so informal with their Lord God. "Renado, baby, don't look at me that way. You of all people should not formalities are a waste of time."

"You should show our Lord respect."

"Enough, now is not the time for a lovers' quarrel. I trust you both will be kind to my love Bride and treat him well until tonight?"

"Of course, my lord." They said together, bowing before Telma walked up to Link and around him. "He's an adorable little thing... Part Shiekah, ne?"

"Yes. From his mother's side. She was also half Shiekah. He's only a quarter Shiekah." Oni clarified.

"A Shiekah is a Shiekah. No matter how thin the blood may be! Well darling, shall we get you ready for tonight?" She asked him, smiling at him.

"... Uh, y- yes..." He mumbled as Telma took his hand and wrapped an arm around him before guiding him out of the room.

"We shall prepare him, my Lord. Rest assure no harm shall befall the Lady Queen." Renado said, bowing and leaving to follow Telma as the others cleaned up and left Oni to his own devises...

Link was led into a large bathhouse that had a waterfall of water pouring in from a window,but he was sure there wasn't a waterfall anywhere in our outside of the castle. But never the less it was beautiful. The water was warm and smelt of desert sand. Telma took him into a side room and he blinked at all the clothes and jewels strewn about as she had him stand on a stool before she began raiding the room, making it into an even bigger mess.

"Telma... I see you are picking out the clothes." Renado said.

"Yes, I am... ah, this forest green should look perfect with this platinum!" she said holding up the clothes to Link's body and nodded to herself. "Yes perfect... now then, darling strip for me so I may get an accurate measurement of your body. We want you to look your best for His Excellency tonight!"

He blushed as he stepped behind the stall she pointed to and he began to strip from the robes he wore and even his undergarments minus his underwear. He came out and he saw that Renado was looking over the jewelry before setting down a selection for Telma to use before he left the room telling the red haired woman he was going to prepare the items for the bath.

"Alright... now that Renado's gone, I can get to work... Don't worry darling, all you have to do is take this bath, get dressed and allow me and Renado to paint your skin so that you can complete the Bounding Rite with Lord Oni." She said. "There's nothing to fear, if from that intense make out I saw was any indication, I'm sure that Oni-sama will be gentle with you. Now then, let's get to work."


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Telma measured Link carefully, her cheerful, flirty demeanor gone. It was like looking at a battle hardened Gerudo Elder when they were measuring him for his clothes while in the Iron Fortress. He looked at her eyes and saw they were a very deep amber. She looked up, the amber lightening to a dulled gold as she smiled.

"I'm of Gerudo descent, love... Though my mother made sure that the Hylian blood was more dominant in me than my sisters..." She said. "Renado, if you couldn't guess is both Gerudo and Shiekah. Though you can't tell by his eyes since they are so dark, they are red."

"Telling him of our births?" Renado asked, though he knew that's what she was doing. "We are two of Oni-sama's best spies, though our blood is diluted enough that other Hylians don't realize it."

Link nodded as he was allowed to get down from the stool. She allowed him to put on the robe that Renado had in his hands before he was led out of the room.

"I'll have a meal brought here for when you finish with Renado. Now I best get to work on your clothes... Also I hope you're strong enough to face the truth." Telma said.

"What truth?" Link asked, worried Oni hadn't told him the whole truth.

"Nothing to fear, love. It's a truth that your parents were killed for and the one you need to hear the truth from is not Oni-sama, but Princess Zelda." Telma assured him.

Link blinked and nodded, though he wasn't sure about this. Ever since he learned of his mother's bloodline, he began to realize that a lot of what Zelda told him was a lie. And truthfully, he was afraid to confront Zelda. She was powerful and he's seen what she can do, not to mention she was cunning. He quickly shook away those thoughts and followed Renado into the bathhouse once more. The older man had him come sit on a stool after he removed his robe.

Link shyly dropped his underwear when Renado asked him to and let the older pour cool water over his head before he took a sponge, that smelt like it was dipped in some king of perfumed oil. It smelt nice and it relaxed him. He let Renado do what he needed, the man prayed over him in an older Gerudo tongue than what he was learning from Isis.

Renado finished passing the perfumed sponge over his body and grabbed some powdered soap and began to scrubbing the boy's body with it, letting Link take care of his private areas, before pouring warm water over him to rinse his skin. Link shivered a bit, feeling how much softer his skin felt. Renado too a honey like substance and poured it into his hair. Taking a silver and porcelain comb, he gently began to comb out his hair.

Link began to feel sleepy, the sweet smells were making him lightheaded as Renado's deep voice was the final nail in his coffin as he swooned and passed out into his arms. Telma came out of the dressing room at that moment, though she was dressed in servants bathing robe. She easily picked up Link and waded into the water.

Renado waded in as well, in his hands a pitcher with a silver gel like substance in it. Telma gently set Link in the water, the boy floating on the surface with help from Telma as she began to chant softly in Gerudo while Renado spoke fiercely in Shiekah. The waters began to glow and shimmer, shooting up and forming a cage around them.

Renado took the pitcher and poured it from Link's head to his toes. Telma kept chanting as she let him sink below the surface before bring him back up once, twice; three times before Renado poured the last of the silver gel onto Link's stomach, setting the pitcher on the side, he took a bowl of baby's breath petals and white rose petals and sprinkled them on the Hylian's stomach.

Telma nodded as she prayed over him and finally let him sink into the water once more, as soon as he was under, the cage collapse into a single stream of water that crashed back into the bath as the water glowed a bright green before dying away as Link shot up, gasping as Telma and Renado helped him out of the bathtub.

He didn't understand what happened but he knew that whatever happened, it was to benefit him. They got him dried before leading him into a room off to the side, it was a sort of lounge and there was a few trays of food sitting on the table with a couple of pitchers of what he assumed to be wine as well. Telma uncovered the food and said he could enjoy as much a he wanted before she left to finish his clothes. Renado stood off to the side messing with a work bench full of powders, soaps and gels.

"Renado?" Link called. "What will I have to do? With Oni I mean..."

The shaman looked at him and smiled softly seeing the worry and the innocent blush fill his cheeks. He turned back to his bench and hummed for show, just to tease him a bit more.

"Well, for one you will be sleeping with him tonight. Think of this as a wedding night and as we all know on the wedding night is when the Bride gives herself, or rather in your case, himself to the husband. You will have to follow strict protocol in order to please him." He said, smirking a bit when he caught Link's stunned look in the mirror while his whole face, ears and neck turned bright red from the blushing.

"E- eh!" Was all he could say as Renado began to laugh and turned to face him.

"I'm only teasing! There's no such thing as s protocol to having sex with your lover. Just relax and let Oni-sama do all the work. He'll make you feel like never before. I know that's how I felt when I slept with my wife the first time. It was a wonderful feeling even if it was alarming. I thought we would both die from the heated passions that fueled us to embrace each other time and time again until the first rays of light peeked into our room."

"R- Really?" Link asked.

"Yes. It is a wonderful feeling, though it's tiring and can a bit painful to both bodies, particularly the one on the bottom. I know Luda's mother had been very sore after that first night, but she said that is was a pain worth feeling because she truly felt how much I loved her through such a carnal embrace... But sadly when my daughter Luda was born, my wife died. She bleed out too much and there was nothing anyone could do... I've done all I could to care for Luda, but she's getting to that age where she will need a mother's touch."

"I'm sorry..." Link lowered his head and Renado quickly went over to him and gently lift his head.

"No, my Lady Queen, you look down to no one. You are Lord Oni's Bride and as such should never lower your gaze to anyone but him. And do not feel sorry, this was a long time ago and I've moved on like my wife wanted me to. Though it doesn't seem like it, I've fallen for Telma, but often than not her attitude can be somewhat taxing as it is refreshing." He assured him, letting his hand slip away from Link's face.

Link giggled, smiling as he nodded. He would not lower his head to anyone; he's had practice from being Zelda. Thinking of her, his smile faded and he looked down at his meal, no longer hungry. Renado didn't miss this and knelt down to see into the lowered eyes.

"Is something bothering you?"

"I'll have to see Zelda after this... I'm scared." He admitted. "Ever since we were children, she's frightened me... everyone thinks she's helpless and needs to be protected, but in truth, she's more powerful than they thought and she's cunning and sly. For years she's been sneaking out of the castle while I was left to play her dummy."

"Don't worry about her, darling. Oni-sama's will never let anything happen to you. I'm pretty sure you noticed that by now..." She said softly.

Link blinked and as if her words unlocked a door, memories of Sheik/Oni protecting him, saving him or simply being there when he need him cam rushing back. When the assassins tried to kill him and Isis, Sheik shielded him with his body. When the the Poe attacked him and the others saved him, Sheik took care of him after. When he was taken with the Gerudos, Sheik kept watch over him and while in the Iron Fortress, Sheik was with him almost every second of the day and after their confessions of love, he made sure Link was always safe.

Link's cheeks grew warm as a fond smile took place of his worried frown and Telma smiled, hugging him before she urged him to eat a little more since this would be his last meal here. He nodded and ate a bit more, but he was feeling full to begin with. Once he was done, the pitchers turned out to be fruit juice, Oni must've told the servants about his weak tolerance for wine, Telma led him back into the dressing room.

As they passed through the bathhouse, Link just thought it was beautiful, even if it was simple pillars with gold spirals, windows making up have of the circular room's walls while a dome of multicolored glass filled the space with soft shades of varying light. Looking back at Telma, he stepped onto the stool where she stripped him of his clothing, his hands covering his nakedness shyly.

She laughed at his blush and simply passed him some clean underwear before she pulled the clothes she had made off a dummy. Link saw it was a robe with complex designs. He saw where it opened and closed and knew that unless you knew where the ties were, it would be impossible to remove it without ripping it. It was a nice rich green color with platinum designs that looked like a solid Tri-Force with stars around them.

Renado laughed at the stunned look on his face as he helped him put on a set of simple black pants and a pair of soft shoes to protect them from the cold marble floors of the palace. Once those where on Telma slipped the robe around him, closing it and smiling with how well it fit him. It hugged his body like a glove, showing of his slim petite form, accenting his curse and the perky backside he possessed as well as highlight his skin tone, eyes, and hair.

Renado knelt before Link and placed platinum anklets on his left ankle as Telma put simple ivory bangles on his wrists and replacing his lapis earrings were silver hoops. He smiled at them when they deemed him ready. He looked into a full length mirror and was amazed, the robe was simple enough, it looked sort of like a gown. The shoes felt nice and the pants underneath let him know he at least a few layers of clothing. He took a step listening to the gentle clink of the bracelets and anklets as he finger the hoops.

After admiring himself for a while longer, he turned to the two older Hylians thanking them; even if they were Gerudo and Shiekah descendants they were still Hylians like himself. Renado took his left hand as Telma took his right and they walked out of the bathhouse and slowly made their way upstairs to Oni's room. Telma knew that the bath would make Link dizzy a they kept going and Renado was ready to catch him and carry him if needed.

They walked onto the large elevator in the center of the back hallway. Renado walked up to the dial and pushed it twice as the gear spun slowly, lifting them up to the final floor. Walking down the walkway they began to climb up the stairs to where Oni's room was located. Link was confused. He thought his room was on the same floor as his. He looked at the hall to the right of the stairs where his room would be located at, did Oni stay on the same floor because he was worried?

"Oni-sama's never slept in his room since he came of marrying age..." Renado said.

"He said it was too lonely to sleep in such a large bed." Telma clarified for him. "But now, it won't be so lonely..."

Link blushed, even if Telma didn't mean to add in an innuendo, it still slipped in. They got to the top and that was when Link began to get dizzy, the scents from before came back stronger, almost smothering him with their sweet and relaxing smells. Renado and Telma held tight to him, keeping him from collapsing or even falling.

Renado picked up Link, as Telma walked ahead to inform Oni that Link was there and that he was on the verge of fainting again. Oni came out his room, his hair still the pale gold and his eyes a paled red, almost a pinkish/white. He carefully picked up Link into his own arms, the Hylian moaned a bit and snuggled close. A breathy sigh that sounded like Oni's name fell from his lips.

The two bowed to him and turned to leave, their hands twining as they left Link in Oni's care. Oni walked into his room, the walls were pale tan, with cream and gold swirls decorating the walls. His bed was large with a silver canopy while the bed was dressed in royal blue and purple sheets and pillows. The room was very plane, since he didn't need much and if he needed anything he could just summon it or go to the room that had what he wanted.

Walking over to his bed, he laid Link down, almost laughing when the boy immediately snatched a pillow burrowing his face into it and contentedly dropping off into dreamland. Seeing as Link was going to be sleeping for a while, he removed their shoes and climbed into bed with him, pulling the sheets over them as the canopy closed and surrounded them in darkness that glimmered like the night sky. Pulling Link close to his chest, his arm wrapped over his waist, he buried his nose into Link's hair and fell right to sleep breathing in that heavenly earthy smell of his...

Link moaned as he woke up some time later, he didn't recall falling asleep in a bed. But he didn't freak out feeling someone laying in bed with him, he knew who it was by that warm desert air scent. He turned to face Oni, who was looking at him and smiling.

"Sleep well, Link?" He asked. His voice rumbling low like dull thunder as Link blushed and snuggled close.

"Yes... Sorry-"

"You've been stressed for last few days, Renado though that the sleeping drought might help you relax a bit." Oni cut him off before he could apologize again for something so small. "But now that your awake, I'd like for us to bond..."

Link nodded, his cheeks getting even rosier. Oni laughed and kissed his nose before kissing Link's lips softly, slowly power the raw emotions into it, feeling the Hylian's body slowly heat up as he pour as much emotion into his returned kiss, wanting Oni to feel it. The kiss got deeper as Link moaned, allowing Oni into his mouth, letting the fierce god to lay claim to every tooth, nook and cranny.

Oni smirked, there was a reason he was called the Devil God, and Link was about to find out why. He pulled back to let his bride get air in his lungs before he sealed their lips and plunged his tongue into Link's mouth, raping it for all it was worth, pulling his tongue with his own into a sensual and heated dance, as his hands traveled all over the Hylian's body.

Liquid fire burned the boy's body from where ever Oni's hands touched, as he skillfully removed the robe and pants, stripping himself down as well. Link pulled from the kiss, gasping in the sweet cool air as Oni's mouth blazed hellfire all over his neck with licks, nips, kisses and sucks. Oni pulled back to admire the love bites and kisses decorating the boy's neck before he moved onto his chest.

Link moaned, mewling as his body arched and tossed his head about, his hands spastically looking for purchase to hold on tight. He screamed when he felt Oni's cool hands slid up the back of his heated thighs and grab his backside, squeezing the firm globes of flesh, his fingers playing with the blushing entrance to his body's core.

Link whimpered then, shoving at Oni's body, scared for what was going to happen. Oni pulled his hands from his private areas and held him, soothing him as he still rained blazing kisses all over his body.

"Shh, it's alright. It's alright..." He cooed when Link sniffled and buried his head into hi chest. "It's alright to scared. It's okay... see I stopped, it's fine..." Oni soothed and pulled him closer to his body, kissing his neck and shoulder, lightly pecking his lips as he stroked his hair.

"I-I've never..."

"I know... I know. Don't be scared, I'll take care of you. This is for you to feel pleasure because when you feel good, I feel good... don't be afraid, let me show you what it's like to be loved completely..." Oni purred, locking his gaze with Link's.

Link nodded, shyly laying under Oni, his hands were curled up under his chin, showing of his cute nipples in a submissive manner as he blinked his big blue eyes up at him, his legs were pressed together, trying to hid his leaking hard-on and his entrance. The display was lewd and yet innocent, Oni felt himself harden more as his body roared to take the boy beneath him. He blinked when he saw Link's mouth moving.

"I- I give m- myself to you... M- mind, body a- an- and soul..." Link said, the Tri-Force on his hand glowing brightly before it died down.

Oni didn't need further prompting than that. He dove at the Hylian beneath him, searing him to the core with the heated kiss as he removed every article of their clothes and dumped them onto the floor, the bracelets and anklets Link work chimed softly as Oni purred and caressed every inch of the pale Hylian's body.

Link moaned, gasped and cried out as his body became hyper aware of Oni's presence over him. Even when he barely touched him his body felt like it would melt until all that was left was his heart, beating strong and true with love for Oni. He squeaked when Oni kissed his stomach, laving a lot of attention there as he spoke fondly of seeing Link large with a child they created.

"B- but I'm a man! I- I can't have... babies..." his protest died into a depressed mumble as he looked away, tears gathering into his eyes.

"Link... my foolish little queen... You think that I can't make that possible? After this I will gain back my Godhood and with it, I'll have all the power I once had and more... I can move mountains like they were mere pebbles, I can turn oceans and stop the sun! I can do so much, so why can't I make it so you, my bride, can bare me a child?"

Link fell silent, looking at Oni's face, the tribal marks looking exotic, like he was a wild animal bound to a human form. But he could see the seriousness of his words in his eyes even if they were nearly white now. Sighing he pulled Oni in for a kiss, a silent whimper falling from his lips as Oni sighed, Link was only scared.

So much has changed from him in a short few months and there was so much he learned that right now he questioned everything and anything because he wasn't sure how to react anymore. Oni kissed those tears away, and calmly turned them onto their sides, his hands soothing Link's back as Link sobbed silently into his chest.

He was probably asking to much from the boy... 'Huh?'

He looked down feeling something warm on his neck and he saw Link's kiss swollen lips sucking at a patch of his skin, his hands shyly feeling Oni's body as he pressed their hips together, mewling at the heat and hardness that pressed against his own. Oni chuckled as he let a hand fall to that pert little ass, his fingers slipping down into the valley of those soft mountains to poke at the tight rose bud, massaging it to relax.

Link had found his way to a nipple and was teasing it, but Oni didn't seem to react much, so he moved back up to his neck moving to his ear. Oni twitched feeling Link's tongue pass over his ear and it made the Hylian giggle. So Oni's ears were sensitive like his own?

He nipped it getting a guttural moan out of Oni's lips. Soothing the bite with his tongue, he moaned as Oni's fingers, slick with oil that Oni must have hidden from him, slowly wormed their way into his tight entrance. Sucking on Oni's earlobe, Link wriggled a bit in discomfort of the fingers inside of his backside while Oni hissed and groaned as his ears were tortured by Link's sweet little mouth.

Link left small hickeys all over Oni's neck, giggling to himself that anyone who noticed the marks would know that Oni was his! Soon his giggles turned to loud, wanton moans of pleasure as Oni had wormed four fingers into Link's loose and slick entrance, his fingers barely grazing that one spot that would cause the boy to act like a horny slut. Oni didn't want to shatter the innocent image of his bride just yet.

Slowly easing his fingers out of Link, he rolled them so Link was once again on his back, his lower half sitting on Oni's lap as Oni's blunt head pressed to the reddened hole, winking at him invitingly. Taking Link's hands and leaning over him, Oni pushed in, the head slipping in with a wet pop, and a hiss of pain.

"It's alright, relax... it was only the head..." He soothed, feeling Link relax enough that he could slip a bit further in.

It took a few, slow minutes for Oni to fully slip in balls deep. The entire time, he spoke sweet nothings to Link, kissing his hands and those bruised lips. Worshiping Link's body like he was a god and Oni was his most devoted follower. Link moaned, the loving kisses were a nice distraction t the pain currently racing throughout his body from being penetrated for the first time and from Oni's impressive length and girth.

Soon the pain ebbed away into a dull ache and he relaxed his body, causing his muscles to lightly grip Oni before relaxing as well. It was all the encouragement he needed. Slowly, He slipped back and pushed forward an inch a few times, pulling out a bit more and thrusting in just a bit faster. Link groaned at first in slight pain, but as it continued to build up into a nice steady rhythm, the remnants of pain finally faded away so that white hot sparks of pleasure filled him.

He moaned softly, gasping and whimpering when Oni changed his angle a bit until he gasped, eyes wide before they rolled back as he let out a whimpering moan of pleasure that sounded like Oni's name. Oni blinked and hit that spot again, getting the same reaction and found that he rather liked how needy the Hylian sounded.

So needless to say, he kept aiming for that spot, going faster and harder when Link asked him to. Slowing when it began to hurt, but never fully stopping his assault on that spot. Link for all he was worth couldn't think, couldn't breathe, he was burning up and dying, but he didn't care. Oni could kill him now, and he would be happy.

He's heard from the servants who have been married or were secret lovers, tell him that lovemaking was like dying, but it felt too good to be scared. They said that there was some pain in the beginning and afterwords, but to be held by their loved one and to be embraced so wholly was well worth the pain. He heard that there were a few couples who've died during this, that their souls were willing but the flesh was weak.

He hoped he and Oni wouldn't die, but at the same time he kind of wished for it. Knowing that they would always be together. Suddenly his vision bled white and he felt something warm splash over his stomach and chest, while something hot filled him up before his vision bled black and he faded into oblivion...

Oni gasped for air, his body was humming with devastating power. He didn't need to even look at his body to know that he was back to his original form. His arms shook with aftershocks of felling his power return to him, tremors shaking him to the core as he looked down at Link. The boy was passed out from orgasm and had a cute, but erotic contented look on his face.

His body was still warm and flushed with the afterglow of sex, smiling he leaned down and kissed Link's swollen lips and carefully eased out of him and held him close a he fell to the bed and closed his eyes. Sleep swiftly carried him off as he held Link close to him...

Link moan ed as he woke up the next morning, he was warm and content, he didn't want to wake up, but sadly he was conditioned to be up with the first rays of sun light. His dreams were nothing but peaceful bliss for once. He slowly pushed himself up, but a sudden sharp pain tore a cry from his lips and he collapsed to the bed, as tears formed in his eyes.

"Link!"

He blinked open an eye to look up and blinked when his blue eyes met nothing but white. Then he blinked and saw that they were lined in black, with red and blue tribal marks covering the cheeks and forehead. The mouth was set into a concerned frown as long white hair fell around the man like a silver halo. It took a few seconds for Link's brain to catch up before he screamed and attempted to dive out of the bed, only to crash onto the floor, painfully as his legs were still tangled with the man's and the bedsheets.

"Link, are you alright? Hold still..." The man said, his voice was low and wispy, echoing even in the enclosed space of the canopy bed.

Link screamed again, backing away from the man as he stared at him with those white eyes. Then the man snorted and began to laugh, the sound was smooth and left a wake of cool shivers all over Link's body. He flushed a lovely pink color, shyly covering his nakedness when he realized that the sheets were missing.

"So easily embarrassed... And I haven't even teased you in a long time." He laughed again, getting, up. He wasn't shy about his nakedness, in fact he seemed to reveal in it. He walked over to Link, picking up the stunned Hylian, a swirl of power washing over the Hylian as the pain suddenly dissipated. "Is that better? I'm sure you were sore from last night and falling off the bed like that must've hurt as well..."

"S-Sh- Sheik?" Link asked.

"Hn." He nodded his head and sat Link down. Waving his hand, the canopy drapes opened as did the drapes of the room. The sun spilled into the room like a flash flood, making the man glow like a god-

"You got your powers back..."

"Yes... Thank you for giving them back to me... I am sorry you were involved in all of this. But it is my sisters to blame. If they had not betrayed me, none of this would have ever happened. But I also thank them."

"Huh? But... why?"

"Because, if they hadn't done any of this. I would have never met you." He said, smiling, before it fell into a stern line as he snapped to the door and called out. "Enter!"

The doors opened and Eful looked into the room, before ducking back out. Oni blinked slowly before Eful pushed a frazzled Telma and Renado into the room and then a few servants. Eful huffed as he summoned some of his marionettes to quickly clean up the room.

"Sorry, Oni... but they've been standing their since they heard the screams and haven't moved." Eful huffed again, before he teleported to stand near Link, who was wrapped with blanket. "Thank you for making Oni strong again! Heh, heh! Let's be friends!"

Link smiled softly at the strange imp as he nodded. Eful smiled and giggled. Oni smirked at Eful before he glared back at his servants. Telma smirked back at him, not bothered by her tussled hair nor that her gown was a tad bit askew.

"Well, Oni-sama, seems that you got your powers back... and I have to say I missed ogling you."

"Telma!" Renado snapped, both abashed and jealous tat she was eying Oni shamelessly.

"Oh calm down. I know Oni-sama will sleep with the little darling. Now then, let's get you dressed because we have to head to Hyrule."

"Yes. Now then, clean up and Eful."

"Hmm?"

"You are coming with us. I need you to protect Link and your dolls are the only ones that seem to be able to do the job." Oni said, turning to look at the Imp as he nodded, though he looked worried. "The castle will be fine, the barrier's stronger now that I'm back and it will remain hidden."

Eful's smile came back at the assurance before he teleported, his giggle the only thing giving away his otherwise silent depart. Oni smirked as Telma and Renado tend to Link, taking him into his private bath to get cleaned up as the servants finally seemed to come out of their stupors and finally got to work cleaning up the room as the dolls carried the soiled sheets out the room.

A few servants carried in a porcelain tub and Oni stepped into it as they poured hot water over his body. Admiring the healthy gold of his skin as black and read tribal marks traced in strange, but exotic, patterns around his body. Blue marks like the one on his forehead decorated his back and shoulders. He ignored them as they passed perfumed sponges over his body, cleaning off the remnants of the sweat and bodily fluids from the night before.

They washed his hair and even cut it to even it up. Once they rinsed him off and he stepped out onto a towel placed on the floor, they dried him off before getting to work dressing him in the exoskeletal suit that the Shiekahs wore, one girl combed his hair and pulled it into a tight braid before tying a crystal kunai to the end and the others carefully placed his mask and cowl on. After bandaging his fingers and strapping his weapon pouches onto his belt and thighs, they stepped back.

He nodded and they finished cleaning up the room and dressing down the bed before leaving. He looked at Telma as she pulled Link from the bathroom, smiling at the shy Hylian who was dressed as Zelda, though with a few extra touches. Renado seemed to be on full blast with scolding the Gerudo/Hylian woman.

"Baby, you might want to stop before you die from lack of oxygen to the brain..." She teased and if possible Renado's face got redder.

"You are, singlehandedly, the most infuriating woman I have ever met!" He bellowed and stormed from the room. Telma just laughed as she shook her head.

"Always so serious... Well I did as you asked, he's dressed and ready to go!" She cheerfully told him as he wa dressed in a pale blue version of Zelda's dresses.

The bodice was a rich sapphire blue with emerald trimming along the top and bottom hems as the skirt and sleeves of the dress were pale blue, an almost powdered blue. His gloves were a bluish white color with a golden Tri-Force on each hand. He even had earrings with the symbol on them. Under the long skirt he wore simple boots that looked like the heeled shoes Zelda always wears, but he had on exoskeletal leggings.

He asked Renado why he had those on and the shaman told him that if they met any trouble on the way back at the very least he had some protection on, though both he and Telma highly doubted Oni would let something happen to Link. Telma said that the leggings would make the ride back at lot more comfortable especially after last night. Thinking of the hot roll in bed he had last night with Oni, Link's cheeks went scarlet and he shivered feeling Oni's cold hand on his heated cheek.

"Is something wrong?"

"N-no... Just... Um, why am I dressed as Zelda?" He asked, hoping Oni would not press further into why he was shivering and blushing so badly.

"... You are dressed like this because once you hear the truth from Zelda, I will need you to act in her place as the queen to be. The spell the others casted on the nobles, servants and guards won't last much longer. We need you there to keep them from being suspicious of us and why we are here. Zelda will be kept in one of the secret dungeon cells so she won't cause us any trouble. I don't want to use you like this, but we have no other choice."

"I understand... But... will you be there with me?" Link asked, scared to face his former friend without hi near by.

"Of course... Even if you did not ask, I'd have stood by you..." He assured him, tilting his face up to kiss his soft lips. "You are protected by my will and my people. You will never come to harm as long as you believe in me..."

"But if Majora or Zelda attack me..." Link trailed off on his question, knowing that even for Oni it was impossible to protect him the whole time.

"I will fight the demons of hell to save you and if they kill you, I'll pull you back from the pits of darkness... Just believe in me and I'll do all I can and beyond to see that you are safe and happy." Oni pleaded softly, still lightly kissing Link's lips.

Link sighed and pressed his lips more firmly to Oni's as the God, growled low. Pulling back he chanted low and in a flash of light Link was masked with the spell that made him look like Zelda, but this one felt stronger and wasn't heavy like Zelda's.

"Touch your left earring to turn off the spell, touch the right to turn it back on." Oni told him. "I had them enchanted so that when I casted the spell they would awaken and activate on your will without draining yourself or myself and they react quickly so you don't always need someone to cast the spells for you."

Link smiled and nodded. Oni chuckled as he closed his eyes. The unearthly glow slowly died away as his hair darkened to the sun gold it was and his eyes darkened to the blood red of the Shiekahs. Once Oni was Sheik once more, he picked up Link and left the room. Promising that when this was all over, they would return to the Sacred Grove...


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

When they came down stairs, everyone was dressed and ready to go, those that were remaining were dressed for battle, statues moved off their pedestals as machines not made by mortal hands moved out of hidden spaces, turning the once spacious castle into a deadly fortress. Link gasped as one of the machines moved towards him and a read light scanned him from head to toe before it blinked and then moved off.

"W- what just..."

"In case there is too much danger. The machines know not to attack you should I have to send you back here with Eful and his Marionettes." Oni said, before everyone vanished in clouds of smoke or in a flash of light.

Oni led Link out of the palace and through the Sacred Grove. Once they were back outside, in Faron Forest, there was a stunning pure white as light horse waiting for them. The giant stallion was saddled in gold and dancing around its hooves were brilliant red flames, as more buffed out of its nostrils as those blazing golden red eyes stared at them.

"Twilight will take us to Hyrule. As far as anyone knows, Zelda was visiting with the Gerudo and sent word that the Shiekah were sending her back with an escort." Oni explained as he guided Link to Twilight's side, the white horse nudging him softly and Link pet his nose, awed by the silky feel of his hide.

Oni picked up Link and sat him sidesaddle on Twilight's back before he climbed up behind him and the horse took off in a gallop. Link gasped as everything seemed like a blur of colors. Twilight was faster than Fear and Epona combined. Oni held him firmly as Twilight twisted and turned throughout the forest coming to rest at the edge of Hyrule Field. Before they moved further, Twilight's body changed so his eyes were now brown and his hide was a soft golden color.

Link gasped in awe of the change and Oni chuckled. Twilight reared up, a loud cry escaping his throat before he took off at a normal horse's pace. They rode for a few hours, getting to the South Entrance of Castle Town. When they entered, the guards there had glazed looks to their eyes as they blankly saluted them. Oni smirked when Link looked at him with realization clear in his eyes.

They rode through the town, the people greeting their princess, though a bit confused as to when she left and why she was with the Shiekah, but pushed it off as it not being any of their business as long as the Shiekah didn't hurt her or anything like that. They got to the castle and Twilight went straight to the stables, spotting Fear and Epona, Epona racing over to them even as the servant girl, Ellie chased after her, trying to stop the horse.

Epona rounded them and walked beside Twilight, glaring at him as Oni chuckled and passed Link over to her back, watching her trot happily now that Link was on her back. Even with magic and spells, she knew her master and friend's aura anywhere. Twilight rolled his eyes, bumping her lightly as they walked back to the stables, Ellie standing there, bowing low to them before taking the reins as both got down. Leading the horses into the pen, she walked stiffly and Link felt bad for the young girl to be under the spell, but not for much longer.

"Don't worry, no one's been hurt and the spell will wear off soon enough, when it does they will feel a bit lucid." Oni assured.

"Okay..." Link said, taking his arm and letting him lead him into the castle.

Everyone inside was going about their daily routine, albeit stiffly and with the same blank eyes as the guards out at the gates. They pretty much ignored them as they went by and Oni smiled seeing Isis standing with another version of Zelda.

"I see you were able to come, Princess Midna."

"Lord Oni, I nearly didn't recognize you..." The Zelda look alike said. "Uh... I thought Zelda was in the cell..."

"Look again Midna." He chuckled as Link touched the left earring and the spell fell away quickly, revealing the true him to Midna. "This is my bride, Link..."

"I see... Father will be highly upset when he learns he was too late. I hope it sticks good in his craw!" She grinned impishly as Link blinked.

"Link this is Midna, Princess of the Twili and daughter of Majora... Albeit that her mother was his very much reluctant wife and she the fruit of their loveless marriage." Oni explained. "There's no need to worry, Midna's a powerful magic user and her dislike for her father is far greater than her dislike of Zelda's banishment."

"Banishment? But-" Link began, not recalling Zelda ever doing such a thing.

"Yes, we the Twili, use to live here in the Light World, as father calls it, we lived in the shadows of the Hylians, assisting them and living peacefully with them, but Zelda's ancestor, also named Zelda, banished us because we are remnants of Lord Oni's rule. They wanted all possible clues gone, even those who lived through it. But because the Gorons, Zoras, and Dekus faked their knowledge of the world, they were left alone. The royal family really thought they didn't know the truth." Midna said.

Link nodded, now understanding why she was here. Isis smiled at him and hugged him close.

"You look much better now... Hopefully Sheik, here, wasn't too rough with you."

Link's face went scarlet as did Oni's, but Oni's was out of both embarrassment and irritation as Link's was red with shame and embarrassment. Isis laughed and coddled Link before she led him off down the hall, all the while teasing him mercilessly. Oni shook his head before he turned to Midna, the princess looked at him and smirked. A series of flat boxes appeared before Zant appeared out of them. He bowed to Oni and he nodded his head.

"Zant."

"Forgive my absence."

"It's fine. Now then, when Link's nerves have settled we'll deal with Zelda. She's a threat if she ever gets free and I don't want her catching Link alone." Oni growled.

"Shall I assign one of our Shadows to him?" Zant asked.

"Yes, that would ease my worry, if only a little." Oni said. "Now then shall we find my generals?"

"Everyone is already waiting in the war room. The spell will last until midday tomorrow, so we have time still to speak before dealing with the princess." Midna assured him and he nodded his thanks...

Link looked up from the book he was reading, on one of the library's many sofas, to see a cloaked figure walk in. He gasped and tensed, but the figure shook its head and bowed low.

"Forgive me for startling you, my queen. I am Zant, husband and mate to Princess Midna and general of the Twili Army." The man said, standing up and walking in more as a strange wolf walked in. It was light gray and dark gray that seemed to pattern into tribal marks as its ears were pierced with simple gold hoops and around it's left front paw was a shackle and a bit of chair, but the most stunning feature yet were the blue eyes that looked similar to his own and they held a bit of human intelligence as it seemed to smirk at him before bowing to Link as well. "This is one of our strongest beasts. Dawn will be your bodyguard while we are busy or away."

Link nodded, relaxing as he looked at the wolf, Dawn, who had made himself comfy by his feet.

"Thank you, Zant... May I ask, why are you wearing that hood?" He asked. "Isn't it a bit too warm to have it on? Even with that cowl on?"

"... My queen, I wear this because I am horribly scarred." He said. Link blushed and quickly began to apologize, but Zant stopped him, shaking his head. "You didn't know... I got these scars when I opposed King Majora. I wanted to free my love and our people..."

"I'm sorry..." Link said, despite the many assurances he got. "They must've hurt terribly..."

"They did and still do... but I don't dwell on it... Now then, I also came to inform you, my queen-"

"Please, just call me Link... You can call my by title out in public or for any special occasions." Link said, smiling warmly.

"As you wish, my- I mean Link-sama." Zant said, not able to drop all formalities. "It is time to see, Princess Zelda. Are you ready?"

Link sighed, setting his book down on the small stand beside the sofa and got up. He was dressed in in a nice set of pants, the pale green material was littered in emerald green vines as his dark green tunic was littered in golden butterflies, flowers and vines. He still wore the earrings and the headdress that Zelda always wore. Taking a calming breath he switched into his 'Zelda' frame of mind and nodded his head.

"I am ready."

Zant nodded, holding out a hand, the sleeve of his robe pulling back and showing the typical bandages of the Shiekah warriors over their hands, but in some places Link could make out blackish green scars over olive skin. He felt terrible for the man, but took his hand anyway, his thumb brushing over the scar as he did so. Zant led him from the room, Dawn close at their heels, ears flicking every which way as he sniffed the scents of the palace, memorizing each one. They got to the main hall and Sheik looked up at them with a soft smile, the slight crinkle of his eyes telling them that.

"Thank you Zant... this wolf? Surely this isn't one of your shadows..." Sheik said, staring at the wolf, who stared back, smirk curving its lips. "I see the Sacred Beast with Blue Eyes..."

The wolf bowed his head in greeting before sitting up regally. Zant chuckled and he confirmed it. Dawn then stood, huffing lightly as he jerked his head towards the dungeons.

"We'll go soon enough... Link, are you sure you are ready for this?" Sheik asked.

"I'm sure... it's best to get this done with sooner rather than later. We don't know when Majora will come. And I want to at least get everyone out of the towns and cities before he does." Link said, his face showing that he wasn't ready at all, but his worry for all the innocent lives that would be lost out weighed his own insecurities and fears.

Sheik nodded, wrapping an arm around his waist while the other took his hand and led him down. Zant looked at the others who all nodded and they sat down, going over finer points until the two returned. Link stopped at the bottom of the stairs and stared at the far wall for a moment, Dawn at his other side, placing his had under Link's hand and letting out a soft growl of assurance as Sheik held him tighter.

"Breathe... she cannot hurt you. Isis and Ganon have made sure of that. And she will only speak the truth so do not be afraid to ask her anything." Sheik said, glad that not until they administer the antidote, Zelda would have no choice but to speak the truth or suffer a pain like she never felt before.

Once he got his wits about him, Link followed Sheik through the dungeon and into a secret tunnel that you wouldn't be able to find unless you knew exactly where it was. They traveled down a set of stairs, Dawn growling his displeasure as he walked beside Link. Sheik snorted as the stairs ended and there were four cells two to each side but there was one last cell straight ahead. As they passed the other cells, Link saw a few Hylians in them.

"Zelda tricked them into going to the Iron Fortress to 'rescue' you... We are only holding them for a bit longer then they'll be sent home." Sheik assured him.

Link nodded as they stopped in front of the last cell. Zelda was sitting against the wall, glaring death at them but her eyes widened and then watered as she tried to go hug Link.

"Link! Get me out of here! They-" she suddenly collapsed screaming in pain as pain started in her stomach and spread out to all corners of her body before stopping a moment later. "Bastards... give me the antidote!"

"Not until you tell Link everything... Tell him why you tried to kill him." Sheik growled, eyes flashing dangerously as he Link looked shell shocked between his friend and his lover.

Link gulped and asked, "What is he talking about, Zelda?"

"... You know too much... I can't have you around with that kind of knowledge... The only reason why you lived so long was because you were harmless and I figured an assassin would come around sometime to try and kill me, but they would end up killing you in my place." She hissed out between clenched teeth, glaring at Sheik the entire time. "The Shiekah know about the Fierce Deity and the Goddesses did not want anyone to know of him! He's the devil god-"

"So I was just a toy for you? After everything I did for you!" Link yelled.

"Tsk, don't flatter yourself. You are a dog, one that I can easily put down and no one will give it a second thought." Zelda snarled out, glaring at Link now.

Link felt as if a veil had been lifted from his eyes and he glared at her harshly, as if she were one of the many Moblins that would attack their village. Zelda started at that look, as he walked up to the bars and then calmly his face softened, but his eyes were still hard.

"You father killed my parents... You tried to kill me... Yo used me and for what? To hide a truth that had nothing to do with you? So what if everyone knows that the Fierce Deity existed? You act like they would march to the gate of the heavens and overthrow the Goddesses! Besides why would you follow anyone who would betray their own kin just to be the reigning God? And from what I learned from all those lessons I took in your place, the Goddesses haven't done anything remotely close to helping us." Link said.

"What? How can you say that!"

"Because like my mother, I'm part Shiekah." Link said with pride.

Zelda stared at him, eyes wide before they narrowed. She stood up shakily, panting for air as she tried to summon some form of magic, but couldn't.

"Don't bother." Link said. "Isis assured me you can't hurt me with magic again... You know Zelda, at one time I would have been in love with you, but thankfully it never happened."

"You little shit!"

Zelda growled and Sheik smirked as he spoke up.

"No, my dear, that would be you... Do not think that for even a second that you will be set free. I can't very well have my back stabbing sisters know I'm here and have been for well over 500 years. I've seen what your ancestors have done, read every scrap of every dairy, journal, tome, scroll and book that belonged to many of my people, who you and your goddesses continued to murder over the years I was absent and even when I was here. Your goddesses have grow lazy! They let this world crumble one too many times-"

"As if you were better! If you could not settle a dispute, you would burn the world to the ground!"

"I was Fair!"

Everyone jumped, even Link and Dawn jumped at the sudden echoing boom of Sheik's voice. The older male glared at her, his eyes nearly white as he stared into her eyes, seeing all her sins and all her faults.

"I may not have been the nicest, but I was fair and I was just. If there was nothing that I could do to keep everyone safe and happy, then I started again. No one had a problem with restarting their lives. Many actually changed the way they lived with every chance they had. Some families were bigger, others were smaller, some were the same, others had changed, but everyone was content, at the very least 7 millennia would have passed between rebirths of the world." Sheik said.

"But-"

"DO NOT CONTRADICT ME!" Sheik roared, punching the wall beside the cell, destroying the stone, but a second later it reconstructed itself and left Zelda completely stunned. He calmed down and then smirked. "But no matter, just be happy with the thought that I am not going to kill you or my sisters. They will suffer like I have suffered these last eons. And you, you will live quietly on a small plot of land with no one but yourself for company..."

Zelda glared at him, but before she could threaten him or try anything further he turned to Link, holding his hand and began to walk away.

"He is only using you, Link!" She called.

"Really?" Link said, stopping, but not turning back to her. "If he was just using me, why didn't back when he thought I was you?"

She couldn't speak, flashbacks of when she learned about the attacks and seeing Link's shaken form being carried off by Sheik after the Poe attack. It was true, the Shiekahs could see through anything even if it's not right away. Sheik had been with Link most of the day and never once tried to sway his mind.

"He thought you were me! And I am not so easily fooled!"

"... No, you are not so easily fooled, but I am." Link stated. "I honestly thought we were very good friends, Zelda, I even thought of you as an older sister... But older siblings don't try to kill their younger siblings... Friends don't try to kill one another and just because we can no longer be friends, I won't see any harm come to you. You will live alone for what you have done, Zelda. I hope you are happy with yourself."

"Bastard!" Zelda yelled as they walked away, Dawn snarling at her, but following after Link. Sheik watched him carefully, the smaller Hylian's face hidden beneath his hair, but he saw tears dripping off his chin. He said nothing, stopping and pulling him into a hug.

Link sobbed then, into his chest, buried safely in his arms as he let his heartache go. He didn't want to believe what the others had told him, he had held onto a small stubborn hope that it was all a lie to just keep him and Zelda apart, but the sad reality was that, that everything they said was true. He only hoped they forgive him for his lack of faith in them.

"Shh, we forgive you, love... She has been your friend all your life... it is only natural to choose those we've known longer than those we've just met. It's okay to doubt, even me." Sheik assured, kissing the boy's head as he sobbed even harder. Eventually Sheik carried him out of the dungeons and up to the room he normally uses when staying at the palace.

The room was dressed in his favorite earth tones as Sheik laid him down on the bed, stroking his hair as he smiled softly and watched Link's eyes droop with sleep. Dawn sat beside the bed, looking at the frail Hylian before looking back at the god, his intelligent eyes relaying his message.

"Being compassionate is not weakness, Dawn... It makes him stronger because he feels deeply for everything and everyone around him... Even us." He said, letting his hair pale til it was white and his eyes did the same, the tribal markings appeared next as he removed the cowl and looked down at Link. "Emotions make him who he is... and they make us who we are... I'm going scouting with Ganon. Keep him safe."

Dawn let out a soft howl and nodded his his head, jumping up onto the bed and laying beside Link, who in turn rolled over and curled into his side, snuggling into his warmth as one of his hands found an ear and fondled it softly. Dawn was soon lulled into a light sleep, eyes opening when Oni left the room as Link's guards from the desert took their posts standing guard...

Oni and Ganon hide on a ridge top, watching as the massive army that Majora amassed in such a short time marched through the valley, the remains of a small town blazing in the distance. Ganon glared, a few of Avel's girls were being carried on cross like stakes. The only one still breathing was Avel's most trusted spy. Her face was bloodied and more black than blue from the heaving beating she suffered, her legs seemed to be broken and she seemed to be on the verge of death herself.

Riding before her was Majora, his horse leaving a wake of blackened earth behind as Majora rode proudly. His mask looking even more demonic with the fresh blood that had been splattered across it. Ganon tensed, almost leaping at the man to save at least one of his sisters, but Oni's hand on his shoulder stopped him as he pointed out the darting shadows of the Garo as well as the slow moving, but deadly Stalfos and Stalhounds.

He growled lowly as he looked back at the girl, seeing a Garo hanging from one of her arms, holding up a sponge full of water to her lips as another hung from the other with pieces of chewed jerky in his fingers. Obviously they were keeping her alive for a reason, but what? Oni shifted only slightly, tensing when a Stalhound stopped, sniffing around before looking towards where they where hiding. Ganon tensed as well, both desert dwellers waiting with stalled breath for what might happen.

"We sense others, Lord Majora..."

"Oh?" He asked, looking to where his Stalhounds were staring as well, but all he saw was rock face and darkness. Narrowing his eyes he pointed silently at the spot and the Garo not tending to the Gerudo woman jumped to the spot.

Oni grabbed Ganon and they sank into the earth, moving like ghosts through it until they were leave with the girl. Oni tensed as a Poe's cackle came towards his ears as Ganon pointed it out. The smiling ghoul got its scythe ready to kill them but it shrieked silently as it melted away, a crystal orb appearing where it had been. When Ganon looked, he saw Oni's eyes had flashed gold for a moment, killing the evil spirit. He picked up the orb and looked at Oni.

"We'll dash out of the rocks, becoming solid once more... We'll take all the girls, save the ones we can and bury the others." Oni said silently, his tone gravely as he grabbed a kunai from his pouch.

"Right... One..." Ganon began.

"Two." Oni stated, both tensing and getting ready.

"Three!" They shouted and jumped out of the rocks, Ganondorf landing on the cross holding the girl and cut her free, tossing her over his shoulder before he jumped to the next cross gathering that girl up. Oni had gotten the other three. He gave the girls to Ganon, who in turn melted into the shadows of the valley as Majora's men surrounded Oni.

Oni smirked, the cowl hiding his face and hair from Majora, who road up to him, the big yellow eyes staring at him as he laughed.

"My, my, my... such brave little spies... Is your Deity becoming desperate?" He asked, laughing again as he leaned forward on his hellish horse. The massive black creature looked more like a scorpion than a horse. Minus the pincers and the venom injecting tail. "Your god is weak... pathetic... and HE'S foolish! Giving his power to a boy! Hah! I will take his powers and his precious little carrier will be my little bed ornament!"

Oni's eyes narrowed in anger as his fists clenched tight. He wanted to so badly to strike the bastard down with a bolt of lightning but refrained for only a moment. He smirked and calmly, if not a bit insanely began to laugh as if he heard the funniest joke ever told.

"You must think so highly of yourself!" He cackled, holding his sides as Majora glared at him, eyes blazing behind his mask. "Only a fool would tell his enemy his plans!"

"So you think me a fool, mortal?"

"You are mortal as well! You are not a god!"

"Ooh, but I shall be soon! What your Deity failed to realize that with every passing generation that bore HIS piece, it got stronger and stronger, in fact it alone can defeat the power of any of the three Goddesses!"

"Then you are an even bigger fool, HIS power could defeat any of sisters even without laying dormant for so long." Oni laughed, almost giddy with how stupid Majora seemed to be. "And only a fool would be so blind as to not realize his most hated enemy stands before him."

Majora and his men gasped as the Shiekah pulled his cowl off of his head, letting his white hair fall in a cascade down his back as his white eyes glared evilly at Majora. The other god snarled, jumping down from his horse, his sword at the ready.

"You should be mortal!"

"Then that means I found my carrier... and I have taken back my powers from them." Oni said calmly, smiling as Majora growled darkly.

"You think you are clever, but your not! I will have you on your knees begging me for mercy and to spare your worthless existence!" Majora bellowed, attacking, Oni dodged him quickly and jumped behind a few of his men, smirking when he cut down four of them trying to attack him.

Majora growled, his focus solely on Oni, who seemed to be mocking him as he danced away from his blade. Finally Majora had enough and used one of his powers, his shriek, to still Oni's movements and to cut him down. His high pitched screech shook the valley walls around them as Oni was forced to cover his ears trying to block out the sound as Majora smirked. He raised his sword to deal the death blow, but when it came down Oni was gone in a burst of smoke.

"Find him! Bring him to me so I can kill him!" Majora bellowed in anger, but stopped when he noted a good 200 or so men lay dead around him. He snarled and roared, the sound carrying for miles as wherever Oni was heard it and snickered almost impishly as he looked at a Deku Scrub who was laughing as well.

"It seems we've pissed him off... come on, we better get back to Hyrule, it's only a matter of days before he attacks us." Oni said as the Scrub nodded and dove underground and hurried back to the castle as Oni whistled and Twilight came running up to him in his godly form...

By the time he got back, Ganon stood outside of the medical wing with Link. Link was standing between Avel and her sisters, the four women were tense, worry and anger etched in their pretty faces as Dawn snarled and paced the halls.

"Oni-sama!" shouted Vaati as he came out of the room, red eyes looking worried and nearly manic as he dashed over to him and grabbed his arm. "She's dying! Hurry, she needs to tell you something before she passes!"

Ganon and the others looked stricken. But Ganon quickly pulled his face back into a his cold mask as he gathered Link away from Avel, Rita, Kira and Nilima. The four sisters pulled together in a group hug of sorts, praying for the souls of their fallen sisters as Oni went into the room. The girl was laying in the bed, gasping for air as Isis and Bertha fruitlessly tried to save her. He quickly walked over and knelt over her. She smiled weakly, almost proud to die as a single tear fell.

"O- Oni-sama..." she gasped out almost painfully. "I- I'm sorry... we- we couldn't find out more..."

"You did your best."

"Be- be wary... Oni-sama..." she coughed violently, blood welling up into her throat as she tried to swallow and speak. "Majora... plans- plans to c- cap- capture the Ordon boy... sent spies ahead..."

Oni's eyes got wide before he grabbed her hand tightly, trying to prolong her death to make sure he head her right, but it was too late, the light had fade from her eyes and she stared at him, a small smile on her face. She was proud to have delivered her message before she passed. He sighed, closing her eyes and praying for her soul to rest well. Isis and Bertha covered the girl, shaking their heads sadly as they looked at the other bodies covered up as well.

"Isis." Oni called, standing up suddenly, having finished his prayer. "Tail Link at all times. You and Bertha; make this your primary objective. When the war begins keep tabs, if things get too messy take Link and flee back to the Sacred Grove with Eful."

"But the Imp is not nearly powerful enough-" Bertha began but stopped, a cold sweat forming as the sharp blades of one of Eful's marionettes slid under her throat silently.

"Master told me to only hurt those who hurt us. I am only showing you that I can be useful! Link is my friend too! Just like master and I don't like seeing them hurt!" Eful said, stamping a foot as the marionette pulled away from her, floating over to him and settling down on the floor, lifeless without the magic Eful used on it.

"Eful..." Oni began, but Bertha shook her head, feeling her neck.

"It's fine... You did train him in this... even if he thinks it's a game." She said, smirking almost sadistically. "I think I almost feel sorry for the poor souls foolish enough to endanger the boy."

Isis chuckled and pet Eful's head, smiling at him as he smiled back. "We have to do our best for Link and Master right?"

He nodded his head, smiling at her as his marionette stood up once more. Eful walked out of the room as Avel and the others ran in, but seeing the covered bodies they let out loud mourning screams and soon more voices joined theirs. Link bowed his head, crying silently as Ganon said nothing, his face hard as stone, but his hand gently soothed over Vaati's head; the Minish having run to his lover for comfort. Oni turned to the sisters, his white eyes staring into their own golden ones.

"Vengeance will be yours, but we must focus. Our time to mourn shall come after this war." He stated, though the blood dripping from his tight fist spoke otherwise. Avel nodded, Rita and Kira gave weak smiles, Nilima only pulled out a curved knife, smirking as she promised to bury it into the ones who killed their sisters. "But tonight, we shall allow the Gerudo to prepare for the Morning Pyre. Take your dead and say your goodbyes."

They nodded, Isis and Bertha grabbing the scarves over their necks and moving them to cover their heads and faces, only their lips visible as they began gathering up the dead. The others did the same as Ganon led the two smaller males from the room and into a parlor. Vaati pulled Link close as the smaller boy sobbed, but Vaati kept his eyes on his lover. The man had set a fire and was now staring into it, his hands clasped tightly behind his back as he stood stone still.

"Do not blame yourself Link... Even if you were never given Oni-sama's piece, this would have still happened." Vaati said softly. "This is a war and no matter how battle hardened a warrior is death still takes its toll... We don't have time to mourn for them, at least not right now. But when this war is over, then we can properly mourn their deaths, but also celebrate their lives."

"I know... I know... but still, I cannot help but... but feel like I'm... to blame!" Link sobbed.

"No one at fault but the Goddesses." Ganon spoke, his voice harsh with anger, but strained with emotion. "Had they not betrayed Lord Oni, none of this would have come to pass."

"But even gods are bound to Fate." Vaati pointed out. "Though Oni-sama has proven time and again that he can defy Fate's hand. He was never to be set free of his mask and yet here he stands. I'm sure that even if the odds are stacked against him he will knock them down and win."

"We cannot foolishly let Fate dictate our lives." Ganon said, sounding lighter, but still strained. "We have to break our chains that bind us to her and make our own Fates. That is what it means to be a Gerudo or Shiekah. Tell me boy, will you be Fate's toy?"

Link looked at him, molten gold clashing with cerulean blue before said blue eyes narrowed and Link shook his head, standing up. He wiped away the last of the tears and walked out of the room, Dawn hot on his heels with Ganon and Vaati. They followed him into Zelda's study and Link quickly skimmed over the covers of the books.

"Where... where... Ah!" He shouted with triumph and pulled a blue covered book out and the bookcase opened up into a secret spell room. Scrolls, books, tools and other items that a magician could ever dream of seeing or even using was there. Vaati swept passed him, reading the scrolls as Ganon flipped through books. Link ignored them as he looked around the room.

He recalled coming here as a child, Zelda wanting to combine the spells she used on Link into one, but without other magicians knowing that it was a spell. He looked down at Dawn, the wolf having growled and charged forward into the room. Link gasped and chased him into the back and gasped, laying on the floor, injured and dirty was a shining golden white wolf with blood red eyes like the Shiekah, the wolf even seemed to bare the all seeing eye on it's back though the bright fur made it difficult to tell.

"She's beautiful..." Link breathed, but then he frowned, he's been here a few times, but never once recalled seeing such a creature before.

"Sola is Dawn's mate." Zant's voice said as the man appeared from the particles he traveled through. "I wonder how is it that Zelda has her prisoner in here?"

"Right now, she needs food and water; please help me free her." Link said grabbing the length of chain, but gasped when Zant twitched a wrist and the chain snapped allowing her to get up. "Thank you."

"You are most welcome, Link-sama... Dawn, take her to the kitchens. I shall keep the queen safe." The wolves nodded and headed out as Link looked at Vaati, who was gathering up all the things in the room in a magical satchel to take out of the room. Vaati was talking about showing Oni everything as Ganon nodded in agreement.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

After raiding Zelda's secret room, Link was sitting in the war room pouring over some of the ancient Hylian texts as Ganon, Zant and Oni glared over the maps and some of the scrolls. Many of which no mortal hand could have made.

"They gave mortals such items?" Oni shook his head, his sisters must have grown stupid as well. It was dangerous for mortals to get their hands on such items! If at any point the Royal family got tired of serving the goddesses, they would have the power and means to replace them and become gods themselves! "Fools... this is why I was the reigning God! They do not think!"

Everyone sighed, not sure how to read the situation now. Considering that Zelda had them hidden, they couldn't be positive if she had been planning to do just that or was planning something much worse. But all they knew was that Zelda needed to be place somewhere where Majora couldn't find her. Even if he couldn't get Link or Oni's powers, he might try Zelda and if she's swayed with the right words she'd make him a god.

"This is bad... we can't take her to the Sacred Grove with Link, but it's the only place she and Link would be out of harm's way." Vaati sighed, rubbing his temples as he read over some of the complex spells. "I'm getting a headache… how can she even stomach performing half of these?"

"But... before all this Zelda told me that she would never allow either of the 'devil gods' to gain power; that she rather die than see that come to pass." Link spoke up, frowning rather uncharacteristically. "We went to the Shrine and she offered a gift to the Goddesses to allow her to see into the future and we saw a war. Majora rode at the head of an army with what we thought was Zelda against his chest, but now that I think about is could be me in disguise, instead of the real Zelda."

"What?" The others asked. "Are you sure?"

"Yes... they weren't in time order, so we don't know which is true or a possibility... We saw the goddesses facing someone, either Oni or Majora... and Zelda saw... She told me that she saw..." His face paled and he looked sick with the sudden recollection of what Zelda told him. Midna quickly knelt beside him, touching his pale cheek as he looked at her.

"It's okay, we're here... please tell us?" She asked, holding his hand just to reassure him.

He looked into those kind green eyes before he nodded. Taking a calming breath he told them that Zelda saw two visions: One with him and Oni sitting in a garden, obviously happy together and the other was of Majora raping him as a dark priest of some kind wedded them. By the time he got it out he was a mess of fearful shivering and sobs once again.

Oni quickly walked over to him, pulling up and into his arms as he whispered reassurances into his ears and told him all was going to be alright. He looked up at the others and they nodded to the silent orders and request. Ganon let out a whistle that sounded like a nightingale's call and many Shiekah appeared, a few Gerudo were present since most of them were preparing for the morning. Vaati left with letters to the leaders of the other tribes while Midna offered to take Link to his room and sit with him while Oni ran the meeting.

He nodded his thanks as she led Link out of the room, Dawn and Sola not to far behind them. As soon as they are out of the room, Oni snarls, conjuring up a white ball of fire and throwing it at the wall, smirking when the tapestry of his sisters was burned to fine white them up with a dust pan and saved them in a jar, she was sure one of the many magic users or potion makers could use them. Ganon just smirks at the Shiekah Prince's minor temper tantrum before he frowned and sighed.

"What are we going to do; I mean Zelda obviously knows a lot more than she's leading us to believe..." He frowned. "Don't you think it's quite possible that she's one of your sisters in mortal form?"

"Din's too much like a Gerudo, all fight and not much politics..." Oni waved off the first guess before they could speak. "I honestly thought you were her."

Ganon snarled, as Oni smirked back at him. Ganon would get him back later when the war was over and if they were victorious, and if not, then he'd haunt Oni's useless ass until the end of time.

"Farore's too sweet to be this conniving, I mistook Link for her, but don't tell him that, he'd probably kick my ass." Oni ordered, a mock glare on his face as the others snickered slightly. "And Nayru's too full of herself to live like a mortal. And as I'm sure you can tell who favored who... The Gerudo's have Din's hair and fighting spirit. Zelda and the sages look like Nayru and hold her arrogance and knowledge. The people of OrdonaProvenceall share traits with Farore, Link actually has her cute nose..." Oni mumbled shivering as he realized he referred to his wife as his sister and it was a bit disturbing.

"And Link's love for everyone around him, especially the animals if from her as well... To be honest Farore's the youngest and easily bullied one, isn't she?"

"That's why I told them to remain out of the battle all those years ago..." Oni admitted, he was cruel but within reason. He did things to make sure that all his people and even his sisters were safe and when things became too much he'd erase it call and start again, allowing those souls to have another chance at life.

They were silent for a moment or two before Oni grabbed the closest scroll and read it over. He growled and then looked at Ganon.

"Bring me Zelda..."

The Gerudo King nodded and left as Impa looked over the book Link had been reading and frowned.

"This is... This is a detailed journal of your rule, from your birth to your imprisonment..." She mumbled.

"Father's..." Oni said. "We, my sisters and I, were born from the Golden Power. That is why we split into fours. I am the center for I held everything in balance, but my sisters removed me from the middle and in doing so the balance shifted and now this mess has happened and if we cannot end this war before the shift becomes permanent then I will be forced to erase everyone and everything thing yet again... even Link..."

Impa stared at him with muted shock, he figured he'd keep him with him, but then again it would kill the small boy. If he was allowed to live and see everyone he knew be reborn and grow up, but not recognize him or remember him, he'd be devastated. He nodded, sometimes it was just more humane to kill your lover than see them suffer in the long run.

Zant frowns deeply, looking up sharply when he hears cackling before screams are heard and everyone is racing out of the room. All the Shiekah and Gerudo are racing about securing all the rooms after checking them. Oni jumps over Silva and Phire, who came barreling down a corridor off to his immediate right. The girls barely give him a bow of the head as they hurry towards Link's room. As soon as they are in the hall, they smash into a barrier of some kind. Oni hisses in fury as he touches it and realizes that it's made from Twili magic.

"Allow me..." Zant growls, his mate was trapped on the other side of the barrier as well. He stepped up and touched the barrier, his hands glowing as dark chanting fell from his lips before the barrier shattered like glass allowing them passage.

Oni barely took one step before he was suddenly struck down by a large Poe, the wraith like ghost laughing cruelly as two more appear, but one of them was holding both Midna and Link. Ganon snarled, attacking the ghost only to be cut deeply in his side by one Poe as the other grabbed him, digging its fingers into his wound, freezing the burning flesh as it flung him out a window. Link screamed for him as Midna struggled to get free.

"Zant!" She cried out.

Zant snarled low, whipping off his robe to reveal his cowl covered face, some of the scars barely visible on his face and his hands as he pulled out a kunai and charged. When a Poe attacked, Sola lunged at it and tore out the crystal orb in its chest. The other two hissed as smaller Poes began attacking as well. Oni growled, his hands glowing brightly before he spun in place, a shield of while light spun around him quickly before expanding outward, killing the Poes closest to them as their crystal orb like souls fell to the ground.

Dawn took down another of the bigger Poes, but the last one, let out a screech similar to a Stalfos' scream causing everyone to either freeze or cover their ears in pain. Oni and Zant ignored it as best they could and charged, but a second barrier smacked them back as the few remaining smaller Poes circled the bigger one laughing evilly as the large one began to vanish, taking Link and Midna with it. Zant's eyes grew wider as he quickly placed his hands on the barrier, but was burned from the force of magic. Oni growled, throwing off his cowl as his red eyes burned hot white and he touched the barrier with Zant and it shattered.

The smaller Poes all screeched and attacked as the two fought forward with the help of the others that were coming down the halls. The big Poe was fading faster, Midna screeching like a hellish banshee as Link struggled as well, the small Hylian, twisting his body and with a sharp kick to the spirit's ribs, it loosened its hold on Midna, but the Twili Princess refused to let the ghost get away with the boy. She managed to get to loosen its hold but it was too late, the Poe let out one last screech while vanishing with both Midna and Link in tow.

Zant fell short of a Poe, eyes wide before they blazed a hellish red and he let out a scream worthy of a Stalfos, the Poes cringed in fear, cowering as Oni's body pulsed with unrestrained power. Brightening the hall, the whole castle with its power; there was to be no more hiding, the time has passed for that. It was now time for war...

Midna screamed and screeched as wildly as she could while being dragged by her long reddish blonde hair. Link grunted and muttered a few choice words that he'd never say while trying to free his wrists from the Poe's hold. The wraith like creature threw Midna into a cell where chains shot out of the walls and bound her tightly to the wall, her hands held far apart and her legs bound painfully tight, not allowing her to use her magic or attack anyone who foolishly gets to close to her.

"Release me this instant!" she growled, eyes ablaze with untold fury. "How dare you attack me! I am your princess!"

"But you are still a disobedient child... I figured you'd have learned your lesson when I had beaten and broken your poor excuse for a mate." said a dark voice as a tall man appeared, his red eyes glaring at her as his long black hair was pulled back in a pony tail behind his head. "Really Midna, I thought I taught you better than that."

"You taught me nothing! I learned from our people and their suffering! I learned from the Sages you held prisoner in the Twilight! They taught me to be a real leader to care and to listen to my people's needs! How dare you-" The harsh sound of thick leather and steel hitting flesh filled the room as Midna's rant was cut off harshly.

"Midna!" Link screamed, struggling harder to get to his friend's side. Midna glared up at her father. Dark green blood spilled over of her purple lips as she glared defiantly at her father. "Let her go, stop it! Leave her alone!"

"She needs to learn that I am her sire and my will is Law. After all, I have you now and Deity will fall. So shall his sisters... with you I'll destroy this world and create a new one." Majora purred, staring lustfully at the Hylian. He grabbed Link's jaw and admired the fear and hate swirling in those blue eyes as he continued talking, "And you will be there in my bed every night to satisfy my every need... Hylians are so adorable, so small, so... delicious…"

Link glared harder and, with a well aimed kick, knocked Majora flat. The Poe threw him into a wall where he grunted in pain and slid down the wall, but quicker than anyone thought, Link's hands glowed bright green. He threw one hand forward at the Poe, killing it, crystal orb appearing and all, as the other he threw at the Stalfos Knight that was slowly moving towards him, killing it as well.

"I was Zelda's stand-in for 10 years, I learned enough magic to defend myself... do not make the mistake of thinking I'm as helpless as a woman!" Link growled, furious with the sickening idea of pleasuring Majora. "Let Midna go!"

Majora laid there, stunned at first but then began to laugh. Standing up slowly, he glared at Link with the red and yellow eyes of the Twili, as his skin turned the two toned greens as his black hair bleed into a plum and violet color, flecks of red and gold appearing here and there. Link froze, but quickly spun around and threw another green colored fire ball at a few Deku Babas or at least what looked similar to them. Midna cheered him on even as she struggled to get free.

Majora laughed cruelly, walking up to her and she growled, baring her fanged teeth at him. He growled and smacked her yet again across the face before punching her in the stomach. She choked and coughed up both vomit and blood before passing out. He snorted and walked away from her limp form. Turning to face Link, the boy had been subdued by one of the plate faced Twili. Link's eyes were blazing with an inner fire that hadn't been there, but it just made breaking him all the more fun.

Link snarled, eyes having darkened into an ocean blue as his face took a feral look to it. Majora frowned, that wasn't a good sign, grabbing blonde bangs, he jerked his head up and Link whined, tears springing up instantly as Majora glared at his face.

"Dawn..." He breathed as Link opened an eye and glared at him as he tried to get free. "Take him to the tower, place him in the bridal chambers and do not let him escape."

A Stalfos nodded and dragged Link's bound form out of the dungeons. He looked back at Midna's form and sucked his teeth, his daughter was as foolish as her mother. It was a waste of beauty really, but all well.

"She can be the whore for the army..." He said to the air, walking away...

Word spread fast and all armies, everyone willing to fight had come flocking to Hyrule Castle. Civilians were taken to the Goron Mines in Death Mountain and the Mines had been booby trapped and set up to collapse as soon as the Civilians were out and safely inside of Gerudo Desert. Oni remained in mortal form, spying on all those there to fight. Various species of Goron, Zora and Deku arrived as the Gerudos and Shiekahs dressed in blood red and black, painting their faces with war paint, but a single black tear drop indicated they were mourning the loss of their sisters.

Ganon was having trouble keeping his demon at bay, Vaati long since forsaken his mortal frame and now floated above them in a swirling mass of black winds and a giant blood red eye stared at them, sometimes shifting to the terrified Zelda sitting in a chair with Dawn and Sola growling at her. Oni looked up when the doors to the war room opened up and Bertha walked in.

Her hair was braided into dreadlocks, left loose, but a black cowl covered the majority of it and her face. Behind her were the people of Ordon, he frowned behind his own cowl as Ganon tossed his hood over his head and Vaati landed in mortal form before him. The ashen skinned male walked up to them and he looked them over before he smirked.

"I know them... they are all very fond of Link." He said. "I'm sure I know why they are here..."

"It's hard for them not to know... Avel's people are keeping the civilians safe with help from the Gorons... You must be Rusl." Oni said, walking up to the blonde man who nodded.

"I am... where's Link?" He asked, knowing full well where he is, since it was whispered among the armies.

"I don't have to tell you if you see that he's not here." Oni stated, then glanced at Zelda. "She's the one you may want to direct any anger towards, using him as her stand-in and letting him face untold dangers in her place, hoping he would be assassinated in her place."

Rusl growled, but did not look at the princess, he was more furious with how things have changed. Bo placed a hand on his shoulder and pulled him back.

"Calm down, getting mad isn't going to help us find Link. Nor is it going to help us save him..." Bo said calmly. "We'll do our best to help you. We may not look like it, but we've fought our fair share of Moblins and Bokoblins. They try raiding our village at least three times a month, more if they are feeling brave."

"Then I'm sure you will prove useful... Majora's army is on our boarders and I'm sure you know that if this war ends in his favor, Link's doomed and we're all dead. But if we can win, I will let Link return with you." Oni said. "But that's if my traitorous sisters do not interfere and cost us this war."

The nodded and Oni nodded back. Zant appeared beside him, dressed in his old Twili uniform, his large headdress with its tongue sticking out. He removed the tongue and showed his mouth as Oni turned to him.

"Impa's returned... she's waiting in the main hall." Zant said, scared lips pulling back into a snarl. He was still furious that he could not save his mate or Link. The boy had been worming his way into his heart, like a younger brother you try to push away, but can't help wanting to protect them from the world.

"Good... Let's go..."

Everyone filed out, Oni grabbing Zelda by her hair and dragging her out, Dawn and Sola walking behind him, both with their heads bowed, and tails tucked between their legs. As they passed the filled halls, servants, knights and the like glared at Zelda, she lied to them all, endangered peoples' lives for her games of war and power. And if that wasn't enough, word spread like the fastest poison through the people that Zelda, and her wretched family, were the ones behind the many deaths and disappearances of loved ones over the many years and generations.

Finally arriving in the main hall, Oni tossed Zelda to the floor as many leaders, kings, and queens stood around the room, their most loyal and trusted friends and family standing with them as Impa nodded her greeting and began to give her report.

"All of Termina is desolate; the ground is black and will not birth new life, the mountains, rivers and forests are decaying and smell of a thousand rotting corpses. There is not a single life left not even the Great Fairies remain… Queen Venus, we apologize that we could not save them…"

"It is fine… my daughters are finally resting, but this rest will not be peaceful should Majora continue to live. Our ancestors fought a great war to defeat him once. We shall do it again to end his reign forever if at all possible." Venus said.

The sinuous figure of the gold clad queen did little to ease the wrath and fury of a mother, who had just lost her children. Oni nodded his head and she bowed hers back. Impa nodded as well before continuing.

"Sunri is also desolate… many of our brother and sister tribes never stood a chance, the land is dead, not even the sky dares to brighten nor does the sun even pray to shine; to show off the horrors of the lands. Our people are suffering and are dying… All that stands is Hyrule, Lake Hylia, Death Mountain and Gerudo Desert. All those that will be fighting, have gathered and our loved ones are safely hidden away in the Goron Mines, but if we lose, then we're all lost." She said.

"What of the Hylian boy?" asked a Goron Elder, his large lips sagging a bit as his body stood on shaky legs. All in all, he looked too frail to even attempt to fight, but as the Elder of the Snowhead tribe of Gorons, he was still a very formidable warrior of the battle field.

"He's still alive; he and the Twili Princess were taken captive and are still alive…" Imps informed them, watching as relief, no matter how brief it was, wash over their faces, especially Zant's and Oni's faces.

"Were you able to get close to them at all?" Rutela asked. "How close could you get without being detected by the enemy?"

"Yes, I've tried to get close to the castle that Majora has erected in the mountains of Death Valley between our edges of Hyrule Field and the trails that lead to Great Bay Coast. It's nearly impossible, his forces are strong and they are fierce. Our biggest concerns are the Poes, the Stalfos and the Stalhounds, and even these Shadow creatures."

"What do they look like?" Zant asked, a few portals opening behind him as some of the creatures and people loyal to himself and Midna stepped out.

"Like that big one… Large faces like plates, though they bear the markings of Majora not the Ancient Gerudo tribal marks." Impa said.

"Then we'll need Sola and Dawn's help… Only they are strong enough to face these creatures. Not that they can't be defeated by our hands… You see they like to group together in threes and fours. If you don't kill all of them at once, the last one will let out a shriek that paralyzes the attacker, but revives the fallen creatures. Sola and Dawn are the only ones besides Midna and myself to strike all of them at once." Zant sighed before clearing his throat and looking at Oni as he asked, "Now shall we begin with Zelda?"

Oni nodded his head as he glared at the princess once more. She glared back, but was terrified of what to do. The room was full of once allies now turned enemies as even the lowliest servant glared heatedly at her. Besides that she couldn't use magic anymore and a physical fight was out of the question. She was as skilled as any other Shiekah there, but she was more than sure that Oni would be able to defeat her without moving an inch. Growling, she glared at the Shiekah prince as he gazed coldly at her and she stood up.

"Why are you wasting time?" she growled out.

"Why do you care? The more we know the less likely you will be able to screw us over in the end. Don't think I'm stupid, princess; I know my sisters gave your family items and scrolls that are too powerful for mortal hands."

"You know nothing!" She screeched, glaring heatedly at him. "You know nothing and will never know anything!"

"I know that Sola was imprisoned inside of your little secret study along with scrolls, maps and items that only the Gods could possess and unless you are Nayru in human flesh, there should be no reason why they are here. And because of the amount of power these items possess, whatever magic went into this palace became weakened or null. Not to mention that the pieces of the 'Tri-Force' as you call it are very powerful, I'm sure you noticed how dangerous it can be!"

"What are you talking about!" Zelda demanded.

"The piece missing from the center-"

"There is no piece missing!" Zelda screeched heatedly.

"-Is my piece of the so-called 'Tri-Force.' It is the center and therefore the balance between the other three. When it was removed the power shifted. And when my sister gave their pieces to the mortals they damned everyone. Those with the 'Tri-Force of Power' become corrupt and go mad with power. You've seen it happen, Princess! Those with the 'Tri-Force of Knowledge' learn the horrifying truth of how the Goddesses truly came to power instead of always being in power! That Knowledge drove you to use underhanded tricks, to make sure that no one but you know the truth!"

"And what of your precious like lamb, Link? He's holding the Tri-Force of Courage!"

"He holds two pieces, you fool… My Piece which I had pierced into my sister, Farore's, hand fused with her own… It's true, Link may seem like a weak coward to you, but not call courage is being a war hero or even being brave knight! Link's got courage when it counts the most. He's protected you how many times? He's protected his village, braved assassination attempts? You sent him many times into the Lions' den hoping that they would tear him to pieces, but he braved them all even if he seemed cowardly and weak! The two pieces Link holds are the tipping point in this war! If Majora realizes that there are two pieces instead of one, what do you think will happen, princess?"

And like that Zelda's world seemed to shatter as horrible realizations seemed to flood her mind like the vicious rapids of the Zoras' river! It was frightening! She wanted nothing more than to curl up into herself and will it all away, but images, voices, faces, and death painted everything in her mind.

"Do you not see the foolishness in this? And if Link knows so much already, Majora will only come after you and Ganon for your pieces of the Tri-Force and then those scrolls and items… My sisters stupidly left those floodgates open and you have been ignorantly drowning not only yourself, but also your people in them! So I ask you here and now, what do you know and what can be done to prevent a True Devil God from being born?"

Zelda looked at him, eyes wide and almost unseeing before the haze of torment lifted and then like an arrow of light in the deepest, darkest of nights, the answers were clear. She stood, squared her shoulders and bowed low, ignoring the rising bile and the burning fury at humbling herself to this… 'Demon God' but she'd rather brave his rule than Majora's.

"What does my lord wish to know?" She said as formally as possible…

Link groaned as he woke up, his head was throbbing and his mouth felt dry. He opened his eyes to see a room decorated in ghastly shades of red and purple; dashes of a sickly yellow here and there. He wanted to puke!

"Finally awake?" asked Majora as he leaned on the closed door to the tower.

Link sprung up in an instant, growling and backing as far away from Majora as he could. Said Twili didn't like this reaction in the very least and snapped his fingers. Link screamed as Stalfos Knights grabbed his arms and head, quickly moving him to sit on his knees as his arms were held firmly behind his back and his neck and head were held so that he wouldn't look away nor move even if he tried. Again a few choice words fell from the Hylian child's mouth as Majora laughed.

"My, my; they allow such language from the pseudo princess of Hyrule!" He laughed. "Does the real princess know you curse so foully?"

"She can make sailors blush with her own cussing! This is nothing in comparison to her!" Link hissed out, glaring. "Release Midna at once! Let her go!"

"You're still spouting such nonsense? You have no idea what I can do to you, boy… And even more so, what I can do to that little bitch."

Link glared harder at him. Majora liked that look of fury on the normally docile Hylian, it just meant that the boy wasn't as weak or frightened as he had first seemed to be and that only egged him on to try and break the boy's will! If he could break the boy, then he can break Deity! He leaned down to kiss Link, but jerked back when Link spit in his face.

"Par la lumière divine de Farore, dissipez ces créatures d'obscurité!"

A bright green light show from Link's hands and the Stalfos Knights screamed in agony as they were reduced to nothing but ash. Link jumped off the bed grabbing the water pitcher off the bedside table and throwing it at Majora when the man tried to lunge at him. Said Twili King barely dodged the pitcher as he grabbed they Hylian by the arm and with enough force to knock out a Goron, threw the boy into the dresser and watched it shatter as the Hylian laid in the pile of rubble, unconscious once more.

"Really my love, I do not enjoy hurting you, but I will break you…" he breathed darkly as he strolled over to Link's prone form, but before he could touch him, a shield of whitish green light surrounded him, burning his hands. "Damn it…" He hissed, looking at the festering burns the light had caused. "So… Deity, you are gaining back your power… but no matter without your 'piece' you won't be much of a thorn in my side. Ferlia! Tend to the prisoner… I have a disobedient child to punish."

A badly scared Twili nodded her head shakily as she hurried into the room and with much difficulty got Link back into bed before cleaning up the mess. She worked for a few short hours when the Hylian shot up in the bed once more, but jumped when he suddenly became sick on the floor. She hurried into the hall and summoned a few guards to get her buckets of warm and cold water and extra blankets. As they hurried to get what she needed she turned to the Hylian. Link shakily stood from the bed, his stomach was in disagreement with him as he tried to move yet again from the bed. Ferlia caught him and he jerked out of her hands and she cowered away.

Seeing he had frightened the seemingly younger Twili, he gave a forced smile, before his face turned a sickly green once more and he became ill all over the floor. Ferlia took hold of him and sat him on a chair as the guards came in with the buckets and she set to work cleaning up the sick from the floor and bed before replacing the soiled sheets with the clean ones. A guard picked up Link and laid him in the bed before they got him covered up and a cool towel was pressed to his forehead.

"Why-?"

"You are ill, Light Dweller…" Ferlia sighed, the guards leaving with the dirty buckets and sheets before locking the door just in case the boy was faking. "It seems you are under a lot of stress. I know the signs, I become like this often… Working for his majesty is too stressful and many of us become sick, others kill themselves… I would have done so long ago if not for Princess Midna… she's a sweet girl, though she shares her father's maddened mind."

"But it's the fact she cares for her people is what separates her from Majora…" Link sighed, his headache slowly easing away with the cool towel on his head and his shivering body slowly relaxing in the thick heat of the blankets on him.

Ferlia said nothing as he drifted off to sleep. He was right, Midna may have shared her father's manic mind, but she was kind and fair. She watched silently over the Hylian child, thinking of all the times Midna would sneak into the servants' quarters and try to heal their injuries before Majora was sealed up and Midna was named the new leader. Life was much better under her rule. They helped one another, they lived peacefully, but then Majora returned and it seemed as if they had been living in a dream and were finally awake to face the harsh reality of it all once again.

'How can one so young be so wise when they have yet to live but a single lifetime? And surely how can one of the Light Dwellers understand such suffering as our own?' she thought, tracing a few of the scars on her arm…

Oni's eyes snapped open, the red was gone and replaced with pure white. His white eyes glanced to Zelda, the princess was allowed to dress for battle, but wasn't given any weapons until the proper time. She also snapped her eyes open, glancing at Oni before looking down at her horse. Around them stood the current leaders of the surviving tribes left in all of Hyrule. Venus road on a gigantic Deku Hornet as fairies of all shapes and sizes flew about around them, healing any injuries, erasing any fatigue and making sure everyone had at least one of them close at hand to revive them during the battle.

Zoras lazed in the waters of the black rivers running silently around them and even under them; only the brilliant greens and yellows of their fins and spots were noticeable on the surface. Gorons placed on armor and sharpened their shells as Deku shrubs all burrowed deep into the earth, flowers to launch them into the sky littering the grounds. Gerudo and Shiekah vanished in and out of the shadows as the Hylians, those that were willing to fight for survival and their loved ones, sat in camps. Seemingly having a good time, but were all anxious and edgy.

Delulu, the King of the Dekus stood beside Oni on a large beetle of some kind, Rutela emerged from the banks of the water and behind her were two giant Octorocs. Oni turned his head when Vaati walked up to him, whispering in his ear as more Minishes grew to the full height of a Hylian as they bowed to him. Zant's army was all around them, silently preparing for war, Zant himself was standing on a ridge watching the full moon.

"We're ready… when do we attack?" Rusl asked as the others from Ordon nodded, dressed in armor and carrying weapons. Fado and Bo flanking Rusl as Ilia stood beside her father. She was ready to rescue Link and prove once and for all that Zelda was a witch and that she tricked Link into loving her.

"Soon…" Oni said as he pet Twilight's neck, soothing his horse as Ganondorf rode up to him on Nightmare. Alice, Isis and Bertha road up to them as well, Impa walking over with Epona in hand. "Impa, what's the fastest way to the castle, how are the castle defenses?"

Impa nodded her head as she pulled out a magical scroll, one of many that were hidden in Zelda's secret study and instantly the layout of the land appeared showing them the fastest route to the castle, but also one of the most danger filled one at that. Then it showed them the five walls that surrounded the Castle, but between the fifth wall and castle was a vast lake of darkness of some kind.

"The walls are easy enough to take down, but it's that pit that will be the hard part… unless we fly in, there's no way to get to the castle without making our presence known…" She admitted. "Unless we send in the Minishes… They can sneak in without being caught or noticed."

"But how will they get Link out of there?" Isis asked, looking at the group of ashen skinned beings. "The Minish can shrink themselves, Link cannot."

"Yes he can…" Vaati said suddenly, grabbing his hate off his head and shaking it a bit. "This is the Minish cap… If he wears it he'll be able to shrink down like the others. I can turn into my element and pass through without being caught."

Ganon looked ready to protest, but stopped himself. Vaati had that look in his eyes when the demon inside of him was fighting to break free. If he ticked off the smaller male now, they would be sunk later when they needed his help the most.

"I want to go with you." Ilia said. "I want to help Link!"

"Personally I think you should have stayed with the other women and children…" Oni stated and then sighed, looking back towards the castle, eyes darkening to a dull grey as he thought of something. "Zant."

"Yes, my lord?" The Twili appeared, bowing low as he as dressed in his robes and headdress.

"Can you contact Midna in anyway? If possible, find out what she knows and tell her to revert to her imp form. It'll cause less damage to her body if we have to shed some light." Oni said, grabbing his bow off his back, an arrow appearing in his hand as he took a stance and began to draw it back.

Zant quickly vanished into some particles and a moment later he appeared once more holding a helmet of some kind in his hands. Holding it above his head, he began chanting in the eerie language of the Twili. There was a deadly hush that followed and Zant turned to Oni.

"She's being held prisoner in the dungeons… Majora intends to whore her out to his army."

Zant hissed furiously, the other Twilis roaring as they began to advance while Oni fired the arrow. And then suddenly pure white light shown brilliantly in the distance and that was all the army needed. Gorons rolled in ranks down the paths, crushing anyone who got in their way, only a few had spikes growing out of their bodies. Those with the spikes easily killed and maimed those the others missed. Zoras swam through the channels of the river and underground, a few of the Gerudo and Shiekah with them trying to get to the underground water source of the castle. The Minish all gathered around their Prince and Vaati teleported them into the castle to get to Midna first.

Dekus and Fairies flew overhead as the remaining Hylians, Gerudo and Shiekah climbed onto their horses and charged after the Gorons. Ganon held Zelda on his horse, keeping her hands pinned at all times as he roar beside Oni, Isis and Bertha had taken off ahead of them with Impa slightly behind them, the silver haired shaman firing arrows at anything and everything that came at them with the intention to kill. Oni snarled, the air was thick with death and decay, he could hear the misery and suffering all around him, all those Majora killed unable to rest.

"MAAAAJORAAAAA!"


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

He had been talking with his generals when there were shrieks from the outer walls. When they looked up they were blinded by a bright light, followed by the screams of death and agony coming from those that stood guard outside. And then they heard it, the roar of an angry God. Majora laughed darkly as he turned to his men and sent them off with a wave of his hand.

"Try as you will, Deity, but unless you can cross that pool of black acid, you will not be able to save your precious little Bride…" He laughed as he walked up to the tower. Ferlia flinched violently in his presence when he walked in, bringing sick glee to his face as he looked at the fever ridden Hylian. "Aww, all that fire has gone out of you, my poor sweet little whore?"

Ferlia let out a hiss, eyes full of fury even as her body shook with fear of death at his hands. Majora glared at her from the corner of his eyes and slapped her to the floor. She growled and stood again, cutting him off from the weakened blonde.

"You wish to die, don't you, Ferlia."

"I've been wishing I was dead for years you sick son of a bitch!" She growled out, mentally she was screaming at herself to shut up and let Majora have the boy, but something about him made her bold, daring even. She couldn't bring herself to care that in one swipe of Majora's hand, her existence will come to an end. "You will not touch the child!"

"Since when have you cared for anyone but yourself, witch!" He hissed, stepping forward as she stepped back, but kept her aggressive stance.

It was funny really, her aura and face screamed raging female, but her body and scent screamed fear and submission. He didn't know if he should kill her for defying him or burst into laughter at her obvious attempt to stand up to him, her King, her Judge, her Jury and her Executioner. Ferlia snarled; she didn't like being made fun of, it ticked her off a lot more than most would think. Majora was mocking her with his eyes alone, and that sickening grin before his eyes narrowed.

She barely realized it before it was too late, her body was quickly twisted backwards, her head nearly touching her backside as she let out heart stopping screams. Link jolted awake, and gasped as he saw her bending further and further, her body stretching, the skin starting to rip. She managed to look at him for a moment, mouthing a thank you and then the sicken crunch and snap of her back breaking in two filled the room. Majora just snorted watching the dead Twili woman fall bonelessly to the floor before looking at Link.

Said Hylian had tears in his eyes before those tears turned to fury and he stumbled from the bed, hands glowing a brilliant white and green before Majora could blink, he was sent flying out of the room and a sealing barrier surround Link from all sides. He growled none of his spies told him that the boy knew that kind of magic, Zelda had a strict education, more politics than magic and war. Yet here was her double, the boy who had been so terrified of him, using magic outside of her learning material. Unless he learned something from those whores of the Gerudo clan, but even then they didn't rely on magic, only the high priestess and their king deeply studied it and he doubted the boy had much contact with the Priestess when she had visited Hyrule and he knew the boy couldn't have known that their King was still alive. And he doubted the Sheikah would teach the boy anything if he was to be the bed bitch of their god.

But what Majora failed to realize was that Link, no matter how seemingly sweet and naïve his disposition may be, was not a fool and learned far faster than most would think of an orphan farmer boy. Majora had no idea what Link learned from Vaati, the Minish having made sure Link knew all he could about his mother's people and about his position (even before Link learned about it from Oni) as Bride of the God. Snarling, Majora went to touch the barrier but hissed in pain when he was burned by it. Cursing, he began to attack the barrier with magic. The boy may know more than he had first thought, but the boy wouldn't last very long. And when he wavered, it would be game over…

Meanwhile down in the dungeons, Midna hissed at a few humanoid Twilis that had gotten too close for her liking. They were licking their lips and talking vulgarly about her as if she were a common whore. One cupped her chin, laughing when she snapped her teeth at him. She had done as her mate asked her, taking on her more child-like form, to protect her from the light arrow that Oni had fired, but the light did not reach her down here, but the wave of power did. It had killed the Stallhounds that were standing guard and the last few Poes were reduced to their cores.

But now she was had no idea what to do nor if they would be there soon. If her mate was too late; no, she would not think about that, she was smarter than that, braver and stronger! She snarled when one of the men's hands slid over her thigh. But suddenly, the chains holding her arms and legs snapped opened, allowing her to drop to her hands and knees. Smiling impishly, she held her hands out to the sides and those black and neon teal particles appeared in her hands before she made a cutting motion before her like an X.

The men thought she didn't do anything, but they gasped, blood sputtering out of their throats as they stared wide-eyed at her before they fell in pieces to the floor. She stood there a moment longer before snorting and looking back at her chains.

"Come on out…." She said, yawning as she stretched.

One by one the Minishes that snuck into the palace grew to average Hylian size, Vaati being the last to appear. The Wind Mage bowed to Midna and offered her the helmet that Zant summoned for her. The older Twili male gave it to them to bring to Midna. The Twili princess smiled and quickly picked up her hair in a pony tail and donned the helmet. It bore markings similar to that of Majora's Mask, and coupled with the manic grin she bore. It made even Vaati nervous.

"Father wishes for war… We'll give him war…." Midna whisper; her voice taking on the eerie musical tone of Twilis'. Giggling as she floated into the air, her pony tail suddenly forming a hand as it waved at them to move away from the wall. She whispered in her native tongue and pointed a hand at the wall where she had been chained only a moment before and it blew outwards.

"Stay close together. We need to find Link first and foremost." Vaati reminded the small group with him.

"It won't be that easy, Minish…" Midna said.

"How so?" Vaati asked, throwing an orb of electricity at the dungeon doors, blowing them off their hinges and reducing them to mere slivers.

"Father…. I don't know if he's raped him yet…. But I know that he will lock him in the most heavily secured place. And I understand that you are powerful, Vaati, but my father's as old as Lord Oni and with that age comes terrible power… He may not be a god, but he's almost as strong as one. You and I will not last long…" Midna said, eyes looking haunted, terrible flashbacks of seeing her mate and husband being battered and beaten blood by her father to the point of being covered in ugly scars. Zant, after he recovered, hid himself under long robes and masks, ashamed of his scars and the humiliation that he could not save his people.

"But you sell yourself short… You are nearly as old, after all you were born shortly before the war and both Majora's and Oni-sama's imprisonments." Vaati pointed out. "But if you what you say is true, then we'd better gather up a small army…"

Midna nodded, leading them through the dungeons, setting free a few of the Twili and shadow creatures that were imprisoned by her father before leading them to the servants' quarters…

Oni road through the path formed by the splitting sea of bodies, his small battalion surrounding him on all sides, as they head towards the five outer walls of Majora's palace. Impa swung a long sword at a shadow beast, cutting off the disk-like head while Bertha threw poison tipped knives at a few Garo that lunged at Isis, the silver haired Gerudo, throwing a look over her shoulder at Bertha, a silent thanks as she cut down another fool trying to slow her down.

Ganon road beside Oni, his grip on Zelda tighter as he forced Nightmare faster, behind them the Hylians from Ordon road in a tight formation and hot on their heels. He glanced up and his eyes widened when he saw a Garo land on Oni's back, knocking the god off his horse. Bertha cursed as she broke formation and doubled back. Ganon growled, yelling at her in the Gerudo language and she let out a war cry, the ululating sound being echoed by the rest of the women as they took down any fool foolish enough to get in their way.

Bertha jumped off her horse, plunging her knife into the Garo's head and then flinging his body off to the left without so much as batting an eye. Her horse made a U-turn as did Twilight coming back towards them as she pulled Oni to his feet.

"Thank you, Bertha…"

"It's my duty and my pleasure, Fierce Deity…" She bowed her head formally to him and he nodded his head back as they stepped back and as their horses bypassed them, they grabbed onto the saddles and jumped up into them. They caught up with their group in no time, Isis leading Impa's horse as the Shaman was laid out on its back, unconscious. Ganon letting Zelda take a bow and allowing her to open fire on the more aggressive of the Shadow creatures.

The first wall was coming up; when they got closer Oni jumped off of Twilight and walked up to the stone like doors. Creatures similar to the Moblins locked arrows onto their bows and aimed at the Sheikah prince, but he didn't worry about it. He instead placed his hands on the doors and let out a drowning sound, similar to a hymn sung by the former monks of his most high temple. The sound shook the wall, white cravings appearing in the wall before flashing blue as the symbol for Nayru appeared.

Opening his eyes, which were glowing bright blue, he summoned a dragon made of pure water and ice, the massive creature roaring and charging the wall at the same time the pseudo Moblins opened fired. Zelda gasped when she saw the dragon smash into the stone wall, drowning the creatures and pouring into the valley. Zoras jumped out of the rivers and into the aerial streams of water, swimming against the surf created and getting over the wall. Oni dropped his hands when the stone wall was reduced to rubble and began walking through.

The others kept pressing forward, not lingering too long with the enemy behind them. Gorons charged the next wall, rolling hard and fast against them, cutting into the thick stones like they were softened butter! The Goron Patriarch and the elders would curl up and like a domino effect ground pound, shaking the ground and making it hard for enemies to approach the momentarily vulnerable Gorons and the wall. Zoras born with the Warrior genes were able to fire off quills and razor sharp fins, growing new ones to replace the ones they lost. Others could produce electric fields around them that deflected arrows and even stunned the enemies around them.

But when the Stalfos and Stalfos Knights began to shriek, causing those within the immediate area around them, about a 10ft radius, to freeze up, other's covering their ears trying to block out the sounds, allowing Moblins, Bokublins and Garo to attack. Stallhounds making barriers or attacking with pack mentality, making it hard for a few Deku Scrubs to get over to a few injured Zoras. Venus growled and let out a banshee like scream, thousands of bugs ranging from Eldin Rollers to Deku Hornets swarmed the skies around them.

Beautiful birds of reds, yellows, oranges and blues also appeared, diving in and pecking at the enemy, gouging out eyes as the bugs lived up to their reputations as being pests. It was anarchy, no one knew what the hell was going on and did what they thought best, kill the enemy and pray they don't die. Oni walked up to the wall and placed his hands on it, again he began to sing, this time when the white light appeared it turned red as the symbol for Din appeared.

And like last time a dragon made of pure fire and lava appeared, this one smashing into the wall and spilling behind it as the Gorons reveled in the heated liquid, which in turn acted like a lubricant for them as they ground straight through the walls, running over anyone lucky enough to survive the wave of lava. The Elders and the Patriarch moving right behind them as the lava flowed off into the rivers as the Zoras tread more carefully to avoid a quick and painful death with the liquid fire. The Zora Queen, Rutela jumped out of the water with the Otcorocs at her sides, the two giant ones spitting out large rocks as baby Otcorocs crawled out onto land and tangled up anyone unfortunate to get in their way.

Rutela held a long trident in her hands, armor covering her body, but not slowing her as she opened her mouth, a long piercing scream echoed out before the river shot up into ten tentacles and began to strike the ground, ice like spikes embedding in the ground as unfortunate souls were pulled into the water and drowned or killed by the Zoras swimming in the liquid like bolts of lightning. The Patriarch smiled, impressed as she smirked.

"My husband was no fool when he took me as his queen… He was no fool." She said, smiling softly. "Let us finish these bastards. I wish to see my son."

The large male nodded before he let out a roar, beating on his chest as the Gorons once more curled up and raced through the cooling lava at the wall. As the lava cooling on their bodies and forming armor of strong obsidian and onyx, making it nearly impossible for weapons to pierce through and injure them, they crushed the next battalion of Twilis blocking their path. Oni walked up to the third wall, singing the same droning song, the white symbols appearing for a third time, but this time, it was the Symbol of Farore that appeared in a brilliant green color.

A dragon made of the very earth with a colorful mane of rainbow feathers roared before charging the wall. Smashing into it, mud, rock and dirt came crashing over the wall. The landslide cleared not only the wall, but also the army behind it. This allowed them a time to heal, regroup and to rest as they advanced on the fourth wall; Oni looked up when the clacking of wood followed him and he smiled.

"Eful… It's time; kill them all." Oni hissed, a sudden insane glint appearing in his eyes. "Get to Vaati and his group, make sure that they are safe and then find Link. When you do, do not let Majora get to him. Even if you have to play that song I taught you."

The imp nodded, giggling as he vanished in a swirl of leaves…

Ilia smashed yet another Twili creature over the head with the wrought iron pipe in her hands. Beside her, Vaati did nothing; he seemed to be rooted to the ground as his men attacked the group surrounding them. Midna, the strange imp like creature vanished on them, leaving them to fend for themselves.

"We're out numbered!" cried a Minish woman, her pale sky blue hair matched pale white skin as shining purple eyes looked back at her prince for any commands.

"Stand your ground." Vaati said, as calm as the summer breeze, "our back up is here."

With that said, several ululating war cries sounded from all sides of the intersecting hallway as servants, slaves and even a few guards came rushing those loyal to Majora. Imp appeared out of a small portal of blocks and seemed to be lying down on her side while still floating in the air, leaning on Vaati's shoulder.

"Sorry for taking so long, Minish."

"It's fine, Twili." He stated. He hadn't done much since saving the Twili Princess, using all his will to keep his demonic form at bay. "Take this and as soon as we locate Link, give it to him… This form will no longer suffice."

With that Vaati was engulfed in black wisps of some kind as his body disappeared into a large ball of black, a golden line appeared before opening into a giant red eye. Ilia gasped, eyes going wide as the ball began to fly, a rush of wind passing over them. The other Minishes bowed their heads and then took position in two lines. Vaati grew appendages like jagged lightning crossed with pincers to pick up each one before rushing off to the left.

"Where's the Hylian boy?" Midna asked, screams from that hall coming their way as sounds of battle echoed. "We need him."

"Ferlia is taking care of him! He's in the high tower, but Lord Majora has it sealed off and heavily guarded…." Said a young Twili boy. He was just as heavily scarred in a similar manner as Zant, while pushing his long deep purple hair out of his face to show off the one bright red eye he had.

Midna felt rage fill her body then, but nodded. Snapping her fingers a portal of white and black appeared and out of it came some Sheikah warriors and healers. After directing them to tend to the injured members of their party and then to escape, she took the able bodied and left for the tower.

Ilia stopped them at a hall and blinked her eyes. She heard something and she didn't like the sound of it.

"What is it? We need to move!" Hissed a Pseudo Bokublin Twili.

"Shh…." She said, before turning the corner and gasping when the razor blades of a strange marionette stopped a whisper away from her throat.

"Huh? Oopse! I'm sorry! Come on, leave her alone!" Said a child's voice before the strange purple skinned imp appeared and bowed to Ilia. "Eful is here because master said to play! Want to see? Look!"

They watched him pull out his trumpet and blow into it, a nearly silent note, as more of the dolls appeared before they all began to fly off in various directions. After that he began to play a cheerful tune and began dancing down the hall, undisturbed.

"What," Ilia breathed. "Is that…"

"Eful… A God of the Earth… He was made by Oni, now come. He's dangerous and deadly when he plays… He'll be enough to allow us to get to Link." Midna said, recalling the deadly games Eful loved to play and that song he was playing made her blood run cold.

They were heading up some stairs when they heard a voice echoing around them:

"Time to play! Time to play! Time to play a game of Hide and Seek; Come get me!"

Midna visible shuddered in fear when the agonized screams drowned out the rest of Eful's little song. Ilia felt sick to her stomach and could scarcely image seeing what he was truly capable of. They had to hurry, Link need them…

Said Hylian was sweating, his body shaking as he held the shield up. Majora had not let up even once on his attacks. The barrier was shaking, almost shattering after the last attack. Link groaned, dropping the barrier as he collapsed to his hands and knees. He panted and shook, his body exhausted and crying out for sleep, but he couldn't.

Looking up at Majora as said Twili laughed darkly walking up to him, grabbing his hair and yanking him to his feet. Link cried out, trying to claw at the hand in his hair, but quickly grabbed the wrist of Majora's other hand that grabbed his neck.

"Impressive, boy… You're more powerful than I thought… Now give me that power." Majora hissed throwing him down onto the bed, grabbing at the tunic the boy wore, he ripped the beautiful material to shreds, quickly grabbing a long piece and tying it into a large knot before forcing it into the Hylian's mouth.

Link tried to spit it out, clawing at it when he managed to get a hand free from Majora's or trying in vain to wriggle free. Majora laughed as he pinned Link down and shifted his body so he could quickly bind the boy's hands, but gasped in pain when Link took advantage and even used his flexibility to kick him in the groin. Collapsing off the bed, Majora groaned and held his aching member while Link tore the gag off and ran for the door, but as soon as he opened it, one of the large shadow creatures grabbed him by the throat and tossed him into the wall, his head connecting with it harshly before he slumped to the floor like a broken doll tossed carelessly aside.

"What is it!" Majora hissed, having recovered, though minor spikes of pain still lanced through the area when he moved.

The creature uttered some strange musical sounds and Majora yelled out in anger, killing it. His daughter, the crafty bitch, had escaped and there were a mix of Sheikah, Gerudo and Minish in his home. And three of his walls were destroyed.

"Tsk, it's too late…" He stated, glaring at the limp boy on the ground before he grabbed him by the hair and picked him up, his toes hardly touching the floor as he smirked at the seemingly dead Hylian. "You're mine…"

He tossed him onto the bed once more, smirking when he groaned in his unconscious state, flushing with fever once more. Taking off his own tunic, he tossed it to the ground as he got between the Hylian boy's legs, grabbing the pants to shred them off, but before he could move any further with the naked boy, he was shot in the back with an arrow. Screaming in pain, he reached back and yanked the annoyance out of his back, snarling as he glared over his shoulder at his attacker.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM YOU SICK BASTARD!" Ilia bellowed, firing a second arrow, which Majora smacked away as he snarled, throwing his other hand up and five flat black and teal boxes appeared, spinning rapidly before zooming at the girl.

Ilia quickly dove left and then right to avoid them, but the last one was heading straight for her heart. She gasped, expecting death but blinked when the box vanished in a beam of blue light.

"Demon!" Zelda hissed. "Get away from him!"

"Princess Zelda… I didn't think they'd let you live after all you've done… I guess this goes to prove that kindness is a weakness…" Majora hissed, turning back to Link. Said Elf was as skill as the dead, but he knew he was alive and still breathing. "You both get to watch as I am reborn as a god; enjoy the show ladies…"

With that said, he fired a paralyzing spell at them, freezing them to their places. Ilia gasped, before growling, struggling to get free, but couldn't. Zelda hissed, the Tri-Force on her right hand glowing, but it seemed Majora's powers were stronger. Majora snorted, turning back to his prize and leaned into his neck, looking at the smooth pale skin before baring his fangs. He clamped down, only to sit back up and spit out feathers.

"The hell!" He growled looking around. "Where is he!"

"Safe." Ilia hissed; panting as sweat trickled down her brow. "You thought he was the only one gifted in magic? Stupid… I'm a direct descendant of the Sage Saria! I am the voice and wisdom of Farore and I am the guiding light for the one who bares her mark!"

Majora smirked, so he had missed one of the sages, well he can correct that mistake now. He stalked up to Ilia, but jumped back when a doll dropped before him, its head tilted to the left before it swung at him, razor sharp blades cutting into Majora's clothing as he dodged back. Growling, he turned to the Imp that leaned against the door frame, a doll holding Link's limp form.

"You've killed many innocent people… You killed a good friend of mine! You tried to hurt my master's bride! I'LL KILL YOU!" Eful screamed, his dolls, minus the one holding Link began to more into demonic shadows as Eful let out a scream that sound too familiar in Majora's ears.

"You're Skullkid's counterpart!" Majora hissed, cringing at the scream. Snarling, he summoned a ball of black light and from it appeared his mask. "Tsk, it's time to stop playing…"

Eful's scream shattered the spell binding both Zelda and Ilia, both slumping to the ground. For a moment they couldn't move but then Ilia slowly climbed up to her feet as did Zelda, both grabbing onto the doll holding Link as it vanished. Eful stopped his scream and smirked, pulling out his trumpet and blowing into it, more of the demonic shadows appeared as he began to play a dark marching like song before vanishing.

Majora wasn't fazed, his mask covering his face and the power that it had been absorbing and containing filled him up and it felt good. But he wanted Oni's powers. He needed that damned Hylian brat! He then let out his own hellish scream, destroying the shadows as turned towards the gaping hole in the tower, caused by the scream. He took a deep breath, as he ran and jumped out, a huge black bird with a flower like head catching him as he bellowed.

"DEEEEEEEEEIIIIIITTTTTTTY!"


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

Oni looked up at the war cry and smirked; so he's finally come out to play? He stepped back and threw his hands forward, destroying the final wall with pillar of light. Majora's army had fallen back after he took down the fourth wall and were now regrouping into a massive army. His own army regrouped and all his best warriors stood in ranks on either side of him as Majora landed, his mount flying off back into the sky above to circle like the others.

"Alive and in the flesh, Deity… pity," Majora said, shaking his head. "After all you did seal me away only to be betrayed by your sisters. Isn't that shameful?"

Oni said nothing, not falling for the bait, though his fists tightened only slightly at the jibe being sent at him about his sisters stabbing him in the back, almost literally. Majora laughed as he held out his arms to the sides gesturing to his much more impressive army. But just because they had sheer numbers didn't mean Oni's didn't have skills.

"And I have to say you have wonderful tastes in wives… That cute little Hylian will make a wonderful bed ornament! And not to mention the faces he makes are just… erotic… Did you know he cries out so prettily when you are rough?" Majora practically giggled out as Oni's jaw tightened, his eyes visibly changing from pale red to a dark gray.

Ganon snarled lowly, his demon was scratching at the surface, knowing its mate and masters were in danger as well as angered that this piss-ant would dare to lay his hands on its cub. Yes his inner demon had adopted the Hylian child as its child and therefore raged all the more violently within him. Bertha crouched low, her hands holding her knives in tight grips as her golden eyes blazed with hellish fire. Many other Gerudo had the same reaction; they adopted Link into their Tribe like a younger brother and held him in high respect.

Isis grabbed Bertha's shoulder, a silent order to stand down. The bigger woman snorted, but did not drop her stance. She wanted to be ready to leap into action at the given order. Rutela and Darbus both glared at Majora, the mask hiding his face from sight, but they were sure that the sick bastard made himself look like the Hylians to blend in better. Delulu and Venus hung back, tending to the still unconscious Impa, but both glaring at the demon as he continued to taunt and mock Oni.

"You have some rather lousy timing, not to mention you also have annoying little brats to do your dirty work-"

"You killed Skullkid… You used him to kill an entire country! Innocent people who have done nothing wrong! Women and children! And even then you are not satisfied…" Oni hissed.

"Satisfied? Do not make me laugh!" Majora cackled as he shook his head before pointing at Oni, the frown heard in his voice, "I won't be satisfied until I see you suffer in eternal misery! And I'll start with your whore!"

Oni snarled, making to step forward, but jumped back when three bolts of light struck the Earth. One was red, another blue and the last was green. Cursing his luck, Oni watched his younger sisters make their appearance at long last. Din, the fiery red head was dressed for war, her sword held in one hand looking too massive and heavy to wield and yet she held it in one hand alone. Nayru stood with her lance at the ready, her long blue hair pinned back and out of her face as she glared around while Farore stood with a bow in hand, but she was not battle ready, her green hair falling about her in a hasty mess as if she had been woken up and forced to come fight without even making herself presentable.

All three were glaring at Majora as both armies tensed considerably. Hylians stared in awe of their Goddesses, but at the same time apprehensive. Not sure they believe in their blind faith or the harsh truth of the Sheikah. Bo swallowed as he felt the incredible ire coming in waves off of the three beautiful women.

"Majora…. When I was told you still lived, I admit I wasn't concerned… but then the Sages vanished and even worse, my loyal Servant told me that Deity was back." Nayru hissed, sneering at Majora's small mortal form.

Majora's eye twitched before shooting a glance to Oni, but because of the mask no one noticed it. But Oni had his head bowed and seemed to be fighting off a headache. So he wasn't planning on facing his sisters? Well not until he got his powers from the boy that is… Fine, then. Majora will just have to abandon the battle and take Oni's power by force then.

"You should have worried… After all I have in my possession the boy who holds Deity's piece." He said cockily, grinning behind his mask as all three Goddesses frowned.

"What are you talking about? Deity's piece has been lost forever, much like how HE should have been…" Din hissed, her red eyes glaring holes into the mask.

"Fools… I've spied on your so-called bearers… The Gerudo King is very much alive-" he said indicating Ganon, who snorted as Din turned her piercing gaze on him. "And the Hylian Princess is in hiding with the Hylian boy."

Nayru snorted, smirking at him superiorly.

"At least she's smart enough to escape this madness… and the boy; is he blonde with blue eyes?" She asked. "If so he is the bearer of Farore's piece, not Deity's."

"Farore's, you say? But surely you three are not so stupid to sense the massive power the boy possesses surpasses even your own…" Majora purred, grinning at the idea of gaining not on, but TWO pieces of the Golden Power.

Oni seemed to have sensed his sudden elation because he dashed forward, between his sisters pulling out a short sword and jumping into the air as three Garo guards blocked him off. Nayru snorted, seeing the Sheikah warrior robes he wore before holding up a hand and firing at Oni's back.

Ganon growled, Bertha broke from Isis's hold to protect her God, but stopped when a barrier appeared, protecting Oni as he pinned Majora down; sword digging into the Twili King's shoulder.

"Where is Link!?" He demanded.

"Ask the princess… she took him and vanished with the help of the Skullkid." Majora hissed out, grabbing the blade in his hand and slowly forcing both it and Oni off of him.

Oni pulled back and dodged Din's sword as Majora barely dodged it as well.

"You shouldn't be so focused on the Twili, Sheikah…. This time we won't just make you smaller and weak… we'll wipe out the infection that is the Sheikah and Twili." She growled out. "Then I will deal personally with my Gerudo King."

Ganon snorted, looking defiant as he walked up to her and passed her without fear for his life. Nayru gave a disgusted scoff and looked away.

"Why not destroy everything and make it new?" she asked. "After all we're the Goddesses."

"You forget, dear sister, we need our pieces back in order to do just that… Farore." Din snapped at the youngest of them all.

The green haired girl sighed and nodded, raising her hands as plants bloomed from the ground, but withered and died a moment later. She blinked, how was that possible? She tried again, but nothing. Din growled and summoned an orb of fire, throwing it at Oni, who cut through it, landing beside Bertha, the large woman was crouched; knives held in a protective gesture over her chest as the others in their army seemed to mix with the Twilis. Everyone was wary of the man or woman around them, but a silent agreement had formed: As long as the goddesses were here, they were temporary allies…

Ilia wiped Link's brow once more, the young man was pale and sweating horribly. Eful sat beside them worried, his large eyes looking glassy with tears as his dolls hung around them, lifeless, but somehow emanating their own concern for Link. Zelda paced in the small space, dressed like Sheikah warrior. She sat down and slapped Ilia's hand away from Link's face as she concentrated on a spell.

Ganon had allowed her, her powers back, but with a strict limit. They were only for healing or defensive purposes. The only offensive magic she had could only be directed at Majora. She mentally cursed because now would be the perfect time to kill Link, but because of that damned Gerudo, she had no choice but to aid him. Ilia watched the princess closely as did Eful, his dolls having silently took a position that if she caused Link the slightest bit of harm, he'd kill her.

At first nothing seemed to happen, before a low, raspy gasp escaped from Link's mouth, his brow knitting together as if in pain, but he showed no signs of it. Zelda eased her hand down his face and over his body, forcing him to sweat more. Ilia looked ready to protest, but Link coughed and curled up in her lap, gagging as if he was about to vomit. Zelda pulled back as Ilia held Link steady when he emptied his stomach's contents.

"That should clear his system…" Zelda said, standing up once more to pace the room. "As soon as he's able to, we're getting out of here…"

Ilia glared at her and just held Link close as his body seemed to shut down and he fell back into a deep sleep, but then he let out a soft groan and began to sit up slowly before he shot up and looked around.

"Ferlia!?" He called looking for the Twili woman, but when his eyes landed on Ilia he let out a choked sob as he hugged his friend close. "Ilia! But- how did you get here?"

"Some Sheikah guy said he wanted to save you and fight this Majora creep. I decided I wanted to help, mainly you." She said, blushing softly.

"Gag me." Zelda spat, making Link turn and face her.

For a long while they stared before Link stood up slowly, Eful bracing him as best he could while his dolls hung closer, ready to catch Link if he was still too weak to move. He smiled in thanks before walking up to Zelda, for a long time they stared one another down before Zelda broke away first.

"Don't expect any thanks, Zelda… I still haven't forgotten what you and your family have done. But I do appreciate the help." Link said sternly, his voice void and edged with the hurt and anger he felt. "Where are we?"

"Ask the demon." Zelda spat.

Link twitched and turned away from her, as he looked around the room. He nodded to himself and sighed, walking over to a wall and pushing on a block. It sunk in and the room began to fill with water.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Zelda screeched, trying to stop him.

"Getting us out. Eful got us in, but he can't take us out since this is Majora's palace and he doesn't know the layout and besides as soon as we are out on the surface, Eful can take us to safety." Link said calmly as he wrapped Ilia's arms over his neck as the water got higher and higher. He began to float in the water as Zelda was forced to hold onto him as well. Neither girl was a strong swimmer, but drowning was not looking appealing. Eful just stood on the water's surface, giggling as he watched the three Hylians in the water, making sure they didn't drown.

"Hey Link; I have permission to play a special song! Do you know where we can find the dead?" Eful asked with a giggle.

Zelda made a face as Ilia turned slightly green with the thought of whatever this god of the earth had in mind. Link shook his head and said that they needed to get out of this well first before he could help him. Eful nodded and sent up a couple of dolls. They came back a moment later and Eful frowned.

"They say there's solid stone at the top. You'll drown." Eful said sadly.

"No we won't…" Link said, shifting in the water to a wall and as they reached it, Link told Zelda to grab the chain and pull it.

"How do you know what to do?" Zelda asked.

"You think I'm an idiot… Whenever I was sent on those field trips, I always wondered the temples, and palaces. I found mechanisms that trigger others into opening doors and setting of domino effects that can open up more than one area… Now pull it!" Link growled, while holding her to keep her above water. Ilia watched as Zelda began to pull but wasn't strong enough to pull it more than a few links out of the wall.

"Ilia, you're going to have to help her; I need to keep you both above the water, you'll drown." Link said.

"I'm not that bad of a swimmer."

"But you can't keep afloat." Link pointed out at Ilia's indignant protest.

She sighed and helped to pull it. It went out further and Link saw the metal gate above them open up. Thinking quickly he told Eful to grab the girls and head to the gate while he pulled the chain.

"Are you crazy!?" Ilia demanded.

"I'll be fine, Ilia… Like I said I've done this before and it is child's play to me anyway." Link said as the water kept rising, as soon as he was sure he could climb the ledge into the gate, he nodded to Eful who had his dolls grab the girls and he stood ready in case there was monster waiting for them this deep in the palace.

Link dove below the water to the chain and grabbed firm hold of it. Placing his feet on either side of the chain he pulled it out. Slowly at first before it finally gave and he heard a muted click. He pulled again, hearing the click two more times. When he couldn't pull anymore he waited a moment before shoving off the wall to head up while dropping the chain at the same time. Swimming as fast as he could he pulled himself onto the ledge and on the inside of the gate before it slammed down, locking its self once more.

"Told you so." Link said getting up and looking at the dark tunnel.

"Where to, O'smart one?" Zelda asked snidely.

Link rolled his eyes and began walking. This place reminded him of the Zoras' Water Temple as well as the Gorons' mines. Following his gut as well as the vague pull of Oni's aura, he led them out of the tunnel and into a wine cellar. Ilia was impressed as Zelda rolled her eyes and moved ahead of them, pulling out a few poison darts and slowly opening the door. Link sighed and walked up behind her with Ilia. Eful looked up, his head tilted to the side before he frowned, more dolls falling from nowhere.

"Stop… I don't like the feeling coming from outside… I feel THEM." He said.

"Who's them?" Ilia wondered.

"Din, Nayru, and Farore." He said.

Zelda smiled brightly, eager to meet the ones she served so dutifully all her life, but Link grabbed her and forced her away from the door.

"Are you crazy!? They'll kill us!" Link hissed. "Or are you really that stupid?"

"They won't kill us! They trusted me with everything; I kept order and balance for them in Hyrule ever since father was killed! Besides I hold the Tri-Force of Wisdom! You have the Tri-Force of Courage, why would they kill their bearers?"

"I don't know, maybe because you failed to kill me and I know the truth about the 'Tri-Force' or should I say the Golden Power?"

"Don't call it that!" Zelda hissed. "That Devil will never be a God!"

"He is a God, he is older and lot stronger than the three Goddesses." Link pointed out. "If not for him, none of us would exist."

"If not for him, none of this would have happened!" Zelda hissed back.

"No, if Din, Nayru and Farore weren't so greedy, none of this would have happened nor get as far as it did." Link said. "Face it, Zelda. Deity is going to reclaim his throne and the world will no longer blindly follow what you or the Goddesses say anymore." Link stated. "And I'm not going to sit here and let more lies be spread as the truth and those who know it are killed off into silence. You're no better than the bastard that tried to rape me. So shut the hell up."

Both girls gasped in shock, Link never cursed nor was he prone to anger, but seeing the heated glare on his face and hearing his acidic words made them fall silent and obey. Link turned to Eful and told him to find Midna.

"Okay!" He then jumped and twirled in place, vanishing in a burst of leaves.

The dolls remained, floating on their strings lazily, but Link knew they were very much aware of all around them and would react quickly and with deadly intent if they sensed any threats nearby. Ilia chewed her lip, she wasn't completely aware of what was happening, but she didn't want to ask in case it would upset Link more than what he already was.

"Link?" She began, waiting for him to acknowledge her, when he did she continued, "Are you feeling better, do you still feel sick?"

"I'm fine Ilia… I'm pretty sure that Zelda wouldn't be able to use any of her magic if Sheik or someone on his level of magic didn't allow her to use it, unless it is to help me." Link assured.

"What do you mean?" Ilia asked.

"That's none of your business, peasant!" Zelda snapped, but settled down when four of the dolls looked at her, their dead eyes flashing a bright red, a signal that they were alert and ready to attack. When the hostility died down, they resumed their placid positions, but were facing Zelda.

"It means that while I was supposedly kidnapped by the Sheikah and the Gerudo, Zelda disguised herself in the very outfit you see now to blend in with the Sheikah tribe." Link began to explain. "She planned on killing me, but she tried to do it with magic first. When Sheik picked up on it, she resorted to trying to kill me with a blade, but she foolishly tried to kill Sheik first."

Ilia gasped in shock before her eyes turned furious on Zelda, said princess scoffed, glaring at them both.

"How could you do such a horrible thing!? Link's you're best friend! He's been there for you since we were all kids! He rescued you!" Ilia shouted.

"Tsk, he knows too much!" Zelda growled.

"And whose fault is that, I wonder?" Link asked, but he fell silent, as his ears twitched upwards and he focused on the door.

They backed up as the doll seemed to from a ring around them. There was something demonic in the air; they could feel it like ice in their veins. Link glanced around the cellar; there wasn't much they could use around the room since all that was there was large casks of wine. Biting his lip he wondered where Eful-

"AAAAAAAAAH!?" Link screamed when he was picked up into the air and then suddenly he was face to face with a large red eye that was surrounded by gold and a big massive ball of black around it, minus the claw like hand holding him in the air.

"Relax; I was only trying to make sure you were fine…" Said a familiar voice.

"V-Vaati?!" Link gasped in shock as the eye seemed to smile at him before he was lowered to the ground and the ball of black shrunk and standing before them was Vaati. The Minish smiled a toothy smile as Ilia sighed, her heart hammering in her chest as Eful giggled and appeared out of thin air with Midna appearing from the shadows.

"Midna?" Link asked. "What happened to you? Are you alright?"

"Yep… don't worry, I'll be back to normal in a while… I'm a bit upset that we traveled the whole castle looking for you only to have Eful here tell us he rescued you and brought you down here." Midna said. Eful blushed and giggled as he pulled out his trumpet.

"We need to get out of here. The others got out with the other prisoners and servants… We found Ferlia." Vaati's voice took a somber tone and Link lowered his head so his bangs covered his eyes. He grit his teeth as shook with pain, sorrow and anger.

"She tried to help me, she tried to protect me… and Majora killed her… bent her in half like a doll!" He hissed, before muttering a few choice words in the Gerudo tongue making Vaati blush slightly.

"Well, Link! I had no idea you could have such a filthy mouth." Vaati teased as he looked about the cellar. "But still, Eful. What is that Oni said you could play again? I know Saria's Song is your favorite to play, but we need something to get us out of here…"

"What?" Ilia asked.

"Oh, Sheik called it Lost Woods…" Link said. "So it's a song your ancestor passed on?"

"I guess… I've never heard of it before…" Ilia said.

"I will play a special song! But… you can't get scared okay? It'll hurt my feelings." Eful said sounding like a kicked puppy.

Link nodded and he brightened up. Placing the trumpet to his lips he began to play a slow, but haunting melody. Everyone felt shivers travel down their spines, but otherwise were not bothered by the song. That is until Stalchildern and Stalknights began to claw their way out of the ground around them. Ilia almost screamed, but Midna clamped a hand over her mouth and made a shushing motion with her free hand. Link saw three large ones appear and blinked when they bowed low to him. Eful finished the song on a sad note before lowering his trumpet.

"You have summoned Soldiers with no Hearts. We are the imperial army of Ikana Valley. I am the King, Igos du Ikana and your loyal bodyguard, Lady Link." Said a Stalknight, who had bright green eyes where as the others had a golden red, and stood taller than the rest, only two other Knights matched his height.

Zelda made a face at the title Link was given, both insulted and giddy by it. She finally laughed cruelly at Link, drawing their attention to her.

"LADY Link!? I see I'm not the only one who believes you were better off born as a girl! You seemed to like putting on my dresses and pretending to be a woman!" She laughed. "I bet you even prefer to be the 'woman' in your disgusting relationship with that Sheikah dog!"

Link's jaw tightened, he did not justify her words with a reply nor did he give her any satisfaction to see how deeply her words had cut him. Igos frowned, but Link shook his head.

"Don't bother; you'll just be wasting your breath…" Link said, removing the earrings Oni had made for him and replacing them with deep nephrite hoop earrings.

They nodded and Vaati sighed, looking at the now gathered group. Holding his hands up, a gust of wind started to circle them.

"We need to get out of here. I sensed a change in the air earlier and well… to be frank, it scared the living crap out of me." Vaati said. "Hold onto your stomachs."

And like that they were all teleported out of the cellar…

They landed on a cliff face overlooking the battle field and Zelda gasped when she saw a massive battle going on. Vaati looked as well and felt his body shudder as if his human form would not hold and he would fade into the very wind he commanded. Eful ran to the edge and peered down before his large orange eyes got even wider and he screamed in terror, running to Link and burying his face into his chest.

"Link! They're here! They're here! They'll hurt master again and then I'll be lonely and-"

"Shh, it's okay… I'm still here; see?" Link said holding him closer, though he understood what Eful meant. "Vaati, don't use anymore magic… You'll fade if you do."

Vaati nodded his head and stepped back. They jumped when the ground began to shake violently before a gigantic Stalchild appeared.

"Captain Keeta." Igos du Ikana greeted, smiling at his captain. "Take Lord Deity's Bride and return to Hyrule Palace. Sage, go with him, you as well Minish."

"But I'm not leaving-" Vaati began, only to stop when his body shuddered again. "Fine… Tell them that I've gone to get the civilians and we are headed to the Grove. Not to worry, we'll be fine. Eful, go on ahead and prepare the palace for guests!"

"Right! Come guys, we need to wake up the others!" Eful giggled, vanishing as his dolls turned into shadows once more and vanished into the ground.

Ilia gasped as the giant skeleton picked her and Link up and place them under his rips that seemed to grow until their eyes were barely seen and a 'floor' of bone kept them inside the cage.

"Minish, please come…" Keeta said, holding his hand to the weakening Minish Prince.

Vaati nodded, wishing Midna luck as he sat in the hand and Keeta began to run off, Kaien and Kinnat, Igos's two guards took off after him. Igos bowed low to Midna and took his leave. The two princesses glared one another down before Midna snorted as she vanished from sight, most likely to join the battle. Zelda snorted as well, they could all die for all she cared, and she had unfinished business to take care of…

Zant cried out as he was slammed into a wall by one of the giant Shadows. He hissed in Twili, the disk headed creature just roared back, pinning him down as it grabbed the helmet on his head and began to crush it. He struggled, but it was looking to be in vain. Ganon and the Gerudo were neck deep in fighting off Garo, Stalfos and the rouge Twilis. The Sheikah were busy trying to set up a binding circle for Oni to use.

What was left of his own army was driving back the stronger Shadows and Twilis as well as collecting the Poes souls so they could not reappear. Zoras and Gorons dodged the furious attacks of the goddesses as Dekus and Fairies, flew over head, trying to get to the injured or dying to heal them. He cried out once more, the helmet was cracking, and digging into his own skull, but still he tried to get free. The helmet shattered around his head, some of the stone cutting his face and head, as the hand now gripped him in its crushing hold.

Groaning lowly, he wondered where the Minishes were and if they got to Midna and Link okay. Closing his eyes, he waited for his death only to have the Shadow shriek out its death cry and to collapse to the floor. He groaned as he felt someone help him up and he gasped seeing his mate's child like form before him, her impish smile was in place as she wiped a bit of dark green blood from his mouth.

"Era uoy thgirla, ym evol?" came the beautiful voice he loved so much, speaking in their tongue as she healed his minor injuries. "Nac uoy llits thgif?"

"Sey, ym etam… Ydal Kinl?"

"Efas; Lufe si gniraperp meht ot og ot eht Dercas Evorg…." She assured him before floating up to be level with him "M'I llits kaew… Tub I evah eht Desuf Wodahs…"

Zant nodded his head and smiled. Midna took a moment to admire his face, the face he had hidden for so long, even from her. Zant's face was relatively flat, though youthful. His large yellow eyes reminded her of an Owl as his purple lips had this natural quirk to them like he had a permanent smirk on his face. His nose was straight and fit in his face as his hair was a deep blue color, short and always slicked back with oils so it would not bother him beneath his helmet.

"Reven niaga edih ruoy ecaf mrof em… Eb droup fo ruoy sracs." She told him, kissing him softly before she spun in place and let out a hellion scream.

He smiled as he watched the rouge Shadows, Twilis and Poes shriek in agony or trying to block the sound out. But in doing so, left themselves open to attack. Zant floated into the air as well, hovering a mere three inches from the floor as he began to spin, pale green copies of himself began to appear and then fly into the madness, taking down enemies and helping allies in their paths as Zant himself began to spin, cutting through the enemy like a deadly top.

Midna smirked before she focused on a group of loose boulders and quickly used her telekinesis to grab them and drop them onto the large Shadows, crushing their heads and making sure that even if she missed one and it revived the others they could not move with the heavy rocks pinning them down…


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One

Darbus, the Patriarch of the Goron Tribe, shielded Rutela as she held a deep gash in her side; Impa, who had knelt beside her, was trying to stave off the bleeding and patch her up. Rutela hissed in pain, but still gave orders to the few Zora helping to guard her.

"This is all I can do for now. Please retreat from the battlefield… It's too chaotic." Impa pleaded as she finished securing the bandages tightly to at least slow the bleeding down.

"I will do no such thing… I am the Queen of my people and I am one of 7 Generals. I will not retreat until my Lord tells me to do so or death claims me first." Rutela said standing up, leaning on a female Zora. "Tell our people to fall back… I am summoning Leviathan."

The woman nodded as Darbus began to beat on his chest and roar. Gorons began to fall back as Zoras did the same. Isis killed off another Stalfos, pulling out a bomb and throwing it into a group of Stallhounds that were converging on the small group of Hylians that came from Link's village. She spun around, gasping in shock when the Garo Leader lunged down at her, pinning her to the floor. The elderly Gerudo bared her teeth before calming down and looking her death in the eyes.

"Vahahdav ht kula (Remember my face)…" She said evenly in Gerudo, smirking at him as he raised his sword to deal the final blow to one of the strongest Gerudo women still alive.

She never took her eye off him as his sword drove down, but before he could kill her, a long knife was sticking out of his chest where his heart should be as he gasped, coughing up green blood.

"Zivvt, zma'z wig yiewy gi dea (Sorry, she's not going to die)…." Hissed Bertha as she ripped her blade out of him and he staggered a few feet before pulling out a bomb, holding it in his hand.

Isis gasped and jumped to her feet, grabbing Bertha by the arm and yanking her clear out of harm's way when the bomb exploded destroying the Garo Leader's body.

"Hm, it seems we're still even." Isis laughed as Bertha smirked, standing up and flicking the green blood from her knife.

"That it does… that it does… Now then: First one to take out four shadows at once gets to use the other as a slave for a week." Bertha stated the terms of the bet while smirking. "Pray you win, Lady Isis, I could use an extra hand in the kitchen and cleaning the dungeons…"

Isis laughed, agreeing to the terms before they took off in different directions to kill the Shadows. Ganon blocked Oni from an attack as said god dove out at his sisters, catching Nayru by the hair and yanking her down to the floor, his sword above her throat.

"ENOUGH!" He bellowed. The battle stopped on a dime.

Majora growled, two of his generals helping him to his feet as he bleed from a few serious wounds in his sides and back. Din growled as she lowered her swords while Farore bowed her head. Din and Nayru snapped at her to stop acting like that.

"Do not yell at her!" Sheik snapped, pulling harder on Nayru's hair, causing the goddess very real pain. "Even after all this time, you both still pick on Farore because she was Mother's and Father's favorite!"

Utter silence met his angry shout, but he ignored his momentary 'blonde moment' as Vaati once called them. Din's eyes had widened to an impossible size as Nayru's heart stilled in her chest, both sweating and paling as Farore blinked and walked up to them, pausing when Sheik tensed, before she carefully removed the cowl. As she did so, Sheik decided it was time to face his sisters as well as Majora. If he ended up sealed away again, then so be it. Ganon had his orders. Link was to be kept safe in the Sacred Grove until he could break free again.

The white cloth fell away as long gold hair turned as white as starlight and blood red eyes paled into the purest white, blending in with the rest of his eyes, his pupils were impossible to see. The tribal markings bled onto his skin as his body returned to its original height and size. His mouth was a stern line as he looked down at Farore and she gasped.

"Brother…"

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Majora roared. "There is no way! You couldn't have had any time at all to get your power back from the boy!"

"The Hylian boy?" Nayru hissed out, glaring at him as Oni released her hair and she quickly rolled away and behind Din, rubbing her sore neck before once again taking up her spear and aiming it at Majora. "Farore, back away from him!"

Farore sighed and did as told, she looked at Oni with saddened eyes; eyes that told him she was very sorry for her betrayal so long ago, that she felt guilty and wished she could make it up to him. He gave her a small quirk of his lips before focusing his gaze on Majora.

"Stop pretending to be mortal, Demon. You've killed off many people and Earthbound Gods to regain your status as the Demon King." Oni said.

Majora stiffened for a moment before he began laughing, he killed the two men who were holding him up, absorbing them as his body began to mutate before them all until he was covered in armor similar to his mask, standing equal to Oni's impressive 10ft. Din gasped in horror as she backed away from him, Nayru quickly doing the same.

"This is what I wanted to prevent." Oni said. "You, my dear little sisters, caused this mess. And I should make you clean it up, but I've seen your ideas of cleaning up…"

Din growled as she glared at him whereas Nayru sneered, flipping her hair out of her face before pointing her spear at him.

"As if your idea was any better? You've destroyed the world many times over and restarted it all the same!" Nayru said.

"So you're saying Mother and Father's method is barbaric? At least I do not try to control a race by selecting one a few women to give birth to a male child and out of all those male, the one who survives the desert becomes their king." Oni spat back.

Many Gerudo, men and women, hissed at Din. Ganon even spat at her feet, sneering at her. He killed brothers and sister, friends and family to get to his position and then had to break hundreds of years of tradition to allow more males to be born into their tribe, to allow those few women to keep their sons. To keep his people alive and thriving in the hellhole they called home. Isis shouted a few choice words at Din and several of the younger girls giggled cruelly.

"And unlike you…" Oni said, glaring at Nayru, "I never approved of Genocide; for hundreds of years before my release, in fact when you first gave the 'Tri-Force' to the mortals. You're precious Hyrule Royal Family, has been killing off races and cultures to keep me a secret… The Picori, the Kokiri, the Sheikah, the Gerudo, the Zoras, the Gorons, the Dekus, the Fairies, the Stalkin, the Garo, the Minish, the Twili- Everyone who isn't born with Hylian blood, they killed."

Nayru's jaw tightened, she glared at him as he turned to Farore.

"And you're as guilty as them. You never once stood up for what YOU believe to be right or wrong. You've let them bully you, decide for you and dictate for you what YOU should do… But I must commend you, Farore. You know how to pick a clan of loyal followers." He said.

"Tsk, you are still too soft on her." Din snorted.

"And you have yet to learn that not everyone has to be power hungry in order to be powerful!" Oni said before pulling out his crossbow, an arrow of divine bluish white light appearing as he aimed at Majora. "Don't even think about it. I haven't forgotten about you… Oh no, you're worse than these children…."

All three sisters balked at the insult, but dared not say anything further. Oni was a lot older than they were, in fact if Gods aged at all, he'd be a great grandfather compared to them just becoming children instead of being toddlers; infants really. The fact of the matter still stands; Oni was older, wiser and not to mention a lot more powerful than they are. And even more terrifying that, Majora was OLDER than Oni.

Secretly they, Din and Nayru more so than Farore, were glad he broke free of his imprisonment and is now facing Majora. Farore blinked her green eyes as she looked around before she did something no one expected.

"Brother, move now!" She threw her hands up and thick thorny roots burst out of the ground caging Majora before a pillar of green light shot down from the heavens, smashing him into the very earth the roots came from before they weaved themselves into a cage of some sort around him. "Get your army out of here… They will not survive this war."

Oni snorted, his sisters have no idea what his army could do, but never the less he ordered those who could no longer battle be taken from the field and only those who wished to remain and were able bodied to do so. Twili, both rouge and loyal began to gather the wounded and dead, clearing them from the battlefield, opening portals to help move everyone in fewer trips as Farore held her spell in place.

Nayru bared her teeth in annoyance but quickly threw her spear into the floor before waving her hands in a circular motion as the hole filled with dense water and a blue pillar of light blended into the green one, making it a spiral of teal light. Din sheathed her swords and spun in place before dropping down and smashing her fists into the earth, a wall of fire surrounding the temporary prison as a red pillar of light joined the other two creating a spiral of rainbow colors.

Oni had to admit his sisters were impressive when they worked together, though he disapproved of some of their achievements. He looked behind him when felt a hand land on his shoulder. He looked down at Ganondorf, standing a clear two feet and half over the Gerudo male. Said king smirked at him.

"I said I would follow you to the depths of Hell and back once. I mean it, besides I hear Hell is beautiful this time of year." Ganon said, chuckling darkly.

"And we serve you, Lord Oni." Telma's voice startled him a moment as he turned to the Gerudo born Hylian. She was dressed in all black much like the rest of her tribe, but much like Isis she had intricate designs of gold embroided throughout the cloth, but unlike Isis, green eyes flashed with youth and energy as her normally pinned up hair fell in a mess of red about her shoulders.

"And we intend to die fighting beside you." Renado's said from the air before the Sheikah/Gerudo bred male appeared, dressed in the traditional Sheikah warrior exoskeleton bodysuit, his dreadlocks picked up into a tight pony tail behind his head as his face was covered only by a scarf over the lower half of his face.

Isis and Bertha chuckled as they joined them.

"It seems you are my slave for a week, Lady Isis." Bertha chuckled. "But first let's make sure we have a week to spare, ne?"

Isis nodded her head, chuckling still. Oni rolled his eyes before he smirked at Impa, the Sheikah was worse for wear, but she was strong and she was stubborn.

"I owe and your family a great deal of gratitude… if not for your ancestor; I'd still be imprisoned, waiting." He said.

"It was our pleasure and our honor… Now then let's finish this." She said. "We all want to go home and see our loved ones again…"

Rutela, Darbus, Venus, Delulu, Midna and Zant were all that remained. Midna was still weakened, but she was still powerful, Zant stood beside his mate, a look of determination on his face as he nodded. They wished Vaati was still with them, but because the Minish Prince was heavily affected by the presence of the Goddesses, he needed to flee; besides someone had to watch after Link and Eful.

"Telma, Renado. You've been most loyal. Stay back during this fight." Oni said.

"What?" Telma asked. "Hun, you can't be serious!"

"I agree with Telma! We're just as able-"

Oni shook his head, smiling at them. He looked back to his sisters; they were beginning to sweat, straining to hold back Majora just a tad bit longer. Without looking at them he said, "I need you two to look after Link… He may not know it yet, but he's…"

He trailed off when his sisters screamed; the backlash of power burned them as they were thrown back. Ganon, Isis and Bertha quickly teleported behind them, each one catching a sister and setting them down as Venus and a few of her people hurried to their Goddesses and began to treat them. Even if they were gods, they were subjected to wounds and pain like any other mortal as long as they were in the Mortal Realm.

The ground began to shake before Majora burst out of the ground, his cackle sending fear down the spines of those who remained to help their leaders or wished to witness the battle of eons. But his laughter was short-lived when out of the same hole a massive fish like creature jumped out, eating him in a single gulp and diving back into the ground. Rutela let out a whoop as Darbus laughed at her antics.

"That's more than enough time… The other Shamans have set up the circle… We're ready." Impa said, nodding to the other shamans as they did as well, stepping out of the carefully constructed Binding Circle. They needed to be careful with how they did this; the slightest mistake could kill them all, fail all together or bind the wrong being.

Oni nodded, everyone quickly got into a shaky formation as the Leviathan jumped once more into the air, but this time burst into charred hunks of flash as Majora landed before them, panting and covered in slime. Wiping a bit of it off of his mask, Majora glared at the remaining 'army.'

"When this is over, the Zoras will be the first to go…" Majora hissed.

Rutela snarled loudly, her fins rattling eerily like a Poe's chain. Darbus snarled, punching his fists into the floor as he glared at Majora. Said demon laughed before he began to spin in place, summoning four masks as the world around them warped and suddenly they were in a colorful chapel-like room where the main colors were blue, purple, yellow and green with splashes of red here and there.

The room glowed with an eerie sort of light from the walls and ceiling. The Binding Circle remained hidden from enemy sight, waiting to be activated. Majora laughed cruelly as he looked at Oni, nearly giddy with twisted glee as the God recognized the 'room' they were trapped in.

"Remember our first battle, Deity… It was in this very room… and you? You were only a wisp of a boy…" Majora mocked, clapping his hands sending everyone, minus Oni, outside of the 'room.' Chuckling, Majora pushed back his purple hair and shook his head. "A lost little boy in the realm of demons…. But you were a strong little brat; resourceful too. And do not panic, your little 'friends' are safe outside of the room, but they get to see how weak you really are… Because this time I'm not using Moon Children… no… You will face the real things this time."

With that he let out a shriek similar to that of Skullkid's, the four walls of the 'room' shook as four masks appeared and then moved forward as they took on humanoid bodies, but looked like demonic versions of the races living in Hyrule.

A tall vibrantly painted and clothes warrior walked out, holding a sword and shield in his hands, his mask looked menacing as his hair was done up in strange tufts similar to that of the Deku Shrubs 'hair style.' Another, bulky and nearly hulking in size appeared next from the wall. He reminded Oni of a Goron only covered in dark maroon and navy blue 'Armor'. The third was thick, but shaped like a Zora.

Only his skin was a molten pink, purple and red color instead of the varying shades of blue, green, yellow, white and indigo. His 'fins' looked more like blades, strong and deadly. And finally the last two came out. Both wore identical masks, but one had long red hair and the other had long blue hair. Both looked unimpressive, but Oni know looks were deceiving and that these two he would have to look out for during this fight.

And then suddenly it dawned on him. He never released his blade from its forced sleep! His eyes went wide, cursing himself for forgetting, but then again he had not expected to go off to war so soon after returning to his former glory and even then, he was not fully adjusted to his body. His eyes narrowed and blazed with a grey fire as his mouth twisted into a snarling grin.

'Tsk, and here I thought it would be easy.' He thought with a sick hint of glee.

"Why are you smiling, Deity… As a matter of fact, where is your sword?" Majora asked, his eyes widening behind his mask as he watched the God before him. "I've just noticed that you have not had it with you since our little war began… perhaps, it's been lost?"

Oni said nothing, but blinked when three pools of light appeared and out stepped Din, Nayru and Farore. Farore passed him her blade, the sword was slender and delicate looking, but it could shatter the bones of the strongest demon without chipping or denting. It was not his sword, but it would do for now. Farore pulled out her bow and stepped back against the wall.

"Well, it seems your sisters wish to 'help' you… I wonder how long this will last." Majora laughed.

"Unlike you, Devil. We know when to set aside out petty squabbles and fight against a common enemy. But I assure you when we are done with you, we'll be facing off against each other once more." Din hissed, fire licking at the blades of her swords as Nayru steadied her spear and water and ice formed a spiraling shield around the base of the blade.

"Hmph. Fine then… I'll destroy all four of you here and now…" Majora growled, his four(five) strongest demons prepared for battle as well. "We'll rip you to shreds!"

"Then have at us…." Din grinned, eyes blazing with the thought of blood and battle…

Outside of the 'room,' Ganon turned to Midna and looked at her with slightly crazed eyes.

"Oni-sama doesn't have his blade!" He told her in a hushed tone. "We need to get it and bring it to him… But it's in the Sacred Grove and it's too far away from here to travel back and forth."

"Then I'll get it." She said. "Tnaz…."

"Andim… Eb Luferac…" Zant whispered, kissing his mate's lips as she smiled and vanished into a portal. "By now the magical balance is completely out of center. Monsters will be varying in power as well as size… Our only bet now is to hope nothing happens…"

"You need not tell us, Twili…" Bertha said, clutching her knife tighter. "We best wait and see how the Gods and Devils play… only then will we have to pick sides once more…"

Isis nodded as she sat down, closing her eyes and letting herself drift into a meditation. Impa sat and followed her example as Ganon stood back away from the group. He looked at his fist, his hand was covered in fur as dark as his skin and his mouth felt strange, he was changing again, but he would hold it back as best he could. Clenching his fist his only for a moment, he watched the dark fur recede back into his flesh as his mouth slowly went back to normal.

Working his jaw, making it seem he was yawning in boredom, he was glad that his mouth no longer ached and his jaws didn't feel as if they would break off and fall from his face. He watched enemies and allies alike sit and talk amongst each other as if old friends, but then again who knows they probably were before the madness started. Rutela and Darbus stood behind him, Rutela having a few pink fairies circling her with their calming glow and sprinkling dust from their wings to heal her.

"You seem tense, Lord Ganondorf… Are you alright?" Darbus asked; the hulking Patriarch of the Gorons leaned forward onto his fists, almost like a monkey would. "Is it your demon?"

Ganon said nothing. Darbus had been with him in the war with Arthur years ago when he 'died.' The large Goron had dragged his body from the battlefield in time since Author's magicians unleashed a magic bomb that killed almost everyone on both sides. But it seemed the magic bomb still affected him. One minute Darbus was dragging Ganondorf, the next he was staring at a gigantic demonic boar with blazing flame like hair, fur as dark as his skin had been and white intricate tribal marks spanning from a long white jagged scar in his chest from Arthur's sword.

Coming out of his thoughts, he only gave Darbus a grim look as he looked back at the 'room' The five demons were keeping out of Din's and Nayru's reach, as Oni protected Farore. Farore was firing arrows at them, trying to shatter the magical barrier around them. The Patriarch only grunted and rolled up into a ball, not really doing much more than conserving whatever energy he had left…

Keeta easily climbed over the castle walls and knelt down, allowing Vaati to climb off of his hand as his ribs began to shrink and allow Ilia and Link to slip to the ground gently. Soon portals appeared and out stepped Twili, the injured warriors and even the civilians walked out of them. Everyone from Ordon ran and embraced Link as they sobbed and fussed over him. Vaati laughed, the look on Link's face was priceless!

"Vaati! You evil pigmy, help!" Link half growled and half whined as Vaati gave an indignant snort.

"You're short too blondie!" He pouted, but then came and saved his friend only to crush him in a hug himself. "Glad you're alright… Did that bastard-"

Link shook his head and looked at everyone who seemed to want to know what was happening. So he had them all sit down and began to tell them. As he did so, Keeta, Kaien, and Kinnat ordered their army of Stalchildren, ReDeads and Gibdos to secure the area. Servants from the palace brought out baskets of food, clothes, blankets and medicines since they were getting ready to leave for Sacred Grove.

Link told them about everything from when he was child to the assassination attempts on his life while he was dressed as Zelda to his rescue/kidnapping by the Gerudo and Sheikah. Then from finding out the truth of the Tri-Force to Zelda's attempt on his life while in the desert. He had to stop as several of the people there grew furious and began plotting the young queen's death. After he managed to get them to calm down he told them about Sheik being a God and, though hesitantly as well as embarrassedly, telling them that he was Oni's Bride.

This caused a whole new uproar and Vaati luckily intervened and explained what this meant for Link and his position in this war. When he told them that it was either he sleep with Oni or Majora, they calmed down and finally let him finish, keeping an open mind about this because in all honesty anyone was better than Majora. By the time he got to Majora trying to beat him into submission in order to rape him and steal Oni's power, everyone had a new found hate for both Zelda and Majora. Many Twili wept when they heard about Ferlia's death at Majora's hands, even those who served him in his army.

He told them about some of the madness inside the castle during the first half of the fighting and how bravely both Ilia and Eful stood up to Majora, even Zelda standing to him and helping him recover from his stress induced fever. And as soon as they were all caught up, everyone stood silently only a moment before Eful appeared in his usual style, a swirl of leaves with his trumpet in hand.

"Link! I'm ready when you are!" He giggled. "Are we going home now?"

Link looked at the others to see what they had to say. Rusl stood up and dropped a heavy hand on his student's shoulder and smirked.

"You've grown up a lot more than I would've ever thought possible… I'm sorry you suffered in silence and I'm even more sorry that Zelda would betray you so deeply. I don't know about them, but Uli, Collin, the babies and I are with you." Rusl said.

"Where you go, we'll go too. Besides someone's got to watch over the group while Telma's not here, otherwise a certain Missy here will get herself into trouble and certain Bookworm might get himself killed…" Said an older man, smirking at the indignant squawks from the young man and young woman beside him. "Auru at your service, Lord Link."

"Ashei." Said the woman as she glared at the older man. "I'm a Knight."

"I'm Shad, my lord… If you need my services I shall try my best to rise to the task." Shad said, trying to impress and not beat Auru over the head with his book.

Link smiled at their antics before gasping as Ilia pulled him into a tight hug.

"I'm coming too! No way am I letting you out my sight again!" She hissed, though she secretly wanted to seduce Link into her bed so Oni or whatever his name is can't have him.

Bo laughed as everyone else from Ordon banded together saying where Link goes, they go. A few Gerudo women led by Alice smirked.

"You are Prince Sheik's wife and you are a brother of our King. We will lay our lives before you and travel to hell and back if you wish it of us." Alice stated as the others gave him a salute.

Silva, one of his bodyguards, looked to the Sheikah behind her who all stood at attention awaiting orders from Link. There was nothing to say, her duty was Link's safety and she would carry out that duty no matter what. Soon enough everyone agreed to go and Link nodded to Eful, but jumped back when someone landed in his spot a moment later.

"Zelda…" He sighed. "I see you've figured out how to break whatever Isis did to you."

"Stole the antidote off her during the fight; now then let's settle this once and for all… I've underestimated you once. But not this time."

"I'm not going to fight you, Zelda. Dawn, Sola; keep her busy please… Eful, take the women and children first." Link ordered.

The two wolves jumped before him, both having remained in the castle since Sola was still hurt, but now was hungry for some revenge. Eful twirled his trumpet and played a snort song that was so light and free that no one noticed the group of women and children from all races suddenly vanish as Eful jumped and twirled, vanishing once more.

Rusl stood before Link as the wolves growled and snapped their jaws. Dawn was furious, but he kept a calm eye on Zelda while circling her as Sola growled lowly, eyes blazing bloody fires while her fangs were bared in displeasure. Link frowned, things must've gone south if they let Zelda slip by them without their notice. Or maybe they had been outnumbered and were losing?

That little thought left his stomach in a very tight knot, the urge to vomit was at war with the urge to pass out, but Link, from years and years of practice, hid his anxiety very well. Eful appeared once more, next were the elderly and the injured before the Twili opened up portals, and the others stepped through. Rusl kept one arm in front of Link as he gripped his sword with the other, his eyes never trailing from Zelda as she glared from the wolves to Link.

"Coward!" She yelled.

"You would know…" Link stated, turning and walking to the portal, but spun around, his hand up as a green shield circled him and Rusl, breaking the orb of fire that had been thrown at him. "… Rusl, you best go. It seems that I still have one more thing to do before I can leave."

"I'm-"

"Link, you forget I'm standing right here…" Vaati sighed, smirking as he shooed Rusl. "Go, you're wife is pregnant and you have a young son and infant to care for. I won't let anything happen to Link. We'll catch up with you soon. Dawn, Sola! Go!"

The wolves jumped back, howling together in a soft mourn of a prized kill before they run and jumped into a portal as Rusl reluctantly walked into it, the portal closing behind him.

Link looked to Keeta and told him to take his men and to head to the Grove, that he wanted him to protect the others from any potential dangers. Keeta gave a salute before dead army burrowed into the ground, vanishing from sight. Vaati created a tornado in his hand no bigger than a stool and set it on the ground, sitting on it a moment later. He was interested to see how well Link used what he had learned from both himself and Zelda's tutors.

He was no fool, he knew Link was well taught by everyone. He could see it in how he moved, talked and sometimes, when he thought he was alone, trained. Also Ganon had taught him a few things, most likely having the foresight of Link needing to know how to protect himself in the event something happened. Snorting, he watched as Link and Zelda stared each other down. They both had a look of indifferent arrogance.

No, Zelda's face held arrogance, Link's held sadness and even pity. He wanted to laugh, two people who grew up as each other's shadow, knowing everything about the other and yet nothing at all, were about to face off in a death match. Though he knew Link would not kill his former friend, the boy would make sure she didn't kill him or anyone else for that matter.

He blinked, Zelda had vanished and appeared above Link, a small sword in her hand cutting through a misty version of Link. Huh, he hadn't known he could do that. He wondered who showed him that trick. He watched with rapt attention as the two preformed a perfect, deadly dance. Link mostly on the defense as Zelda took the offense. And then like a snap of the fingers, Zelda was defending herself as Link attacked, though his attacks weren't what one would think.

He smacked her sword hand away, getting up close to her and then he would push her back with a small 'pop' of magic. Finally Zelda grew angry enough that she cast Din's Fire, but Link used Farore's Wind to teleport out of sight. When she could not spot him, she turned to the Minish; intent to kill off anyone who would stand in her way.

Vaati got off his tornado and it grew to his height, ready to send her flying about the yard if she so much as attempted to harm him, but to his shock and awe, Link appeared above her and knocked her down to the ground, his body pinning her as he settled his weight to knock the air from her lungs and render her unconscious. He stood up and cast Nayru's Love, the diamond shaped barrier acted as a cage to hold Zelda prisoner as Link nodded his head.

"We'd best go now… all this magic is bound to attract a few uninvited guests." Link said.

Vaati nodded his head, transforming into his dragon form, but much bigger than what he normally used, Link held the spell so the barrier wouldn't shatter, setting Zelda free, and Vaati grabbed the girl in his claws before taking off with Link on his back…


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two

Vaati flew low and landed before the Forest Temple in the heart of Faron Woods. Eful was waiting for them with the others. Link slid down from Vaati's back as said dragon set down the crystal with Zelda in it down before morphing back to normal.

"Link!?" Ilia and Beth cried as they ran to check him over.

"I'm fine… Eful, how are we going to get them in?"

"I know! But… You need to go first. Master set the security to only allow you…" Eful said, letting his smile fall into a worried frown.

Link nodded his head, he understood what Eful meant. Walking over to the Imp, they vanished before Eful came back and then began to play a song that was light and whimsical. They wondered what it was for and then they saw it, the Forest around them began to glow and the orbs of colorful light began to gather near what looked like the remains of a pillar but was actually moss covered stone steps. The lights then solidified into a platform and others appeared, twisting and vanishing into the forest behind the Temple.

Vaati nodded to a few of his people, the other Minish picked up the diamond shaped cage with Zelda inside and began to walk along the path of light. Upon seeing them do so, the children followed with their parents.

"It's safe." Vaati said when Bo stood beside him. "Ancient magic is a lot more powerful than magic today… It'll hold."

"I see… But where is Link?" Bo asked.

"He's fine, if that is what has you worried? Once we enter the Sacred Grove, do not panic… it'll lessen the explaining that needs to be done." Vaati assured him, as Zoras and Gorons moved onto the path, amazed by the light road leading them into an area hidden from the world for eons.

The Twilis were a bit more wary, light could kill them, but when nothing happened, they relaxed only a moment before walking as well. Bo, the Group, Eful and Vaati were the last ones to walk on the path and as they did so the path vanished. Eful kept playing the song as they walked into the Sacred Grove. Once there, he stopped and smiled, giggling as he jumped and teleport from place to place to place.

"I'm home! Come out and say hello!" He called to the glowing ethereal forest as the maze seemed to shake in greeting and opened up a pathway leading to the Castle. As they walked along, everyone gasped in awe, the place was warm; the breeze constant and sweet, the gentle rustle of the leaves seemed to sing as birds of brilliant colors called out and flew around them. Butterflies danced on the wind and played as they flew from flower to flower.

Ilia squealed when more of those Marionettes appeared, but these ones have a more human distinction and had razor sharp blades coming out of their hands and joints. But they didn't attack, instead the hovered about, silently clacking to one another as the wind died and everyone could hear the faint whisperings.

_"New friends?"_

_"No… Master said no more… guests…"_

_"Master's bride's friends? Then we protect them too?"_

_"Ask Eful… Eful knows…"_

Everyone was unease with the strange ramblings but saw no one speaking until suddenly it dawned on them that the Marionettes WERE talking to them. Vaati ignored them as they passed into the Guard Tower's area and men clad in white, gold and silver armor blocked them off. He jumped into the air, floating to land before them and bowed his head low.

"I am Vaati. Prince of the Minish, descendent of the Picori. We serve his Lordship Oni-sama." He said.

The guards paused before slowly moving away from the archway leading to the large clearing in the Grove where a stunning place of white, gold, and ivory castle rested. They kept an eye on the group and frowned at the cage as it passed them.

"Ah, I almost forgot. She is Princess Zelda of Hyrule… she has attempted to kill the Queen. Make sure she is locked in the dungeon and do not allow her to escape or Oni-sama will be furious." Vaati stated without looking back.

The guards gasped and glared at the caged woman, instant hate boiling in their stomachs. They met the young man that Oni took as his bride and he was a sweet child. How dare she attempt to take his life! A rank took the places of the Minishes and hefted the crystal and carried it off to the palace as the others wandered behind them, still in awe of the mountainous castle.

When they got to the entranceway, Link was standing on top of the stairs and waving at them with a few of Oni's old nannies standing behind him, warm smiles on their faces upon seeing the children they would be in charge of during their stay. Uli gasped as they walked up the stairs and placed her hand on Link's shoulder.

"This is where you disappeared to? It's so beautiful…" she breathed.

"Yes, Oni wanted me to stay here during the battle, but I was kidnapped by Majora…" Link trailed off, his eyes going off into the distance as his face paled, but he snapped out of it when Vaati placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and urged them out of the grand entrance hall and into the main part of the castle.

Servants, machines and even a few guards walked around, upon seeing their guests, the servants began to run about in an orderly fashion as the Head Maid welcomed them and told them that the guest rooms were being prepared as they speak before leading them onto the clock gear elevator and having a guard turn the dial to reach the second level of the castle. The maid rambled off on when food was served, the options of coming down to the dining hall or eating in their rooms, the various machines that were all over and how to use them.

Link shook his head, the woman was making it sound like they were prisoners. He wasn't even surprised when Malo's evil little mouth let off with a snide comment getting a couple of chuckles from the other kids and a few adults. The maid glared at him, but changed her face when Link cleared his throat and sent her off to clean Oni's study. As soon as she was gone Vaati laughed.

"She's always been like that… Next time tell her to tend to Eful's room. That'll send her flying out of here like Bokublins being scared off by Ganon." He giggled out.

"Yes, well, he is a big man and a bit scary when he wants to be." Link stated, shaking his head. "Alright, let's get everyone settled before we decide what we should do next besides sit here and bit our nails…"

They nodded; some impressed with how much Link's grown from the little wisp of a boy to fine young man and a good leader…

Ganon snarled lowly, sweat pouring from every pour in his body as Rutela and Isis tried to cool his fever. But it wasn't a fever he was suffering from. He could feel his demon just scratching beneath the surface of his skin and it was taking everything he had not to let it out. He curled up as tight as he could and held his stomach while snarling lowly with every breath.

The fighting between the gods and demons was still raging within the small room, but it looked like they were going to lose, Farore's bow was destroyed and she was currently knocked out while Nayru and Din tried in vain to push the monsters back as Majora played cat and mouse with Oni.

They worried and they panicked, many were gearing up to fight to the death while others fled, knowing that any form of resistance was futile at this point in time. Zant hissed at a few of the Twili that had remained; the Shadows and other creatures being released to stand guard around the group. He was ordering that half the Shadows find Midna and protect her and Link, taking them to the Twilight if they have to. Ganon growled and shoved Bertha away as he got up.

"Link won't survive in the Twilight… He's not like me…" Ganon growled, forcing himself to stand. "I don't want him to end up like me."

Zant bowed his head in apology, but they knew that anything was better than letting Majora get his hands on Link again. They don't know what he did to the boy and the way he had talked earlier made a few of them sick to their stomachs. Isis sighed, wiping his face once more and looking him in the eyes as she smiled and kissed his forehead.

"We'll do what we can. We'll fight and we'll die." She told him.

"Yes… Grandmother…" He took a deep breath, hissing as his back cracked, startling a few of them as Zant opened a portal to the Twilight. "Thank you… Open it again when you need me…"

"Yes, Lord Ganondorf." Zant bowed his head before closing the portal behind the Dark King.

"Is he going to be alright?" Rutela asked with worry.

"He left to protect us. He'll be fine. If anything, he'll be able to protect the Queen with ease." Darbus assured before he frowned. "Brother, where is the princess, Zelda?"

The Goron he was talking to, blinked his big eyes and frowned as well wondering where she had disappeared too. During the madness they had lost sight of her, but didn't worry since she was relatively powerless. Venus floated over to them, her long hair picked up in a braid with thorny vines holding it in place.

"She was with Vaati when he left to save Young Link… Do you suppose she is still with the group?" Venus wondered.

"The Minish will make sure she stays well away from the boy." Bertha stated, though she had a worry line creasing through her forehead as many other Sheikah and Gerudo glanced between each other with worry.

"Ganondorf made sure the little viper could not cause harm to Link and I have the anti-" Isis froze before she began dumping out random items from her hip pouch and then she let out a scream of fury and panic when she could not find what she was looking for. "That little snake! I'll skin her alive! She stole the antidote to the poison!"

They all gasped and began to worry. They knew she was powerless due to the poison and could only speak truths now, but with the antidote not only could she spin her lies again, she was able to cause harm with her magic and they knew her first target would be Link. But before anyone could move or go into full blown panic the three goddesses were forced out of the 'Room' where the five demons were now surrounding Oni.

Isis walked up to Din and began helping her up, the red haired goddess hissing in pain as her wounds were agitated. Nayru slowly got up as well, crawling over to Farore, the green haired goddess was still unconscious, a nasty bump on her temple telling them that she would not be waking for some time to come. It looked like they would be facing the end very soon…

Midna growled, she searched the palace over and nothing, no one was to be found. She stopped and tried to think. Where would they go, almost all of the land was covered in darkness now and monsters were roaming around. Then she blinked, slapping a hand to her helmet, wincing when she didn't smack her forehead as intended. She quickly twirled and teleported to the only place that this Darkness could never touch and all were free to roam as long as they were not a threat.

The jump from the castle was easy and quick. She touched the ground and smiled at the beautiful forest around her, the eternal glow was nice and hazy with the sweet smell of flowers on the cool breeze. She could live here forever if she was ever given the choice. The feel of grass beneath her feet made her feel even better as she walked along the ground. She froze when a familiar tune met her ears and she looked up to see dolls fall from the tree tops and surround her.

_"Friend?"_

_"No, guest! Guest!"_

_"Small… child?"_

_"Look strange, imp?"_

"Eful… I know you are here…" Midna called calmly. "Where are the others and Link?"

"Princess Midna! Sorry, I thought you were a threat… relax, she's a friend! See?" He hugged her for emphasis before the dolls nodded and wandered off back into the tree tops.

Eful pulled Midna along the right path towards the guard Tower and then onto the palace. Midna was in awe of the gold and white palace that dwarfed even the tallest trees. It was so beautiful, she was almost afraid to touch it. Eful only giggled as he pulled her up to the doors and inside. The main foyer was spacious with an alter in the center that lead up some light stairs to a viewing deck of what seemed to be a stained glass window, but was actually the door to the rest of the castle.

He pulled her along, through the window and smiled when Beth and the other kids ran pass them in a game of hide and seek, giggling as they shouted at one another. Midna smiled at the group of mixed children at play.

"Be careful, dearies!" called Sera, Beth's mother. "Oh, another child?"

"Nope! This is Princess Midna, she's kinda stuck like this until she gets back enough power to break this minor curse… Majora's a jerk!" Eful grumbled.

"Ohh, you poor young lady…"

"I'm not as young as you think… I'm about as old as the Goddesses…" Midna laughed softly, her impish grin looking menacing.

Sera blinked and then giggled, showing them to where Link was. The young Hylian was standing in the study looking over a map and seemed to be deep in thought. Sera only called out something about goats running away and Link jumped up about to go running off to save the goats when he realized she was only joking and he pouted.

"That's not funny, Sera…" He whined.

"So cute!" She cooed before she waved her hand as if to clear the air. "But that's not why I'm here… A Princess Midna is here to see you?"

He hurried around the table as the small imp floated up and into his arms as they hugged.

"You're okay…" Link breathed.

"I told you I was fine… But sadly I need to get back to the fight. Oni-sama was so busy with trying to get ready to fight and rescue you that he forgot his blade… He needs it if he's going to banish my father and those demons of his. And even if he has it, it won't be strong enough without the Golden Power." Midna sighed as she pulled away to sit in the air.

"Where is his sword?" Link asked; a sudden glint in his eyes. "And if possible can you find Ganon and bring him here? Zelda's in the prison cell down stairs. It seems she's a thief as well as a liar and a murderer."

Midna looked in his eyes for a moment before smiling when she saw the look in his eyes. She nodded, but stopped and looked around as if she heard something.

"It seems Ganon's been brought back to the Twilight… I don't even have to move to get him. What do you plan on doing?"

"From my understanding of what Oni told me back at the Fortress, his sisters cut out the center piece of the Golden Power and Oni managed to gather it into the tip of his arrow before he shot it at Farore's hand, embedding his piece into hers." Link summed up what Oni had told him.

"So when they gave the pieces to the mortals…"

"My family's been given two pieces instead of one. And at any moment one of us would have been his bride. I guess I'm the lucky man." Link gave a somewhat bitter laugh, but Midna understood.

"Follow me." She told him as he followed her out of the study and down to the main floor. Eful teleported from place to place, giggling as he always did while the others all watched Link racing through the palace. Some even joined them in their little race others crowded at nearby windows as the three arrived in a grand garden with two towering statues of golden brass stood.

Link stopped short and Midna looked back at him with a mild frown of confusion. But it didn't last long when the familiar squeak of a Poe's lantern met her ears and she spun around just in time to catch the little ghoul's scythe before it could cleave her in two. Link on the other hand was froze in terror, the memories of that terrible night coming back to him a hundredfold. He could barely breathe as the ice began to form and creeping up his legs.

He could faintly hear Midna shouting to the guards to quickly melt the ice before it encases Link completely. But in his ears it was distorted and grabbled as if she were talking under water. Then he closed his eyes as he gave into the iciness. Rusl and the other men had begun to chip the ice with rocks and the hilts of their swords but it was creeping quickly up Link's body. Eful growled in anger and pulled out his trumpet and played a song that was powerful and full of rage before he held a note and fire spewed out of the multiple mouths of the trumpet. It engulfed the ice, but did nothing to shatter it.

Too soon Link was encased in it. Midna screeched before turning on the Poe and grabbing it by the throat and cursing him in her native tongue while the ghoul just giggled. But before she could destroy the little demented creature she felt a pulse in the air and turned her head to see the ice crack and then shatter as Link sort of floated in place, a barrier of pale silver light surrounding him before it vanished.

He opened his eyes and she gasped, his blue eyes were completely white and he walked up to her and calmly pushed his hand into the Poe's chest and grabbed its soul and crushed it in his fist. The ghoul didn't even utter a cry before it dissipated into nothing.

"Bring Zelda."

Everyone jumped at the inhuman voice, but the guards snapped to attention quickly and did as ordered. Midna looked Link over and then smiled softly.

"Oni-sama… should you really divide your attention like that?"

"Link was in danger." The voice sighed, but with Link's body it didn't sound right. "Majora's too strong if those monsters could enter my domain…"

"Yes. I was thinking the same thing… Now go, I've got it from here."

The white eyes slowly turned back to normal and she nodded to Vaati, who quickly caught Link and steadied the young man as he was left dazed and lightheaded from being possessed momentarily by a god. She led them to the back of the garden and on a small dais embedded into the stone was a gleaming pure white blade made from steel that could only be made by the Gods with a hilt of deep violet lapis with was wrapped with turquoise leather ribbons, in the center of the hilt was a golden diamond and just above that etched into the blade was what looked like the Tri-Force, but Link knew it was the complete Golden Power symbol.

Midna smiled and then opened a portal in the air and out of it dropped a dark figure. She closed it and dropped down to her knees to make sure the figure was alright. Vaati was still supporting Link when Midna shrieked when the figure shot up and touched her helmet before a bright light engulfed her and faded just as quickly leaving her in her proper adult form. Vaati sighed, he was about to toss Link over to his people to protect incase it was a monster, but it seemed it was his lover.

"Ganon!" He called and the man slowly stood up and looked at them with those hard golden eyes that only softened subtly upon gazing at Vaati and Link.

"I'm alright… Zant had to seal me away before I lost control. This far out I won't have that problem, but much like Midna I need to be back there before too long." Ganon informed them.

"That's fine… I won't keep you long." Link assured them. "Please get Zelda-"

"She's here, Lady Link." The guards announced as they dragged the very much awake girl who was promising them pain and death if they did not release their future Queen. "Be silent wench! You are no queen of mine… I am not a Hylian!"

Ganon laughed at the shocked looks upon the Hylian's faces, only Link and the others who were loyal to Oni seemed to know the difference between Hylians and denizens of the Heavens. The guard muttered about disrespectful children and Vaati snickered.

"You cannot really blame them…" Vaati soothed as the Guard huffed, but the smile he gave told him he was not really mad. "Now I'm most curious as to what you have planned Link…"

The blonde male nodded and motioned for the guards to let Zelda go. They hesitated, but nevertheless released her and she charged Link. The younger male ducked to his left, his foot catching hers and tripping her into the pedestal that held the sword. She growled, getting up and grabbing the hilt of the blade. That was all Link needed as he pulled Ganon with him and together they grabbed the hilt, pinning Zelda's hand to the blade. Almost instantly a silver beam of light shot down from the heavens before turning gold as four golden triangles took for points in the sky flipping around.

And then as if by a will of their own they pulled together into one, the three outer Triangles glowing brightly while the one in the center turned silver. Everyone gasped in awe as the heavens opened up wide, lights of various colors spilling out as the wind picked up and swirled around the beam of silver light. And then Ganon walked out, standing tall, dressed in his war armor, but instead of the black and dark colors, it was a deep shade of red while his hair was no longer picked up into their tight coils and his head dress was gone as well.

His red hair was long and looked wild as he smirked at them, he then growled at someone behind him and yanked out Zelda, she was dressed in a deep shade of blue, her Sheikah clothes replaced with a dress. She struggled to rip her wrist free of Ganon's iron grip, but the older man was not having it. He dragged her to the guards once more and tossed her at them. They held her still and ignored her spitting threats as the beam of light began to fade.

Midna watched the fading light before gasping when the beautiful ring of a sword sliding out of stone met her ears and the fading light burst, sweeping over everyone, giving them a sense of calm and peace. When they looked up, Link stood in a green tunic and hat similar to Oni's outfit and he in his hands was the Master Sword. He held it up to the light before with a graceful sweep, slipped it into a sheath that everyone just now noticed was on his back and a shield as well.

"I don't think Oni will last much longer… Midna, can you take many people in one go?" Link asked.

"How did you-" she wondered, but was cut off by Link's soft smile

"I had a dream when I was little… I saw a blonde man standing here, pulling this sword out. I always thought it was my father, but I guess it was meant to be me all this time." Link laughed softly.

"And to answer you, I can take everyone now that I'm no longer in my child form." Midna answered.

"Then I suggest those coming, come here and be sure to bring Zelda." Link stated plainly.

Rusl and the Group stepped forward as Ilia did as well with Bo behind her, the kids were held back by Sera, but Ralis rushed up to Link and smiled at him.

"Take this…" He handed a blue bundle. "My father's most prized treasure. I'm sure you will find a better use for it seeing as any Zora can breathe under water."

"Thank you… Keep an eye on everyone?"

The Zora Prince nodded as many of his warriors joined those going as did some more Gorons. The Minish joined as well, Link's guards following him as a few of the palace guards joined up as well, holding Zelda tightly in their arms. Dawn and Sola walked over as well, both sitting beside Link and glaring at him, daring him to deny their presence. Link only pet their heads and nodded. Once no one else stepped forward, Link nodded to Midna, who opened the portal to the Twilight.

"Fair warning now, you will feel as if you are in the Light Realm, but it's in a permanent Twilight. Many of you will turn to spirits, others will become demons or even animals. Keep together as best you can, those who become spirits, don't worry, I'll keep you chained to me and where I go, you will go. We only need to be in the Twilight until I can get to the other Gate that will take us back to the battle grounds." Midna explained.

Everyone nodded and they stepped through. Ganon took off ahead of them, not wanting them to see him nor risk harming them. Midna waited only a moment before the Group turned to greenish white orbs and gathered them close, Vaati took his demonic form as the others became tiny and climbed onto his body, hidden from sight. Zoras and Gorons turned to Twili versions of themselves as Link's guard turned into large felines. But to everyone's Sola and Dawn were helping up a wolf that had blue eyes that looked exactly like Link's. The wolf was white with dark silver markings all over his body, the symbol of the Golden power in the center of his forehead.

He shook his head and smiled at the two. Midna led them to the next gate, the world of Twilight looking much like the Light World, but cast in a permanent sunset. Darkness wisped off the plants and rocks around them, neon blue and pink flowers bloomed as Twili versions of animals raced about, unaware of the war that was taking place. Midna stopped in a clearing and looked around, only a hill in the distance and nothing more.

"Hold together." She warned before opening up the next gate, dropping them through the ground…

Isis jumped when blocks of teal and black began forming as a matching portal above them spilled it out. The first ones to appear were the Group, with Ilia and Bo, all blinking in confusion before smiling at their newfound friends. Next were the Zoras and Gorons. They stood at the ready, weapons drawn and prepared to take on any dangers, before they blinked and smiled in greeting of kin and friends. Link's guards were next, all kneeling down in a fashion meant for a King as the wolves appeared next, laying down regally, as Midna and Link brought up the rear, Ganon standing behind them as they appeared.

Upon Link's appearance the girls stood up and moved to join their fellow tribesmen as Isis ran and hugged Link. But before she could speak, a beam of light shot out of the closing portal and when it diminished, she gasped seeing the Royal Guards in Oni's palace. They were a mix of all those who walked the earth, neither belonging to one or the other tribes, though most would mistake them for Hylians upon first sight.

"Link…"

"Where's Oni?" Link asked urgently.

"He's…" she turned to face the 'Room' and Link gasped, Oni wasn't holding up so well, he was overrun and it looked like he was losing. "No one can get in to help him… Majora's growing stronger the further the darkness spreads…"

Link frowned and marched up to the wall. Several tried to stop him, even monsters that belonged to nothing but the pure darkness and evil that Majora radiated tried to stop him. When the monsters attempted to attack, Zant destroyed them while hissing at them. Midna joined up at Link's side.

"What are you planning?" She asked, Ganon on her right as Vaati walked up on Zant's left.

"We're gonna shatter this barrier…" Link stated.

"That's impossible, boy!" Nayru shouted at him.

"How about listening before you declare it impossible… Now I know where Zelda gets her arrogance from." He stated evenly.

"Insolent boy! WE gave you life!" Din roared.

"And you murdered my family and thousands of others… Both your hands and Zelda's are stained in the blood of those innocent lives. Now please be kind and shut up." Link hissed back.

They walked up to the barrier and stared at it for a moment. Link sighed as he pulled the sword out of its sheath, the blade singing as its radiant blade brightened up the battlefield.

"Focus on one spot and give it all you can. We only need it open long enough for me to give Oni his sword and shield." Link told them.

They nodded and each one began to concentrate on a central spot near the wall closest to them. Each taking a breath, they prayed this worked…


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-three

Goht charged Oni, smashing him into the wall of the room, one of his horns goring him in the ribs, barely missing his lung. He coughed out silver blood and growled, teeth bared in a frightening manner as he moved his hands, shakily grabbing the bull like demon and slowly pushing him and his horn out of him and then kicking him away. He held his wound, gasping as he looked at the others. They were all laughing and taunting him now that he was alone and still pathetically weak.

They had taken advantage of his distraction when Link's life had been in danger and shattered his borrowed blade. His once white and blue uniform was now soiled in his blood and their blood as well. Majora merely laughed at him in his full demonic glory. He had none of his weapons and he was using most of his magic on healing his injuries. Odolwa charged him with his usual native chanting, summoning swarms of demonic months as he slashed at Oni's body.

Gyorg cackled and charged him, the hard spines on his body adding to his injuries before finally Majora grabbed Oni by the neck with a tentacle like whip and picked him and slammed him into the wall and ground. Then he pulled him close, squeezing Oni's neck as he laughed at him.

"You should have stayed in your prison, Oni… At least then you'd still be alive and worry free…" Majora laughed darkly, cooing as if he and Oni were lovers.

Oni spit his blood at the Cyclops monster before him. Cursing him in tongues that have long since disappeared into the vast ocean known as time as Majora wiped the small spray of blood from his face. Before he roared in Oni's face, charging electricity into his whip and thus into Oni causing him to scream in agony.

"Your sisters have abandoned you! Your people sit and watch! No one will help you, no one will save you… And no one will protect that tender little bride of yours from me." Majora purred in a dark voice.

Oni growled, eyes glaring at him with so much hatred and anger, it was almost tangible in the air. Majora only threw him into the wall once more, he hit it with enough force to shatter a lesser being's bones and kill them instantly, but to Oni it was more like getting hit by a wild horde of Gorons racing down a hill. He moaned as he tried to get up, but his body was protesting and he was nearly out of magic, he couldn't heal even a paper cut at this point in time. But he would be damned to the end of time if he didn't do all he could to protect Link.

Just as he was about to let lose a curse, the wall beside him suddenly imploded and as the smoke and crumbling stone distracted them, five Bombchus raced into the room, traveling all over the floor, walls and even the ceiling before they exploded, startling the demons. Then Odolwa screamed as something hit his side and then Goht roared, crashing onto Twinmold, all three of them tangled up and trying to get free as Gyorg screamed when a fire arrow hit him just under one of the many armored scales on his body.

Oni blinked and looked to the opening that was quickly closing and gasped when the smoke cleared. Dressed in a similar uniform to his own was Link, but in green. His bride had a sword in his hand and a shield in the other. He moved to Oni's side and then in front of him. Beside him were Dawn and Sola. The wolves were arched and ready to fight and defend should they need to. Link nodded and then his shadow split into two beings and a third appeared behind Oni and he gasped.

Ganon smiled at him, helping to his feet, pulling out a bottle of blue potion and giving it to him to drink. Link nodded to the two shadows that solidified into Midna and Zant before all three charged into a battle while the demons were still reeling from the sudden onslaught…

~Moments before~

"Listen closely…" Link breathed.

The others turned their heads to look at him and he nodded.

"As soon as we get an opening, Midna and Zant, you two will join into my shadow, you will pass the barrier with me. Ganon I know you can cast a teleport spell and get inside without being noticed. Do so as soon as I set foot inside. Dawn, Sola; I'm counting on you two to have my back." Link informed them.

"Wait, Link, you can't go in there! You'll be killed!" Isis shouted, grabbing his shoulder and pulling him around to look him in the eyes, but gasped at the look of pure determination in his as well as how his soft features turned to sharp angles and lines that put even the most battle hardened warriors to shame.

"I'm not letting my husband die. And I'd rather die here and now than be subjected to whatever sick fantasies Majora has cooking in that mind of his."

Isis looked like she wanted to say something anything, Link was like another grandson to her and he was so young and so tender, she wanted to preserve his innocence. But it was a foolish hope, Link's innocence has been lost since he was a child himself. Sighing, she nodded her head before turning, face scolded into that of warrior and an aged Queen. She began setting everyone up into ranks and groups, making sure they were all ready.

"Give them hell." She ordered, smiling softly as Bertha walked up to her side, smirking.

"I plan on it… Ready?"

Everyone nodded and on Link's count they threw all the magic they could afford at one central point in the wall and it wormed through to the other side and like a chain reaction, caused a minor explosion to rock the room. Link pulled out some Bombchus from the weapon pouch on his hip and sent them into the room before pulling out his lucky hook shot and fired it at the first demon to cross his path. It hit his side and startled it enough to land on another two. He walked through the barrier as it began to close behind him and he felt Ganon's breath on the back of his neck when he teleported in behind.

Pulling his bow from his back, he reached into the quiver on his left hip and pulled out a red tipped arrow as he concentrated on the fire spell, Din's Fire, into the tip of the arrow before firing it at the mutated Zora looking creature. As it screamed and the smoke began to settle and clear up, Link walked over to Oni, almost smiling at him as Dawn and Sola moved at his sides, growling at the demons. He quickly stood before his lover and glared at the group of six before him as Ganon tended to Oni. After nodding to the two beings in his shadow, Midna and Zant appeared on either side of him and without skipping a beat charged into battle.

Majora recovered and growled as he dodged Link's strike, swinging one of his tentacles at him and laughing as it caught his leg and he flung him up into the air, but gasped when the young Hylian disappeared. He looked about frantically for the boy only to gasp when Goht was sent tumbling into him before they were crushed under a heavy shadow hand.

"Midna!" Majora bellowed, knowing it was his daughter's magic that pinned them both.

"Guess again, maggot." Ganon chuckled darkly as he then moved his glowing hand to the left, sending both Majora and Goht into Gyorg. Twinmold was locked in battle with Midna and Zant, but Link had vanished from thin air.

Majora tried to find the young man only to hear Odolwa's wail of pain before he caught the sight of green before it disappeared again, only to appear beside Oni. He growled darkly as he watched the almost sweet exchange between lovers before he let out a screech of rage, the room darkening to the point no light could be seen.

"Gomess! Kill Deity!" Majora ordered into the still room.

Oni growled, he looked around his eyes cutting into the darkness, but he didn't see the demon of the dark. Link stayed close to Oni's side, eyes wide as he searched as well, but as thick as the darkness was, he had better luck looking for Keese in a cave! He held still, ears perked and picking up the sounds of the others fighting. Then his ears twitched, he looked to his left only to have Oni yank him back and behind him as his hands caught a blade that was inches from cleaving him in half.

Gasping as a swarm of Keese attacked, biting at him and Oni, though most of the attacks were concentrated onto the white clad warrior. Then he saw something yellow and green in the dark, it looked like something he's seen before in a book. Then he gasped, he knew what it was and put the sword into its sheath and pulled out his bow, reaching into the quiver behind his lower back, he pulled out an arrow that was tipped with a crystal shard and after breathing another spell, he let the arrow fly, a stream of light flying around it.

It cut the darkness, scattering the Keese and hitting Gomess in the mirror like object. Gomess let out a scream, backing away from Oni, who in turn fired three fire spells, keeping the Keese at bay and forcing Gomess further back. Link had another arrow ready and fired it, hitting the object again, Gomess screaming in agony.

"Light Arrows aren't going to kill him alone…" Oni told him.

"Then here…" Link pulled the sword sheath off his back and passed it to him. "Midna said you would need it."

Oni was about to tell him that the sword wouldn't hold out, but gasped when he grabbed it. A terrible wind began to blow before a flash of blinding light that brightened the darkness completely before it vanished. But Oni didn't notice because his clothes were clean once more, standing at his proud 10ft nothing, his tribal marks solid and showing clearly, chest plate with his crests on the pectorals. His weapons, that Link had been using, were now in their proper places on his person, minus his bow and arrows.

He smiled as he looked at the Master Sword before it began to change in his hand, taking the form of a Double Helix. Smirking darkly, he began to laugh; the sound was dark and cruel. Everyone shivered at the sound, though with mixed feelings. Midna and Zant smirked as they joined up beside Ganon, the older man keeping Goht and Majora pinned in place. Gyorg was rolling about trying to put out the flames engulfing his body as Twinmold tried to untie themselves from each other.

The two Twili and the Gerudo slowly backed down from their opponents and soon stood with their Lord and Lady, boxing Link in to keep him out of harm's way. Gomess charged them all, but didn't get nearly as close as he wanted before Oni charged him as well, both swinging at the same time and pausing a few feet away from one another. Sola and Dawn growled when they saw Gomess move toward them, but they blinked when it suddenly collapsed forward, the strange mirror that made up its core shattering on the floor.

And with Gomess's defeat, the darkness bleed away to allow light once more. Link had to cover his eyes as the light stung, but he gasped when he saw Odolwa attack Oni. Ganon, blocked Link from running into danger and Link nearly turned to snap at him, but gasped when Oni blocked the attack with one hand holding his blade as the other began to glow a greenish blue color and then he swung his arm in an arch. The blade of magic that shot out hit the Jungle warrior and caused him to wail out in pain.

Zant hissed darkly as he saw that Gyorg put himself out and was slowly climbing back up to his feet as Twinmold finally pulled themselves together as well, or should he say apart? Midna cursed seeing Goht and her father getting up as well, Ganon no longer holding them down either, but the Gerudo King wasn't looking too hot, he was sweating and nearly doubled over in pain once more. Link tired to place a hand on his back, but Dawn snapped at him and pushed him back, closer to Zant and Midna.

"Don't touch him, Link…" Midna breathed into his ear. "He's barely holding onto his humanity as it is."

Link wanted to question her, but couldn't when Oni's form was suddenly sent into the wall behind them, embedded into before slowly peeling out and said god fell in a heap onto the floor. Goht laughed darkly, having rammed Oni when he was distracted by Twinmold. Link snarled at them and they jerked back. Midna whistled lowly as Zant took a step behind her and away from Link. It seemed Link had an issue with seeing his husband being thrown about. His hands began to glow a deep red as he spoke a spell that was older than anyone thought he would know.

"Dearg doimhne ar an dearg, d'ardaigh dearg. I thoghairm na lasracha acient de Hylia chun banish an diabhal ar ais go dtí an ifreann Cam sé ó."

The light formed into an arrow and Link took the bow and fired it at Goht, snorting when it hit him in the chest and smashed him through the wall, shattering the 'Room' around them. As soon as the 'Room' was gone, Midna smirked as she grabbed the helmet her husband gave her much earlier, but she hadn't donned it before hand, for she was trapped in her imp form. Placing it over her head and concentrating, a massive amber shadow formed under them and rose in the shape of a hand.

It stretched to the heavens and came crashing down onto Majora and his demons. Ganon jumped clear of the attack, taking Oni with him, the wolves dodged back as well, huffing at the Fused Shadow while Zant floated calmly away from the thumb of the hand, holding Link in his arms. Link, shoved away as soon as his feet were on the floor and hurried to Oni's side. Said male was slowly sitting up, cursing colorfully as he did so.

"Oni!?" Link whispered his name, afraid to alert the enemy to Oni's current state.

"I'm fine… I'm fine." He assured Link, smiling at him softly at him before kissing his lips softly. "I'm still trying to get use to my body again… It's been too long."

"Then allow me." Impa stated as she walked up to them handing Link a potion bottle full of Blue Potion. He smiled and took a few sips before holding the bottle to Oni's lips. He gulped it down and grimaced at the taste.

"How can you drink this?"

"It helps that I've been drinking it all my life." Link grinned evilly at him. "I became numb to the taste. Now hold still."

Impa smiled in thanks before she quickly summoned up the spell she learned from her mother that had been passed down from her ancestor who first set Oni free. As she worked, Link closed his eyes and held up his left hand, the Tri-Force glowing in two spots, the center and lower right Triangles. Ganon held his right hand up, his own Tri-Force glowing at the top and Isis forced Zelda's hand up, hers glowing in the lower left.

"Tagann ceithre píosaí briste torn seachas ag eagla agus fuath, ar ais le chéile do ghrá.

Eagna.  
Cumhachta.  
Misneach.  
Aontacht.

Deighil bhfuil tú lag, ach togther níos mó ná uair go bhfuil tú diaga.

Aonad, píosaí na Cumhachta The agus freastal ar do cruthaitheoir!

N-ardóidh an dia dian!"

Midna jumped away from the burst of power her father unleashed, shattering the amber hand and the Fused Shadow as Zant quickly protected her from the flying debris. Majora stood up growling in rage at the annoying pests, but gasped when he saw a spiral of glowing multicolored light. He cursed and ordered his four (five) demons to attack.

"KILL ONI!" He ordered and that sent everyone into a final ditch effort to end this battle.

Bertha and Isis quickly took up positions with Link's Guards to protect Impa until the spell was complete, Link and Ganon were also protected by them as a few of Oni's guards shielded Zelda. Bo shocked his own men as he ran at Goht, and with the strength he earned from his time as a warrior and from battling Gorons, he picked up the mechanical like demon and threw him into Twinmold.

"Father!?" Ilia gasped before she spun around, pulling out a couple of knives and with skills no one would have guessed that she possessed, hit Majora in the chest before she jumped back and away from him. "Never mind…"

Bo only laughed at his daughter as Rusl charged with Ashei while Shad smirked and summoned a whole flock of Cuccoo. Every Hylian that saw the birds quickly kicked them at the demons and then ducked behind the nearest Shadow as several of them began screeching and jumping about as more began to come out of the woodwork and start pecking the demons and Majora.

"Telma!" Shad grinned. "That spell works wonders!"

"I'm glad, Hun! Never mess with a Cuccoo or you get a shitload of them trying to peck you to death!" Telma laughed as Renado stood beside her shaking his head.

"Now I know why you tell the children not to abuse them… How did you know?"

"Link told me while I got him ready to leave, said that he wondered if Oni knew about using Cuccoos as a secret weapon. It's also funny you have to admit that." She grinned, chuckling as Majora got tackled by a group of Cuccoos, but it seemed had had enough the 'Fowl Play' and destroyed every last one of them with a wave of fire magic.

But the birds had done their job as a major distraction because Din was up and she pinned Majora down with her swords and pulled a knife out to drive into his heart, but he grinned at her and screeched. She screamed and rolled off as he stood up. Ripping the blades out of his shoulders before he threw his hands out and with two whips forming out of his wrists he snapped one around her neck and slammed her into the advancing group of Gerudo's, but gasped when three arrows struck his chest and glared at the one who did it.

Ilia gulped as she lowered her bow, but before Majora could hurt her, music filled the air and everyone looked around trying to figure out where the song came from only to gasp as the heavens opened up and it began to rain. Eful appeared beside her, playing his trumpet, the song sounded familiar to her until she realized it was the song Guru-Guru played at the festival a few years back. Song of Storms he had called it.

The rain fell in light turrets before lightning struck hitting the Red Twin and making it screech in agony while the Blue Twin shed its humanoid form for its natural form and began to burrow underground, his twin following not too far behind. They burst out of the ground at random points, knocking away the armies, killing a few or having lightning bounce off their hides. Goht charged through, but was struck in the side by a Goron before a bolt of blue light struck him as well.

Nayru sneered as she prepared to attack again, only to gasp when a whip grabbed her by the waist and began shaking her all over the place and slamming her into a group of Zoras. The Merfolk all hissed as they got her back on her own feet and stood up as well. Farore slowly woke to the chaos and gasped when the Blue Twin burst out of the ground under her, catching her in his pincers and crushing her. She screamed in agony before it let her go with a cry of its own.

Farore fell onto a dragons back before it landed and turned back into Vaati. The Wind Mage gave a wide evil grin that made him look insane as his body broke up into bats that reformed into a giant ball with a single red eye, but the gold around the eye was replace with bright red. Letting out a demonic scream, he attacked Twinmold with all he had, magic and brutal physical attacks.

Farore blinked and looked to her right to see her brother's guards protecting Zelda until she suddenly collapsed. Rushing to her side, she saw the mark of the Tri-Force vanish and sensed no hidden power from the girl. Smiling, she moved her behind a pile of rocks before getting up and summoning her bow and taking aim. She struck Twinmold in their necks, which weren't protected in the least by their hard armored bodies. They screeched and knocked into Gyorg and Goht, but she gasped when Odolwa charged at her.

But before the jungle warrior could hit her, he was knocked down and gored through by a gigantic demonic boar. She gasped at it; its hide was black with tufts of red hair on its arms, legs, head and tail. Long silver tusks that were bathed in sickly green blood looked cruel and deadly as furious gold eyes focused on Goht next. She then realized what she was looking at, or rather who, when she saw the long jagged glowing white scar over the boar's chest.

Ganondorf.

It seemed that with the draining of the Tri-Force, his concentration had broken and allowed his demon to take form. Said boar was moving quickly, keeping the four (five) Demons down while the armies banded together in a final ditch effort to take them out. She spun fast, firing three arrows at Majora before he could attack and fired a spear of light at him, hitting his shoulder, but it seemed that she was too weak because it did nothing to him.

"Goodbye little girl…."

She paled as he shot a whip at her, the appendage becoming hard and deadly as it aimed for her heart. And then all she saw was green before a scream spilt the air and a small warm body fell on her. She gasped when her mind caught up to her and realized it was Link.

"Link… LINK!"


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-Four

Isis gasped and broke rank to tend to the boy, but Majora aimed his next attach at the old Gerudo Queen, hoping to kill the old woman before she could cause him anymore problems. Nayru, upon seeing this, appeared before her, casting a shield around them both. Then she fired the crystal shards of said shield, which shattered upon impact of the attack, at him with deadly force and precision while Isis kept running to the fallen blonde. Ilia, Vaati and Midna joining her as Bertha gathered the girls up and they formed a tight rank over Link. Though they all wondered how he had slipped passed them.

Impa finished the spell, dropping into a group of Dekus as they hurried over to where Farore and the others were. Oni looked up as his body glowed with a white light, his blade glowed as well, small blue orbs swirling around it as his eyes blazed like white flames. Odolwa got back up, dark green blood spilling from the hole in his side where he had been gored through. Enraged, he began chanting, hands held out with his head thrown back as a swarm of fire moths appeared from nowhere and flooded the field.

Oni snorted as he walked towards the demons, swinging his blade once and a large ring of white light cut through the swarm and hit the Jungle Warrior, electing a terrible scream as he crashed back to the ground. Goht roared and charged Oni in his bull form, attempting to trample him, but screamed out when another blade took out his legs on the right side, causing him to trip and fall, sliding to a stop before Oni. Said God merely frowned and with a quick flick of his fingers, flipped his Double Helix upside down and stabbed the blade into Goht's head.

Goht barely let out a cry before the blade was twisted and death silenced him. Oni only pulled his sword free and with a wave of his hands, burned Goht's remains. The flames left absolutely nothing behind, not even ashes. Gyorg let out a terrible roar and charged him, but two disks of light cut him into fours and he soon joined Goht in hell where they belonged. Twinmold glanced at each other before quickly burrowing underground, but forgot that Oni did not need to hit their bodies.

Said God moved like a bolt of lightning, Striking Red's tail before sending another disk at Blue's tail. The Twins let out agonized cries as they surfaced and crashed into each other, blinded by pain they bit the others neck with their pincers and ended up cutting each other's heads off. As soon as their corpses collapsed to the ground, they too burned. Odolwa got up once more, bleeding terribly as he began to summon more backup. Chanting 'you're gonna die' the entire time.

Majora on the other hand was steadily growing more and more frightened with the ease in which Oni was killing his strongest demons. His army shattered and broken, his people no longer standing on his side, but rather his daughter's and she was glaring at him with enough malice to drown the world in eternal darkness. He sneered in distaste, but at least in the end he stole something of value to Oni: his bride's life.

It was a terrible waste of such beauty, a pure soul that begged to be corrupted and twisted, left mangled and darker than his own. Pity, he'd never get that pleasure, but neither would Oni. Odolwa was stubborn, he kept summoning flame moths and his jungle spiders, but Oni cut through them easily enough, kicking or simply crushing spiders left and right as he remained focused on his goal. Odolwa summoned a ring of fire, but Oni's eyes flashed and the fire condensed into a sphere and shot at the Jungle Warrior, hitting him in the heart.

He screamed out as the flames began to lick at his body, spreading all over inside and out, burning him to nothingness, his screams echoing before silencing. Majora growled; enough play time. He summoned his own sword, the Saw Blade looking even more menacing than it had before. He flicked his wrist, testing his sword's weight and balance, nodding his approval.

"So… finally it begins…"

Isis cradled Link's head in her lap, fighting back tears as she frantically searched for any sign of life, even the tiniest hope, but Link was pale, too pale, cold and motionless. Ilia dropped to her knees beside the old woman and cried as Farore silently tended to the wound between two his ribs.

"It seems it hit his lung…" She spoke up, but didn't dare tell them there was a small chance to save him.

"Link! Link wake up!" Ilia begged.

"So he's dead?" huffed a snide voice.

They turned to Zelda, who even though she was being dragged by Zant looked smug. Nayru's lips twitched with pleasure that her Chosen Keeper was perfect in every way, even down to her views of perfection.

Din rolled her eyes and huffed at her, "Don't get cocky, girl. You may have Nayru's intelligence, but Farore's got more than one trick up her sleeve. Isn't that right, little sister/"

"You give her too much credit. Outside of knowing the ways of the land living like one of her precious animals, she's not that bright." Nayru hissed, while Din rolled her eyes. "Besides, you bully her the most!"

Din shrugged, it was within her power to push those weaker around and into doing her bidding, but she wasn't arrogant about it like Nayru. Farore ignored the bickering, use to it now after living with it for so long. She finished cleaning the wound and looked to Midna and Vaati.

"There is a chance we may save him…. Though it's very slim…" She told the two quietly, glancing to the others to make sure they weren't listening in on their private chat.

"How?" Vaati asked, shooting a glance towards the other two Goddesses and Zelda, before looking her back in the eyes. He'd do anything to bring Link back or at least save his soul form Majora's wicked pleasures.

"The wound is filled with darkness, but I can fill it with light, but I'll need you, Minish Prince, to circulate air into his lungs and you, Twili Princess, to bridge the gap between light and dark." They nodded in understanding. "But please, do not put too much hope into this… I fear it may not be enough… He's lost too much blood and has grown too cold… If anything we're are saving his soul from further suffering."

They grew grim, but again nodded before they carefully moved Link and even if the others protested around them, set to work, Vaati shrunk to his natural size and with a prayer to Farore, jumped down Link's throat. This startled the others, but Midna and Farore ignored them. Farore reached up for one of the two flowers in her hair and pulled it out. She crushed it and mushed it until it as a pulpy paste and smeared it in and on Link's wound.

As soon as she had done so, he suddenly jerked, coughing and gasping. Midna steadied him as Isis helped her by pinning his legs.

"What is happening!?" Isis asked.

"He's still alive… if barely… Princess." Farore nodded and pressed her hands on the wound.

Midna put hers on Link's temples and began concentrating on tying her shadows to Farore's light and then building a bridge of twilight like Farore asked. Link had a pure soul, but even he had a bit of darkness within him and her father's corrupted shadows had found it and began to twist and mangle it, making it spread and slowly infect him.

Isis quickly figured out what was happening and gasped when Vaati reappeared beside her, a greatly displeased look on his face even if he smirked with triumph. She did not dare ask him what he had done, not entirely sure she'd risk the mental scarring. She instead focused on holding the boy down while instructing Silva and Phire to make a rather potent Vitality Potion.

Zelda snarled and struggled in Bertha's grasp, Din and Nayru frowning at the pathetic attempt to save one measly child, a child that had tainted blood. The ground shook as Ganon lumbered over, standing over the group in a protective manner, snarling down at his Goddess and Nayru, daring them to try something funny.

"Minish Prince?" Farore asked, without looking up from her careful work.

"He's breathing on his own. I barely got far before he reacted. He's a stubborn little thing, I'll give him that." Vaati's affectionate smile did not go unnoticed, but Farore was a bit busy.

Midna concentrated on her task, starting to sweat a little from the strain, only a 3rd of the bridge was complete and she feared she'd pass out before she made it to the half way mark. It seemed Isis sensed this and placed her hand on one of hers. It was both a reassuring gesture and a means to slowly feeding her own magic into the being of Twilight.

"How is the wound?" Isis asked.

"It's almost healed after that, we'll have to finish the bridge in his soul. Majora's trying to tear it apart from the inside and if it keeps up, no matter what I or anyone else does, he will die."

"Good!" Zelda hissed.

Ilia snarled and stood up and smacked the former Princess, Nayru turning to scream, but yelped when Ganon placed one of his massive paws on her, pinning her down, snarling at Din when she made to yell at him. Farore pulled her hands away from the wound, checking it, smiling when it was healed, only a faint pinkish scar was left were he had been hit. She passed her hand over his heart and listened to the faint palpates of his heart, but frowned. Why'd it sound so odd?

She didn't get a chance to ask when suddenly a blinding white light flashed from his left hand where the mark of the Tri-Force remained, only a faint blemish on otherwise clear skin…

Oni glared at Majora, the demonic bastard was taunting him, spitting filth about Link. It was bad enough he had hurt the sweet young mortal, but to talk as if Link were a whore? Oni was downright pissed! Majora cackled as he threw out his whip, catching Oni's leg and yanking him forwards. Oni allowed it and at the last second severer the tentacle like whip, causing an ear shattering scream to come from Majora's throat.

"Bastard!"

"I've been called worse." Oni shrugged one shoulder lazily while he looked at his blade, as if it were more interesting than the multi-colored Twili before him. "By my own mother no less."

Majora's face turned interesting colors in his anger before he attacked again, quickly and without mercy. Oni dodged them with grace and ease, infuriating the demon more. A whip snapped around his sword arm, yanking it hard enough to pull it from the socket. Oni hissed, but kept his grip on the weapon, digging his heels into the floor as Majora pulled him closer.

"You miserable little whelp! Taunting me, mocking me! I SHOULD BE THE RULER; NOT YOU!"

"That's what my sisters said." Oni growled back. "And look what it led to! You; nearly wiping out all life! Souls are being devoured by your poisonous darkness!"

"So you fear the Dark, eh, Deity?"

"No," he hissed, his shoulder being jarred once more, "What I fear, Majora, is being Alone! Being ignored! FORGOTTEN!"

A burst of light from Oni surged down his injured arm and into Majora's tentacle, electing a scream of agony from him as he let go. Oni quickly grabbed is sword in his left hand and preformed an ancient move he learned from a mortal who served his mother well.

The blade was pointed heavenward, a steady vibration rang through it, as the orbs of bluish white light formed and began feeding into the blade, but before he could make a move, he was gored through the stomach by what looked like a demonic version of Eful's Marionettes! Coughing up blood, he staggered back, arm still held above his head stubbornly before he hissed out a very foul curse, the demonic mockery of a doll burned to ashes as he brought the blade down in a vicious arch.

Majora tried to dodge the attack, but the blade of divine light suddenly split into four and like they had minds of their own, pierced him through his shoulders and thighs, pinning him in place as Oni lunged at him, the Double Helix blade cutting through his stomach as he vomited blood over Oni's shoulder. They were pressed into each other, Oni's blade in Majora's stomach as his living armor had formed spikes and gored Oni through his left lung, his stomach and an inch or two from his heart.

Heaving a wet, wheezing laugh, Majora forced the spikes deeper still into Oni's body, but the God only glared right back at him, eyes turning from the intense white they have always been to a milky silver, then steel slate. Majora frowned, his eye narrowing as Oni smirked. The slate color began to change into a deep red before his skin began to turn ash black, his features disappearing so only the ridge of his nose and his solid red eye glared at him. The double helix began to turn into onyx black and ruby red as the orbs turn a garish pink that was dark violet at their centers.

"Wh-what's-"

Oni just narrowed his eyes in a way that was a dark version of his usually smug smirk. As he gripped the sword tighter, thrusting it deeper into Majora's stomach, also thrusting the spikes deeper into his body as they were now face to face. His mouth twitched into view, his lips the same color as his skin making hard for anyone to see them. He leaned so his lips brushed over Majora's mouth, a teasing of a lover's kiss twisted into an insult.

"I-I am…. a fallen…. God." He breathed.

He giggled darkly eyes brightly glowing like twin pools of blood. He twisted the blade, licking the green blood from Majora's lips as he grinned, his teeth a startling bone white as he leaned his head back.

"Farore… Din… Nayru…" He called to his sisters who stood and circled the pair, their hands forming familiar symbols as an all too familiar chanting began as well.

"Ar-are you mad!?" Majora spat, wriggling to get free.

"I don't know… Maybe…." Oni murmured.

"They'll seal us both!"

"Obviously…" Oni purred, pressing his lips to Majora's ear. "Do you-you know what…. What they call a fallen God?"

"You are mad! Stop this at once!" Majora snarled wrapping his tentacles around Oni's neck and legs, sending enough jolts of power to reduce a lesser being to ashes, but Oni didn't even twitch!

"We call them…. Fierce…."

"What?"

"My name…. Is not Deity…. It's…."

Din, Nayru and Farore threw their hands out as the image of the Tri-Force glowed beneath their feet, their powers surging back as the balance began to right itself and with a shout, they began to seal the pair away into a black triangle.

"Oni, the Fierce Deity!" Oni shouted out, as a powerful surge of energy ripped from within the sword and as the same multicolored light from more than 20 millennia ago erupted. Everyone screamed as they covered their eyes, the whitest of white swallowing them and the world whole and then everything faded to black…


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25- Epilogue

_"You cannot do this to us!"_

**_"I can and will… You three have disappointed me something most grievous..."_**

_"But Brother-"_

**_"Was the Ruling God, whom I have appointed in my stead. He may not have done things the way I would have, but he understood the Balance! If there was any benefit to your foul misdeeds it was giving the Divine Powers to the mortals. Weak creatures that can either corrupt or create beauty."_**

_"Do you have nothing to say to this, Brother?"_

**"What is there for me to say? I fell from Grace due to you three."**

_"And this is why WE should be ruling! Your attitude is horrible! You're so smug and conceded!"_

**"Coming from the Purist? Don't make me laugh. You killed anyone who was not Hyrulian. You even tried to kill off Hylians -the direct descendants of Mother herself!"**

_"Sister! Speak to him! He listens better to you!"_

_"And what can I say to him? I'm sorry? I was weak? You should let us rule?"_

_"Such courage you have to speak to me as such."_

_"Goddess of Courage, ring a few Church bells?"_

**_"Enough. It is decided. You shall be punished as I see fit and you will learn unity and respect or you will remain mortals longer than I already determined…"_**

_"Yes, Mother…"_

**_"Son, remain."_**

**"Yes, Mother."**

**_"I cannot restore you-"_**

**"I do not wish to be restored… I wish to remain on earth… I like living as a mortal even if I'm still Immortal in a sense… I like my people, my friends, my family…."**

**_"You also love that boy… Yes… Like Mother like Son, I guess… His Ancestor was my greatest champion, my most loyal bodyguard and friend… He was also my most faithful lover… I will not promise you anything, my child, but I will see what I can do…"_**

**"Farewell Mother."**

**_"Goodbye…. Oni."_**

_"Over here! Hurry!"_

_"Is he still alive? Hand me the knife, we need to cut his clothes off and we may need to open a few wounds to clean out the infection."_

_Time was so strange._

_"Oh gods, how can anyone survive this long with such wounds!?"_

_"- -! Pass me the bottle of alcohol! Hopefully he's deep enough in his sleep he won't feel this…"_

_One minute seconds would tick by like a lifetime and then the next years passed in a blink of an eye._

_"There… that should do it… Thank you, - -, without your help we might have lost him!"_

_Faces and voices all familiar and yet so alien to him. Memories old and new, touches and sensations that evoked such strong reactions out of him; almost painful reactions with the depth of emotion and familiarity behind them._

_"He can rest in my home. It's the only place with enough space and I don't mind looking after him."_

_"- -, are you sure?"_

_"Yes."_

_Time…_

_So strange…_

It felt as if he had slept for an eternity and at the same time as if he had only closed his eyes just mere seconds ago. He didn't remember how he got to such a state of utter blankness, but he did remember a war, winning and then falling. He remembered three young women –Your younger sisters, a voice chimed in the back of his head- and then this strange sense of floating.

His mind was awake as voices washed over him like the calm waters of the Zora's domain. It was warm around him, but not the sweltering heat of the Goron's Mines. He slowly became aware of himself. Pain, dulled with medicines and sleep rolled all over his body from his toe nails to his hair. Then the sharp aches of salves in deep wounds and the feel of where a needle had pricked in and out of his body multiple times to close the really bad ones. Bandages tied tightly over his wounds, but not enough to cut off blood flow.

The next things he became aware of was the bed he was on, not soft, but not rock hard either. The blankets weren't the finest material around, but they kept the cold at bay and the heat in better than most blankets of average material and make. The air was rich though, a thick creamy stew was brewing. Spices mingled together in a warm heady aroma that teased his nose and made his mouth water and stomach moan mournfully.

He fought hard to open his eyes, they felt glued shut, but he peeled them open and blinked as much of the sleep crust from his lashes as he could before he stared almost blankly at the ceiling It was thick wooden beams with a thatch ceiling to keep warmth in and what looked like a layer of mortar and brick and most likely an outer layer of clay and shillings to deviate water off the roof. The walls around him had shelves either over flowing with books, parchment and what looked like jars or were sparsely filled with precious items to the owner.

A peasant's home or someone who liked the simple pleasures of life. With a quiet moan he slowly sat up and at the edge of the bed, taking deep breaths to easy the rising pain even as his magic tingled at the edges of his wounds, leaving a cool feeling as the pain ebbed away and he was sure the wounds would slowly begin mending themselves. Beside him was a simple tall stool with a tray balanced carefully on it filled with a wash basin, a pitcher, soiled bandages, jars of salves and medicines, normal tools used for other jobs around the house covered in his blood from trying to clean his wounds.

He stood up slowly, one hand on the frame of the bed to keep his balance as the other pressed into his face, trying to dull the sudden throbbing of his head and fight of the wave of dizziness. Once he was stable, he took a tentative step forward, hand shooting out to catch him on the railing that kept him from falling from the ledge and to the main room below. He saw the house was spiral designed; each level of the house was reachable by ladders and a pulley system. Wandering to the lift, he climbed on and after a moment he was on the ground level, slowly stumbling to the table where places were set up for more than one person.

"Ohh!"

He looked up at the shocked shout to see-

"Link?" He breathed out, not daring to believe his eyes.

"Oni… Oni!" Link cried out and ran to him, hugging him softly so as not to agitate his wounds, though Oni could tell Link wanted to crush him in his arms. "You're finally awake! I was so scared- Kafei and Anju weren't sure you'd make it, but you're so stubborn!"

"Heh, you just complemented me and insulted me all in one go." Oni kissed Link's tear streaked face. "I remember the war… We won, but then I fell…"

"Yes. Princess Zelda shot you in the back with a cursed arrow… You almost died…" Link whimpered.

"Hmm… Where is that brat?" He growled low.

"Awaiting trial." Link told him before laughing softly and kissing his lips softly and breathing a shuddering sigh. "I can't believe my own cousin would go so far to take the throne… Hiding my identity from even me and then making me her playmate to keep a close eye on me… Making me dress up as a woman and stand-in for her whenever she got word of assassins; hoping they'd kill me…"

Oni's eyes flashed with rage but it cooled as Link nuzzled into him, holding him just a bit tighter.

"Then you show up from Gerudo Valley, marriage contract in hand. Even when I was dressed as a woman and lying to you, you only spoke truth to me, were so kind… then the war with the Twilis…"

"It's in the past… The Twili Princess is now Queen is she not? We have peace now, right?"

"Yes, yes… Midna apologizes for her father's insanity and warmongering. Her husband offered his life as compensation if you did not make it. I refused." Link murmured.

"Always protecting everyone, Link… but never yourself. But then that's why I protect you." Oni chuckled. "My sisters?"

"Din's driving poor Impa mad and Nayru is trying to keep Vaati calm. Farore's the only one who seems to be taking things in stride. She's with Bo and Ilia as we speak, taking a census of the people and animals here in Ordon. She figured she do her duties as a Scribe and kept busy that way." Link assured him his sisters were fine, their usual selves, but fine.

"Link-" Ilia began, but gasped seeing Oni up and about. "Lord Fierce! You've finally woken up!"

"Yes… Sorry it took so long, I was terribly weak."

She nodded, tittered softly before turning out the door and shouting out to everyone that Oni was alright. Soon more familiar faces began appearing in the room. Eful with his marionettes, though they looked different from the last time, these dolls were more well-made, using finer material and painted to look like his friends. There was an Oni and a Link doll beside him at all times as he held Skullkid's hand.

The other Imp held Eful's trumpet as he giggled and his two fairy friends let out a bell like sound as they floated over his head. Vaati came in next, dressed in black slacks and a red tunic; he looked older, more mature, though he still held a bit of a boyish charm to his face. His hair was still long and still the same lavender color he remembered, his skin still an ashen tone with its royal markings. The Wind Mage jumped on him, before he began scolding him away.

"Honestly! You do too much! What would have happened to Link if you had died!?" Vaati huffed, hands on hips in what all dominant partners learned to be the 'Angry Wife' stance.

"He wasn't thinking at all, Vaati. You know how we get… When we want to protect our loved ones, we don't allow any other thoughts to pass through our minds. Now stop chewing him out, it's just going in one ear and out the other anyway." Ganon huffed, picking up his smaller lover and smiling. "Cousin, it's wonderful to see you again."

"Ganon…" Oni nodded, noting his cousin's armor-less uniform and how he did not pick up his long hair, but he still wore his headdress. "How have things been in my absence?"

"Those who still support Zelda are being dealt with; those who are harmless will be moved away from Hyrule. Those who pose threats will be put to work in the Goron Mines… Darbus has assured us that they will not be harmed by him or his people, but he can't promise that accidents don't happen."

"Good. How is Queen Rutela?"

"I'm fine my lord, Ralis is supervising the rebuilding of the Eldin Bridge. Venus is tending to the sick and weary. Our people fought well, but still many were lost." Rutela sighed, shaking her head in sadness.

"Impa?"

"I've been keeping Farore, Nayru and Din in line, those three are troublesome together, but it seems they each found their calling. Farore has taken to recording everything that happens in our kingdom, wars, peace, treaties, censuses, livestock count, harvest, the welfare of our people, weddings, funerals, births; everything. Nayru has become our Oracle, keeping track of the passage of time, alerting to us to good and bad fortunes. Din has become the royal entertainer, her dancing is very good." Impa chuckled softly. "Though I'm THIS close to strangling that redhead…"

Vaati laughed softly as Nayru rarely pestered him. Impa glared at him and he shrugged, looking away from her stink eye. Bertha and Isis were there as well, laughing silently as everyone fell into the seemingly familiar routine of reporting the news and bickering all at once. Link smiled softly at Oni as he leaned his head on his shoulder, their hands twined together lovingly as they watched on.

Eventually Oni grew tired and everyone left, but Ganon and Link. Link grabbed his things and headed into the in suite bathroom to wash for bed and change as Ganon helped Oni back into bed.

"Do you remember?" Ganon asked.

"It's all vague… But… I'm glad… I have everyone, especially Link." Oni chuckled softly, looking towards the bathroom door. "I guess Mother allowed it, but I'd have searched the world over for him again, King, Peasant, Knight, Farmer, God, or Demon; it doesn't matter what I am, I'd search for him over and over again… He's my very soul."

Ganon nodded smiling softly, "You didn't notice did you? His stomach? Don't you think he's gained a bit of weight?"

Oni blinked as Link came out dressed in a long night gown with soft cotton adjust able pants on underneath. It didn't look like he had gained weight or lost any because of how the clothes fell around him. Ganon shook his head, standing from the edge of the bed as Link blinked and cocked his head cutely to the side.

"I'd best go take Dawn and Sola out for a run, they've been indoors since we brought you back home, Oni-sama…" Ganon's eyes twinkled with mischief as he bowed and left the room.

"Hmm, he's been acting so strange…" Link mumbled as he climbed into bed, sighing softly as he rubbed his belly a moment before he curled up into Oni's side, careful of his wounds still. "He's been making me eat more fruits and vegetables than normal and Vaati even gave me these clothes. He said to get use to wearing them now because later on they'd be the only things I'd be able to wear…"

Oni blinked before a memory came to him and with it a sudden realization. He shot up in bed, careful not to hurt Link. He ignored Link's protests as he placed one hand on his chest, using his inhuman strength to pin him down and placed his ear on his belly. Link pouted as he pinched Oni's hand repeatedly, waiting to find out what got into the Fallen God.

"Link… do you recall what I once said?"

"About what? You said many things, Oni; you can't expect me to recite it all even if my memory is very sharp." Link mumbled, petting Oni's silver hair gently, a sudden feeling of peace settling over him.

"The night we married…" Oni specified; smiling softly as the wonderful memory came back, vivid and so perfect.

_"Link... my foolish little queen... You think that I can't make that possible? After this I will gain back my Godhood and with it, I'll have all the power I once had and more... I can move mountains like they were mere pebbles; I can turn oceans and stop the sun! I can do so much, so why can't I make it so you, my bride, can bare me a child?"_

The memory came so quickly and sharply that Link nearly jumped, but then he thought about what Oni had said, what Link had wished and mourned over beforehand and then suddenly he squeaked and blushed, shoving Oni off his belly to feel around for any signs that he was carrying and hadn't realized it.

"O-Oni…."

"Hush now, breathe… There's a good boy." Oni laughed as he calmed Link who was quickly going into a panic. "I told you once I could make this so… Please do not despair. This is a child made of yours and my flesh: conceived in love and will be born into a world of peace and happiness. A child we will call our own."

"B-but-I-how will I give birth! I'm no woman!" Link meekly cried.

"No need to panic… I'll take care of that when the time comes. For now let us sleep. You will need a lot of rest and food from now on." Oni chuckled as he silenced Link with kisses and pulled him close.

Link stubbornly fought the coaxing, wanting to know what magic his husband would work on him to give birth to their child, but eventually he was too sleepy to care and so snuggled up to Oni and drifted off to sleep…

Time passed by in a chaotic manner, Oni was fully recovered within four days and took the reins of his kingdom and began leading as if he had not been on Death's door for months after the war. Within the month it was confirmed Link was indeed pregnant with Oni's child. A week after it was announced to all who lived within the Sacred Grove and Ordon, a celebration made and it lasted for weeks!

Oni divided his time fairly during the early stages of the pregnancy, spending the days with the council, village leader, sitting in meetings, peace conferences and trials. While his evenings and nights were spent with Link, talking, cuddling or making as much love as they dare. The Great Temple of Faron Forest was restored to its former glory as was the Lakebed Temple of Lake Hylia, Snowpeak was also rebuilt, the kind Yeti's opening a snow resort for tourists and folks lost to stay at. Gerudo Desert was now Gerudo Valley, still a stretch of desert between the Valley and Lake Hylia, but the Valley itself was rich with green and vibrant desert colors, the air always warm and filled with spice.

The Gerudo and Sheikah were blissfully happy, welcoming visitors with open arms and always willing to do whatever Oni or Ganon asked of them. So when they heard of the young Prince or Princess to be born, they were ecstatic!

Hyrule Castle was being renovated into an academy for anyone, regardless of their class could go to learn and study, and Kakariko and the Goron Mines were an active Smithy town and Prison. The Gorons were fair and stern and always made sure everyone was safe, civilian or in-mate. Zoras guided those traveling the vast rivers or enjoying the games that some of the humans who lived in their domain ran. Termina was thriving with life!

Great Bay belonged to both the Gerudo Pirates and the Zoras, Avel and her girls protected fishermen and Zoras alike out in the open waters from monsters and other pirates, Zora warriors paying the favors back and sometimes falling in love with the feisty women. Snowpeak was a hot spot during the spring and summer with Goron races, Frog Choirs and feasts! Woodfall was an exotic swamp and the Dekus were always happy to see visitors, though they still fiercely protected the royal gardens.

Ikana Canyon was peaceful for the Stalkin and Gibdo once more, now that the Garo had been finally forced out of the lands. Captain Keeta slept and challenged those brave enough to wake him to a race and a duel. Sharp and Flat created haunting melodies as the Old Witch ran a Poe dueling game with four friendly Poe Sisters. Igos du Ikana ruled his silent kingdom justly, but at the request for help from any of the tribes or even Oni himself, he was quick to answer. Kaien and Kinnat still bickered, but were fierce warriors and seemed to view Link as their own and with him pregnant they were never far from his shadows at night.

The trail for Zelda took months! At times Oni wanted to just kill her and be done with it, but a small distant part of his mind told him that by doing that he was proving those who always said he was quick to kill to solve all his problems right. Not to mention that Link would never forgive him. At some point in the young Hylian's life he viewed the witch as a sister, but even after her utter betrayal he refused to see too much harm comes to her.

Oni had also enjoyed those trials too. To see Link sitting at his side, belly rounding with each passing day, calm and loving with those he saw as family, keeping their tempers in place, but losing his own upon his former friend when she would say things even Oni would not dare say to anyone! He had enjoyed the times when Link's temper took too much hold and he would waddle right up to the former princess and slap her, calling her things he's wished to call her long before this point in time.

By the time Link was too big to leave the bed, it was decided that Zelda would live on a plot of land far away from anyone and anything, only a supply cart driven by Kaien would be delivered to her every month until her passing. She was to live alone for the remainder of her days. Isis and Ganon with the help of Vaati and Zant cast a sealing spell on the plot of land that would prevent Zelda from ever leaving. Link didn't have to voice it, but Oni knew Link was eternally grateful Oni hadn't chosen death as her punishment.

A few more months passed one day Link went into labor. Oni had been away, visiting Termina to talk with the Mayor and his wife about the Festival of Time when Impa appeared at his side, startling the others in the room. Even Oni had been a bit shocked to see his Tribal Sister there.

"Brother, return! It's Link!" She squeaked out, making Oni instantly go into panic and protective mode. "The baby comes!"

"Baby!? Oooh, go, go! We shall meet at another date, but this time we'll come to you, your Excellency!" Amoura assured Oni as her husband nodded his head, chuckling as he watched the first time father panic set into Oni's eyes as he quickly ran to the guest room he was staying in and grabbed his bag. As he ran back out, Kafei was standing with Impa and Anju, kissing his wife goodbye before he pulled on his Keaton mask and vanished in a swirl of leaves.

"Thank you, Madam; Mayor!" Oni bowed and with Impa they vanished.

"Ooh, he's just like Kafei was!" Anju laughed softly as her own twin daughters ran over to her from their hiding place.

"Is daddy coming back?" One girl asked.

"Yes, he's going to help the Queen give birth to Oni-sama's baby. He'll be back once the Queen and baby are alright, but in the meantime, you're going to help me!" She laughed as they groaned, but followed her to the kitchen…

Ganon was blocking the door to the Royal Bedchambers as almost all of their friends and family crowded the door. Only Isis, Bertha, Ilia and Uli were in the room at the moment. The Ordon kids were pestering him trying to see Link, but he did not move an inch. Rusl grumbled, he had taken guardian ship of Link after his parents passing and should be with him now, but Ganon just growled and told him to stay out.

Just when Bo and Fado were about to tackle Ganon, Oni and Impa came running down the hall, their cowls long lost somewhere in the castle as Vaati and Kafei brought up the rear. Ganon reached out his arms to stop the men, but Kafei slide between his legs into the room, Vaati shrinking and running passed his lover as Oni elbowed his friend and cousin/Tribal Brother in the side, knocking him out of the way with Impa slamming the doors shut behind them.

Inside the room, Oni rushed to the bed, dropping to his knees as he took Link's hand in his own, kissing the knuckles and telling Link he looked so radiant at this moment. Link winced a smile as the women and the two male healers got him finally situated.

"Oni-sama…" Impa called.

Oni nodded his head, kissing Link's hand once more he moved to the foot of the bed and then under the blankets. Link felt his hands on his stomach and groin, but because of the vast amounts of pain he felt at this moment, he did not feel any pleasure. Soon Oni's hands grew warm with magic and his body felt as it were melting to Oni's will. It was a strange feeling, but he did not panic because he knew Oni would not do anything to hurt him or the baby. Once Oni was done, he moved and allowed the team of healers to work. He sat beside Link, holding his hand as Ilia gave the younger man water and tiny cubes of diced fruit to keep his energy up. Impa prepared hot water and towels as Isis took her place between Link's legs with Kafei and Vaati on either side of her.

Kafei handing her tools and herbs when she called for them, sometimes rubbing Link's belly to help him breathe through the contractions as Vaati got some of the emergency items ready, wanting to be ready to take over if things got to complicated. Uli and Bertha got blankets and a bassinet ready and had washed up their hands, ready to help if they were needed. From there it was a waiting game. Though the contractions started, it seemed the little one was content to remain in their dame's body for a while longer. Hours bleed into days before finally Link was screaming as he did as told. Pushing with each wave of pain as Isis guided the baby out through the slit Oni had formed in Link's lower abdomen just above his groin.

He held Oni's hand as tight as he could, wishing he could break the Fallen God's hand, but glad Oni was said being so he had a solid anchor to focus through the pain. He took a break, barely three heartbeats long, to catch his breath and with a mighty yell, the pressure was gone for a moment. Isis worked quickly severing the cord connecting the child to the mother after clamping it insure that neither bled out too much before handing the wailing infant to Uli who moved to Impa and together they cleaned the child up.

Vaati gasped as Link lurched up a bit, face red as he pushed again. Vaati's hands shot out to catch the second infant who was clearly not happy with the sudden temperature change. Shouting with powerful vocal cords to the world as Kafei, quick to get over his shock clamped the cord and cut it allowing Vaati to move with the baby as Ilia came to take his place. Bertha helping the Minish bath the child as well, her battle hardened face breaking out into a loving smile only a mother could give as she saw the second child.

Link arched his back, crying out in pain, but not matter how he pushed the babe would not come. Oni knew instantly something was wrong and called Vaati to take over. Isis moved away to clean up as Kafei did the same, both coming back in case they were needed. Vaati pressed his hands gently over the belly and then one hand into the slit, he looked up panicked as he pulled his hand out.

"Two more, but they are trying to exit at the same time… We'll have to cut him open…"

"Link-"

"Do it! I don't care about me, I'm worried for them!" Link shouted in pain.

Oni looked torn, but his face hardened as he moved to where Vaati was, passing his and over the slit and within a moment or two the flesh was back to normal and he moved away. He stood back as the others got Link flat on his back, completely nude now and Vaati had Ilia hold a bit between Link's teeth as Isis and Bertha held down his arms and legs. Kafei placed his hand on Link's chest and nodded.

The first cut was only a guideline for real thing. Vaati made eye contact with Link, one and on his belly, the other holding the knife over the lower half of his stomach. Link nodded, closed his eyes and his body went lax. Vaati steadied is breathing and made the second, deeper this time, but still shallow. He sliced down the swell until he was just above the groin. He grabbed a towel and pressed it on the wound before he made two more smaller cuts down the first. Setting knife aside, he set the towel into the water basin beside him and began to carefully reach into the thing opening, the skin was still stretched from months of swelling so it was easy to fit his hand in and would be easier to pull the last two babes out.

He felt the head of one baby and a little bit over was the second. He carefully gripped the child and began to pull it slowly from its mother, the other baby shifting about, seemingly pushing the other out so it could come out next. As soon as he had the first one out he moved as Kafei quickly moved in and began to slowly pull the last infant out. As soon as both babes were free of the womb, Kafei passed the last born to Bertha and quickly cleaned his hands and the towel before he pressed it to Link's stomach.

Oni came over then, his face still hard and unreadable as he pressed his hand over Kafei's and a soft pink glow appeared, healing Link as Kafei slowly moved his hand away. The others moved as Oni sat beside Link once more, the blonde elf was tired, it was written clearing on his face, but he was blissfully happy.

"Are they well?" He mumbled tiredly.

"Yes, Link… Three boys and one girl… so adorable." Ilia gushed.

Oni smirked then as Link nodded, eyes closing as he sighed in relief. Oni placed his hand over Link's heart, feeling it beat strongly, but still fast, slowing into a steady rhythm as Link entered a healing sleep.

"Is-"

"He's sleeping. He's exhausted, it's best we let him rest as much as he can…" Oni assured, his face softening finally as he kissed Link's forehead and turned to the horde of helpers. "Now let me see my little ones."

He walked over to the bassinette, a cramped fit, but the babies didn't seem to mind after all they shared a space smaller than this for nine months. Te boys surrounded the only girl and Oni couldn't help but laugh at the Irony of it all.

"If you take out my daughter, what do you see?" he asked.

"Three princes who are going to destroy us all…" Bertha laughed.

"No. The Tri-Force." Kafei told her. "But with the little princess in the center, they are the Golden Power."

"Power, Wisdom, and Courage are nothing without Unity. We'll name them when Link awakens. Thank you for your help; get some sleep, but do not tell anyone how many Link had or their gender." Oni ordered. "I'd like to tell them all myself."

They nodded, cleaned up, left milk for the babies as well as nappies and clothes before leaving the room. Oni sighed, looking at his four little ones and smiled at them all.

"Sleep well, my little starlings… Dream of warmth, love and happiness, do not fear, I will always be here as well as your mother." He cooed, touching each infants' little hands before he turned to his own bed and climbed in, but sleep did not come to him, he was awake and alert.

He was no fool to think that everyone was happy with the results of the war that the correct side had won or lost. He knew many who followed Zelda, many who would hear of his children and would dare to try and kill them or even Link, to kidnap those he loved so deep he'd do whatever he could to keep them safe. He was no fool, he was not blind and he was not deaf. He knew the dangers and he knew that some things cannot be prevented or changed. But he would be damned if he let Fate take away his happiness as soon as he got it, he'd fight to the very end…

Link awoke the next morning to cooing and giggling, rolling onto his side he saw the bassinet and his personal guard all around it. He moaned as he sat up, getting their attention and two quickly came to help him sit comfortably against the headboard and pillows. The others brought over each baby and Link took them into his arms, awed at the adorable little beings. So tiny and fragile, but so strong and perfect! He kissed each baby in turn, whispering their names into their ears, smiling softly as he lost himself in his children.

Maybe, just maybe it'd be worth the pain again to bear more of Oni's children, but for now these for were all he would ever need and Oni too. Speaking of his husband, where was he? As if summoned by his thoughts, Oni walked into the room, his council right behind him and a few foreign diplomats as well, all talking over the other, arguing and making enough noise to wake the Stallord! The babies began crying, not liking the noise and Link was mad. He handed the babes to his guard, threw the blankets off and staggered to his feet.

Oni saw this and made to make him rest, but his mouth dropped when Link walked passed him and punched one council member in his mouth.

"I don't care if war is at our doorstep! You will lower your voices, you will not speak to my husband as if he were a disobedient child and you will not dare to cow him or me! I am tired, in pain and very cranky! You just made my children very upset!" Link hissed. "If you do not want to be thrown from the balcony then leave my chambers at once!"

"Your bed warmer needs to be taught respect-"

"Excuse me, did you just call me a Bed Warmer? Really, I must still be sleeping then, because I know you are not THAT stupid…" Link hissed, snapping his fingers. Kaien and Kinnat grinned evilly at the frightened lot and when they pulled out large deadly swords, the council and diplomats ran for it. "Much better. Honestly do they think you're their pawn?"

"I'd say yes, they are that stupid to think so. But you, my love should not be out of bed. I am sorry for bringing them here, but they were demanding I send you away so I can marry a woman and produce an heir."

"Only if that woman is Ganon." Link chimed and Oni sputtered and twitched as the girls burst into giggling fits.

"Link!"

"I'm serious Oni! You may be King, but MY word is Law!" Link growled, crawling back into bed, being handed his children and settling them against his side comfortably as he yawned, sleepy again. "Honestly, Mido, Pipit, Owlan, your father is so silly… Aryll, I hope when you are queen you don't allow others to walk all over you."

Oni huffed, but was smiling, Link had named them. He liked those names, especially Aryll's. Shooing the guard away, he climbed into bed on the other side, curling around his children and his lover.

"I never thought I'd be this happy… Thank you, Link…"

"I should be thanking you, Oni… Without you, or rather Sheik, I wouldn't be here nor would I have fallen for him and when he became you, I fell that much deeper. And now I have little ones to love, to spoil and adore. Promise me that no matter what happens, you will always look out for us? And if I should ever die, do not mourn me. I will love you even in death." Link smiled.

Oni shook his head.

"I'd look all over the earth for you, Link… I will. I promise." He whispered…

And so prosperity ruled, Oni was a great king, his closet friends and family helping him rule long and well. His children grew up and claimed their own kingdoms, joining together in peace and helping one another in times of war. Link passed away at the age of 34, killed protecting Aryll from an assassin's arrow. The king and his people mourned the man for a year, but when anniversary of his passing came, a feast was held in his honor. Oni watched his people, friends, family and children grow old, have children of their own and pass away, but he and a few others were always a constant.

A dark being of unknown origins possessed Ganon one day and that was the day Oni lost his friend and cousin. Every life the man lived he grew more cruel and wicked, always hunting for power, mad with the need for it. And each time Oni found it harder and harder to fight him. So one day he and his sisters left, but Oni had one last thing to do before he left…

"I'm sorry to come so late, Russ…" He said to his brother-in-law. "But… I'm sorry I cannot bare this anymore. Lin's passing was too much and—I'm just so tired of the pain… Please take care of my son. Raise him as your own, teach him the ways of our family and make sure he's stays safe…" Oni wept, holding the tiny infant in his arms before passing him to his portly relative.

"You don't have to ask me that, Feir… I'd do it in heartbeat… What's the lad's name?"

"Link…"

"Ah, as is the oldest family tradition. To name him after our Ancestor… Link my boy, you will be loved and know your parents loved you…" He cooed to the infant as he turned to head inside. Oni smiled bitterly before he turned and vanished into the night…

~16 years later~

It was storming terribly, the window howled and he tossed and turned, moaning as his dreams were haunted with hellish nightmares before finally a voice called out pleadingly:

_"Help me… I'm trapped in the palace Dungeon…"_

**THE END**

**NOTE: There will not be a Sequel! The "Sequel" is the game Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past! Do not ask!**


End file.
